


Broken Shadows

by cordelia666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amorality, Crazy, Death Eaters, Drama, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Long, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Multi, Nightmares, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Purebloods, Secrets, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Torture, Young Tom Riddle, abraxas malfoy - Freeform, long fic, maybe im not sure, power, stupid laws
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 115,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordelia666/pseuds/cordelia666
Summary: Sombras, mascaras,mentiras y disfraces, nada puede mantenerse para siempre. La guerra a terminado pero aun existe oscuridad, maldad escondiéndose entre las sombras planeando su siguiente movimiento, infectando los que existen a su alrededor, pero nada es lo que parece y toda mascara cae dejando la verdad a flote.El trió de Oro ha regresado a recursar su séptimo grado, al igual que la mayoría de sus amigos y no tan amigos , pero  nadie ni nada es como solía ser, la guerra los ha cambiado a todos ; algunos buscan redimirse , otros solo quieren olvidar tener un año tranquilo, pero otros buscan venganza.Con el Ministerio guardando secretos ,aliados que parecer ser enemigos y antiguos enemigos cambiando lealtades no se sabe en quien se puede confiar.Leones y Serpientes se unirán contra el mal. Formando nuevas amistades , creando nuevas creencias, olvidando viejos prejuicios y tal vez encontrando la luz entre las sombras.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia así que tengan paciencia conmigo, y por favor si les molestan mucho los errores ortográficos o/y gramaticales demasiado traten de no quejarse, se que los tengo y trato de evitarlos lo mas que puedo y prometo intentar pulir y revisar lo mas que pueda antes de publicar, pero admito que no siempre es posible.

* * *

 

**Prologo**

Estaba acostado en una oscuridad abrumadora, con cada respiración entrecortada cada memoria de los últimos años venia a el, cada error cada palabra hiriente, cada mala decisión de la cual en realidad nunca tuvo control era jugar su parte o su madre pagaría por sus errores, y luego estaba ella su estrella del norte, su luz ella lo guiaba y le daba fuerzas, incluso cuando ella lo odiaba y lo consideraba un enemigo mas, tenia que ocultar sus sentimientos por ella aunque no recíprocos aun la ponían en peligro si se llegaban a saber, ella moriría posiblemente peor en el transcurso de su vida y aun mas en lo que duro la guerra aprendió que había destinos mucho peores que la muerte, el pensó en muchos momentos de debilidad en darle la bienvenida pero no, tenia que tratar de protegerlas a las únicas personas que lo hacían seguir a través de cada tortuoso momento.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, el estaba en uno de los compartimientos del tren esperando por alguno de los amigos aprobados por su padre que llegaran a hacerle compañía, supone que con el tiempo algunos de ellos de verdad se convirtieron en amigos pero ninguno de ellos lo conocía ninguno sabia todos los tormentos por los que había pasado no conocían sus secretos y el así lo prefería, quería seguir fingiendo que era el orgulloso heredero Malfoy cuando la verdad era que ni el mismo sabia quien era, se había perdido así mismo entre abusos y torturas .Y luego estaba ella la chica con la que había soñado una vida imposible inalcanzable, quería que ella lo conociera que realmente lo viera que viera la ruina en la que se había convertido y aun así quisiera estar a su lado, esa primera vez que la vio ese momento se grabo perfectamente en su memoria, ella estaba sonriendo, se veía feliz completamente emocionada abrazando a un hombre y a una mujer probablemente sus padres, la mujer se reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo mientras abrazaba a su hija, la niña sonrió la sonrisa mas encantadora y real que había visto incluso si sus dientes parecían demasiado grandes se despidió de sus padres y corrió hacia el tren, la perdió de vista por el momento poco después supo que su nombre era Hermione. La primera vez que hablo con ella fue en el mismo viaje antes de llegar a Hogwarts, ella abrió la puerta del compartimiento donde se sentaba junto con otros chicos pregunto de una forma segura e irritada al mismo tiempo que si no habíamos visto a un sapo llamado Trevor, que un niño llamado Neville lo había perdido me presente con ella, pero cuando ella me dijo su nombre mas precisamente su apellido supe que la esperanza que tenia de conocerla era solo eso que no podría pasar, luego la sortearon en Gryffindor y nunca volví a hablar con ella no de una forma amable al menos, aunque la admiraba y poco a poco al transcurrir de los años fue sintiendo algo por ella no iba a decir que es amor pero algo bastante parecido, disfrazaba cada emoción con palabras hirientes llenas de odio que varias veces la hicieron llorar, ella no sabia que cuando la insultaba en realidad cada palabra llena de odio y menosprecio estaban dirigidas hacia el mismo, ¿como podría?.

Ahora estaba contemplando la carta de Hogwarts que había llegado ya hace un mes, estaban volviendo aceptar alumnos después de reparar los daños que la guerra había dejado al castillo, les ofrecían la oportunidad a los alumnos de séptimo de recuperar el año, junto con su carta venia la insignia de premio anual, como logro conseguir ese honor ni el mismo lo sabia, pero estaba seguro que elle seria el otro premio anual, no sabia si sentirse extasiado de compartir todo un año una misma torre con ella de tener la oportunidad de llegar a conocerla o estar completamente aterrado por el hecho de que ella probablemente lo odia.

El tren partía en menos de una hora, su baúl con todas sus cosas ya estaba listo, escucho unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo que daba a su habitación, se tenso de inmediato algo que no pudo evitar aun sabiendo que solo era su madre.

—Draco, cariño estas listo —su madre toco su puerta antes de entrar—tenemos que irnos si no quieres perder el tren.

—Si madre en un momento bajo — trato de sonreír pero se sentía tan cansado, sentía que con esas simples palabras se quedaba sin aliento.

Narcissa Malfoy miro a su hijo con una mirada llena de preocupación, luego dirigió su mirada a la mesa de noche que en ese momento se encontraba con al menos media docena de pequeños frascos llenos de diferentes tipos de pociones.

—Ya tomaste tus pociones — le pregunto la mujer a Draco, sentándose a su lado— te ves mal al menos dormiste algo anoche.

— Si madre dormí un poco no te preocupes — contesto Draco retirándose de su madre— y en un momento iba a tomar las pociones —dijo haciendo un gesto de disgusto, —espérame abajo en un momento te alcanzo.

Una vez que Narcissa salio de la habitación, Draco se levanto con cuidado, se tambaleo hasta llegar a la mesita donde los pequeños frascos se encontraban y con manos temblorosas tomo uno de los frascos y bebió todo su contenido y así sucesivamente hasta que había tomado las seis pociones que en ese momento necesitaba. El casarse y tener descendencia una y otra vez entre primos aveces hasta hermanos para mantener la sangre ¨pura¨es lo que ocasionaba al final descendencia frágil y enfermiza, dependiente de pociones para todo, evitar los temblores que carcomían su cuerpo los dolores de cabeza que lo mataban, los mareos que apenas lo dejaban mantenerse en pie, la dificultad para respirar, los crecientes ataques de pánico y toda la ansiedad que le causaba saber que una cortada demasiado profunda un golpe demasiado fuerte podría hacer que se desangrara si no era atendido rápidamente un raro trastorno de la sangre, hemofilia los muggles lo llamaban, era bastante común en los pura sangre. Una vez que Draco termino de tomar las pociones que lo mantenían vivo y lo ayudaban a llevar una vida mas o menos decente bajo a encontrarse con su madre.

—Te encuentras mejor? —Narcissa pregunto, no esperando una respuesta se apuro a recordare que iban a llegar tarde.—Necesitamos irnos si no quieres perder el tren.

—Lo se madre aun tenemos quince minutos para llegar. — contesto Draco mirando dudoso la mano que su madre le tendía para aparecerse en King cross.

La estación estaba llena de gente muggles, y hechiceros que se dirigían hacia la plataforma 9 3/4 para abordar el expresso de Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Quise dar un poco de énfasis en la endogamia que ocurre en las familias pura sangre el hecho de casarse con familiares cercanos por obvias razones no es saludable, la idea vino a mi de echo cuando estaba ayudando a estudiar a mi hermano historia universal y en uno de sus libros hablaba de que muchas familias de la realeza tenían hemofilia entre otras enfermedades por estar tan cercanamente emparentados, y en lo personal siempre he sentido a las familias pura sangre un poco como la realeza por sus costumbres y pensamiento elitista.
> 
> -En mi historia no solo Fred murió en la batalla de Hogwarts también Charlie no me odien es necesario para la trama que tengo en mente.
> 
> -Y Tonks y Sirius estan vivos.
> 
> -En esta historia los personajes van a estar ooc asi que si es algo que les moleste, bueno entonces esta no es su historia.


	2. Capitulo Uno

Hermione Granger, estaba terminando de empacar su baúl para partir hacia la Madriguera donde se encontraría con sus mejores amigos Ron Weasley y Harry Potter. Al terminar la batalla de Hogwarts una vez que Voldemort fue derrotado todo paso muy rápido, los aurores llegaron a llevarse a los mortifagos que aun estaban vivos y atraparon a los que trataron de escapar; los días siguientes a la batalla fueron desgastantes llenos de dolor llorando a todos los muertos y con el ministerio volviendo a tomar el control se volvió todo muy estresante sus amigos y ella junto con todos los que tuvieron una parte en la batalla se les pidió sus declaraciones de lo que había pasado, también que confirmaran la identidad de varios de los seguidores de Voldemort, después de que termino de dar sus declaraciones decidió pasar un tiempo en la madriguera con los Weasleys, necesitaba reunir el valor para buscar a sus padres a los cuales había hecho olvidar su existencia y dado nuevas identidades por medio de un obliviate para protegerlos de los mortifagos, una vez que se sintió lista para hacerles frente y lanzar de forma correcta el contra-hechizo partió hacia Australia a buscarlos, no quiso que sus amigos la acompañaran, su relación con Ron era bueno inexistente desde la muerte de sus hermanos el no era el mismo necesitaba tiempo para sanar sus propias heridas y Harry aunque se había ofrecido a ir con ella sabia que el también necesitaba un descanso y estar con las personas que amaba, ademas de que sintió que el devolverles la memoria a sus padres era algo personal y que debía hacerlo ella por su propia cuenta. Cuando llego a Australia, no fue muy difícil localizar a sus padres solo tuvo que buscar en el directorio por Wendell y Monica Wilkins, resulto que vivían en una bonita casa de dos pisos en Sidney, cuando les devolvió las memoria ambos estaban furiosos con ella por hacerles olvidar toda su vida y la existencia de su propia hija, una vez que Hermione les explico la guerra guardándose lo peor por su puesto y las razones por que lo hizo, la perdonaron pero eso no evitaba la culpa sofocante que sentían por no haber podido proteger a su hija y que en su lugar se revertieran los roles y ella fuera la que los terminara protegiendo. Vivieron en Sydney cerca de seis meses antes de poder volver a Inglaterra, Hermione siguió en contacto con sus amigos pero prefiero quedarse a vivir con sus padres por un tiempo al menos.

Así que ya eran un par de meses que no veía a sus amigos, hoy partía a la Madriguera para mañana partir hacia Hogwarts, se le había ofrecido recuperar el año perdido junto con el puesto de premio anual, se preguntaba quien seria el otro premio anual cuando su madre llamo desde abajo las escaleras.

—Hermione ven a comer antes de irte —grito Jean Granger.

—En un momento bajo mamá ya casi termino de empacar —contesto Hermione desde su habitación antes de guardar su baúl y lo que faltaba en su bolso el cual tenia un encantamiento de extensión in-detectable.

Una vez en la cocina se encontró con su padre leyendo el periódico y su madre haciendo la comida los saludo a ambos con un beso en la mejilla antes de sentar a comer.

— Cariño estas segura que quieres regresar a hogwarts, después de todo lo que paso. —pregunto Ian Granger a su hija con un gesto preocupado.

—Si papa, por su puesto que quiero necesito terminar mi educación —contesto Hermione mientras bebía de su taza de café.— Ademas me han ofrecido el puesto de premio anual algo con lo que sueño desde primer grado.

—Esta bien, pero tienes que prometernos escribirnos para decirnos como va todo de acuerdo. —exigió Jean Granger a su hija después de abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente. —Ahora vete con tus amigos antes de que me arrepienta.

Y con esas ultimas palabras Hermione se despidió de sus padres y se apareció en la Madriguera.

 

* * *

 

 

Molly Weasley se encontraba en su cocina cocinando junto con la ayuda de su hija Ginny, mientras que en la sala se encontraban Ron, Harry y George hablando de como seria el regresar a Hogwarts para los dos primeros y de como George estaba manejando todo después de reabrir sortilegios Weasley hace un par de semanas atrás, a los tres se les unió Ginny poco después comenzando una discusión sobre el mejor equipo de quidditch, después de un par de horas cada uno estaba enfrascado en su propio mundo.

—Cuando se supone que va a llegar Hermione —pregunto Ron mientras engullía como desesperado una rana de chocolate. —no se supone que ya debería estar aquí?

—Dijo que llegaría alrededor de las cinco no creo que tarde demasiado. —contesto Harry.

Justo en el momento que Ron se disponía a volver a hablar alguien toco a la puerta, Ginny que ya se imaginaba quien era se paro corriendo del sofá para ir abrir la puerta, una vez vio a su amiga lo primero que hizo fue abrasarla como si no la hubiera visto en siglos.

—Ginny, nece...sito res..pi..rar —dijo Hermione entrecortadamente por el abrazo de su amiga.

—Oh lo siento —contesto Ginny riendo mientras la soltaba— es que te extrañe mucho no es lo mismo las cartas que tenerte en persona.

—Lo se yo también te extrañe.—dijo mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a los chicos que estaban esperándola con los brazos abiertos.

—Que tal Australia, no nos contaste mucho en tus cartas. — se quejo Ronald, mientras trataba de besar a Hermione.

—Es hermoso pero en realidad, volví a Inglaterra alrededor de hace tres meses. —contesto Hermione librándose del abrazo del pelirrojo.

—TRES MESES? , Y PORQUE NO VOLVISTE CON NOSOTROS?. —grito Ronald —PENSÉ QUE LE DEVOLVERÍAS SUS MEMORIAS Y VOLVERÍAS CON NOSOTROS.

—PERDÓN RONALD, POR QUERER PASAR TIEMPO CON MIS PADRES. — grito furiosa Hermione por los reclamos de su amigo.

—Vamos chicos basta Ron, Hermione tiene razón en querer pasar un tiempo con su familia. — dijo Harry tratando de calmar a sus amigos y evitar una pelea.

—Como sea.— contesto Ron de mala gana —me voy a mi habitación los veo mañana.

—Perdona a mi estúpido hermano Mione a estado así de irritable últimamente. —dijo George mientras extendía los brazos y le sonreía a Hermione. —y que no hay un abrazo para mi.

En el momento que dijo esas palabras Hermione se lanzo a sus brazos haciéndoles caer a ambos en el proceso, después de reírse por unos minutos ambos se levantaron y se unieron a la conversación que en ese momento sostenían Ginny y Harry sobre Ron.

—El va a estar bien? se veía enojado.— pregunto Hermione.

—O no te preocupes por el.— dijo Ginny — tiene que empezar a madurar y entender que a todos nos afecto lo que paso, y si no lo hace pronto tendrá que verse con mi moco murciélago.

Y ese comentario en efecto mejoro el humor de los presentes que comenzaron a reír, el sonido de las risas atrayendo a Molly Weasley que en cuanto vio a Hermione la abrazo, dado que la quería como una hija .

—Cuando llegaste Hermione, tienes hambre?, mírate te ves muy delgada.— dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras la observaba.

Y en efecto Hermione Granger ya no era en absoluto una niña hace tiempo que había perdido las redondeces de la niñez y la figura desgarbada de la adolescencia, ahora era delgada con curvas marcadas, con un rostro de facciones delicadas y hermosas su cabello ya no parecía un arbusto ahora caía hasta la mitad de su espalda en hermosos rizos.

—No, no se preocupe Sra. Weasley comí con mis padres antes de aparecerme.— respondió Hermione sonriendo con afecto a la matriarca de los Weasley.

—Hermione llámame Molly, eres como de la familia ya lo sabes.— contesto la Sra. Weasley, mientras que con un ultimo abrazo se retiraba hacia la cocina.

Después de eso estuvieron platicando sobre lo que habían echo en el tiempo que no se vieron, después de que Hermione les comento que la nombraron premio anual, los demás la felicitaron; así se pasaron toda la tarde entre risas y bromas, hasta que los llamo la señora Weasley a cenar.

—Ginny, podrías ir por tu hermano. —pregunto la señora Weasley.

Ginny se levanto y subió por las escaleras a buscar a su hermano poco después, bajo con un Ronald con muy mala cara. Empezaron a hablar sobre el día que les esperaba mañana y que los tres esperaban que fuera un año tranquilo todo estaba bien hasta que Harry, hizo un comentario sobre el ministerio y las múltiples cartas con peticiones que le seguían enviando para que atestiguara contra numerosos mortifagos, y su constante negativa a atestiguar contra ellos.

—Deberias hacerlo, lo menos que se merecen es pudrirse en azkaban. — gruño Ron —no entiendo porque no quieres hacerlo, si fuera por mi mataría a cada uno de ellos con mis propias manos.

—RONALD, COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?. — grito Molly Weasley por la actitud de su hijo.

—QUE ES LA VERDAD TODOS ELLOS MERECEN MORIR, POR ELLOS MUCHOS DE NUESTROS AMIGOS MURIERON, FRED Y CHARLIE ESTAN MUERTOS POR LA CULPA DE TODA ESA ESCORIA MORTIFAGA, Y AUN NO ENTIENDO COMO ES QUE HABLASTE A FAVOR DE MALFOY Y SU MADRE AMBOS DEBERÍAN ESTAR MUERTOS —gritaba Ron sin percatarse del daño que sus palabras causaban a su madre y a su hermano — HERMIONE , DI QUE ME APOYAS QUE NINGUNA DE ESAS RATAS MERECE VIVIR.

—Lo siento Ron creo que sin importar lo que hicieran merecen un juicio justo y de acuerdo con la ley, que se les condene a azkaban o al beso del dementor pero tienen el derecho a tener un juicio. — contesto Hermione segura de si misma. —lo siento Ron pero no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo.

—Ron por favor cálmate ya hemos hablado del tema antes. — dijo el , en un tono amenazante muy impropio de el.

—NO PUEDO CREERLO, QUE MIERDA LES PASA. — y con esas ultimas palabras dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa y se retiro encolerizado a su habitación.

—Bueno sera mejor que me vaya, mañana tengo que abrir sortilegios weasley temprano. —se despidió George con una triste sonrisa después de abrazar a todos se desapareció.

Después del incidente con Ronald y la partida de George la cena transcurrió en un silencio incomodo, hasta que la Sra. Weasley se levanto y los mando a dormir a todos diciendo que mañana se tendrían que levantar temprano.Y con eso Harry se retiro a la habitación que compartía con su amigo, Ginny y Hermione se retiraron poco después a la habitación de la pelirroja, la cual compartían.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione, solo sentía dolor era lo único que quedaba, podía oler el fétido aliento de Bellatrix Lestrange mientras cortaba su brazo con su daga maldita y enterrando sus uñas en los cortes recién echos, mientras reía como la desquiciada mujer que era, era el único sonido sus risas maníacas.

—Se que tu lo hiciste, dime que mas sacaron de mi bóveda, DIME MALDITA INMUNDA, LA ESPADA COMO LA CONSEGUISTE, CRUCIO!. —grito bellartrix, mientras observaba como la chica se convulsionaba por el dolor.—CRUCIO CRUCIO.

Hermione se despertó de golpe sudando frió y con el fantasma del dolor y el eco de las risas maníacas de Bellatrix aun persiguiéndola; volteo a ver a la cama donde dormía su amiga, para encontrarla profundamente dormida, sin importar que ya había pasado un año desde que Bellatrix la torturo aun tenia pesadillas, algunas veces peores que otras y la marca en su brazo "sangre sucia" eso es lo que decía nunca se desvanecería, lucia roja y abultada, después de tranquilizarse un poco volteo a ver su reloj apenas las 4:23 am volvió a recostarse y trato de volver de conciliar el sueño. Cuando Hermione volvió a despertarse fue con el grito de la Sra. Weasley que los llamaba para desayunar.

Después de un desayuno apresurado y algo tenso, la Sra. Weasley los apresuro a ver que les faltaba para que no llegaran tarde, tal vez por una única vez.

—Apresúrense Ronald , Harry por favor díganme que ya tienen todo empacado. — pegunto la señora Weasley a los susodichos, y después de ver sus expresiones supo que no habían terminado de empacar. — APRESÚRENSE SE LES VA A HACER TARDE.

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo escaleras arriba a terminar a empacar, después de varios minutos ambos bajaron con sus baúles flotando tras ellos.

—Cuídense, y quiero saber de ustedes así que escriban al menos una carta a la semana. —dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras abrazaba a los cuatro chicos enfrente de ella.

—Si mama lo prometemos. — dijeron Ginny y Ron a la vez.

— Bueno entonces váyanse de una vez, tal vez por una vez lleguen con buen tiempo para tomar el tren. —les dijo la Sra. Weasley con un ultimo abrazo.

Con esa ultima despedida se aparecieron en la estación de King Cross y se apresuraron a atravesar la plataforma 9 3/4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya tengo varios capítulos escritos así que estaré actualizando bastante seguido.


	3. Capitulo dos

Draco y su madre se aparecieron directo en la estación donde partía el tren hacia Hogwarts, después de despedirse de su madre y de promete que le escribiría, Narcissa Malfoy se fue volviendo a aparecer en su hogar.

Draco Malfoy empezó a caminar entre la gente la mayoría lo miraba de mala manera e incluso alejaban a sus hijos de el, al fin de cuentas en el solo veían un mortifago que se libro de azkaban oía los susurros mal intencionados de la gente que empezaban a distorsionarse en palabras hirientes y degradantes del pasado  _asquerosa rata inmunda, debilucho bueno para nada, eres una vergüenza para los Malfoy, sucio animal no eres mejor que un sangre sucia, quieres mas traga rata inmunda, albino_   _asqueroso_ , las voces seguían repitiendo se en su cabeza sentía que no podía respirar; alguien llamando su nombre lo saco de sus oscuros pensamientos.

—Draco por aquí —dijo Blaise mientras señalaba con la mano el lugar donde el y sus demás amigos se encontraban.

—Pensamos que no ibas a venir —dijo Pansy tratando de abrazar a su amigo — se te hizo demasiado tarde llevamos esperándote desde hace media hora. —dijo refiriéndose a Blaise, Theo y a ella misma.

—Lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde me quede dormido. —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, en ese mismo momento su mirada se poso en el trió dorado y la chica Weasley que estaban entrando a la plataforma.

Theo siguiendo la mirada de su amigo se encontró observando al trió dorado, voltio a ver a su amigo y le dijo.

—Tal vez este año por fin le hables a Granger y dejes de molestarnos con tu patético enamoramiento. —se burlo Theo.

—Si deberías acercarte a ella si no lo heces tu lo haré yo —dijo Zabini — Granger se a puesto muy guapa con los años.

—Soy premio anual, es por seguro que ella sea el otro premio, supongo que voy a tener que hablar con ella. —dijo Draco.

—Bien, así vas a tener una forma de mostrarle el verdadero tu y enamorarla. —dijo Pansy con una sonrisa triunfante, que cayo en el momento que vio a Ronald Weasley avanzando hacia ellos con una mueca de odio en su pecoso rostro.

 

* * *

 

El trió dorado junto con Ginny Weasley atravesó la plataforma 9 3/4 con 8 minutos de sobra antes de que el tren partiera, aun se veía muchos estudiantes despidiéndose de sus padres o simplemente hablando con sus amigos esperando al ultimo momento para abordar, Ginny vio una cabellera rubia y larga que pertenecía a su amiga Luna.

—Chicos luego los encuentro voy a saludar a Luna. —y con eso la pelirroja se perdió entre la multitud.

—Vamos a abordar de una vez. —dijo Harry que se sentía incomodo con las miradas de las personas —tenemos que encontrar un compartimiento vació.

—Claro Harry.—dijo Ron antes que su mirada se posara en un pequeño grupo entre la gente y gritara.— QUE MIERDA HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ, NO TIENEN NINGÚN MALDITO DERECHO DE ESTAR AQUÍ ESA ESCORIA MORTIFAGA.

Harry y Hermione siguieron su mirada a donde se encontraba Malfoy,Zabini,Nott y Parkinson platicando.

—Déjalos Ron no nos están haciendo nada, por favor hay que abordar. —suplico Hermione tratando de jalar al pelirrojo de la mano.

—NO, ESA ESCORIA NO TIENE NINGÚN DERECHO DE ESTAR AQUÍ. — y con eso se soltó bruscamente de la castaña y se dirigió enfurecido hacia el cuarteto.

Harry y Hermione siguieron a su amigo, hasta donde se detuvo junto al cuarteto para asegurarse que no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

—Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí unos asquerosos mortifagos y su puta, que valor el suyo para volver. —gruño Ron mientras empujaba a Malfoy.

—Vete Weasley no queremos ningún problema— dijo Theo interponiéndose entre el pelirrojo y su amigo que en ese momento se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y los manos apretadas en puño para evitar que le temblaran.

—Que, yo solo les digo la verdad nadie los quiere aquí deberían estarse pudriendo en azkaban o muertos igual que sus padres,no son nada mas que la escoria y suciedad que nadie quiere al igual que sus padres inútiles inservibles. —escupió Ronald.

Para ese momento Pansy se encontraba llorando, el cuerpo de Malfoy había empezado a sacudirse con violentos temblores mientras mantenía la mirada gacha y Theo se quedo callado por el ultimo comentario de la comadreja, había tocado una fibra sensible, Zabini se disponía a decir algo para defender a sus amigos pero una castaña se enfrento al pelirrojo, sorpresivamente defendiéndolos a ellos.

—QUE TE PASA RONALD, NO TE ATREVES A DECIRLES NI UNA SOLA PALABRA MAS, NO TIENES DERECHO A INSULTARLOS NO NOS HAN ECHO NADA, QUIEREN LO MISMO QUE NOSOTROS UN AÑO TRANQUILO. —dijo Hermione, mientras se ponía en medio del pelirrojo y los cuatro slytherins.

—Y AHORA LOS DEFIENDES HERMIONE, SON MORTIFAGOS NO MERECEN NADA. —grito Ronald encolerizado.

—Basta Ron, tu no eres nadie para venir a insultarlos así que lárgate y déjalos tranquilos. —dijo Hermione tratando de calmarse.

—QUE NO SOY NADIE? SOY UN MALDITO HÉROE DE GUERRA A DIFERENCIA DE ESAS SERPIENTES RASTRERAS. —grito la comadreja— LUCHE POR LOS BUENOS, PERO VEO QUE PREFIERES APOYAR AL ENEMIGO, COMO LA MALDITA PUTA QUE ERES.

—Basta Ron. —dijo Harry con una voy calmada y amenazante —cálmate, y vamos a abordar el tren de una maldita vez. —dijo Harry mientras arrastraba a su amigo y se retiraban para abordar.

Hermione se quedo viendo como sus dos amigos subían al tren, y con un mal presentimiento de que su amigo Ron ya no era el mismo chico que conoció hace varios años atrás, había cambiado demasiado y no de una buena forma, una mano en su hombro la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Gracias por defendernos. —dijo Theo con una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro.

Hermione observo a los cuatro slytherins frente a ella, Pansy se encontraba llorando en los brazos de Blaise mientras Malfoy respiraba entrecortadamente tratando de mantener una mascara de fortaleza y fallando miserablemente, ya no eran los chicos orgullosos y prepotentes de años anteriores se veían tristes y derrotados.

—No fue nada, —dijo Hermione — se encuentran bien?

— Si, estaremos bien y enserio gracias ya nadie se atrevería dar la cara por nosotros, —dijo Pansy entre sollozos. —todos nos juzgan al igual que nuestros padres y nadie nos da una segunda oportunidad.

—No digas eso no creo que sean iguales a sus padres, y nada de lo que dijo Ron es cierto, y estoy segura que habrá personas que quieran darles una segunda oportunidad y escuchar su lado de la historia, —dijo Hermione sonriendo — si ustedes quieren podemos empezar desde cero, tratar de ser amigos.

Apenas termino de decir las palabras sintió como Pansy se lanzaba contra ella a abrazarla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Si eso me encantaría, —sonrio Pansy — verdad chicos?

En ese momento se oyó el ultimo aviso para abordar el tren,Hermione no tenia muchas ganas de sentarse en el mismo compartimiento que Ron, por suerte no tendría que hacerlo.

—Bueno hay que abordar si no queremos que nos deje, —dijo Blaise señalando el tren — o al menos que queramos perderlo a propósito e irnos a pasar el año a una isla tropical.

—Malfoy, estas bien? —pregunto Hermione al ver que el rubio parecía bastante descompuesto.

—Si estoy bien, quieres sentarte con nosotros? mmm a solo pregunto esta bien si no quieres,— tartamudeo Malfoy — solo pregunto por si no querías ya saber sentarte con tus amigos después de, bueno ya sabes.— dijo Draco completamente sonrojado.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría el día que viera a Draco Malfoy tartamudear y sonrojarse, —dijo Hermione sonriendo — esta bien me encantaría, vamos a buscar un compartimiento.

—Están seguros que no quieren escapar a una isla tropical.— dijo Blaise mientras seguía a sus amigos al tren.

Así las cuatro serpientes y la leona abordaron el tren platicando como si fueran grandes amigos.

 

* * *

 

Después de encontrar un compartimiento vació los cuatro slytherins y la griffindor, entraron a ponerse cómodos después de varios minutos sentados en un incomodo silencio que se rompió por las risas de Blaise Zabini.

—Vamos chicos esto es estúpido, — dijo Blaise entre risas —si vamos a ser amigos tenemos que hablar, así que Hermione lo siento por cualquier insulto o estupidez que fuera dirigido a ti e incluso tal vez a Potter en los últimos siete años.

—Woao que buena disculpa Blaise,—dijo Theo en tono sarcástico —pero es cierto lo sentimos por todo aunque técnicamente yo nunca te insulte.

—Tal vez no nos creas pero después de cuarto año cuando lo revivieron, —dijo Pansy sin querer mencionar el nombre de Voldemort —nos espesamos a dar cuenta de que lo hacíamos estaba mal y que las creencias de nuestros padres eran incorrectas, todos eramos iguales sin importar nuestro estatus de sangre, nos hubiera gustado ayudarlos pero teníamos miedo.

Hermione se quedo observando a los cuatro slytherin por un momento los cuatro se veían ojerosos como si no hubieran dormido en días, muy cansados y en el caso de Malfoy —el cual no había dicho ni una palabra después de invitarla a sentarse con ellos— lucia muy delgado y pálido, claro que el siempre lo había sido pero ahora se veía demacrado como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar.

— Tranquilos les creo, se que hicieron lo necesario para sobrevivir, y no es necesario tanta disculpa dijimos que iniciamos desde cero, — dijo Hermione —a si que ya no mas disculpas ok?

— Lo siento Gran..Hermione por cada palabra hiriente, por cada vez que te hice llorar, por no haber echo nada para ayudarte ese día en la mansión, —dijo malfoy con la voz entrecortada —lo siento por todo por no detener a Crabbe y Goyle en la sala de los menesteres, por cada inconveniente que les cause a ti y a tus amigos desde que nos conocimos.

—Hace tiempo que te perdone por todo, incluso la mansión no podías hacer nada hubieras terminado muerto, que tal si iniciamos de nuevo,—dijo Hermione extendiendo su mano a Draco — soy Hermione Granger y tu?

—Draco Malfoy encantando de conocerte.—dijo Draco mientras sonreía tomando la mano de Hermione.

Después de disculparse y aclarar un par de cosas los cinco chicos empezaron a platicar, hasta que una pelirroja abrió la puerta de su compartimiento bruscamente y tomo asiento entre Hermione y Draco.

—Hasta que te encuentro llevo mas de media hora buscándote por todo el tren ya le pregunte a nuestros amigos si te habían visto y nada,— Dijo Ginny rápidamente — como te atreves a dejarme con tonto y mas tonto, lo único que hacia tontonald era gritar y despotricar contra ti y estos cuatros mientras Harry trataba que viera razón, como si lo fuera a lograr creo que Luna tiene razón y algún narggle o algo parecido hizo nido en su cerebro, por cierto que paso y que haces aquí?

Ginny se quedo esperando que su amiga respondiera, o cualquiera de los cuatro slytherins que la veían como si estuviera loca.

—Ron y yo peleamos y realmente no quería sentarme a escuchar todo el recorrido como se la pasaba gritándome o insultándome, y Draco me dijo que si me quería sentar con ellos y bueno aquí estoy, —contesto Hermione esperando que su amiga no reaccionara igual que su hermano.

—Draco, como Draco Malfoy el hurón albino? nuestro slytherin favorito?, —pregunto Ginny algo incrédula sin importarle que dicho hurón se hallaba sentado a su lado.

—Conoces a otro Draco? no es como si fuera un nombre muy común, y por si no te has dado cuenta esta sentado a tu lado.— dijo Hermione a su amiga.

—A hola Draco o prefieres hurón de cariño?, —dijo Ginny volteando a ver a Draco —bueno supongo que si todos están aquí hablando tranquilamente en lugar de tratar de matarse es porque han pasado pagina por mi esta bien, tampoco quiero guardar rencores, —dijo Ginny mirando a los cuatro slytherin —supongo que podemos ser amigos, ademas confió en el juicio de Mione.

—O le puedes decir hurón, tal vez le empecemos a llamar así también, —dijo Pansy mientras Blaise y Theo se reían de la cara de su amigo.

—Me convierten en hurón una vez y no lo olvidan, —dijo Draco haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos en un gesto infantil —y prefiero solo Draco.

—Pero si eras un hermoso hurón, —dijeron Pansy y Hermine.

—Cierto te veías mejor como hurón, —dijo Ginny dándoles la razón a las chicas,volteando a ver a Draco, —ahora que te veo bien luces horrible, cien por ciento luces mas guapo como hurón.

—O ya callense, y ustedes par de tontos dejen de reír. —dijo Draco a sus amigos.

—Puede que no seas guapo pero tienes el consuelo de ser su slytherin favorito. — dijo Blaise mientras se reía junto con todo los demás de la cara de indignación de su amigo.

—Yo soy mas guapo que ustedes dos,— dijo Draco a sus dos amigos,haciendo pucheros como los de un niño provocando que las tres chicas rieran aun mas.

Y a si se la pasaron bromeando las cuatro serpientes y las dos leonas, durante casi todo el trayecto hacia Hogwarts hasta que Neville entro buscando a Hermione al compartimiento y sorprendiéndose de la compañía con la que se encontraban las dos leonas.

—Hermione, Ginny que están haciendo con esas serpientes rastreras, —dijo Neville con una mueca de desagrado hacia los slytherin.

—Son nuestros amigos Neville, — respondió Ginny tranquilamente.

—Que? como pueden ser amigos de ellos después de todo lo que hicieron. —dijo Neville asqueado.

—Bueno se te ofrece algo Nevile, —dijo Hermine de una forma muy cortante, ya que no se le antojaba oír como insultaban a sus nuevos amigos a los cuales les estaba tomando aprecio rápidamente. —si no es nada agradecería que nos dejaras solos.

—Mcgonagall quiere verte en su vagón igual a ti Malfoy. —dijo Neville a Hermione bruscamente antes de retirarse.

— Me pregunto para que los quiere ver, —pregunto Theo.

—Probablemente es por lo de ser premio anual, —dijeron Hermione y Draco al mismo tiempo.

—Que lindos hablan al mismo tiempo.— dijo Pansy sonriendo como el gato de cheshire haciendo sonrojar a Draco.

Ginny se quedo mirando a su amiga y a Draco con una mirada conocedora, luego volteo a ver a Pansy como si acabara de descubrir algo. Hermione sin prestarle atención al comentario se volteo a ver a un sonrojado Draco.

—Que bien tu eres el otro premio anual, me he estado preguntando quien seria, —dijo Hermione — bueno sera mejor que vallamos a ver a Mcgonagall.

Asi, Hermione y Draco salieron de su compartimiento dirigiéndose al vagón donde se encontraba la nueva directora del colegio, ignorando las miradas que atraían el muy improbable dúo. Cuando llegaron al compartimiento de la directora y esta los hizo pasar a sentarse para explicarles sus deberes como premios anuales.

—Como sabrán como premios anuales tienen responsabilidades como lo son organizar las patrullas de los prefectos y ustedes mismos tienen que patrullar los pasillos de Hogwarts al menos una vez por semana, también organizar las salidas a Hogsmaede entre otros eventos como bailes, pero principalmente les pido que traten de llevarse bien ya que son un ejemplo para los demás estudiantes, quedo claro? — pregunto Mcgonagall, después de ver a sus dos estudiantes asentir siguió explicándoles sus obligaciones. —también compartirán una sala común que les mostrare donde se encuentra una vez terminado el festín de bienvenida quiero que vayan a buscarme a mi oficina, espero que no tengan ningún problema compartiendo un mismo espacio.

—Por supuesto que no profesora, por mi no hay problema.—dijo Hermione.

—Sr. Malfoy, espero que usted no tenga ningún problema en compartir una sala común con la Srta. Granger. —dijo Mcgonagall ,dándole una dura mirada a Draco.

—En lo absoluto profesora, le puedo asegurar que nos llevaremos bien. —dijo Draco sonriendo a Hermione.

—En ese caso sera mejor que vayan a cambiarse para dirigir a los alumnos de primer curso a los botes.

 

* * *

 

Después de revisar que ningún alumno quedara en el tren y de dirigir a todos los de primer curso a los botes Draco y Hermione fueron a encontrarse con sus amigos —Blaise, Theo, Pansy y Ginny— que los estaban esperando para tomar el ultimo carruaje hacia el castillo.


	4. Capitulo Tres

* * *

 

**Capitulo Tres**

Fueron los últimos en entrar al gran comedor, la selección ya había terminado al igual que el discurso de bienvenida, las cuatro serpientes y las dos leonas se separaron para dirigirse a su respectivas mesas, Hermione no pudo evitar voltear a ver al mesa de los slytherin y percatarse que mas de la mitad de la mesa se encontraba vacía , al momento en que las chicas llegaron a sentarse a la mesa de gryffindor, Harry comenzó a interrogarles donde habían estado y el porque se encontraban con las serpientes.

—Hermione que rayos paso en la plataforma antes de abordar, —dijo Harry a su amiga, al ver que Hermione estaba a punto de protestar agrego rápidamente —y antes de que te enojes, estoy de acuerdo contigo Ron no tenia por que comportarse como lo hizo, pero que paso con no meternos en líos y tener un año tranquilo; no es lo que querías?

—Que querías que hiciera Harry, que me quedara parada sin hacer nada mientras Ronald los agredía. —contesto Hermione.

—NO! bueno tal vez , no lo se son slytherins ,—dijo Harry exasperado —o ya as olvidado todo lo que nos han echo a través de los años, todas las veces que Malfoy te insulto?

—Por supuesto que no, pero estoy dispuesta a perdonarlos, no quiero gastar mi energía guardándoles rencor ademas los cuatro se han disculpado, —dijo Hermione —ademas tu hablaste a favor de Draco y su madre en sus audiencias, pensé que al menos tratarías de ver su lado de la historia y no rechazarlos al igual que todos.

—No es lo mismo y lo sabes hice lo que era correcto ninguno de los dos se merecía pudrirse en azkaban, pero eso no significa que este dispuesto a ser su amigo. —dijo Harry.

—Bueno pues nosotras si, —dijo Ginny refiriéndose a ella y a Hermione —y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo ni tu ni mi hermano, y mejor dejamos esta conversación para después, estamos atrayendo demasiadas miradas.

—Esta bien pero les aviso Ron y Neville estas bastante molestos. —dijo Harry señalando hacia el otro extremo de la mesa donde se encontraba Ronald junto a Neville, Seamus y Dean.

—A nadie le importa lo que piense Ron, — dijo Ginny mientras se servia algo de ensalada.

—Y Neville, por que esta molesto, desde el momento que entro a buscarme en el compartimiento en el tren se veía enojado. —dijo Hermione mientras Ginny asentía dándole la razón.

—El se enfado por que ustedes estaban con las serpientes, —dijo Harry susurrando mientras se acercaba mas a ellas para evitar ser oído —su abuela fue asesinada por el padre de Nott.

—O Merlin yo no sabia eso, —dijo Hermione sorprendida —pero de todas formas no excusa su comportamiento, Theo no lo hizo y no debería ser juzgado por los pecados de su padre.

—Lo se, de acuerdo y se que no puedo hacer nada para impedir que le hablen a las serpientes, —dijo Harry, resignado conociendo lo tercas que eran su amiga y ex—novia — pero tengan cuidado, aun no confió en ellos.

Después de eso la cena paso tranquila hablando de cuando serian las nuevas pruebas de quidditch y de quien seria el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, en toda lo que duro la cena Ron no se acerco a hablar con las chicas solo se la paso dirigiéndoles miradas envenenadas. Cuando los platos se retiraron y Mcgonagall subió al pedestal que anteriormente pertenecía a Dumbledore todas las conversaciones cesaron.

—Antes de que se retiren a sus dormitorios me gustaría darles unos últimos anuncios, los productos de sortilegios Weasley están absolutamente prohibidos, y el bosque prohibido se llama de esa forma por una razón y sigue completamente fuera de los limites entendido Potter y compañia,— dijo Mcgonagall causando la risa de múltiples alumnos.

—Y por ultimo me gustaría presentar a los premios anuales la Srta. Hermione Granger. —dijo Mcgonagall provocando un aplauso ensordecedor por parte de los alumnos.

—Y el Sr. Draco Malfoy,— dijo Mcgonagall.

En ese momento el gran salón quedo en completo silencio hasta que se rompió con Hermione comenzando a aplaudir seguida por Ginny, Harry, los amigos de Draco y varios slytherin, los aplausos fueron silenciados por el grito furioso de cierta comadreja pelirroja.

—PERO QUE PENDEJADA ES ESTA, NO PUEDEN CONVERTIR A ESA VIL ESCORIA MORTIFAGA EN PREMIO ANUAL ,NI SIQUIERA DEBERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ Y AHORA LO PREMIAN POR SER UN MALDITO ASESINO. —grito Ronald completamente encolerizado mientras muchos otros estudiantes le daban la razón.

—Silencio todos, —dijo Mcgonagall amplificando su voz con un sonorus —no se tolerara este comportamiento dentro de las instalaciones de Hogwarts, la guerra ha terminado Voldemort esta muerto es tiempo de terminar con todo este odio. —sentencio Mcgonagall.

—Todos vayan a sus dormitorios, prefectos dirigían a los de primer año a sus salas comunes. —dijo Mcgonagall.

—Los veo luego tengo que ir a ver a Mcgonagall para que nos diga donde esta mi sala común. —dijo Hermione a Harry y Ginny, mientras se alejaba para encontrarse con Draco que ya estaba esperándola en las puertas del gran comedor.

—Lista, vamos a buscar a Mcgonagall. —dijo un cabizbajo Draco.

—Si vamos estoy muy cansada, ha sido un largo día, —suspiro Hermione —y tu como estas?

—A sido mas difícil de lo que creí volver aquí, —dijo un muy agotado Draco.

—Tranquilo mejorara, lo prometo. —dijo Hermione mientras lo tomaba de la mano para arrastrarlo a donde se encontraba la oficina de Mcgonagall.

Una vez llegaron a la oficina de Mcgonagall se encontraron a la profesora esperándolos para guiarles a su sala común después de subir varias escaleras llegaron a una de las torres mal altas del castillo, y se encontraron con un cuadro gigante del profesor Snape el cual resguardaba la puerta a su sala común.

—Buenas noches Minerva, así que esto son los premios de este año, no se por que no me sorprende. —dijo el cuadro de Snape de una forma desinteresada.

—A si es Severus,—dijo la profesora Mcgonagall —esta es la entrada a su sala común espero les guste, me retiro. —dijo Mcgonagall a los dos chicos.

—Bueno, bueno espero no tener que llamar a nadie para evitar que se maten, —dijo Snape con una sonrisa torcida —la contraseña es Amortentia.

Cuando los dos premios anuales entraron se sorprendieron el lugar era hermoso con una gran chimenea y múltiples sillones en tonos verdes con dorado —representando ambas casas— un gran librero que ocupaba toda la pared repleto de libros, también tenían una pequeña cocina con todo lo necesario. Ambos chicos subieron la escalera para encontrarse con tres puertas, una roja una verde y una plateada.

—Supongo que la verde es tuya, —dijo Hermione mientras habría la puerta plateada— o creo que tendremos que compartir un baño.

—Eso parece, —dijo Draco.

Después de un momento ambos chicos fueron a revisar sus habitaciones, las cuales eran muy espaciosas cada una decorada en los colores de su casa, con una enorme cama king size, guardarropa, librero, un enorme tocador con espejo en fin hermosamente amueblada también tenia una chimenea mas chica que la de la sala común. Ambos chicos se percataron de una puerta y la abrieron —cada uno en su propia habitación— y se encontraron con un baño idéntico al de los prefectos.

—Tendremos que bloquear ambas puertas cuando uno de nosotros este adentro, —dijo Hermione.

—Como desees, aunque a mi no me importa —dijo Draco con una sonrisa antes de bostezar —buenas noches Hermione.

—Buenas noches, duerme bien Draco. —dijo Hermione antes de cerrar su puerta.

 

* * *

 

Hermione despertó con un sonido proveniente del baño, permaneció en su cama tratando de captar que era el sonido a través de la neblina del sueño, cuando lo volvió a oír, se oía como arcadas parecía que Malfoy estuviera vomitando no le presto mucha atención hasta que después de unos minutos el sonido cambio, Malfoy estaba llorando un sonido desolador que por alguna extraña razón no soportaba oír, estaba rompiendo su corazón. Hermione se levanto de la cama y fue a la puerta que unía su habitación al baño.

—Draco estas bien, —dijo Hermione mientras tocaba la puerta esperando la respuesta del rubio —Draco, abre la puerta.

La chica siguió insistiendo por un par de minutos, esperando por la respuesta del rubio, al ver que no respondía y los sollozos seguían la chica simplemente decidió entrar, ya después lidiaría con la rabia del slytherin pensó.

—Draco voy a entrar, — y sin mas Hermione abrió la puerta la cual no se encontraba bloqueada.

La escena que se encontró al entrar era algo que no se esperaba, el lugar tenia un olor fétido —probablemente por el vomito— Draco se encontraba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas su cabeza recargada en la taza del inodoro, mientras sollozaba desconsoladamente, tenia una mueca de terror en su rostro mientras miraba a la pared fijamente, al acercarse a el pudo notar que el chico se encontraba temblando descontroladamente, su playera de manga larga estaba empapada en sudor, murmuraba algo que no lograba entender en voz baja. Hermione se arrodillo en frente de el diciendo su nombre pero parecía no escucharla, cuando la chica decidió sacudirlo ligeramente por los hombros para sacarlo de su trance el chico se sacudió sus manos violentamente y comenzó a sollozar aun mas.

—Draco, que te pasa dime como puedo ayudarte, —suplico Hermione, sujetando su rostro entre sus manos, cuando el chico pareció verla ella empezó a acariciar su rostro para calmarlo —Draco como puedo ayudarte por favor contesta.

—Her...hermi...hermione?, —dijo Draco como si apenas se diera cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

—Si , soy yo ahora dime como puedo ayudarte —dijo Hermione.

—En mi me..mesa de noche hay un pe..peque...pequeño cofre tráelo. —dijo Draco entre sollozos.

Sin perder tiempo la chica salio corriendo hacia la habitación del chico, cuando encontró el cofre lo tomo con ambas manos y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el rubio, se volvió a arrodillar a su lado dejando el cofre junto al rubio. Con manos temblorosas Draco abrió el cofre tomando un pequeño frasco con alguna poción color azul que Hermione no reconoció, llevo el frasco a sus labios y bebió su contenido rápidamente. Hermione observaba a Draco que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados recargado en la pared, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y su cuerpo seguía temblando pero parecía algo mas calmado, en esos momentos Hermione no pudo ver al slytherin que le hizo la vida miserable los últimos siete años, ni al mortifago al que todos veían, solo logro ver a un chico, a un chico aterrado, triste y sobretodo roto.

—Estas bien, te sientes mejor, —dijo Hermione cuando Draco abrió sus ojos —que mas puedo hacer?

Draco miro a Hermione con una mirada resignada y le dedico una sonrisa llena de tristeza mientras volvía a sacar del cofre con manos temblorosas otros dos frascos y repitió la misma acción bebiendo por completo su contenido, después de un par de minutos en los cuales sus respiraciones empezaron a volver a la normalidad y su delgado cuerpo dejo de sacudirse por los múltiples temblores se dirigió a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

—Gracias Hermione, y no te preocupes no es nada.—dijo Draco al percatarse de la mirada de preocupación de la castaña.

—Que como que no fue nada Draco me asustaste que te paso, —dijo Hermione molesta —se que no me consideras tu amiga pero...

—Lo hago, considérate mi amiga al menos desde hace doce horas, —dijo Draco tratando de sonreír al notar como el rostro de la castaña se suavizaba.

—Ok. de acuerdo,— dijo Hermione tratando de arreglar sus pensamientos —que mas puedo hacer para ayudarte. —dijo mientras observaba al rubio.

—Me podrías ayudar a llegar a mi habitación, —dijo Draco suavemente.

—Por su puesto. —dijo Hermione mientras ayudaba a un tambaleante Draco a levantarse.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación del rubio, Hermione lo ayudo a recostarse en su cama hizo un rápido hechizo para secar su playera y con una toalla húmeda le ayudo a limpiar los residuos de vomito de su rostro, cuando se preparaba para regresar a su propia habitación la mano del rubio la sujeto débilmente de la muñeca evitando que se fuera.

—Quédate, al menos un momento no quiero estar solo. —dijo Draco, observando a la castaña que miraba hacia su puerta indecisa,después voltio a verlo como si hubiera tomado una decisión y se sentó a su lado.

—Quieres hablar sobre lo que paso, —pregunto Hermione.

—No particularmente, —dijo Draco observando a Hermione —pero tu no lo vas a olvidar y solo dejarlo pasar verdad?

—No puedo, dijiste que me consideras tu amiga y los amigos se preocupan por el bienestar de sus amigos sabes?. Si no quieres hablar conmigo puedo ir a buscar a Blaise, Theo o Pansy.

—En la madrugada?— dijo Draco con una débil sonrisa burlona.

—Soy premio anual, puedo salir en la madrugada por emergencias.— contesto Hermione.

—No, ellos no saben nada, sobre esto, —dijo refiriéndose el incidente en el baño —solo lo que les he dejado ver, lo que no he podido ocultar.

—Por que les ocultarías algo así a tus amigos, —dijo Hermione, tratando de entenderlo.

—Porque mi padre a si lo exigía,era una deshonra para el, siempre se sintió avergonzado del hijo que tuvo débil e inútil siempre decía que tenia que ocultar esa debilidad tras una mascara, —dijo Draco —pero no puedo hacerlo mas todas las mascaras se han roto.

—No es malo mostrar debilidad, ni el apoyarte en tus amigos, —dijo Hemione tomando su mano —no tienes que ocultarte tras una mascara todo el tiempo.

—Ataques de pánico. —dijo Draco.

—Que?

—Eso fue lo que paso, tuve un ataque de pánico, —dijo Draco avergonzado.

—Eso ocurre muy seguido? es común que suceda? —pregunto la castaña.

—Desde que era niño, antes lo podía controlar mejor pero en los últimos años se han echo mas fuertes y seguidos. — dijo Draco a punto de llorar.

—Ssh tranquilo esta bien. —dijo Hermione tratando de calmarlo.

—El siempre me odio por que un Malfoy no debe mostrar debilidad, dijo que hubiera preferido quedarse sin heredero a tener uno tan mediocre e inservible, hubiera preferido que naciera muerto igual que los demás.

—Los demás a que te refieres? — pregunto Hermione confusa.

—Antes de que yo naciera, mi madre estuvo embarazada otras cuatro veces fui su quinto embarazo, tres nacieron muertos uno murió a los pocos días solo lo saben unos cuantos amigos cercanos a mi madre. —dijo Draco — yo debería haber muerto igual que los otros pero Snape logro mantenerme vivo a base de varias pociones y hechizos.

Hermione no sabia como contestar nunca se imagino nada parecido, y se preguntaba si Draco ya se encontraba bien, pero observando al chico tal vez por primera vez en toda si vida se dio cuenta de lo delgado que era se le notaban los huesos de las costillas a través de su playera su rostro era muy afilado sus pómulos sobresalían en su delgado rostro, sus ojos parecian hundidos por las ojeras tan marcadas que tenia, sus manos eran muy delgadas, su piel se sentía delgada y fria, se dio cuenta de la extrema palidez de su piel de lo demacrado que se veía, tal vez siempre había lucido así y ella nunca había prestado atención.

—Pero ya te encuentra bien cierto. —pregunto Hermione de repente con miedo de saber la respuesta.

—Sabes tanto la linea Malfoy como la linea Black siempre se han mantenido puras, bueno a excepciona de Nymphadora y su hijo, —dijo Draco sonriendo —el punto es imagínate para mantener las lineas completamente puras casi todos los matrimonios eran entre primos o varias veces hermanos algo poco saludable, o al menos eso investigo mi madre en libros muggles. Supongo que eso fue lo que provoco la casi extinción de la familia Black, también varios casos de demencia en ella, al igual que los Gaunt los cuales tuvieron muchos casos de demencia y malformaciones antes de extinguirse, y los Malfoy vamos por el mismo camino soy el ultimo.

—Pero que pasa con las otras familias sangre pura no deberían verse afectados igual, —pregunto Hermione interesada en el tema.

—Lo hacen pero en menor medida, la mayoría de esas familias se considera puras si al menos por tres generaciones no a habido un mestizo o un hijo de muggles, pero en casos extremistas como lo son la familia Black, Gaunt y los Malfoy se consideran puros si nunca a existido en el árbol genealógico ningún mestizo o un hijo de muggles, se suponía que tenia que casarme con Astoria Greengrass ya que es la familia mas "pura" que encontró mi padre, por suerte el compromiso se rompió, pero lo ideal es que me hubiera casado con una mujer Black las cuales ya no hay, o con mi propia hermana de haber tenido una.

—Lo siento, realmente no se que mas decir, —dijo Hermione —nunca me imagine nada de esto.

—No te disculpes no es tu culpa, ya no creo en esas estupideces de la sangre supongo que de cierta forma nunca lo hice, pero quería hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre, que viera mas en mi que un ser inútil que no merecía vivir, incluso si la mayor parte del tiempo lo odiaba buscaba su aceptación la cual nunca conseguí y me odiaba a mi mismo por eso. —dijo Draco apretando la mandíbula.

—Quita esa cara, el esta en azkaban ya no tengo que preocuparme por cumplir sus expectativas —dijo Draco viendo la cara de preocupación de Hermione —y aun no me he muerto asi que no te preocupes.

—Pero vas a estar bien ? —pregunto Hermione.

—Por el momento, aun necesito varias pociones y uno que otro hechizo para mantenerme funcional, —dijo Draco sinceramente —nadie sabe eso sobre mi.

—No le diré a nadie lo que paso esta noche, lo que me contaste puedes confiar en mi, —dijo Hermione dándole un pequeño apretón a su mano —Somos amigos ahora, puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras y guardare tus secretos.

—Realmente estas dispuesta a ser amiga de un mortifago, a arruinar tu reputación de la chica dorada,salvadora del mundo mágico, heroína de guerra —dijo Draco en tono burlón, pero Hermione pudo detectar la inseguridad y el miedo detrás de sus palabras.

—Odio que me digan la chica dorada, y si estoy mas que dispuesta a ser tu amiga puede que tengas la marca, —dijo Hermione tomando el brazo del chico donde se encontraba la marca tenebrosa —pero no eres un mortifago nunca quisiste serlo.

—Eso no cambia como me ven los demás. —dijo Draco.

—Bueno pues no me importa lo que piensen, ahora mismo te reclamo como mi amigo te guste o no y soy muy sobre-protectora con mis amigos. —dijo Hermione sonriendo.

—En ese caso supongo que no puedo hacer nada, —dijo Draco devolviendo la sonrisa— cuéntame algo sobre ti, sobre tu familia —pidió Draco a la castaña.

Y así Hermione empezó a contarle la primera navidad que paso con sus padres después de entrar a Hogwarts como su padre compro un set de mago y se puso hacer trucos de magia muggles en la cena de navidad provocando la risa de toda su familia, como abrieron los regalos etc etc. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio se había quedado dormido, y sin mas la castaña se levanto le dio un beso en la frente a Draco —una acción que se sintió tan natural— y se marcho a su propia habitación después de haberlo cubierto bien con su cobertor.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Quiero empezar a construir poco a poco la relación entre Draco y Hermione, asi que la escena entre ellos en este capitulo quise que tuviera el propósito de empezar una amistad entre ellos y también con el propósito de que Hermione se diera cuenta de que Draco quiere confiar en ella, y le esta ofreciendo sus debilidades, solo teniendo fe en que no lo va a usar en su contra, en que ella no las explote.
> 
> -Hermione por su parte las acciones que tuvo hacia Draco en este capitulo siento que son propias de su naturaleza, ella no dejaría a nadie ni siquiera a su ex-enemigo en una situación en la que necesitara ayuda y consuelo.


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

* * *

 

 

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Al día siguiente Hermione se encontraba en su sala común revisando los horarios de las rondas nocturnas de los prefectos que le había enviado Mcgonagall, estaba insegura en poner a Pansy con Harry ya que este había dejado claro en que no quería ninguna amistad con las serpientes pero le parecía la mejor opción. Seguía revisando los horarios, cuando escucho unos pasos voltio a ver a Draco bajar por la escalera, completamente vestido y con mejor semblante que el de la noche anterior aun se encontraba preocupada por el, incluso si en el pasado no se habían llevado bien le estaba tomando rápidamente afecto al slytherin y después de lo que le contó la noche anterior sobre su padre sobre su familia empezaba a entender a Draco y se estaba empezando a dar cuenta que la persona que había conocido los últimos siete años no era el verdadero el, solo era una mascara como el mismo lo había llamado.

—Buenos días, que estas haciendo? —pregunto Draco sentándose a lado de la castaña.

—Revisando las rondas de los prefectos, —dijo Hermione pasandole los horarios — como te sientes?

—Estoy bien, crees que es la mejor opción poner a Pansy con Potter, —pregunto Draco preocupado por su amiga.

—Creo que la mejor opción es Harry, y aquí tienes tu horario, —dijo Hermione pasándole unas hojas — Mcgonagall los envió esta mañana, tenemos las mismas clases a excepción de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

—No vuelvo a tomar esa clase, prefiero adivinación mas segura. —dijo Draco recordando el incidente con Buckbeak.

—Fue tu culpa lo que paso con Buckbeak, —dijo Hermione levantándose del sofá — vamos si nos tardamos mas no vamos a alcanzar nada de desayunar,

—Me hubieras despertado, para ayudarte con los horarios, —dijo Draco mientras la seguía hacia la salida de la sala común. —se supone que lo teníamos que hacer los dos.

—No te preocupes tu solito vas a organizar la salidas a Hogsmeade, —dijo Hermione — además preferí dejarte dormir un poco mas.

Los dos premios platicaron y bromearon todo el trayecto hacia el gran comedor, una vez llegaron a las puertas de este se detuvieron frente a ellas.

—Tu entras primero, puedo seguirte unos minutos después. —dijo Draco dándole la opción de evitar los murmullos y malas miradas que iban a provocar al entrar juntos.

—Lo que dije anoche era cierto, quiero que seamos amigos y no me importa lo que opinen los demás, si tu estas bien con eso claro? —dijo Hermione.

—Lo estoy, entonces vamos a entrar de una vez. —dijo Draco a Hermione mientras entraban al gran comedor.

Cuando entraron al gran comedor Hermione pudo sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella al verla con Draco tan amigablemente.

—Te veo en clases, —dijo Hermione mientras se despedía de Draco.

—Suerte con Weasel, —dijo Draco a la castaña mientras observaba al furioso pelirrojo que no dejaba de mirarlos con una mirada de odio.

—Draco! no le digas weasel, —dijo Hermione tratando de no reír —incluso si ayer se comporto como una, aun es mi amigo.

—Lo siento, —dijo Draco entre risas mientras se dirigía a su mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Hermione lo observo retirarse a su mesa, riendo y moviendo su cabeza desaprobatoriamente después se dirigió a sentarse a su propia mesa donde estaban Harry, Ginny y Ron.

 

* * *

 

En la mesa de Slytherin se encontraban Draco, Theo, Blaise y Pansy en una esquina de la mesa alejados de los demás slytherins, Theo tenia en el rostro varios moretones y se veía algo adolorido.

—Que te paso?, —pregunto Draco.

—Pucey y sus minions, —dijo Blaise— lo acorralaron en la sala comun, Pansy y yo ya nos habiamos retirado a nuestros dormitorios cuando paso.

—Que querían? —pregunto Draco

—Quieren que me una a ellos, al parecer tienen la ilusa idea de que pueden revivirlo, a quien tu ya sabes, —dijo Theo apretando tanto la mandíbula que parecía que sus dientes iban a romperse —y como mi padre fue uno de sus mas leales seguidores, esperan lo mismo de mi.

—Es imposible, —dijo Draco perdiendo todo el color que su piel color alabastro le permitía —esta muerto, realmente muerto.

—Pero antes ya a pasado, lo creyeron muerto y volvió.— dijo una asustada Pansy.

—Fue por los Horrocruxes que pudo volver y están todos destruidos, verdad? EL no puede volver esta verdaderamente muerto. —dijo Draco pareciendo querer convencerse a si mismo.

—Como sabemos que no creo otro, —susurro Blaise —mi madre escucho rumores de que Bellatrix creo un Horrocrux, que se lo ordeno quien tu ya sabes.

—Donde escucho eso, —dijo Draco pareciendo de pronto enfermo tan solo de pensar que su loca tia podría volver a pisar este mundo.

—Los Carrow, fueron a buscar a mi madre después de la caída de quien tu sabes le dijeron que Bellatrix había creado un horrocrux que ella sabría como traerlo a El de vuelta, —dijo Blaise —ella los maldijo, los dejo fuera de combate y los mando como un lindo regalo a los aurores.

—BASTA! el no va a volver son solo rumores, sueños enfermos de sus locos seguidores Potter y sus amigos destruyeron todos sus horrocruxes, se acabo el esta muerto y asi se va a quedar. —dijo Pansy a los tres chicos sanjando el tema.

—Mejor cuéntanos que tal te fue con Hermione, parecían muy alegres cuando entraron al gran comedor, —dijo Pansy cambiando el tema exitosamente.

—Si, cuéntanos ya nos vas a dejar de molestar con tu enamoramiento —dijo Theo burlándose de su amigo, ansioso de cambiar el tema .

—Ella me perdono por todo, ahora somos amigos. —dijo Draco.

—Eso es todo, cuéntanos los detalles cuando vas a empezar tu plan para conquistarla. —dijo Pansy.

—No hay plan de conquista Pansy, —dijo Draco rodando los ojos a su amiga —ademas creo que ella tiene algo con la comadreja.

—Pues yo no lo creo, parecen estar peleando. —dijo Theo observando la mesa de los leones.

Los otros tres chicos siguieron la mirada de Theo, en la mesa de los leones se encontraban Hermione y Ginny discutiendo con un enfurecido Ronald y Potter parecía querer calmar a su amigo.

 

* * *

 

Al llegar a su mesa Hermione busco a sus amigos al encontrarlos se fue a sentar al lado de Ginny y enfrente de Harry y Ron, pensó que a este ultimo ya se le había pasado su irracional enojo hacia ella por su nueva amistad con las serpientes. Saludo a los tres sin recibir respuesta del pelirrojo después de un momento se canso de ser ignorada por este.

—Y ahora que te pasa Ronald, —pregunto molesta Hermione.

—Que te pasa a ti, porque sigues hablando con el maldito mortifago. —gruño Ronald a la castaña escupiendo parte de la comida que no había tragado en el proceso.

—Por que es mi amigo y no te atrevas a insultarle de nuevo. —dijo una enfurecida Hermione.

—Y ahora lo defiendes, ten cuidado de que lado estas Hermione, —dijo Ronald sujetando fuertemente la muñeca de la castaña.

—Ron basta, suéltala la estas lastimando. —dijo Harry tratando de calmar al pelirrojo.

—NO, Harry no lo entiendes ellos son el enemigo, —dijo Ron refiriéndose a los slytherin —y ni Hermione ni Ginny deberían acercarse a ellos.

—Enserio ya madura Ron, ninguno es el enemigo, —dijo Ginny molesta por las idioteces que decía su hermano.

—Hermione tu no te puedes quedar con el, te exijo que vuelvas a la torre de griffindor. —dijo Ronald.

—EXIGIRME Y QUIEN ERES TU PARA ESO, —grito una furiosa e indignada Hermione.

—Soy tu novio y tienes que obedecerme, igual que tu Ginevra. —dijo Ronald arrogantemente.

—NOVIO? y eso cuando paso que no me di cuenta Ronald, —dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba para salir del gran comedor —no soy ninguna novia tuya y no tienes ningún derecho a ordenarme nada.

—Vaya que eres un idiota, y para que conste tampoco tienes ningún derecho a prohibirme nada. —dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba para alcanzar a su amiga.

—Bien echo Ron ahora si las hiciste enojar, —dijo Harry —como se te ocurre querer prohibirles algo.

—No puedes estar de acuerdo con su amistad con esos asesinos, —dijo Ron.

—Técnicamente ninguno de ellos ha asesinado a nadie, —quiso razonar Harry con el pelirrojo —y si ellas quieren ser sus amigas no podemos hacer otra cosa que confiar en ellas.

—Te veo en clases. —dijo Harry mientras se levantaba dejando un pelirrojo enfurecido en el comedor.

 

* * *

 

Las clases pasaron de una forma aburrida con Ginny y Hermione sentándose en todas las clases juntas e ignorando olímpicamente a Ronald, y por supuesto desobedeciendo sus susodichas ordenes ya que las chicas cada vez que veían a la serpientes se portaban muy amigables con ellas al punto de sentarse a la mesa de Slytherin a comer con ellos, ahora solo les faltaba pociones para terminar el día clase en la cual se dirigían las cuatro serpientes y las dos leonas juntos hacia los calabozos.

— Malfoy, Granger, si me permiten un momento , —dijo la profesora Mcgonagall llamándolos cuando ambos premios pasaban a su lado — me gustaría hablar un momento con ambos.

—Claro profesora, —dijeron Hermione y Draco separándose de sus amigos para seguir a la profesora Mcgonagall hacia un pasillo vació.

—Ayer se me olvido decirles, que el viernes en la noche se va organizar un baile de bienvenida, ustedes como premios anuales quiero que vean los últimos detalles sobre dicho baile. —dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.

—Pero eso es en cuatro dias, —dijo Draco —es muy poco tiempo para organizarlo.

—Lo se, los profesores y yo ya lo hemos organizado casi del todo solo necesito que vean los últimos detalles para asegurarse que todo vaya perfecto, queremos que el baile sirva para alzar los ánimos de los estudiantes después de lo que paso hace un año en el castillo se que algunos se les hace difícil estar aquí, —dijo Mcgonagall dirigiendo una mirada a Draco — y aparte para promover la amistad y unión entre casas.

—Es bueno ver que al menos ustedes y sus amigos han olvidado su vieja enemistad, —dijo Mcgonagall observando al final del pasillo donde se encontraban tres serpientes y una leona esperando por ellos —el baile sera anunciado esta noche y mañana y pasado mañana podrán ir a Hogsmeade por lo que necesiten.

—De acuerdo profesora tendremos todo listo para el viernes. —dijo Hermione.

—Eso seria todo, así que retirence a sus clases. —dijo Magonagall.

Los cuatro slytherins y las dos leonas fueron los últimos en llegar por suerte el profesor aun no había llegado, Ginny para sorpresa de todos los presentes se sentó al lado de Blaise dejando a Hermione con Draco ya que Pansy se apuro a jalar a Theo con ella.

—Buenas tardes perdón por la tardanza, —dijo el profesor Slughorn —vamos a repasar como preparar un filtro de muertos conocimiento que deberán saber para sus N.E.W.T.s , los quiero trabajando un slytherin y un griffindor.

Al ver que nadie se movía de su lugar el profesor Slughorn comenzó a realizar las parejas de trabajo.

—Bien Srta. Weasley usted esta bien quédese con el Sr. Zabini, igual ustedes Malfoy, Granger quédense donde están, Srta. Parkinson con el Sr. Potter, Sr. Nott usted con Wallabi. —dijo Slughorn señalando a los alumnos.

—Yo no pienso trabajar con esa asquerosa serpiente. —dijo Ronald enojado, sin siquiera importarle el error al decir su nombre.

— Exijo respeto en mi clase y si no se siente capaz de comportarse se puede ir de mi salón Sr. Wendy. —dijo el profesor Slughorn a un enfurecido pelirrojo.

Sin decir palabra Ronald salio enfurecido del salon de Slughorn e indignado de que el regordete profesor no pudiera recordar su apellido de el un héroe de guerra.

—Bueno Sr. Nott trabajara con la Srta. Weasley y el Sr. Zabinni, comiencen a trabajar tienen una hora y media. —dijo el profesor.

 

* * *

 

Pansy se encontraba muy incomoda trabajando con Harry ya que este trataba de ignorarla lo mas humanamente posible, solo dirigiéndole la palabra para que le pasara un ingrediente o decirle que estaba haciendo algo mal.

—Perdón de acuerdo, perdón por haber sido horrible estos últimos años, perdón por no estar de tu lado contra quien tu sabes solo perdón por todo, —dijo Pansy apresuradamente —pero no me odies solo quiero un nuevo comienzo.

—No te odio Parkinson, simplemente no te conozco, —dijo Harry sorprendido por la disculpa de la slytherin.

—Lo se, se que nunca te he dado una razón para querer conocerme, pero quiero cambiar ya no quiero ser la chica aterrada que hacia lo que sus padres le decían solo por miedo, —dijo Pansy mirando a Harry — solo quiero una oportunidad no quiero ser como mis padres.

—De acuerdo podemos tratar de ser amigos, de todas formas vamos a tener que convivir Hermione es como una hermana para mi y parece que ahora es amiga de ustedes, —dijo Harry observando a su amiga que parecía estar trabajando muy feliz con Malfoy —Y no eres como tus padres, ellos no se estarían disculpando ni buscando un nuevo inicio para dejar todo lo malo atrás.

—Gracias Potter. —dijo Pansy devolviendo la sonrisa de Harry.

—Harry si vamos a tratar de ser amigos no me gustan las formalidades de acuerdo Pansy.—dijo Harry dándose cuenta que tal vez Hermione tenia razon en pensar que las serpientes habian cambiado o al menos Malfoy y sus amigos.

El resto de la clase se la pasaron platicando tranquilamente mientras realizaban la pocion, Harry se dio cuenta de lo agradable que podia ser Pansy una vez que la tratabas de conocer y viendo a Hermione con Draco —que al parecer ya habían terminado la pocion— se encontraban platicando y riendo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, y Ginny se encontraba igual con Blaise y Theo los tres riéndose y en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que el igual quería dejar el pasado atrás y llegar a conocer mejor a esas cuatro serpientes.

—Bueno la clase termino, dejen la muestra de su pocion en mi escritorio junto con su nombre. —dijo Slughorn despidiendo la clase.

Harry fue el ultimo en salir del salón ya que Slughorn lo había detenido para informarle que estaba pensando en volver a armar el club de las inminencias y que el al igual que la Srta. Granger estaban invitados. Una vez afuera se encontró con las serpientes que se encontraban platicando con sus dos amigas, se dirigió hacia Malfoy que se encontraba junto a Hermione la cual tenia su brazo entrelazado al del rubio.

—Malfoy. —dijo Harry.

—Potter. —contesto Malfoy observando a sus amigos los cuales veían la escena esperando ver que pasaba, se sentía nervioso hablando con Potter aunque trato de ocultarlo no sabia que esperar de el si preparase para un ataque lo cual lo aterraba por mas que tratara de evitarlo le aterraba la idea de que alguien volviera a alzar su varita para lastimarlo, el contacto del brazo de Hermione contra el suyo lo ayudaba a calmarse lo anclaba para que no perdiera el control sobre si mismo.

—Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para aceptar esa amistad que me ofreciste en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts. —dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano a Draco.

Todos se quedaron viendo la escena sin siquiera respirar esperando a ver cual seria el movimiento del rubio, Draco se encontraba mas que sorprendido se había preparado para un ataque, para que lo insultara o lo amenazara para mantenerse alejado de Hermione pero nunca se espero a Potter queriendo ser su amigo, sabia que el había hablado a su favor y el de su madre para evitar que terminaran en azkaban, pero aun asi no se esperaba esto de el.

—Supongo que mejor tarde que nunca, —dijo Draco tomando la mano de Harry —Amigos?

—Amigos, ya es tiempo de olvidar no lo crees tener un nuevo comienzo. —dijo Harry sonriendo a su ex-enemigo.

Después de eso los siete chicos se dirigieron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, platicando sobre el baile del viernes —el cual Draco y Hermione les habían comentado—, un grupo extraño el que conformaban cuatro slytherins, dos tercios del trió de oro y Ginny Weasley, pero de alguna forma se sentía bien esa nueva amistad y sin importar las miradas criticas de los demás los siete chicos siguieron como si no se percataran de ellas.

 

* * *

 


	6. capitulo cinco

Ya solo faltaban dos días para el baile de bienvenida y Hermione se encontraba junto con Ginny y Pansy en una tienda comprando sus vestidos, después de haber ido a Hogsmeade y no encontrar nada de su gusto decidieron aparecerse en el Callejon Diagon una vez que las tres chicas estuvieron satisfechas con sus vestidos, se volvieron a aparecer en Hogsmeade para encontrarse con los chicos.

—Donde íbamos a encontrarnos con los chicos? —pregunto Pansy.

—Se supone que los íbamos a ver los en las tres escobas a las cinco, —dijo Hermione —y ya pasan de las seis.

—Les estamos dando tiempo de hacerse amigos, y hacer cualquier cosa que hagan los hombres cuando están solos. —dijo Ginny.

—Supongo que tienes razón, —dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia las tres escobas —Sabes si Ron iba a venir con Harry. —pregunto Hermione a Ginny.

—Nop, se enojo con Harry por a ver echo las paces con el Hurón. —dijo Ginny

—Nunca nos va a perdonar por los últimos años verdad?. —pregunto Pansy refiriéndose a Ronald.

—Ron es muy terco y muy temperamental pero no es malo, con el tiempo lo hará. —dijo hermione.

—Se te olvido mencionar estúpido e inmaduro hermosas cualidades las que posee mi hermano. —dijo Ginny

—Es tu hermano Ginny como puedes hablar así de el. —pregunto Pansy

—Fácil es la verdad, desde antier en la noche después de su discusión con Harry no nos dirige la palabra ni a el ni a mi, tienes suerte Hermione de no tener que aguantarlo. —dijo Ginny

—Lo siento si estamos causando problemas entre sus amigos y ustedes. —dijo Pansy a las dos chicas.

—El del problema es Ronald, no ustedes. —aseguro Hermione

Las chicas siguieron platicando hasta llegar a las tres escobas donde encontraron a sus amigos —Harry, Draco, Blaise y Theo— esperándolas los cuatro chicos parecían estar muy a gusto, mientras observaban una caja que parecía estar llena de dulces y varios artículos de broma, los cuatro estaban tan enfrascados en su platica que no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de las chicas.

—Hey, bueno me alegra ver que no nos extrañaron. —dijo Pansy sentándose entre Harry y Theo.

—Donde estaban, se tardaron mucho. —se quejo Blaise, mientras Harry pedía cervezas de mantequilla para las chicas.

—La perfección no se apresura, —dijeron Ginny y Pansy al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno perfectas señoritas, al menos tienen con quien ir al baile o solo se arreglan para atraer miradas y provocar envidias. —dijo Theo riéndose de las chicas.

—De echo voy a ir con Blaise. —dijo Ginny viendo al moreno

—Enserio? —pregunto un incrédulo Blaise

—Si o tienes algún problema en ir conmigo. —dijo Ginny mirando amenazadoramente al moreno.

—No para nada Red, yo encantado. —dijo Blaise sonriendo a la pelirroja

—Y tu Harry, con quien vas. —pregunto Hermione

—Le pregunte a Luna, que si quería ir conmigo como amigos, —dijo Harry —y ustedes dos con quien van. —pregunto Harry a Hermione y Pansy

—Theo serás mi pareja para el baile, así que no me avergüences. —aviso Pansy a Theo

—Yo creo que voy a ir sola, realmente no he pensado en ir con nadie y nadie me ha invitado, —dijo Hermione — aparte de que aun tenemos que terminar algunos detalles para el baile cierto Draco?

—Yep, básicamente toda la noche nos las pasamos trabajando en ello, —dijo Draco bostezando —y aun no terminamos.

—Les preguntamos si querían ayuda y nos rechazaron. —dijo Blaise.

—Y que es todo eso. —dijo Hermione refiriéndose a la caja que tenia Harry en la mesa.

—Me lo dio Sirius, por si necesito saltarme clases o hacer alguna broma. —dijo Harry.

— Vaya que responsable de su parte. —dijo Hermione riendo.

—Mira quien viene entrando Tontonald y sus club de tontas. —dijo Ginny viendo a su hermano .

Los demás chicos siguieron la mirada de la pelirroja y en efecto Ronald se encontraba acompañado de varias chicas que parecían pelearse entre ellas para ver quien era la que estaba mas cerca de el, una de ellas era Lavander Brown —la cual después del ataque de Gryback parecía ser mas salvaje incluso si no se convirtió —y en ese momento se encontraba colgada del cuello de Ron mientras le susurraba algo en el oído lo cual causo que volteara a ver la mesa en donde se encontraban, el Pelirrojo se quito a Lavander y se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos.

— Harry veo que no as considerado lo que hablamos, y ustedes dos siguen empeñadas en estar cerca de la escoria. —dijo Ronald a Hermione y su hermana

—Que quieres Ron, si solo vienes a molestar con tu actitud te pido que te largues. —dijo Harry.

—Molestar? no yo solo quiero hacerles ver cual es el lado correcto, no quisiera que salgan lastimados. —dijo Ron.

—Nos estas amenazando Weasley, —dijo Blaise levantándose para estar a la misma altura del pelirrojo.

—Solo les doy una advertencia maldita escoria tarde o temprano todos ustedes van a terminar muertos o mejor aun el beso del dementor. —gruño Ron a los cuatro slytherins.

—Cállate Ronald, que rayos te pasa mama no le gustaría verte comportarte de esta forma, —dijo Ginny.

—Mama es una tonta y no ve las cosas como son, —dijo Ron, volteando a ver a Draco — y tu que Malfoy ningún comentario del gran heredero de la casa de los Malfoy, o al fin te das cuenta del lugar al que perteneces sucia escoria.

En un rápido movimiento Ronald tenia agarrado a Draco del cuello, apretando su cuello impidiéndole respirar.

—No eres nada mas que un patético mortifago, que no merece estar vivo. — escupió Ronald a la cara del rubio.

—Ronald suéltalo ahora mismo. —dijo Harry apuntándole con la varita.

En el momento que Ronald sintió la varita de Harry en su espalda soltó al rubio, el cual cayo de rodillas sujetando su cuello tratando de recuperar el aliento, en cuestión de segundos Hermione se hallaba a su lado revisando que se encontrara bien.

—O ya veo te has convertido en la puta de esta escoria. —dijo Ron a Hermione.

—Ron lárgate ahora mismo. —dijo Harry entre dientes aun empuñando su varita.

—Piensen bien de que lado van a estar. —dijo Ron mientras se retiraba seguido de las chicas que venían con el.

—Estas bien Draco, —pregunto Pansy acercándose a su amigo.

—Si, es..est..estoy bien. —dijo Draco entrecortadamente aun con la garganta adolorida.

—Maldita comadreja esta si no las va a pagar. —dijo Blaise.

—No, déjenlo por favor yo me encargo de Ron, —dijo Harry —últimamente no ha sido el mismo.

—Me regreso al castillo, los veo después. —dijo Draco levantándose.

—No íbamos a ir a la tienda de artículos deportivos, —pregunto Theo.

—Vayan ustedes, aparte estoy muy cansado. —dijo Draco apresurándose a salir de las tres escobas.

—Me voy contigo aparte odio el quidditch. —dijo Hermione a Draco levantándose para unirse al rubio.

—Entonces luego los vemos. —dijo Theo despidiéndose al igual que los demás.

—Tengan cuidado con Ron, de acuerdo Hermione. —dijo Harry

Hermione alcanzo a Draco afuera de las tres escobas, empezaron a caminar al castillo en silencio, Hermione iba observando a Draco que caminaba con la cabeza gacha sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Draco estas bien? —pregunto Hermione deteniendo al rubio de la mano.

Cuando el rubio alzo la mirada para encontrarse con el de la castaña, sus ojos grises transmitan muchas emociones dolor, tristeza pero sobretodo miedo, su respiración era superficial y errática Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco había salido tan apresuradamente de las tres escobas por miedo de tener un ataque de pánico.

—Estas bien respira, no va a pasar nada, —dijo Hermione tomando las temblorosas manos del rubio entre las suyas —enfócate en mi, estas bien no va a pasar nada.

Después de un momento la respiración del rubio volvió a la normalidad, sus manos aun entre las de la chica habían dejado de temblar en su mayor parte.

—Gracias Hermione, podemos regresar a nuestra sala común creo que no me siento muy bien. —dijo Draco.

—Si, por supuesto. —dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Draco.

Una vez llegaron a la sala común Draco camino directamente al sofá mas alejado de la chimenea y se acostó en el, Hermione se quedo mirando al rubio lo roto que se veía antes de acercarse a el y sentarse a su lado.

—Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor, —pregunto Hermione acariciando el cabello de Draco.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. —respondio Draco.

—No le hagas caso a Ronald, la muerte de sus hermanos le afecto demasiado y se que no es excusa para su comportamiento pero bien lo has dicho es una comadreja. —dijo Hermione haciendo reír a Draco.

—Gracias Hermione.—dijo Draco

—Porque? —pregunto la castaña

—Por estar ahí cuando te necesite hace un rato sin mencionar la otra noche. —dijo Draco

—Cuando quieras. —dijo Hermione acariciando los sedosos cabellos del rubio.

—Así que no vas a ir al baile con weasel. —pregunto Draco después de varios minutos.

—Por supuesto que no. —dijo Hermione asiendo un gesto de desagrado.

—Podemos ir juntos como amigos, claro si quieres?. —dijo Draco.

—Eso me encantaría. —contesto Hermione.

 

 

* * *

 

 

El día del baile las chicas se prepararon en la habitación de Hermione, esta pareció sorprender a las otras dos chicas por la elección de su vestido —que no les había permitido ver cuando los compraron— el cual era un strapless en corte sirena que resaltaba sus curvas de una forma hermosa, el color fue el que sorprendió a las chicas.

—Woao, no me esperaba que eligieras un vestido asi. —dijo Ginny.

—Porque no? yo creo que es perfecto. —contesto Hermione.

—O créeme que lo es, vas a dejar sin palabras a Draco. —dijo Pansy sonriendo.

—Bueno vamos a encontrar a los chicos. —dijo Ginny.

Las tres chicas bajaron las escaleras hacia la sala común de los premios anuales donde ya se encontraban esperándolas sus citas, al verlas entrar Blaise y Draco se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—Se ven muy bien chicas, y woao Hermione hermoso vestido aunque no te parece demasiado slytherin el color. —dijo Theo

—Me parece perfecto, y aunque no lo creas el verde es mi color favorito no es mi culpa que sea el color de su casa. —dijo Hermione.

—Bueno te ves hermosa. —dijo Draco ofreciéndole el brazo.

—Tu también te arreglaste bastante bien. —contesto Hermione tomando el brazo del rubio.

Así las tres parejas se dirigieron al gran salón donde seria el baile, al entrar al gran salón se encontraron con Harry y Luna que estaban esperándolos sentados en una mesa.

—Hermoso vestido Hermione, el color es para simbolizar tu nueva amistad con los slytherin. —pregunto Luna con una mirada soñadora.

—Supongo que se puede ver de esa forma. —dijo Hermione

—Te van muy bien nuestros colores. —dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo a la castaña.

—Vamos a bailar. —dijo Blaise llevandose a Ginny con el.

Draco y Hermione se unieron junto con sus amigos a bailar sin importar los murmullos y miradas de la gente.

—No me gusta, bailar perdón Luna. —dijo Harry

—Quisieras bailar conmigo, se por hecho que Pansy odia bailar. —dijo Theo ofreciéndole la mano a Luna.

Y con eso Harry y Pansy se quedaron sentados viendo como sus amigos bailaban, ellos ambos dotados con dos pies izquierdos prefirieron quedarse platicando y conociéndose un poco mejor.

—Nunca me imagine que no supieras bailar Pansy, realmente me sorprende no habías ido al baile de navidad con Malfoy en cuarto. —pregunto Harry.

—Si y probablemente en lo poco que bailamos le destroce los pies, nunca aprendí a bailar incluso si mi madre me lo exigía simplemente no era lo mío. —dijo Pansy triste al recordar a su madre.

—Lo siento por lo de tus padres. —dijo Harry sabiendo que la madre de la chica había muerto en la batalla final y su padre se hallaba en azkaban.

—Nunca fueron buenos padres, pero amaba a mi madre por muy raro que parezca. — dijo Pansy

—Hablemos de algo mas agradable como que se siente ser El Salvador del mundo mágico. —bromeo Pansy

—Horrible lo odio, — dijo Harry sinceramente.

Continuaron hablando de trivialidades hasta que se les unieron sus demás amigos después de un rato para tomar algo.

—Quien va a tomar las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch. —pregunto Blaise.

—Nosotros. —contestaron Ginny y Harry.

—Y que hay de ti Malfoy vas a tomar las pruebas. —pregunto Harry

—No lo creo, aun no estoy seguro. —contesto Draco.

—Porque se siguen llamando por sus apellidos. —pregunto Hermione

—Costumbre seria raro llamarlo Harry, es simplemente incorrecto. —dijo Draco suprimiendo un escalofrío, lo que provoco reír a todos.

—Oigan ese no es Sirius? el que parece estar discutiendo con Mcgonagall. —dijo Hermione señalando un rincón alejado donde se encontraban la profesora ahora directora de Hogwarts y Sirius.

Harry voltio a ver y en efecto era su padrino el que parecía encontrarse en una acalorada discusión con la profesora Mcgonagall, Sirius parecía estarse negando a algo que Mcgonagall le estaba pidiendo, Mcgonagall como percatándose de la mirada de Potter y compañía le dijo algo a Sirius que lo hizo voltear y luego asentir de mala gana a la profesora, antes de dirigirse a la mesa donde se encontraba su ahijado y amigos.

—Sirius que haces aquí, —pregunto Harry cuando Sirius se había sentado en una silla vacía en su mesa.

—Al parecer acepte ser el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. —dijo Sirius

—Tu? profesor como que no tienes el tipo. — dijo Hermione

—Ya lo se es lo que le estaba tratando de hacer ver a Mcgonagall, pero al parecer no le importa de echo sospecho que me contrato para vigilarlos. —dijo Sirius mirando a Harry .

—Vigilarnos porque? — pregunto Harry

—Aun no estoy seguro, pero he oído rumores de que Rodolphus y Rebastan Lestrange escaparon de azkaban, que están buscando algo. —dijo Sirius susurrándole a los chicos.

—Pero el profeta no ha publicado nada ni el ministro ha dicho nada. —dijo Ginny.

—Lo están encubriendo. —dijo rápidamente Hermione.

—Correcto el ministerio esta guardando secretos, puede que Voldemort este muerto pero creo que esto aun no ha acabado. —dijo Sirius mirando a los chicos.

—Que sabes Draco. —pregunto Sirius.

—Nada. —contesto rápidamente.

—Sabes algo y no lo estas diciendo te muerdes el labio al igual que tu madre cuando tratan de ocultar algo. —dijo Sirius mirando a Draco

—Blaise? .—pregunto Draco a su amigo.

—Los Carrow fueron a buscar a mi madre antes de que los aurores los atraparan, querían su ayuda para revivir a Bellatrix, según los Carrow ella creo un horrocrux por órdenes de ÉL ,parecían creer que ella sabría como traerlo a EL de vuelta. —dijo Blaise a Sirius.

—Pero son solo rumores verdad ninguno de ellos va a volver , no pueden volver. —preguntó Draco desesperado.

—Que la loca de Bellatrix creará un horrocrux y que quiera revivir al cara de enchufe, eso suena a algo que ella haría. — dijo Sirius

—Entonces no crees que solo sean rumores. —preguntó Harry.

—No, no lo creo no sé si de verdad puedan revivir a Voldemort, pero Bellatrix creando un horrocrux eso si lo creo. —dijo Sirius.

—Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Hermione.

—Buscar el Horrocrux destruirlo para evitar que la loca vuelva e intente revivir a su novio el cara de enchufe. —dijo una muy emocionada Ginny.

—Si y No primero me van a dejar a mi reunir información a ver qué puedo averiguar y luego veremos cuál es el siguiente paso. —dijo Sirius mirando a cada uno de los chicos presentes.

—Porque estás diciendo esto con nosotros presentes. —preguntó un pálido Draco.

—A que te refieres Draco. —preguntó Sirius.

—Porque confías esa información con nosotros aquí presentes. —dijo Draco refiriéndose a él y a los slytherin.

—Porque conozco a Cissa, ciertamente ella era mi prima favorita y se que ella fue la que se encargó de educarte , y estoy seguro que ni tú ni Cissa querían algo que ver con Voldy que solo estuvieron de su lado por él desgraciado de Lucius. —dijo Sirius a Draco.

—Y aparte confió al cien en el excelente juicio de Hermione y si ella cree que los cuatro son confiables yo igual. —dijo Sirius sonriendo a Hermione.

—Entonces déjanos ganarnos esa confianza permítenos ayudarte. —dijo Theo sorprendiendo a todos.

—Por el momento no quiero que se arriesguen. —dijo Sirius.

—Sirius sobrevivimos una guerra, podemos cuidarnos. —dijo Harry.

—Y necesitan un descanso de todo para recuperarse y sanar, les estoy diciendo esto para que se cuiden y estén alerta. —dijo Sirius.

—Como ha estado tu madre, no he tenido oportunidad de verla desde su audiencia. —preguntó Sirius a Draco cambiando el tema de la conversación.

—Bien supongo, recuperándose de todo . —contestó Draco.

—Y tú cómo estás. —preguntó Sirius notando el estado demacrado del chico.

Antes de que Draco tuviera la oportunidad de contestar Ronald se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Sirius.

—Sirius que estás haciendo aquí hace tiempo que no te veía. —dijo Ron a Sirius sin importarle el echo que en esos momentos no le dirigía la palabra a ninguno de los presentes.

—Vaya Ron me olvide completamente de ti, ni si quiera me di cuanta que no estabas presente. —dijo un apenado Sirius

La cara de Ronald se tornó del mismo color de su cabello debido al comentario de Sirius parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, cuando unas risas provenientes de Draco y sus amigos lo hicieron voltear contra ellos.

—Y tú de que te ríes asqueroso mortifago. —gruñó Ronald.

—Ron te pido de favor que no te dirijas a Draco o sus amigos de esa forma. — dijo muy serio Sirius.

—No me digas que tú también los vas a defender, —dijo Ronald a Sirius —son escoria viles serpientes rastreras que no merecen vivir.

—Bueno, creo que tengo que informarte que una de esas serpientes a las cuales te refieres tan despectivamente es mi primo y por lo tanto parte de mi familia a la cual no permitiré que insultes. —dijo Sirius a Ronald.

—No puedo creerlo, que estés defendiendo a esa escoria después de todo lo que a hecho. —gruñó Ronald antes de retirarse.

—Y ahora que le pasa a Ronald. —preguntó Sirius a los presentes tras la retirada del pelirrojo.

—Últimamente ha estado así violento, intolerable y muy irritante. —dijo Ginny.

—No le parece nuestra amistad con ellos. — añadió Harry refiriéndose a los slytherin.

Sirius dirigió la mirada hacia los slytherins, Blaise, Theo y Pansy parecían tranquilos como si los comentarios no les hubieran afectado en lo más mínimo, en cambio Draco se veía más pálido de lo habitual parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso, se preocupó por el aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la mano de Hermione entrelazada a la de su primo.

—Draco estás bien ? —preguntó Sirius.

La única respuesta que recibió del rubio fue un ligero asentimiento de cabeza por su parte, antes de que Hermione se levantara arrastrando a Draco junto con ella ya que aún mantenían sus manos entrelazadas.

—Será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos, ha sido una noche larga y apenas hemos dormido los últimos días. —dijo Hermione antes de irse con Draco a su lado.

—Draco se encuentra bien. —preguntó Sirius a Harry aún preocupado por el bienestar de su primo.

—No lo se parece cansado, ustedes lo conocen mejor. —dijo Harry a las serpientes.

—Probablemente solo está cansado, ninguno de nosotros a dormido exactamente bien. —dijo Blaise restándole importancia al asunto.

—Espero que tengas razón y solo sea cansancio. —dijo Sirius pensativo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díganme que opinan, y como ven a aparecido Sirius simplemente no podía dejarlo muerto ya que es uno de mis personajes favoritos.


	7. capitulo seis

 

 

El tiempo paso rápidamente sin mayores incidentes ya se encontraban a inicios de noviembre; Hermione y Ginny seguían sin estar en buenos términos con Ronald, Harry le había dejado claro al pelirrojo que no quería tener nada con el mientras no cambiara su actitud hacia los Slytherin y volviera a ser su amigo de siempre, lo cual sirvió para enfadar mas a Ronald causando varios conflictos con su hermana y sus dos ex-mejores amigos que se habían vuelto muy amigos de los slytherin, la mayor parte del alumnado de Hogwarts ya se había acostumbrado a la extraña amistad que surgió entre los leones y las serpientes que en el pasado habían sido enemigos.

Se había vuelto algo común para el grupo de serpientes y leones a los que de vez en cuando se le unía una revanclaw soñadora , pasar el tiempo fuera de clases juntos ya sea en los terrenos de Hogwarts, en la torre de premios anuales o en varias ocasiones con Sirius que aun seguía investigando lo que el ministro trataba de ocultar, habiendo confirmado en el Callejón Knockturn que los hermanos Lestrange habían escapado de Azkaban y se encontraban buscando una gargantilla de esmeraldas que había pertenecido a los Black el cual sospechaban podría ser el Horrocrux creado por Bellatrix.

Durante ese tiempo Draco y Hermione se habían echo muy cercanos era muy común ver a la castaña colgada del brazo de Draco casi todo el tiempo, Hermione había descubierto varias cosas sobre la vida de Draco también sabia que el rubio rara vez dormía mas de un par de horas que las pesadillas no se lo permitían, sabia que había ciertas situaciones o palabras que podían desatar un ataque de pánico las cuales trataban de evitar, también se había dado cuenta del milagro que era que Draco Malfoy se encontrara con vida, había notado las mucha pociones que se lo permitían y los efectos de no tomarlas como debía.

En ese momento ambos premios anuales se encontraban en su torre después de haber terminado sus rondas nocturnas, ahora solo tenían que terminar su ensayo de pociones antes de ir a dormir.

—Por fin he terminado.—dijo Hermione.

—Casi termino, —dijo Draco poniendo las ultimas anotaciones en su trabajo de pociones.

—Mañana vas a tomar las pruebas de quidditch? —pregunto Hermione.

—No lo creo. —dijo Draco.

—Porque no? creí que amabas el deporte. —dijo una confundida Hermione.

—Amo volar, el quidditch no tanto al menos no jugarlo,—dijo Draco con una sonrisa triste, — nunca fui muy bueno jugando.

—Entonces porque comenzaste a jugar desde segundo grado. —pregunto la castaña acercándose a donde se encontraba sentado Draco.

—Mi padre, creí que si me unía al equipo de slytherin el se sentiría orgulloso de mi pero nunca lo hizo. —dijo Draco con un deje amargado en su voz.

—Ahora solo apoyaré a mi casa desde las gradas. —dijo Draco fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Que vas a hacer mañana? —pregunto la castaña.

—Ni idea la verdad no tengo planes, —dijo Draco mirando a la castaña —porque tienes algo en mente?

—La verdad es que nada en especifico, pero necesito ir a comprar un par de cosas a Hogsmeade vendrías conmigo? —dijo Hermione aunque en realidad no necesitaba nada pero últimamente había notado que Draco prefería pasar el tiempo en su sala común aislándose de todos.

—Sabia que te gustaba, pero invitarme a salir no se supone que eso lo debería hacer yo? —rió Draco al ver que Hermione se comenzaba sonrojar.

—Tu gustarme, no seas tan creído. —dijo Hermione empujando al rubio juguetonamente con el hombro.

—O yo se que no puedes resistirte a mi belleza, así que te honrare mañana con mi presencia. —dijo Draco guiñándole el ojo.

Y la verdad es que Draco era muy atractivo —aun con el aspecto demacrado con el que últimamente se le veía Hermione no pudo evitar notar con sus rasgos finos pero masculinos, el cabello rubio casi blanco que combinaba a la perfección con su piel de alabastro pero sus ojos era lo que mas cautivaba a Hermione, esos ojos de un gris casi metálico que trasmitían tanto, todo el dolor, el miedo, el sufrimiento, los traumas y el abuso que se esforzaba por ocultar todo lo que trataba de olvidar mas de una vez se había visto perdida en esos ojos color mercurio.

—Bueno si ya terminaste de alabarte a ti mismo, me voy a dormir, vienes? —dijo Hermione extendiéndole su mano al rubio.

—No, creo que me quedare leyendo un rato. —dijo Draco estirándose a tomar un libro.

—Necesitas dormir Draco, anda vamos. — dijo Hermione notando las profundas ojeras que adornaban los hermosos orbes grises del rubio.

—Aun no tengo sueño. —dijo Draco tratando de suprimir un bostezo con poco éxito.

—Vamos. —Hermione tomando al rubio de la mano lo obligo a levantarse y a seguirla a sus dormitorios.

—Bueno, buenas noches entonces. —Dijo Draco dándole un beso en la frente a la castaña antes de meterse a su habitación.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione se encontraba profundamente dormida cuando un grito desgarrador la despertó de golpe, aun desorientada por el sueño la castaña se levanto de golpe empuñando su varita buscando enemigos que no se encontraban ahí, cuando se dio cuenta que el grito provenía de la habitación de Draco supo de inmediato que el rubio probablemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla salio corriendo de su propia habitación hacia la del rubio, cuando entro a la habitación Draco se encontraba dando vueltas violentamente en su cama como tratando de quitarse a alguien de encima, sus mejillas estaban surcadas de lágrimas, la castaña se acerco rápidamente a la cama del rubio lo tomo de los hombros y lo zarandeo ligeramente tratando de despertarlo teniendo cuidado con los brazos del chico que no la fueran a golpear.

—Draco despierta —dijo Hermione mientras sacudía al rubio de los hombros —Draco DESPIERTA.

En el momento que Draco despertó pareció no darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, se veía aterrado rápidamente pego completamente su espalda a la cabecera de su cama abrazando fuertemente sus rodillas y escondiendo el rostro cubierto de lágrimas en ellas.

—Draco, tranquilo no pasa nada, —dijo Hermione con voz tranquilizadora, mientras se acercaba al rubio y lo obliga suavemente a levantar el rostro. —Draco, mírame.

La mirada del rubio se encontraba llena de miedo y por sus mejillas seguían bajando lágrimas que parecían no poder detenerse.

—Ssh, todo va a estar bien,— dijo Hermione abrazando al rubio, después de varios minutos en los que Draco pareció calmarse, se despego del abrazo de la castaña para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Siento haberte despertado, creo que considerare poner un  _muffliato_  para evitar despertarte. —dijo Draco fingiendo una sonrisa, tratando de quitarle seriedad al asunto.

—Sabes que no es necesario, quieres hablar de ello. —dijo Hermione refiriéndose a la pesadilla del rubio.

—No, no fue nada todos tenemos pesadillas. —dijo Draco con un gesto de su mano.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco no quería hablar del tema y prefería ignorar y tratar de olvidar lo que sea que hubiera soñado.

—De acuerdo, esta bien tienes razón todos tenemos pesadillas, —dijo Hermione tomando la mano del rubio entre las suyas. —pero al menos prométeme que tomaras una poción para dormir sin sueños, necesitas dormir si no te vas a enfermar.

—Mas no creo que eso sea posible, —dijo Draco amargamente mirando con odio la mesa donde se encontraban sus pociones —ademas odiaría depender de otra poción mas y ahora para dormir, aunque con tantas que tomo al día probablemente ni note la diferencia.

—No seas así, simplemente me preocupo por ti soy tu amiga huroncito, y lo quieras o no te has vuelto muy importante para mi y por lo tanto me preocupo por ti y eso incluye ver si te tomas tus pociones o si no estas durmiendo bien, cuidarte si estas siendo un tonto orgulloso que no cuida de si mismo. —dijo Hermione.

—Ya actúas como mi madre, —dijo Draco haciendo reír a la castaña —y huroncito enserio no se te pudo ocurrir un mejor apodo.

—Si huroncito, quieres tomar un chocolate caliente. —dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama del rubio.

—Me conoces ya sabes que si. —dijo Draco levantándose mareado de la cama, Hermione lo tomo del brazo para estabilizarlo, una vez que se le paso lo peor del mareo al rubio paso un brazo por los hombros de Hermione mientras que la castaña pasaba su delgado brazo por la cintura del rubio.

En la pequeña cocina Hermione se encontraba haciendo el chocolate caliente —mientras Draco se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala común— una vez el chocolate estuvo listo la castaña lo vertió en dos tazas, en una de ellas poniendo un par de gotas de la poción que Draco necesitaba cuando comía algo, su estomago era muy delicado y se irritaba con facilidad sin esa poción cualquier cosa que comiera el rubio la terminaría vomitando y haciéndole daño. Hermione se dirigió a donde se encontraba Draco, se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole la taza de chocolate que contenía la poción.

—Sabes mi madre te adoraría, — dijo de repente Draco.

—No lo creo. —dijo Hermione dudosa tomando su chocolate.

—Lo haría créeme, ella siempre quiso tener una hija por obvias razones no la tuvo claro. —dijo Draco en voz baja.

—Aparte de que te pareces mucho a ella, sabes el de los prejuicios por la sangre era mi padre a mi madre nunca le importaron. —dijo Draco mirando a Hermione que en ese momento lo miraba con una mirada llena de incredulidad.

—Tanto ella como yo nos vimos obligados a actuar de acuerdo a los deseos de mi padre, si no lo hacíamos nos castigaba. —dijo Draco recordando las innumerables golpizas, los  _cruciatus_  y los latigazos que su padre le propinaba seguido por las siempre dolorosas curaciones realizadas con magia negra que prolongaban su dolor mientras evitaban que muriera desangrándose.

—Mi madre me llevo una vez al Londres Muggle cuando tenia 6 años fuimos a un parque, recuerdo que era Halloween y muchos niños usaban disfraces así que mi madre lo que hizo fue ir a una tienda y compro un par de disfraces ella se disfrazo de hada o al menos de la versión de las hadas que los muggles tienen y a mi me compro un disfraz de calabaza se que lucia ridículo pero a mi me encantaba, fue un día magnifico. —dijo Draco con los ojos entrecerrados, ya que en el transcurso de su historia se había empezado a acostar en el sofá y claramente estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

—Woao, imagino que te veías muy tierno vestido de calabaza. —dijo Hermione dedicándole una mirada llena de ternura al rubio que se estaba durmiendo a lado de ella.

—Lo hacia, cuando llegamos a casa mi padre rompió el disfraz y golpeo a mi madre hasta la inconsciencia como castigo, ese día también recibí mi primer  _cruciatus_. —dijo Draco suavemente antes de quedarse dormido.

Hermione lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que hubiera personas tan crueles como Lucius Malfoy como un ser humano podía lanzarle la maldición  _cruciatus_  a un pequeño de seis años, la castaña tomo un par de mantas que siempre dejaban en los sofás, puso una sobre Draco y retirándole suavemente los mechones rubios que caían sobre su frente le dio un beso en la frente, y se acostó en el sofá mas cercano a el cubriéndose con su propia manta, se durmió pensando lo horrible que tuvo que haber sido crecer con Lucius como padre y sabiendo que ella haría todo lo que pudiera para que Draco tuviera momentos felices que no estuvieran manchados por la crueldad o el miedo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Al día siguiente Hermione fue la primera en despertar, no le sorprendió en absoluto encontrarse acostada en un sofá de la sala común en lugar de su habitación en las ultimas semanas se había convertido en rutina, cada vez que Hermione despertaba con los gritos provocados por las pesadillas de Draco se dirigía de inmediato a su habitación a despertarlo luego de eso los dos terminaban durmiendo en la sala común después de haber bebido algo de chocolate caliente ; una vez despierta Hermione se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse y a ducharse dejando a Draco dormir un poco mas, una vez terminada su rutina de la mañana la castaña se volvió a dirigir a la sala donde aun se encontraba Draco durmiendo, Hermione se sentó a su lado observo que el cuerpo del chico temblaba ligeramente, su respiración era rápida y superficial sus labios tenían un ligero matiz azulado por la falta de oxigeno, Hermione sabia que se debía al efecto de las pociones medicinales pasando, y que necesitaba tomarlas antes de que sus síntomas empeoraran.

—Draco, vamos ya es tarde despierta,—dijo Hermione moviendo ligeramente al rubio —vamos huroncito tienes que levantarte —Hermione acaricio ligeramente su mejilla al ver los ojos del rubio abrirse.

—Que hora es?—pregunto el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa cansada a la castaña.

—Aun es temprano pero necesitas tomar tus medicinas —dijo Hermione ayudando al rubio a sentarse.

—Anda vamos a tu habitación —se apresuro a decir la chica al notar como su pecho emitía un silbido debido a la dificultad para respirar de Draco.

Hermione paso un brazo por la cintura del rubio mientras que Draco ponía su brazo alrededor de la castaña para estabilizarse, de esa forma subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación del rubio, al llegar a la habitación Hermione se dirigió directo a la cama del rubio donde este se sentó, Hermione pudo notar que el chico parecía incapaz de recuperar el aliento sin perder mas tiempo se dirigió hacia la mesa de noche del rubio de donde tomo las pociones que el chico necesitaba tomar en ese momento.

—Tómala —dijo Hermione ofreciéndole un pequeño frasco que contenía la poción que le permitía respirar sin dificultad.

Después de un par de minutos cuando Hermione noto que la respiración del rubio comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, le volvió a dar un par de frascos que contenían otro tipo de pociones que necesitaba tomar a diario al levantarse.

—Bueno, sigo sin acostumbrarme al sabor aun sabe asqueroso, —dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de disgusto, luego con una voz mas suave añadió. —No puedo creer que hayas memorizado para que sirve cada poción.

—No por nada soy la bruja mas brillante de nuestra generación. —dijo Hermione sonriendo al rubio.

—Creída, —dijo Draco mientras le daba un empujón juguetón con su hombro —pero enserio no quiero que te molestes con todo esto —dijo Draco haciendo un gesto hacia donde se encontraban sus medicinas. —no quiero que te conviertas en mi enfermera, que te termines cansando de mi o termines odiándome.

—Nunca te terminaría odiando, nunca lo he echo ni cuando eras un pequeño idiota en nuestros primeros años en Hogwarts, y no soy tu enfermera soy tu amiga, y si de vez en cuando tengo que ver que estés bien por mi no hay problema, —dijo Hermione devolviéndole el empujón a Draco, —pero por ahora cambiante y báñate prometiste ir a Hogsmeade conmigo.

—Como podría olvidarlo, me invitaste a salir ya que no puedes resistirte a mi soy perfecto. —dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogante.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione y Draco entraron al gran comedor, se dirigieron al extremo mas alejado de la mesa de Slytherin donde todos sus amigos se encontraban desayunando incluidos Harry y Ginny.

—Buenas noches, ya casi terminamos de desayunar y ustedes no bajaban. —se quejo Pansy.

—Bueno ya estamos aquí no sabia que extrañarías tanto mi presencia. —dijo Draco sentándose junto a Ginny y Hermione.

—A la que extraño es a Hermione a ti para nada. — dijo Pansy.

—Entonces de verdad no vas a tomar las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch. —pregunto Harry notando que Draco no traía puesto el equipo de quidditch, a diferencia de Blaise, Theo, Ginny y el mismo.

—No ya te lo había dicho Potter este año no voy a jugar. —dijo Draco dándole una mordida a su manzana verde.

—Bien entonces van a venir a vernos tomar las pruebas y deleitarse con mi majestuosidad. —pregunto Blaise a Draco y Hermione.

—No ya tenemos planes. —dijo Hermione rápidamente no queriendo que sus amigos arruinaran dichos planes.

—Que planes, porque no quieren venir a apoyarnos. —dijo un dramático Theo.

—Vamos a ir a Hogsmeade. —respondio Draco.

—Podemos ir todos juntos en la tarde, vengan a las pruebas. —dijo Harry.

—Vayan a Hogsmeade no le hagan caso a estos dramáticos necesitados de atención. —dijo Ginny refiriéndose a Blaise, Theo y Harry.

—No estamos necesitados de atención. —dijeron los tres chicos a la vez.

—Si vayan aparte yo voy a estar viendo las pruebas. —dijo Pansy

—Bueno pues ya tenemos que irnos, las primeras pruebas son las de Gryffindor y comienzan en 10 minutos. —dijo Theo a los dos leones.

—Van a venir a ver también nuestras pruebas. —pregunto Ginny a los slytherin.

—Claro, al menos que les moleste. —dijo Blaise.

—Para nada. —respondieron Harry y Ginny.

—Los vemos luego. —dijo Pansy a Draco y Hermione.

—Por supuesto y diviértete viendo las pruebas. —dijo Hermione a la morena sabiendo que al igual que ella no era fanática del quidditch.

—Lo que hago para proteger su ego. —dijo Pansy mirando a sus amigos que ya se encontraban en la puerta del gran comedor esperándola.

—Mejor vete, creo que ya se están desesperando. —dijo Draco señalando a Harry y Ginny ya que sus pruebas eran antes que las de Slytherin.

—Los dejo terminar de desayunar, pásenla bien. —dijo Pansy guiñándoles un ojo antes de correr a encontrar a sus amigos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione y Draco llevaban un rato caminando por los alrededores de Hogsmeade simplemente platicando sobre todo y nada.

—Aun no has comprado nada, no que necesitabas algunas cosas. —pregunto Draco a la castaña.

— Mentí, en realidad no necesitaba nada, —dijo Hermione jalando a Draco hacia Honeydukes. —pero siempre puedo comprar dulces.

—Realmente deberías ser honesta y decir que simplemente querías pasar tiempo a solas conmigo, no te lo hubiera negado. —dijo Draco con su típica sonrisa arrogante.

—Draco nos la pasamos prácticamente a diario juntos.— dijo Hermine entrando a Honeydukes, tomando varias ranas de chocolate y varitas de regaliz las cuales sabia que eran las favoritas de Draco.

— Tal vez pero siempre con nuestros entrometidos amigos cerca. —dijo Draco pagando por los dulces sin importarle las protestas de la chica.

—Vamos a las tres escobas. —dijo Hermione.

Cuando los dos chicos entraron al establecimiento vieron algo que los hizo detenerse en un mesa cerca del fondo se encontraba Seamus, Dean, Neville y Ronald este ultimo tenia una chica en sus piernas la cual besaba apasionadamente mientras metía las manos bajo su falda, cuando la chica dejo de besar a Ronald y alzo el rostro se pudieron percatar que se trataba de Astoria Greengrass la cual le susurro algo a Ronald que lo hizo girar en la dirección donde se encontraban Hermione y Draco esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Vayámonos de aquí, realmente no se me antoja enfrentarme con ellos. —dijo Hermione refiriéndose a los griffindor que se encontraban en la mesa los cuales en este momento se encontraban lanzandoles miradas envenenadas excepto Neville el cual simplemente los ignoraba, Astoria le dijo algo a Ronald que provoco que el pelirrojo se riera y pasara su lengua lascivamente sobre sus labios en ningún momento quitando la mirada de encima a Hermione y Draco. Los dos chicos salieron de las tres escobas y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de los gritos.

—Que hacemos aquí. —dijo Draco nervioso al estar tan cerca de la casa de los gritos.

—Hay un claro cercano, podemos quedarnos ahí un rato. —dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a dicho claro.

—No me gusta este lugar, sabes que esta embrujado cierto? —dijo Draco al recordar su experiencia en tercer grado.

—No lo esta. —aseguro la castaña.

—Mi experiencia dice lo contrario, en tercero alguna fuerza extraña me aventó bolas de nieve aparte de arrastrarme por todo el suelo.

—Eso, solo fue Harry. —dijo Hermione riendo al recordar mencionado evento.

—Potter, como pudo haber sido Potter?

—Su capa de invisibilidad. —dijo Hermione como si fuera la respuesta mas obvia del mundo sentándose en una banca con Draco a su lado.

—Y porque diablos hizo eso? —dijo Draco.

—Nos estabas molestando comportándote como un idiota. —respondió la castaña.

—Puede que si pero no por eso tenia que hacerlo. —dijo un muy indignado Draco.

—Fue un buen día aun recuerdo tu cara, — dijo Hermione riendo.

—Cambiemos de tema, que vas hacer para navidad? —pregunto Draco.

—No estoy segura, aun falta casi un mes para vacaciones pero lo mas seguro es que las pase con mis padres, siguen preocupados por lo que les conté sobre la guerra, aveces creo que hubiera sido mejor no decirles nada. —dijo Hermione.

—Hubo varios ataques en el Londres muggle lo hubieran sabido de todas formas. —dijo Draco.

—No, no lo hubieran hecho, estaban en Australia sin recordar que tenían una hija. —dijo Hermione suavemente.

—Como? porque?

—Les lance un  _obliviate_  para protegerlos les di una nueva identidad haciéndoles olvidar todo sobre el mundo mágico y sobre mi, sabia que yo era un blanco principal por ser la mejor amiga de Harry y que iban a usar a mis padres para llegar a mi. —dijo Hermione.

—Lo siento, no lo sabia. —dijo Draco pasando un brazo por los hombros de la castaña acercándola hacia el.

—Ya no importa, fui ha buscarlos a Australia les devolví sus recuerdos y me perdonaron cuando les explique el porque lo hice, aunque se que no están muy contentos con mi decisión de volver al mundo mágico piensan que es peligroso y lo es, les dije que todo había terminado que la guerra había terminado que Voldemort estaba muerto y así se quedaría pero parece que me equivoque aun no termina. —dijo Hermione abrazando al rubio.

—Pero dime tu que vas hacer en vacaciones. —pregunto Hermione sonriendo al rubio al cual aun se encontraba abrazando.

—Pasarlo con mi madre, te quería preguntar si querías pasar unos días con migo y mi madre. —pregunto a Hermione.

—No se si sea buena idea, no creo que a tu madre le gustaría hasta donde yo se ni siquiera Theo o Blaise pasan las vacaciones contigo.

—Eso es porque no quiero que se enteren de mi lamentable estado de salud, y como te habrás dado cuenta es imposible no notarlo, se los he podido ocultar hasta ahora porque los dormitorios de Slytherin siempre han sido individuales, pero si pasaran las vacaciones conmigo seria mas complicado, aparte me gusta poder relajarme en mi casa y no estar pretendiendo que me siento bien cuando no, contigo no hay ese problema ya que estas enterada de todo, vamos tu eres la que ahora inventa mis excusas cuando no asisto a clases por que simplemente me siento demasiado mal. —dijo Draco mirando y sonriendo a la castaña. —entonces que dices pasaras algunos días de vacaciones conmigo, o vas a pasar algunos días con los weasley.

—No voy a ir a la madriguera no soportaría estar tanto tiempo con Ronald, y viendo que no vas a dejarme de ver como cachorro triste si, si pasare un tiempo en vacaciones contigo solo si tu mama esta bien con ello. —dijo Hermione al rubio.

—Y sigo sin entender el porque ocultar cosas de tus amigos. — pregunto Hermione.

—Ya te dije no es algo que quiero que la gente sepa ni siquiera ellos. —contesto Draco.

—Pero los tres son pura-sangre ellos entenderían o no? —pregunto una confusa Hermione.

—Blaise en realidad es mestizo su padre era un muggle pero nunca veras a su madre aceptarlo a nadie, Pansy al igual que Ginny esta perfectamente sana supongo que porque ha habido muchos mestizos en sus familias incluso si los Parkinson se negaban a aceptarlo pero conocían el riesgo de squibs o de niños que nacieran al igual que yo, y preferían no correr riesgos y Theo al igual que yo tiene hemofilia pero mucho mas leve que yo. —contesto Draco,al ver la mirada de confusión de la castaña al no entender el porque no quería contarle nada a sus amigos añadió.

—Y siempre esta el echo que en todas las familias pura sangre tanto los squibs como los "sangre débil" así se les llama a los niños que nacen como yo que contra todo pronostico están vivos incluso si es a base de decenas de pociones medicinales, son rechazados y tratados como basura, solo si como en mi caso soy el único heredero se encubre y se te obliga a mantener una apariencia de fortaleza a ocultar tus debilidades.—dijo Draco.

—Y tu crees que tus amigos te tratarían mal o te rechazarían? —pregunto Hermione con una mirada incrédula ya que ella había podido notar la amistad de los cuatro slytherin y dudaba que rechazaran a Draco por su supuesta "sangre débil".

—No lo se, tal vez no pero prefiero no exponerme a que lo hagan. —contesto Draco mientras jugaba con el anillo de la mano de Hermione.

—Entonces porque me lo cuentas a mi? —pregunto Hermione a Draco.

—Porque eres tu, y confiaba en que no me ibas a rechazar, que me tratarías como tu igual y no como algo que no merece ni siquiera vivir. —dijo Draco tratando de empujar al fondo de su memoria la voz de su padre, la de varios mortifagos los cuales le dijeron miles de veces la patética criatura que era el cual no tenia derecho a vivir.

—Un montón de estupideces si me lo preguntas, y el quien crea alguna de ellas es la verdadera basura eres mucho mejor que cualquier persona que se atreva a decirte lo contrario. —dijo Hermione tomando suavemente el rosto del rubio entre sus manos.

—Ya vamonos, empieza a oscurecer y no quiero ponerme sentimental. —dijo Draco levándose de la banca donde se encontraban sentados y ofreciéndole un brazo a la castaña.

—Ok. vamonos. —dijo Hermione tomando a Draco del brazo mientras caminaban al castillo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ya pasaban de la medianoche y ambos premios anuales se encontraban sentados en su sala común leyendo o escribiendo alguna carta la cual enviar a sus padres. Cuando de repente se escucho que alguien tocaba deseperadamente la puerta, Draco se levanto a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con nadie.

—Quien es Draco. —pregunto la castaña dejando su libro y levantándose uniéndose a Draco que aun se encontraba en la puerta.

—Nadie. —dijo Draco en el mismo momento que Harry se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad.

—Harry que estas haciendo aquí pasan de media noche. —reprendió Hermione al azabache.

—Lo se, lo se Hermione pero necesito tu ayuda, Kingsley esta hablando con Mcgonacall. —dijo Harry siendo interrumpido por Draco.

—El ministro de magia esta aquí, como sabes?— pregunto Draco.

—Que hace hablando a esta hora con Mcgonacall? —pregunto Hermione mirando a Harry.

—No lo se, pero Sirius cree que el ministerio oculta algo y si Kingsley vino a hablar con Mcgonacall a esta hora debe ser algo importante. —dijo Harry.

—Si tienes razón, vamos. —dijo Hermione saliendo de la sala común.

—A donde vamos? —pregunto Draco cerrando la puerta de su sala común.

—Veo que ya empezaste con tus escapas nocturnas Potter. —dijo el cuadro de Snape asustando a los tres chicos.

—Profesor Snape? —dijo Harry sorprendido.

—No voy a decir nada Potter, estoy muerto ya no es mi trabajó castigarte, así que ve y evita que el señor tenebroso vuelva.—dijo Snape en su usual tono aburrido.

Y con esas ultimas palabras del difunto profesor los tres chicos se ocultaron bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien díganme que les parece? les gusta o realmente es horrible? Vaya creo que este es mi capitulo mas largo hasta la fecha.
> 
> -Este capitulo lo quise enfocar mas que nada en la relación de Hermione y Draco, que aun no es amorosa.


	8. capitulo siete

Los tres chicos se encontraban caminando por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, Hermione se encontraba revisando el mapa del merodeador para ver en donde se encontraba Mcgonagall y Kingsley en ese momento el mapa mostraba que se encontraban en el salón de Transformaciones .

—No puedo creer, que tengan un mapa que muestra todo Hogwarts eso explica muchas cosas. —dijo Draco mirando el mapa del merodeador por encima del hombro de Hermione que en ese momento lo tenia en sus manos.

—Que cosas? —pregunto Hermione.

—Como que Potter siempre parecía saber donde estaba, y siempre que le quería cortar vuelta parecía incapaz de hacerlo llegue a pensar que estaba enamorado de mi. —dijo Draco tropezando con los pies de Harry que se había detenido.

—Malfoy no me pises, y trata de no hacer tanto ruido. — siseo Harry antes de seguir caminando.

—No te detengas de improviso, y perdón si no soy experto en escabullirme a medianoche bajo una capa de invisibilidad. — dijo Draco de forma sarcástica,tratando de no volver a tropezar con Harry y Hermione.

—Los dos cállense, nos estamos acercando puedo oírlos sigan caminando en silencio. —dijo Hermione a los dos chicos mientras seguía caminando.

— Y ahora que? —susurro Draco cuando se habían detenido a la entrada del salón de Transformaciones.

— Necesitamos oír que dicen. —dijo Harry sacando una oreja de su bolsillo e hincándose junto con los otros dos chicos junto a la puerta del salón de transformaciones.

—Que es eso Harry? —dijo Hermione señalando la oreja que Harry sostenía le parecía familiar a la de los gemelos Weasley pero esta solo era una y no tenia ninguna cuerda que la uniera con otra.

—George me la dio, es parecida a las orejas extensibles pero esta lo que hace es que va a amplificar sus voces para que nosotros las podamos oír. —dijo Harry pegando la oreja en la parte baja de la pared, Draco y Hermione esperaron a que Harry terminara de acomodar la oreja cuando Harry se enderezó,de repente las voces que hasta hace poco eran susurros los podían escuchar claramente.

—Tienen derecho a saber Kingsley, esto puede ser el inicio de otra guerra. —dijo Mcgonagall claramente exasperada.

—Lo tenemos bajo control Minerva y por el momento es mejor si mantenemos lo que paso oculto, de otra forma solo cundiría el pánico. —dijo Kingsley tranquilamente.

—No lo tienen bajo control, la piedra filosofal a sido robada ya sabia yo que era una mala idea cuando Albus decidió esconderla en lugar de destruirla como dijo que iba a hacerlo. — dijo Mgconagall comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Minerva calmante no sabemos a ciencia cierta si fue robada, la ubicación de la piedra solo la sabían personas en las que confiaba Dumbledore todos miembros de la orden, ninguno pudo haberla robado. —sentencio Kingsley.

—Y que hay de Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, el profeta debió de haber publicado de su fuga de Azkaban. —dijo una encolerizada Mcgonagall — pero no lo hizo y eso es porque tu lo estas impidiendo, la gente tiene derecho a saber que dos peligrosos mortifagos están sueltos, y que dichos mortifagos quieren revivir a Bellatrix.

—Solo cundiría el pánico y en estos momentos es lo ultimo que necesitamos, la comunidad mágica al fin se empieza a recuperar están siguiendo con sus vidas que crees que pasaría si de repente les decimos que hay mortifagos tratando de revivir a la mas sádica seguidora de Voldemort y posiblemente a Voldemort también, incluso si probablemente no sea posible causaría pánico entre la gente. —decía Kingsley cuando se vio interrumpido por Mcgonagall.

—Y que hay de Potter el tiene el derecho a saber que hay una posibilidad por muy mínima que sea de que Voldemort pueda volver. —Dijo Mcgonagall.

—El no va a volver, sus Horrocruxes fueron destruidos. —sentencio Kingsley.

—Y ahora te pareces a Fudge. —dijo Mcgonagall de mala manera. —y si me disculpas te pido que te vayas, ya que no me gusta tener la presencia de tus dementores en los terrenos de mi escuela.

—Son una precaución, y están bajo el control del ministerio bajo mi control. —dijo Kingsley seguro de si.

—Como antes ya lo estuvieron y eso no evito que se unieran a Voldemort. —Dijo Mcgonagall la cual empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenia.

—Los Dementores le dan su lealtad a quien les da lo que quieren, y en este caso yo se los estoy dando si captan algún rastro de los Lestrange o de alguno de los otros prófugos son todos suyos no juicio simplemente el beso en el momento en que los vean. —dijo Kingsley a una alterada Mcgonagall.

—Hay algo mas por lo que vinieras a buscarme a estas horas. —dijo Mcgonagall en el momento que se sentaba en su escritorio resumiendo lo que estaba haciendo antes de la llegada del ministro.

—Hubo un ataque en el Londres muggle, dos familias completamente aniquiladas con la única cosa en común de que ambas tienen hijos en Hogwarts o bueno al menos una aun lo tenia, el otro chico murió el año pasado en la batalla. —dijo Kingley con voz calmada.

—Eso que significa, están casando las familias de los nacidos de muggle. —dijo Mcgonagall perdiendo todo el color de su rostro.

—Aun no lo sabemos, pero quiero pedirte que me permitas hacer un juramento inquebrantable con uno de tus alumnos Justin Finch-Fletchley. —dijo Kingsley.

—Un juramento inquebrantable, porque? —pregunto una desconcertada Mcgonagall.

—Por ley tenemos que informarle de lo sucedido con su familia, pero no queremos que nadie mas se entere el tiene que jurar que no le dirá a ningún alma sobre el ataque a los muggles. —explico Kingsley.

—También lo van a encubrir, no pueden hacerlo los nacidos de muggles tienen derecho a saber que sus familias están en peligro que son blanco de masacres. —dijo Mcgonagall observando el rostro del ministro de magia.

—Pero no me estas dando a elegir si acatar tus ordenes, ni siquiera pidiendo tu opinión el Wizengamot y tu ya han tomado la decisión, solo me estas avisando lo que vas a hacer. —sentencio una furiosa Mcgonagall.

—Lo siento Minerva pero es lo correcto apenas superamos una guerra no podemos permitir que el pánico se desate cuando todos creen que ya termino. —dijo Kingsley ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Mcgonagall.

—Si ya has terminado pido que te retires. —dijo Mcgonagall.

—No tengo que recordarte que lo que hablamos es confidencial y nadie lo puede saber. —dijo Kingsley antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida del salón dejando a una Mcgonagall pensativa y furiosa.

Los tres chicos que se encontraban hincados cerca de la puerta estaban en shock por lo que habían oído, al escuchar pasos acercarse a la puerta Harry rápidamente quito la oreja y la volvió a guardar en su bolsillo antes de que el junto con los otros dos chicos se alejaran rápidamente del salón de Mcgonagall, una vez llegaron a un pasillo aparentemente desierto los tres chicos se detuvieron.

—No puedo creer que Kingsley este actuando de esta forma, y como es posible que la piedra aun exista. —dijo Harry retirando la capa de invisibilidad de el y de sus amigos.

—Dumbledore mintió, y ahora parece ser que alguien en el que aparentemente el confiaba lo traiciono y ha robado la piedra. —dijo Hermione que en ese momento se veía pálida y se mantenía abrazado de Draco.

—Pero porque?, y que hay con lo que dijo de los prófugos de Azkaban significa que no solo Rodolphus y Rabastan escaparon, quien mas escapo y porque lo están ocultando. —dijo Draco preocupado con la idea de que su padre pudiera haber escapado de Azkaban.

—Están atacando muggles masacrándoos. —dijo Hermione preocupada por sus padres.

—Nos las arreglaremos tus padres estarán bien. —dijo Harry mientras que Draco abrazaba mas fuerte a Hermione tratando de infundirle confianza y al mismo tiempo que el trataba de pelear con ese sentimiento de desesperanza y tristeza que lo estaba invadiendo.

—Tenemos que decirle a Sirius, —decía Harry deteniéndose cuando vio avanzando por el pasillo hacia ellos varios dementores.

—Hermione ,Draco. —dijo Harry señalando a sus espaldas donde se encontraban las enormes criaturas encapuchadas, en el momento que Hermione los vio no perdió tiempo en cuestión de segundos había invocado su patronus seguido del de Harry.

—Necesitamos irnos, no queremos atraer a nadie. —dijo Harry que comenzaba a correr hacia otra parte del castillo con Hermione y Draco tras de el, los chicos siguieron corriendo hasta alcanzar las escaleras que daban a la sala común de gryffindor.

—Creo que los perdimos. —dijo Harry recuperando el aliento y volteando a ver a sus amigos, Hermione se encontraba a un con su varita en mano para volver a invocar su patronus de ser necesario y Draco que lucia mas pálido de lo normal se recargaba ligeramente en la castaña.

—No sabes invocar un patronus cierto? por eso allá tras parecían enfocarse en ti. — dijo Harry viendo hacia donde se encontraba Draco.

—Nunca he podido invocar uno. —respondió Draco.

—Sera mejor irnos a dormir mañana a primera hora tenemos que hablar con Sirius, a el se le ocurrirá algo para proteger a tus padres Hermione a si que no te preocupes. —dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras hacia su sala común.

—Harry préstanos el mapa y la capa, tenemos que regresar a nuestra sala común. —dijo Hermione refiriéndose a Draco y a ella.

—O mierda lo olvide, la costumbre siempre terminábamos corriendo hasta estar a salvo en la sala de gryffindor. —dijo Harry pasando la capa y mapa a Hermione.

—Lo se buenos tiempo.— dijo Hermione medio en broma.

—Tengan cuidado al regresar a su sala común, si se cruzan con los dementores traten de escapar de ellos sin invocar su patronus lo ultimo que queremos es atraer la atención de Kingsley, el conoce tu patronus Hermione sospecharía que sabemos algo si lo ve.—dijo Harry antes de despedirse de sus amigos.

—Bien hay que regresar. —dijo Hermione pasando el mapa a Draco y cubriéndolos a ambos con la capa.

—Y bien como funciona esto. —pregunto Draco mirando el mapa que en ese momento era un pergamino en blanco.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. —dijo Hermione tocando el mapa con su varita.

—Interesante forma de abrirlo, —dijo Draco caminando junto con la castaña al mismo tiempo que revisaba el mapa para no encontrarse con nadie.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la torre de premios anuales esperando no encontrarse con ningún dementor y tratando de evitar ser descubiertos por Filch y su gata, al dar la vuelta por un pasillo para llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a su torre empezaron a sentir el ambiente cambiar volverse mas frió como si todo rastro de felicidad se evaporara no tardo mucho para que se vieran acorralados por un par de dementores, y sin poder invocar su patronus ya que el mapa mostraba que Kingsley se encontraba cerca los dementores comenzaron a alimentarse de ellos, un grito pareció distraer a los dementores haciéndoles retroceder al alzar la vista Hermione pudo notar a lo lejos del pasillo a los demás dementores alimentándose de Filch los dos que habían estado enfocándose de ellos empezaron a alejarse hacia donde se encontraban los demás, sin perder tiempo Hermione se levanto del suelo donde había caído por causa de los dementores y jalando a Draco con ella se apresuro a llegar a las escaleras que daban a su torre, cuando iban subiendo por las escaleras lo mas rápido que su cuerpo aun debilitado por el ataque se los permitía se percataron de un patronus en forma de lince alejando a los dementores lejos de Filch, Kinsgley cerca del conserje parecía darles ordenes a las criaturas las cuales se estaban retirando.

Una vez llegaron a la entrada de su sala común le dijeron rápidamente la contraseña al cuadro del profesor Snape, el cual los dejo entrar rápidamente una vez adentro los dos chicos se tambalearon hasta llegar a los sofás que se encontraban cerca de la chimenea quitándose la capa de invisibilidad y emitiendo un suspiro de alivio.

—Vaya eso si fue interesante, y pensar que para ti y Potter es algo que hacen desde que llegaron a Hogwarts. —dijo un muy cansado Draco el cual no estaba acostumbrado a andar escabulliendose por pasillos o peleando con dementores.

—Si es algo común para nosotros, —dijo Hermione —Oye estas bien? —pregunto la castaña notando que el rubio lucia pálido y agitado.

—Si simplemente que no me prepare para andar corriendo por todo el castillo huyendo de Dementores. —dijo Draco al momento que se acostaba en el sofá.

—Prepararte como, aprender a realizar un patronus? —pregunto Hermione.

—Snape creo una poción especial para mi cuando estaba en quinto, ya que sabia que probablemente Vol..vold..quien tu sabes me mandaría en algún momento a alguna misión, lo que hacia la poción es que por doce horas de cierta forma engañaba a mi cuerpo haciéndole tener una sensación de fortaleza, el problema es que una vez pasado el efecto me dejaba en cama sin poder moverme por días, entre mas seguido la usaba mas negativos eran los efectos. —contesto Draco aun con la respiración bastante agitada.

—Usas esa poción muy seguido?, cuales son los efectos negativos? —pregunto Hermione curiosa.

—No la uso al menos que sea muy necesario,la ultima vez que la use fue cuando me tuve que presentar a mi juicio, pero en ultimo año que duro la guerra había veces que la tenia que tomar varios días seguidos apenas empezaba a pasar su efecto la tomaba de nuevo, y los efectos secundarios solo dejemoslo en que eran demasiado malos al punto que llegue a pensar que iba a morir. —contesto Draco a la castaña antes de bostezar.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a hablar con Sirius. —dijo Hermione.

—Voy a quedarme aquí, —dijo Draco al ver la cara de su amiga rápidamente añadió —duermo mejor en la sala o al menos eso creo de las veces que nos hemos quedado a dormir aquí.

Al oír la respuesta del rubio Hermione tomo las mantas que tenían en un sofá pasando una a Draco antes de que acostarse en el otro sofá y taparse con la suya propia.

—No tienes que quedarte aquí. —dijo Draco aunque secretamente prefería que lo hiciera ella es la que lo ayudaba adormir mejor no quedarse en la sala.

—No se me antoja estar sola, después de oír lo de los ataques a los muggles. —dijo Hermione antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir, siguiendo su ejemplo Draco se durmió en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hermione, Harry ,Giny y Draco se encontraron apenas salio el sol en la entrada del gran comedor, donde un a Ginny soñolienta se quejaba por ser despertada a tan temprana hora, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras de slytherin a despertar a sus demás amigos después de varias quejas de las tres serpientes por ser despertadas antes de las siete de la mañana y una vez Harry aclarara que tenia que contarles algo importante que Hermione, Draco y el habían descubierto la otra noche, los siete chicos se dirigieron a buscar a Sirius en su habitación.

—Que hacen a esta hora aquí, es domingo. —dijo un adormilado y despeinado Sirius al abrirle la puerta.

—Tenemos algo muy importante que contarte. —dijo Harry atrayendo la atención de su adormilado padrino.

—No puede esperar, ya sabes hasta las dos de la tarde. —dijo Sirius con la intención de regresar a dormir.

—Es sobre el ministerio y lo que esta ocultando. —se apresuro a decir Hermione.

—Esta bien pasen. —dijo Sirius entrando a su habitación y sentándose en su cama desecha.

—De que se trata todo esto que averiguaron. —pregunto Sirius viendo como los siete chicos se sentaban en cualquier espacio que encontraran en el desastre que era su habitación.

—Si eso mismo quisiéramos saber, vinieron a despertarnos y no nos dijeron nada. —se quejo Pansy a lo que Ginny ,Blaise y Theo estuvieron de acuerdo.

Y así Harry procedió a contar lo que habían oído Hermione, Draco y el la noche anterior, la platica de Kinsley con Mcgonagall como al parecer la piedra filosofal no fue destruida como habían creído todos estos años, las fugas de Azkaban que parecían ser varias, los ataques a muggles y el echo que el ministro quiere hacer jurar a sus familiares magos jurar bajo un juramento inquebrantable que no dirán nada.

—Esto es peor de lo que pensé, siempre supe que Dumbledore guardaba muchos secretos y el echo de que mintiera sobre la piedra filosofal lo prueba, —dijo Sirius —y si la piedra estaba bajo protección de miembros de confianza de Dumbledore eso no me incluye a mi yo no sabia nada sobre ella.

—Si alguien la robo crees que la puedan utilizar para revivirlo. —pregunto Theo viendo a Sirius.

— No lo se, lo que mas me preocupa es el quien la robo alguien tuvo que haberlos traicionado. —dijo Sirius pensativo.

—Alguien pudo haberse enterado de ella e infiltrado a donde sea que la tuvieran a robarla, también es posible. — pregunto Ginny no queriendo pensar que una de las personas en las que confiaron su vida pueda estar ayudando a traer a Voldemort de vuelta.

—Puede ser, y lo de los ataques a muggles eso tiene el nombre de Bellatrix, es su estilo a ella le encanta torturar y masacrar muggles. —dijo Sirius pensando en su desquiciada prima.

—Crees que la hayan revivido. —pregunto Draco.

—Puede ser, sabemos que los mortifagos buscaban un collar de esmeraldas que perteneció a la familia Black, revise las bóvedas de la familia y no hay ningún collar que cuadre con la descripción, debió de estar en otro lugar posiblemente donde ya lo encontraron. —dijo Sirius resignado.

—Que podemos hacer Sirius. —dijo Harry

—Por el momento, tenemos que investigar mas no podemos hacer nada con el ministerio encubriendolo todo, necesitamos que la gente sepa lo que pasa y hablar con los de la orden. — dijo Sirius viendo a los chicos.

—Y que hay de mis padres, que puedo hacer para protegerlos. —pregunto Hermione.

—Por eso no hay problema pueden quedarse en Grimmauld Place, incluso si ya no esta bajo el encantamiento  _fidelio_  sus protecciones son muy fuertes y como ahora soy la cabeza de la familia Black nadie entra si yo no lo permito estarán seguros ahí. —dijo Sirius sonriendo a Hermione a la cual desde que la conoció le había tomado cariño, la quería como la hija que nunca tuvo.

—Gracias Sirius. —dijo la castaña levantándose para abrazar al hombre.

— Podemos ir hoy mismo en la tarde a buscarlos para no correr riesgos. —dijo Sirius devolviendo el abrazo a la castaña.

—Los acompañamos. —dijeron varios de los chicos a la vez.

—Podría ser una trampa. —dijo Theo pensando en voz alta.

—A que te refieres Theo. —pregunto Sirius.

—A que el ataque fue muy cerca de donde vives Hermione. —dijo Theo viendo a la castaña.

—Como no lo pensé antes, si es que Bellatrix de verdad esta viva esta usando a tus padres como carnada para atraerte a ti y a Potter, es mucha coincidencia que el ataque fuera tan cercano a tu casa pero no fueron por tus padres sabiendo donde vives, Bellatrix te odia en lo que ella respecta la humillaste cuando escapaste de la mansión Malfoy. —dijo Draco mirando a la castaña.

—Bien, es bueno tener serpientes de tu lado su mentalidad puede salvar tu vida. —dijo Sirius pensando en lo que habían dicho Theo y Draco.

—Pero de todas formas tenemos que sacarlos de ahí. —dijo Harry viendo a su padrino.

—Lo se Harry, el plan sigue salimos a las 4 del castillo nos aparecemos en tu casa y sacamos a tus padres, con suerte no pasara nada pero si lo hace iremos preparados.— dijo Sirius mirando a Hermione.

—Voy con ustedes dijo Harry, si es que es una trampa es mejor que no vayan solos. —dijo Harry.

—En pleno día no se van a arriesgar a atraer mucha atención, si nos llegan a atacar creo que nos la podemos arreglar entre los dos. —dijo Sirius señalando a Hermione que había vuelto a sentarse junto a Draco.

—Pero de todas formar es mejor si vamos todos seria mas seguro.—dijo Blaise para sorpresa de todos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Blaise. —dijo Ginny seguido por las confirmaciones de todos.

—Esta bien solo Harry y Draco vienen con nosotros. —dijo Sirius después de pensar por unos momentos.

—Pero Sirius. —dijo Ginny.

—No queremos atraer atención con nosotros cuatro estaremos bien si es que nos llegan atacar. — dijo Sirius — los veo en las tres escobas a las 4, prefiero que Mcgonagall no nos vea salir juntos no vaya a pensar que planeamos algo.

—De acuerdo Sirius. —dijo Harry levantándose de donde estaba sentado en el suelo.

—Y ahora vayan a desayunar y compórtense como alumnos normales que solo se preocupan por sus exámenes. —dijo Sirius mientras los chicos salían de su habitación.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba sentada admirando su jardín mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado y en que su mayor error fue acceder al matrimonio que su padre le había arreglado con Lucius Malfoy quien era un hombre violento prejuicioso y al igual que su hermana Bellatrix con serios problemas mentales que en innumerables ocasiones lo llevaron a torturarla a ella y a su hijo, al cual trataba como basura ella odiaba la forma en que lo degradaba y que en lo que respectaba a Lucius su hijo solo era una forma de mantener su preciosa linea de sangre. Aunque no podía decir que todo en su vida fue malo ya que gracias a ese matrimonio tenia a Draco, el cual era lo mas importante para ella se preocupaba día y noche por su hijo no sabia si se encontraba bien ya que en sus cartas omitía detalles como su salud o como estaba lidiando con regresar a Hogwarts, sabia que su hijo no iba ser muy bien recibido por los demás que todos veían en su pequeño a un mortifago despiadado que probablemente no muchos le iban a dar una segunda oportunidad; le dolía pensar en el tiempo que Voldemort vivió en su casa sabia que su hijo es el que la había pasado peor por el odio que su propio padre tenia hacia el, que en vez de protegerlo de los demás mortifagos los incitaba a que dañaran a su hijo, sabia que su pequeño había sido torturado en múltiples ocasiones no sabia hasta que grado los malditos seguidores de Voldemort o incluso el monstruo en persona habían degradado y torturado a su hijo, le dolía pensar que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo ya que durante ese tiempo Lucius la tenia encerrada y en muchas ocasiones atada y amordazada en su habitación sin varita y sin ninguna forma de poder salir. Una lechuza dejando caer una nota en su regazo la saco de sus pensamientos, al tomarla quedo horrorizada por lo que decía y por quien la escribía.

_**El señor oscuro volverá a levantarse, todos los sangre sucia morirán** _

_**solo quedara la sangre pura y fuerte todo la escoria sera aniquilada,** _

_**fieles seguidores vengan a buscarnos.** _

La nota no venia firmada pero no le hacia falta una firma para reconocer la letra de su retorcida y sádica hermana Bellatrix, sabia que su hijo iba a volver a correr peligro, y ella se juro que iba hacer todo lo posible para ver feliz y seguro a su pequeño Dragón, así que sin perder tiempo y tragándose su orgullo le escribió una carta para encontrarse con la única persona que podría ayudarla.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -No sean lectores fantasma dejen sus comentarios, déjenme saber que opinan soy fiel creyente de la critica constructiva ya que es la única forma que tenemos de mejorar como escritores.
> 
> -Bueno espero que les gustara este capitulo.


	9. capitulo ocho

 

Después de hablar con Sirius los chicos se dirigieron a las cocinas de Hogwarts a pedirles a los elfos si podían hacerles algo de desayunar y llevárselos a la torre de los premios anuales, una vez en la torre y lejos de oídos chismosos los chicos se pusieron a platicar en cual seria la estrategia en caso de que los atacaran cuando fueran esa tarde a la casa de los Granger, después de planear varios posibles escenarios decidieron que por el momento no podían hacer nada mas para prepararse.

—Bueno si me disculpan voy a ir a dormir un poco, ustedes también deberían hacerlo —dijo Harry a los dos premios anuales levantándose del sofá donde se encontraba sentado.

—Lo se, apenas dormimos un poco mas de tres horas la noche anterior. —dijo Hermione reprimiendo un bostezo.

—Los veo a las tres en la entrada del gran comedor para irnos a Hogsmeade.. —dijo Harry antes de salir de la torre de los premios anuales.

—Bueno nosotros igual nos vamos, los vemos luego. —dijo Pansy mientras apuraba a Ginny y a sus otros dos amigos a salir de la torre.

—Supongo que voy a tratar de reponer un par de horas de sueño. —dijo Hermione a Draco antes de retirarse a su habitación dejando al rubio en la sala común.

Poco después Draco subió a su habitación siguiendo el consejo de Potter trato de conciliar el sueño sabiendo que en los últimos días no había estado durmiendo mucho, se encontraba agotado y no seria de ninguna utilidad en caso de un ataque en esas condiciones.

_Se encontraba echo un ovillo tirado en el frío suelo en los calabozos da la mansión Malfoy, su cuerpo se sacudía con violentos temblores sentía dificultad para respirar sabia que la única razón por la que lo mantenían con vida era porque el señor tenebroso sospechaba de Snape y en caso de que lo matara necesitaría alguien con su habilidad en pociones siendo el la mejor opción ya que el mismo Snape se había encargado de entrenarlo. Escucho pasos acercándose por el pasillo antes de que el hombre que se hacia llamar su padre entrara violentamente azotando la puerta de su celda._

_—Que patética criatura eres me das vergüenza. —escupió el hombre mientras que con se pie le propinaba una fuerte patada sin importarle el daño que pudiera causar._

_—No tienes nada que decir asqueroso animal, ni orgullo tienes deja de llorar y levántate no mereces el apellido Malfoy. —grito el hombre enfurecido sus ojos llenos de venas rojas le deban un aspecto desquiciado, sujetándolo del cabello lo obligo a levantarse._

_—Camina demuestra que tienes algo digno de un Malfoy. —dijo el hombre mientras le propinaba un golpe con su bastón en las rodillas, obligando le a caer de nuevo._

_—Patético, solo eres un sucio animal anda arrástrate como el gusano que eres. —dijo el hombre mientras observaba con un malévolo placer como su hijo se encogía en el rincón de la celda._

_—CRUCIO. —grito el hombre poniendo todo el odio y desprecio que sentía por su hijo en esa sola palabra, el hombre reía desquiciadamente mientras observaba a su hijo retorcerse de dolor._

_—Aliméntalo y asegúrate de que no muera.—ordeno el hombre al pequeño elfo domestico que se encontraba atrás de el y con una ultima patada a la forma sollozante de su hijo se retiro._

Draco se despertó de golpe sudando frió y agitado por su reciente pesadilla que mas bien eran memorias que trataba de suprimir, una vez mas calmado giro hacia su mesa donde se encontraba un reloj que leía que eran poco mas de las dos de la tarde, en una hora se tenia que encontrar con Hermione y Potter para ir a buscar a Sirius necesitaba estar compuesto para entonces; sabia que las pociones para controlar la ansiedad y los ataques de pánico causaban adicción que solo debía tomarlas cuando las necesitara, Draco sabia que si las seguía tomando mas de una vez al día su cuerpo se iba a empezar a acostumbrar a ellas e iban a dejar de surtir efecto al igual que la poción para dormir sin sueños que ya no hacia efecto alguno en el, incluso si le había prometido a Hermione tomarla para dormir mejor sabia que no funcionaria era como tomar agua para el, aun sabiendo eso destapo los dos pequeños frascos que tenia en su mano y tomo su contenido rápidamente era la segunda vez en el día que las tomaba la primera fue antes de ir a ver a Sirius, sabia que no iba a poder sentarse y escuchar hablar de sus loca tía, de Mortifagos prófugos, masacres hacia los muggles no podría soportar la idea de que El volviera probablemente tendría un ataque de pánico ahí mismo, las pociones controlaban la ansiedad y el pánico que sentía que amenazaba con ahogarlo y asfixiarlo con hacerlo desaparecer aun estaba ahí pero era como un sonido de trasfondo en su cabeza el cual era capaz de ignorar, llevaba cerca de un mes tomándolas varias veces al día sabia que se estaba haciendo adicto y dependiente de ellas pero después del percance que tuvo con Ronald Weasley saliendo de adivinaciones, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba al menos parecer que no estaba completamente roto el quería ser todo para Hermione, no que ella lo protegiera como un desvalido que es lo que había sido ese día.

_La clase de adivinaciones era aburrida y sin sentido o al menos así le parecía a Draco Malfoy pero la prefería a tomar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ese día en particular parecía mas monótona y sosa de lo normal y no ayudaba que Blaise el único de sus amigos que tomaba adivinaciones hubiera preferido no entrar a clases para hacerle compañía a Ginny, se encontraba nervioso ya que Weasley y sus amigos no dejaban de susurrar mientras lo señalaban trato de ignorarlos, una vez terminada la clase recogió sus cosas tranquilamente siendo el ultimo en salir de esa forma dándole tiempo a Weasley de alejarse, se dirigía a encontrar a Hermione cuando Ronald junto con sus minions lo detuvieron._

_—Malfoy, ven creo que tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes no lo crees. —dijo Ronald socarronamente._

_—No se de que hablas Weasley, no tenemos nada de que hablar. —dijo tratando de aparentar seguridad._

_—O si tenemos mucho de que hablar para empezar quiero que te mantengas alejado de mi novia, ya me harte de verte cerca de Hermione ella es mía. —dijo Ronald acorralando al rubio contra una pared._

_—Ella no es tu novia. —dijo con voz temblorosa._

_—Patético estas enamorado de ella. —dijo Ronald riéndose y apuntándole al rubio con su varita._

_Al momento que Draco sintió la punta de la varita de Ronald en su cuello, todo la seguridad y compostura que quería aparentar desmerecieron su cuerpo se empezó a sacudir violentamente su respiración se volvió mas rápida sentía que en cualquier momento entraría en pánico._

_—Y ahora tiemblas, sin tu papi no eres nada es hora que me las pagues por todos los años en los que me ridiculizaste asqueroso mortifago. —dijo Ronald lanzado un puñetazo hacia el rostro del rubio, que lo hizo caer de rodillas sosteniendo su rostro mientras su nariz sangraba._

_—Vamos levántate y pelea, eres patético deberías estarte pudriendo en Azkaban, deberías estar muerto tal vez le haga el favor al ministerio y te mate nadie te va a extrañar tal vez y me den una medalla por deshacerme de otra escoria mortifaga. —dijo Ronald mirando con disgusto al rubio que se encontraba aun en el suelo sosteniendo su rostro que se encontraba cubierto en sangre y una mirada llena de pánico._

_—Ron deberíamos irnos antes de que un profesor nos vea. —dijo Neville viendo con lastima y asco al rubio._

_—No hasta que esta asquerosa rata se levante y pelee no hasta que pague por cada cosa que ha hecho. —dijo Ronald pisando una de las manos del rubio y observando mientras este gritaba, estaba tan entretenido viendo sollozar al rubio que no se percato de la llegada de una castaña que lanzaba un hechizo Levicorpus haciéndole quedar colgado en el aire por el tobillo._

_—Que crees que estas haciendo Ronald. —dijo una furiosa Hermione mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Draco._

_—Bájame de una maldita vez Hermione. —gruño el pelirrojo._

_—Lárguense de aquí. —grito la castaña al mismo tiempo que hacia caer a Ronald violentamente contra el suelo._

_—Quítate de en medio Hermione no interfieras esto es entre Malfoy y yo. —dijo Ronald._

_—No te atrevas a cercarte a el, y ahora lárgate si no quieres que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta. —dijo Hermione con voz tranquila lo cual normalmente significaba que estaba mas que furiosa._

_—Como quieras pero te aseguro que tu mortifago se va encontrar con lo que se merece tarde o temprano. —dijo Ronald antes de retirarse junto con sus amigos._

_Una vez Ronald y sus amigos se hubieran retirado Hermione se arrodillo rápidamente al lado de Draco y dándose cuenta en el estado de pánico en el que se encontraba la castaña lo trato de tranquilizar y ver el daño en su rostro que se encontraba cubierto en sangre._

_—Draco, vamos tenemos que ir con Madame Pomfrey. —dijo Hermione._

_—Nooo, nooo por favor noo nadie se puede enterar. —dijo Draco en estado de pánico._

_—Esta bien, pero vamos a nuestra sala común de acuerdo solo nosotros dos. —dijo Hermione._

_Una vez en su sala común Hermione reparo los dedos de su mano que Ronald había roto con un rápido Episkey al igual que su nariz que aunque ya reparada seguía sangrando, de repente Hermione se acordó que Draco le había mencionado que tenia Hemofilia._

_—Draco dime tienes alguna poción coagulante en tu habitación. —pregunto Hermione desesperada ya que el rubio no dejaba de sangrar, Draco contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza._

_—Manten la cabeza hacia atrás y tu nariz presionada vuelvo en un minuto. —dijo Hermione saliendo corriendo hacia la habitación del rubio._

_—Tómala. —dijo Hermione pasando le un frasco al rubio._

_Una vez que el sangrado se empezó a detener después de varios minutos, Hermione vio como el rubio se empezaba a tranquilizar, después de ayudarlo a limpiarse la sangre del rostro ambos chicos se quedaron en la habitación del rubio ese día ninguno de los dos chicos asistió a las clases que aun les faltaban para completar el día ni a cenar optando por pedirle a los elfos que les llevaran algo de cenar._

Draco se enfoco rápidamente en el presente tratando de bloquear la memoria del incidente que tuvo con Weasley, por muy humillante que fuera sabia que Weasley tenia razón no era nada y realmente era patético y si quería ayudar a Hermione no podía correr el riesgo de que si los atacaran convertirse en un estorbo así que se dirigió a su baúl, al fondo de este saco una pequeña caja cuadrada llena de varios frascos pequeños que contenían una poción de color negro iridiscente, "corpus reanimatus" así la había llamado Snape era la poción que había creado para el para permitirle pelear de ser necesario sabia cuales eran sus efectos que una vez pasado el efecto todas las fuerzas iban a abandonar su cuerpo que apenas y podría moverse por al menos tres días que ninguna de las pociones medicinales que tomaba a diario haría efecto de forma adecuada, dejando así su cuerpo convulsionando por los temblores, sintiendo que se asfixiaba con cada dolorosa respiración que se sentía como si clavaran miles de cuchillos en sus pulmones, jaquecas tan fuertes que no lo dejaban pensar, sin poder comer nada sin vomitarlo en el acto, sabia todos los efectos secundarios pero no le importaban quería ser de utilidad para Hermione no solo un estorbo solo podía esperar que al no haberla tomado por ya casi un año los efectos no fueron tan malos.

—Draco estas dormido, es hora de irnos. —dijo Hermione tocando a su puerta.

—En un momento salgo. —respondió el rubio y sin perder mas tiempo tomo la poción, su sabor era amargo como ácido quemando su garganta le costo no vomitarla en el acto.

—De acuerdo te espero en la sala. —dijo la castaña.

Draco se sintió de inmediato mas fuerte, el agotamiento y cansancio que parecía siempre adherirse a sus huesos desapareció por muy maravillosa que fuera la sensación sabia que solo era una ilusión y que en doce horas tendría que pagar el precio por ese momento de fortaleza.

* * *

—Estas seguro que quieres venir conmigo. —pregunto Hermione mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del gran comedor.

—Sip. —contesto Draco sin ningún rastro de duda.

—No tienes que venir.

—No quieres que te acompañe. —pregunto Draco algo dolido por las palabras de la castaña.

—Por supuesto que quiero, pero me preocupo por ti. —dijo Hermine .

Draco no pudo evitar sentirse mal con las palabras de la castaña sabia que su preocupación era genuina y que ella realmente se preocupaba por el, pero el mismo echo que se preocupara por el solo le recordaba la patético y vulnerable que era, que sin la poción que acaba de tomar realmente seria un completo inútil en una batalla, que su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba a diario el debería ser el que estuviera preocupándose por Hermione el que debería protegerla y el saber que no podía hacerlo solo lo hacia sentir como la fracasada criatura que su padre siempre se esforzó en recordarle que era.

—Bueno no tienes que preocuparte por mi, estaré perfectamente bien. —dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado.

—Lo hiciste. —dijo Hermione con un tono preocupado.

—Que cosa?. —pregunto Draco haciéndose el tonto sabia a lo que se refería, y sabia que Hermione no le agradaba la idea de el tomando la poción "corpus reanimatus".

—Tomaste esa poción la que creo Snape para ti. —dijo Hermione con un tono acusador mientras tomaba a Draco del brazo obligandole a detenerse.

—Acaso importa.

—Por su puesto que importa, dijiste que tiene horribles efectos secundarios. —dijo Hermione.

—De otra forma no podría ser de ayuda si es que nos atacan y quiero ayudarte, de acuerdo. —dijo Draco dándole un ligero apretón a la mano de la castaña.

—Pero no arriesgando tu salud. —dijo Hermione la cual le había tomado mucho cariño al rubio.

—Cual salud? mi salud simplemente no es saludable. —dijo Draco tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Simplemente no quiero que te pase nada.

—No me va a pasar nada y ahora vayámonos que Potter probablemente ya nos esta esperando. —dijo Draco.

* * *

—No se porque Sirius no nos deja ir con ustedes, me siento inútil.

—Vamos Ginny sabes que lo mejor es no atraer atención y si vamos todos es lo que estaríamos haciendo. —dijo Harry tratando de razonar con la pelirroja.

—Lo se, bueno tal vez no pase nada y todo pase tranquilamente. —dijo Ginny.

—Con la suerte que tenemos lo dudo, probablemente en cuanto lleguemos nos va a estar esperando una emboscada. —dijo Harry sombriamente.

—No seas pesimista, anda vamos ya me aburrí. —dijo Ginny jalando del brazo a Harry.

—Pero tengo que esperar a Malfoy y Hermione aquí.

—Seguramente se entretuvieron vamos a encontrarlos. —dijo la pelirroja caminando con Harry hacia la torre de los premios anuales, estaban cerca del cuarto piso cuando una voz muy familiar los detuvo.

—Harry, Ginny!, necesito hablar con ustedes es importante.

—Que quieres Ronald. —dijo Ginny molesta, la cual aun no se encontraba en buenos términos con su hermano.

—Ginny no vengo a pelear, solo quiero hablar con ustedes.

—De acuerdo que pasa Ron. —dijo Harry con semblante tranquilo esperando poder recuperar a su mejor amigo.

—Mira no quiero perder tu amistad Harry ni a Hermione y tu Ginny por favor somos hermanos no podemos seguir así es estúpido, podemos arreglarlo vamos hemos pasado por mucho como para dejar que esto joda nuestra amistad. —dijo Ron

—Estoy de acuerdo. —contesto Harry sonriendo ante la perspectiva de que su mejor amigo estuviera recapacitando sus acciones.

—Entonces todo bien, podemos volver a estar como antes. —pregunto Ron.

—Por supuesto. —contesto rápidamente Harry.

—Pero primero tienes que disculparte. —dijo Ginny de forma cortante.

—Es lo que acabo de hacer Ginny.

—No con nosotros, con nuestros amigos los Slytherin. —contesto Ginny.

—Creí que todo volvería hacer como antes, sin sucios mortifagos. —dijo Ron molesto ante la idea de disculparse.

—Ginny tiene razón, si quieres que volvamos a estar como antes necesitas cambiar esa actitud hacia ellos, son nuestros amigos ahora y Hermione sigue mas que enfadada contigo. —dijo Harry

—Hermione esa maldita puta, ahora ya se acuesta con Malfoy con esa escoria. —el pelirrojo escupió las palabras mostrando una mueca cruel en su pecoso rostro.

—No te atrevas a llamarla así, tu sabes que es como mi hermana y no voy a permitirte que le faltes al respeto. —dijo Harry enojado acercándose al pelirrojo.

—Es lo que es un puta traidora, pero va volver a mi te lo aseguro cuando su sucio mortifago se este pudriendo en azkaban o mejor aun muerto ella volverá arrastrándose a mi lado como la perra que es. —dijo Ron con una mueca de suficiencia que en seguida se borro por el golpe que le propino Harry.

—No digas una sola palabra mas Ronald. —dijo Harry sosteniendo su varita en mano.

—Te lo digo de una vez Harry decide de que lado vas a estar cuando el ministerio decida deshacerse de todos los que estuvieron asociados con Voldemort, no quieres estar de lado equivocado cuando eso suceda. —dijo Ron limpiándose la sangre su labio con la manga del suéter.

—De que estas hablando idiota. —dijo Ginny exigiendo una respuesta.

—Respétame Ginevra, y crees que a nuestro padre le va a gustar la idea de que te juntes con mortifagos cuando el sea la mano derecha del ministro se va asegurar que tus amiguitos se pudran el rincón mas olvidado de azkaban. —dijo Ron con el rostro rojo de la furia sosteniendo fuertemente a su hermana por la muñeca.

—De que estas hablando y suéltame me estas lastimando. —gruño una furiosa Ginny tratando de librarse del agarre de su hermano.

—Suéltala Ron. — dijo Harry acercándose a los hermanos Weasley.

—Tu no te metas Harry puede que tu estés feliz fraternizando con los que apoyaron al que asesino a tus padres, siendo su amigo pero yo no soy un maldito traidor.

— No metas a mis padres en esto Ronald. —Harry se encontraba furioso.

—Tu madre se sacrifico para que su hijo sea amigo de mortifagos para que traicione su memoria acostándose con una, no creas que no te he visto con Parkinson. —dijo Ron riéndose.

En un rápido movimiento Harry se encontraba golpeando una y otra vez el rostro del pelirrojo, no tardo mucho para que ambos chicos se enfrascaran e una pelea a lo muggle, donde Harry furioso estrello la cabeza del pelirrojo contra la pared lo cual causo que se oyera el sonido de algo rompiéndose, Ronald mareado por el golpe trato de quitarse de encima a Harry dándole de puñetazos en el rostro, ninguno de los chicos parecía oír a Ginny que les decía que se separaran o a Hermione que acababa de llegar al lugar y le decía a Draco que fuera a buscar ayuda, los chicos detuvieron su pelea cuando se vieron separados por una fuerza cuando alzaron su mirada se encontraron con una encolerizada Mcgonagall que sostenía su varita en alto.

—Potter, Weasley se puede saber que esta pasando aquí? —pregunto Mcgonagall con una voz calmada que irradiaba ira.

—Nada profesora. —contesto Ronald de mala gana.

—Potter algo que agregar. —pregunto Mcgonagall

—No profesora.

—Bien los dos a mi oficina en este momento. —dijo Mcgonagall retirándose del lugar.

—Pero profesora hoy es salida a Hogsmeade. —se quejo Ronald.

—Eso lo hubieran pensado antes de pelear como un par de brutos barbajanes, no lo voy a volver a repetir los dos a mi oficina. —dijo una ultima vez Mcgonagall.

—Lo siento chicos parece que no los podre acompañar. —dijo Harry a sus amigos con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Y entonces que hacemos Harry? —pregunto Ginny molesta por el comportamiento de su hermano y de Harry por haber sucumbido a sus provocaciones.

—Diviértanse los tres por mi, luego me cuentan que tal lo pasaron. —dijo Harry despidiéndose de sus amigos y siguiendo al pelirrojo que se había retirado siguiendo a Mcgonagall.

Hermione comenzó a caminar en silencio, esperando que sus amigos la siguieran no tenia ganas de hablar sabia que Ron debió de haber dicho algo estúpido para provocar a Harry pero aun así no podía evitar estar molesta con su amigo que bien sabia que ya tenían planes que iba ir a acompañarla a buscar a sus padres.

—Bueno vamos a buscar a Sirius ya se nos hizo tarde probablemente nos este esperando en las tres escobas. —dijo Draco caminando a lado de Hermione .

—Si vamos iré con ustedes en lugar de Harry. —dijo Ginny.

Llegando a las puertas que daban para salir fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts se encontraban Blaise, Pansy y Theo esperando por ellos, Ginny al ver a los chicos esperando por ellos corrió a saludarlos rápidamente y a contarles lo que había pasado con Harry y Ron suceso que también ya les había comentado el como empezó a Hermione y Draco.

—Entonces solo van a ir ustedes dos y Sirius, si quieren puedo tomar el lugar de Harry y acompañarlos. —dijo Theo a Draco.

—No hace falta yo voy a ir con ellos, ya tendrán tiempo de lucirse otro día. —dijo Ginny.

—Bueno vamos los acompañamos a Hogsmeade. —dijo Pansy caminando hacia los carruajes que llevaban a Hogsmeade.

El trayecto hacia el pequeño pueblo fue tranquilo, Pansy no pudo dejar de notar la tensión en el ambiente y no podía evitar preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasarles a sus amigos incluso si no estaban seguros de que fuera una trampa tenia miedo de que algo les pasara, ella aunque siendo hija de mortifagos nunca había estado en ninguna pelea su madre siempre se encargo de protegerla y mantenerla lejos de Voldemort e incluso en la batalla final había sido encerrada en los calabozos junto con los demás Slytherin y cuando porfin lograron salir de ahí su madre se había apresurado a buscarla para sacarla del castillo, puede que su madre fuera una mortifaga una fiel seguidora de Voldemort pero Pansy estaba segura de que que su madre la amaba y por eso siempre la mantuvo hasta cierto punto en las sombras lejos de las torturas, castigos hasta cierto punto la trato de proteger de la guerra lo mas que pudo.

—Ya llegamos. —dijo Draco sacando a Pansy de sus pensamientos.

—Bien vamos a buscar a Sirius. —dijo Hermione caminando junto con Ginny hacia las tres escobas.

Cuando se acercaron a las tres escobas vieron a un gran perro negro sentado cerca de la entrada luciendo desesperado, cuando Sirius vio a los chicos que se acercaban se levanto y se dirigió hacia un callejón entre dos tiendas donde parecía que casi nadie pasaba.

—A donde vamos, no íbamos a encontrar a Sirius en las tres escobas. —dijo Pansy a Hermione y Ginny que se alejaban del establecimiento.

—Es lo que hacemos. —dijo Ginny siguiendo al perro negro al callejón.

—Que hacemos en un callejón abandonado, no se supone que...— decía Draco antes de verse interrumpido por la voz de su primo.

—Llegan tarde y donde esta Harry. —pregunto Sirius que había cambiado de nuevo a su forma humana.

—Con Mcgonagall castigado, se peleo con Ron. —dijo Hermione

—Supongo que Ginny viene entonces. —pregunto Sirius.

—Eres un animago. —dijo Blaise impresionado.

—Si, pero ahora tenemos que irnos solo nosotros tres. —dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a Draco, Hermione y Ginny.

—Esta bien tengan cuidado, —dijo Theo.

—Si los vemos luego, trataremos de cubrirlos si es que alguien los busca. —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

—Cuídense. —dijo Pansy abrazando a sus dos amigas y acercándose a Draco tratando de abrazarlo también, sin ningún éxito ya que su amigo rubio simplemente se alejo de ella.

—Bueno Hermione aparecenos no se exactamente donde esta tu casa.

—Ok. Ginny recuerdas donde vivo verdad? —pregunto Hermione

—Si. —dijo Ginny mientras tomaba a Sirius del brazo y se desaparecían.

—Luego nos vemos. —dijo Hermione a sus amigos antes de desaparecerse junto con Draco.

* * *

Se aparecieron en el jardín trasero de los Granger todo parecía tranquilo, Hermione entro por la puerta trasera de su casa con los demás caminando atrás de ella, no parecía haber nadie en la casa todo se encontraba muy tranquilo apenas eran poco mas de las cinco de la tarde sus padres solían estar los domingos a esa hora en casa al menos que tuvieran algún compromiso de trabajo o fuera una fecha especial.

—Mama, Papa están aquí Mama. —grito Hermione esperando que sus padres se encontraran en el piso superior, después de unos minutos de no recibir respuesta se resigno a que probablemente no había nadie en casa.

—Parece no haber nadie. —dijo Sirius acercándose a una repisa llena de fotos de Hermione y sus padres. —Pero lo mejor sera asegurarnos voy al piso de arriba a revisar que no haya nada extraño.

—Voy con Sirius. —dijo Ginny siguiendo al animago escaleras arriba.

Hermione se quedo en la sala con Draco que en ese momento al igual que Sirius se encontraba viendo las fotos de ella con sus padres.

—Porque no se mueven. — pregunto Draco tomando una foto donde se encontraba una Hermione de unos seis años vistiendo un vestido rosa y una corona.

—Las fotos muggles no se mueven.

—Parecen felices, tu y tus padres. — dijo Draco nostálgico.

—Si lo se, aunque después de mi primer año en Hogwarts comenzamos a distanciarnos. —dijo Hermione antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

—Porque se distanciaron. — pregunto Draco algo inseguro ya que no quería que Hermione sintiera que se estaba metiendo en su vida privada.

—No lo se, supongo que no sabían de que hablar conmigo les parecía raro el echo de que fuera una bruja. —dijo Hermione mientras buscaba en la alacena donde sabia que su madre siempre mantenía una agenda donde anotaba sus compromisos.

—No hay nadie en el piso de arriba. — dijo Sirius que en ese momento entraba en la cocina con Ginny siguiéndole de cerca.

—Creo que salieron a un concierto de música clásica. —dijo Hermione.

—Como sabes? —pregunto Draco el cual se encontraba curioseando todas las cosas de la cocina las cuales le parecían extrañas.

—Mi madre anota todo sus compromisos aquí para no olvidar nada. —dijo Hermione mostrando la agenda que tenia en sus manos en el día de hoy tenia anotado concierto Mozart 7pm.

—Draco deja de tocar todas las cosas. —dijo Hermione riendo al ver a su amigo saltar sorprendido cuando encendió sin querer la licuadora.

—Que es eso. — dijo el rubio señalando la licuadora

—Es una licuadora Draco.

—Bueno tendremos que esperar a que lleguen, por el momento no parece haber nada raro. — menciono Sirius.

—Entonces solo nos sentamos a esperar. —pregunto Ginny viendo a su amiga que se acercaba a un aparato junto a la pared y apretaba unos botones.

—Tienen su celular apagado supongo que están dentro del teatro. —dijo Hermioine después de marcar el numero de sus padres y que la mandaran directo a buzón.

—Ustedes tres quédense en la casa yo voy a dar una vuelta por los alrededores a ver si no hay nada sospechoso. —dijo Sirius cambiando a su forma de perro y señalando a Hermione que le abriera la puerta para salir.

— Y ahora que hacemos. —pregunto Ginny.

—Supongo que esperar. —contesto Hermione

—Hermione tienes una de esas cosas cuadradas que trasmiten fotos como historias,mi papa solía estar algo obsesionado con esas cosas por un tiempo. —pregunto Ginny recordando a su padre o al menos el como era su padre antes de la guerra, después de que todo termino y al haber perdido dos hijos el se había vuelto diferente ya no era el padre que la crió el que se reía fácilmente al que le gustaban las bromas el que estaba siempre curioso de saber como funcionaban las cosas muggle, el se había vuelto frió distante e incluso en varias ocasiones le gritaba y golpeaba a su mama.

—Una televisión, si tenemos una. — pregunto Hermione.

—Podemos verla. —pregunto Ginny entusiasmada.

—Supongo que mientras esperamos, vengan vamos. — dijo Hermione dirigiéndose de nuevo a la sala.

Mientras que Ginny y Draco se sentaban en el sofá Hermione buscaba una película el cual poner una vez encontró la película de Beetlejuice,- la cual era una de sus peliculas favoritas- la puso en el reproductor y encendió la televisión.

—Bueno a esperar. —dijo Hermione sentándose en el sofá junto con sus amigos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sean lectores fantasma comenten, díganme que opinan y si les gusta la historia recomiendenla se los agradecería muchísimo.


	10. capitulo nueve

 

Ginny se encontraba fascinada viendo la película como para notar que Hermione había desaparecido escaleras arriba ya hace un buen rato.

—Regreso en un momento, avísame si Sirius regresa. —dijo Draco levantándose del sofá.

—A donde vas. —pregunto Ginny sin despegar su mirada de la caja mágica como ella la había llamado.

—Con Hermione. —Draco se dirigió escaleras arriba sin esperar que la pelirroja respondiera lo cual era poco probable ya que desde que Hermione le había puesto esa cosa que llamaban película la chica se encontraba tan cautivada que probablemente ni si quiera se daría cuenta si alguien la atacaba en ese momento.

Draco encontró a Hermione en la que asumía era su habitación , la chica se encontraba guardando algunos libros y fotos en su pequeña bolsa —la cual tenia un hechizo de extencion— cuando saco lo que parecía un libro grueso en colores pastel del cajón que se encontraba en su mesa de noche y lo empezó a ojear, Draco se quedo observando sus reacciones tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro pero era una sonrisa triste cuando la vio limpiarse una lagrima traicionera de su mejilla decidió dar a conocer su presencia.

—Porque lloras. —pregunto Draco acercándose a su amiga

—Draco no te vi, cuanto tiempo llevas ahí. —dijo Hermione limpiando las lagrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

—No mucho, no me has contestado porque lloras. — pregunto el rubio sentándose al lado de su amiga y pasando un brazo por los delgados hombros de la chica.

—Estaba viendo esto, me hizo recordara algunas cosas. —dijo Hermione pasando el álbum de fotos que tenia entre sus manos.

—No te preocupes todo va a estar bien, eras linda de pequeña. —dijo Draco riéndose de una foto la cual mostraba a una Hermione de unos tres años en brazos de un hombre.

—No te burles. —dijo Hermione recuperando el álbum y guardándolo en su bolso.

—No me estoy burlando siempre has sido linda, el único problema era tu cabello realmente parecía que tenias un nido de pájaros en la cabeza. —dijo Draco mientras jalaba suavemente un mechón de su cabello.

—O cállate, ni que tu fueras muy atractivo. —dijo Hermione abrazando la delgada figura de su amigo.

—Pero por supuesto que lo soy. —dijo Draco dramáticamente, tratando de animar a su amiga.

—Tengo miedo de como van a reaccionar cuando les diga que Voldemort podría volver, que apenas hace unos días hubo dos familias muggles masacradas, ellos van a odiarme. —dijo Hermione suavemente.

—Ellos no van a odiarte, saben que es por su protección. —susurro el rubio abrazando mas fuerte a la chica.

—Tu no lo sabes ellos estaban furiosos cuando revertí el  _obliviate_ , resentidos por hacerles olvidar toda su vida y darles una nueva, se que aunque no lo dijeron y trataron de ocultarlo tenían miedo de que fuera capaz de borrar todo lo que eran con un solo movimiento de varita por un momento me vieron como si fuera un monstruo. —dijo Hermione recordando el día que encontró a sus padres en Australia.

—Todo va a estar bien, ellos no te odian como podrían eres maravillosa probablemente solo estaban sorprendidos, quien no lo estaría y aparte esta vez no vas a borrar sus memorias ellos van a estar seguros en Grimmauld Place. —Dijo Draco retirando un poco a Hermione para poder ver su rostro.

—Tienes razón, todo va a estar bien tiene que estarlo. —dijo Hermione sonriendo a Draco antes de levantarse de su cama y seguir guardando cosas en su bolso.

—Que tanto estar guardando ahí. —dijo Draco señalando el bolso de la chica en el cual acababa de meter un baúl igual al que llevaban normalmente a Hogwarts.

—Solo algunas cosas que quiero llevar conmigo o que podríamos necesitar, tengo el presentimiento que no voy a volver a esta casa en un tiempo. —dijo Hermione siguiendo guardando varios cosa tanto muggles como mágicas.

—Donde esta Ginny. —pregunto Hermione después de haber guardado todas las cosas que quería llevar con ella.

—Abajo viendo la "caja mágica", parecía muy entretenida con ella ni si quiera se dio cuenta de cuando subiste le dije que gritara cuando Sirius regresara. —dijo Draco a Hermione que se había vuelto a sentar a su lado.

—Y que a ti no te entretuvo la caja mágica. —dijo Hermione riéndose de las ocurrencias de su amiga.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo, necesito una de esas cosas pero estaba preocupado por ti.

—Estoy bien solo necesitaba recoger algunas cosas, y tu como estas. —dijo Hermione observando al rubio, sabia lo que la poción que tomo hacia y realmente se notaba el cambio el usualmente pálido rostro de Draco se notaba con una tonalidad mas saludable, su postura era mas derecha, caminaba con una seguridad y fortaleza de la cual normalmente carecía y tampoco había fallado al notar que al momento de abrazarla parecía tener mas fuerza física.

—Estoy bien.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, cuando van a empezar a pasar los efectos de la poción. —pregunto Hermione.

—La dosis que me tome normalmente dura doce horas un poco mas o un poco menos, pero normalmente empiezo a notar que sus efectos se desvanecen entre las primeras nueve o diez horas. —contesto resignado sabiendo que Hermione no iba a dejar de insistir.

—Cuales son los efectos secundarios Draco.

—Eso no importa. —dijo Draco queriendo zanjar el tema.

—Claro que importa estoy asumiendo que la tomaste antes de salir de tu habitación entonces sus efectos se van a empezar a desvanecer alrededor de las doce, o me equivoco? y si los efectos son tan malos como dices tenemos que estar en Hogwarts para cuando se desvanezcan o al menos en Grimmaul Place. —dijo Hermione preocupada por el bienestar de su amigo.

—No, no te equivocas pero traigo conmigo otra dosis solo por si acaso. —dijo Draco sacando de su chamarra un pequeño vial con una poción de color negro iridiscente.

—No la vas a tomar. —mas que preguntar afirmo Hermione.

—Solo si es necesario no quiero que nadie se entere de que necesito esto, no quiero que nadie me vea en mi punto mas bajo por favor Hermione entiende. —dijo Draco tratando de hacer entender a su amiga.

—Ok. esta bien pero prométeme que no la tomaras al menos que sea absolutamente necesario. —dijo Hermione sin despegar la mirada de Draco hasta que este dio un ligero asentimiento con su cabeza.

—Dilo.

—Te lo prometo, guárdala por mi. —contesto el rubio entregándole el pequeño vial a Hermione.

—No me has dicho cuales son sus efectos secundarios. —pregunto nuevamente la castaña guardando el pequeño vial en su bolsa.

—Es necesario que lo sepas. —pregunto Draco dudoso sin querer que Hermione lo viera en ese estado tan lamentable en el que estaría una vez pasados los efectos de la poción aunque el mismo sabia que necesitaría a alguien que viera por el en esos momentos odiaba que tuviera que ser Hermione, sabia que no tenia mas opción que decirle sus efectos.

—Como ya te había dicho entre mas seguido la tomo los efectos son peores, la ultima vez que la tome estuve sin poder levantarme de cama por casi una semana ninguna de las pociones medicinales que tomo a diario funcionaba adecuadamente, así que te puedes imaginar casi no podía respirar, no podía detener los temblores que sacudían mi cuerpo, dolores de cabeza, casi no podía comer nada, vómitos, fiebre, múltiples convulsiones nada lindo como te imaginaras normalmente mi madre es la que se quedaba conmigo en ese tiempo para asegurarse de que no dejara de respirar. —dijo Draco sin atreverse a mirar a Hermione sentía miedo de su reacción de que lo mirara con lastima o peor aun con asco.

—Nos las arreglaremos, estaré contigo hasta que te recuperes de acuerdo. —dijo Hermione volteando suavemente el rostro de Draco obligandole a mirarla de esa forma.

—No tienes que hacerlo ya te lo he dicho antes no quiero que seas mi enfermera, no quiero que te sientas obligada a cuidar de mi estoy seguro que estaré bien por mi cuenta. —dijo Draco aun tratando de convencerla de que no la necesitaba aun sabiendo que lo hacia.

—Draco ya te lo he dicho somos amigos y los amigos cuidan el uno del otro. —dijo Hermione antes de verse interrumpida por Draco que dijo algo en voz baja.

—Perdón? —pregunto Hermione al no haber entendido lo que había dicho el rubio.

—Que no quiero que te sientas asqueada por mi. —dijo Draco en voz baja avergonzado por tener que aceptar la ayuda de Hermione y sabiendo que la chica que amaba lo vería en uno de sus peores momentos.

—Oh, Draco te prometo que nunca me sentiría de esa forma hacia ti. —dijo la castaña acunando suavemente el rostro del rubio entre sus manos, le dolía ver esa mirada llena de dolor y vulnerabilidad en su amigo.

Los dos chicos se vieron interrumpidos por Ginny que en ese momento entraba al cuarto de la castaña seguida de un gato color jengibre con la cara aplastada.

—Miren lo que me encontré chicos, no interrumpo nada o si . —dijo Ginny al entrar a la habitación de su amiga y al notar lo cerca que se encontraba con Draco.

—No para nada Ginny. —dijo Hermione acercándose a su gato Crookshanks.

—Donde lo encontraste. —pregunto la castaña cargando a su gato.

—El me encontró, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba acostado en el sofá conmigo.

—Bueno que bien que apareció tenia miedo de que lo tuviera que dejar atrás. —dijo Hermione sacando un transportador de mascotas y metiendo al gato en el.

—Sirius aun no regresa. —pregunto Draco.

—No y ya se hizo noche creen que deberíamos ir a buscarlo. —pegunto Ginny viendo el reloj que marcaba ya casi las diez de la noche.

—No lo se, creo que deberíamos esperar a que lleguen mis padres y si Sirius no a llegado para entonces dos de nosotros iremos a buscarle, mientras que el otro se aparece en Grimmauld Place con mis padres. —dijo Hermione.

—Crees que tarden en llegar. —pregunto Draco.

—No lo creo si el concierto inicio a las 7 llegaran cerca de las once o poco después.

—Bueno si es que Sirius no aparece antes supongo que yo soy la que llevara a tus padres a Grimmauld Place ya que Draco no conoce exactamente su ubicación y al nunca haber estado ahí tal vez no pueda atravesar las protecciones. —dijo Ginny.

—De acuerdo. —contesto Hermione esperando que no le hubiera pasado nada a Sirius

—Mientras esperamos cuéntame mas de la caja mágica, que mas puedes ver ahí esa cosa que me pusiste es real. —pregunto Ginny con los ojos brillantes.

Mientras esperaba a que apareciera Sirius o sus padres Hermione se embarco en una larga explicación de como se hacían las películas y de como las personas realmente no estaban atrapadas en la televisión que solo eran actores y les pagaban por actuar, los tres chicos se vieron interrumpidos de su conversación después de cerca de una hora por el sonido de un par de personas hablando y riendo escaleras abajo.

—Son mis padres. —dijo Hermione a sus amigos.

—Hay que bajar y explicarles las cosas. —dijo Draco dedicando una sonrisa a Hermione.

—Lo se, vamos. —dijo Hermione saliendo de su habitación junto con sus dos amigos.

* * *

—Mama, Papa. —llamo Hermione captando la atención de sus padres.

Los dos adultos voltearon sorprendidos a donde provenía la voz de su hija, que en ese momento se encontraba parada observándolos junto con una chica pelirroja y un joven de cabello platino.

—Hermione que estas haciendo aquí, no deberías estar en tu colegio. —pregunto el señor Granger acercando a su esposa a el, no sabia que esperar de los dos desconocidos que se encontraban con su hija.

—Paso algo y tuve que venir a buscarlos. —dijo Hermione.

—Que fue lo que paso. —pregunto la señora Granger con un deje de histeria en la voz.

—Por favor siéntense para que les cuente todo, les prometí que no iba volver a mantenerlos ignorantes, que no iba volver a lanzarles un  _obliviate_  y no lo voy a volver a hacer lo juro. —dijo Hermione sentándose en frente del sofá de donde se encontraban sus padres.

—Estamos esperando Hermione, que fue lo que paso. —pregunto Jean Granger cerca de la histeria mientras era abrazada por su esposo que no le quitaba la vista a su hija.

—Hermione por favor explícate y trata de no molestar a tu madre. —dijo Ian Granger observando a su hija que en es momento lucia nerviosa y solo una vez que el chico rubio se acerco a sentarse a su lado dedicándole una sonrisa pareció relajarse lo suficiente para hablar.

—Hace un par de días dos familias muggles fueron masacradas por lo que parece ser prófugos de Azkaban.

—Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros. —pregunto Ian Granger.

—Las familias tenían hijos magos y vivían ceca de esta zona, creemos que es posible que vengan por ustedes también, fue un blanco principal en la guerra y ellos podrían querer lastimarlos para llegar a mi. —dijo Hermione.

—Pero dijiste que su estúpida guerra había terminado, que su líder estaba muerto. —dijo Jean Granger mirando con su hija con mirada llena de reproche.

—Es lo que creímos pero una de sus seguidoras creemos ha sido revivida y es posible que lo revivan a El también. —dijo Hermione suavemente no queriendo molestar a sus padres mas de lo necesario.

—Brujería lo odio sabía que no tenias que ir a esa endemoniada escuela, ahora por tu culpa nuestras vidas corren peligro no podías ser normal como tus primas estudiar en una escuela normal e ir a la universidad pero no, tenias que ser una maldita freak. —chillo la señora Granger completamente histérica.

—Con todo respeto señora Granger le pido que se tranquilice si estamos aquí es para llevarlos a un lugar seguro donde nada les va a pasar van a estar protegidos. —dijo Draco con voz calmada tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la madre de Hermione.

—Y se puede saber quien eres tu, otro de tu clase verdad Hermione engendros demoníacos. —dijo Jean Granger completamente fuera de si.

—Cariño cálmate. —susurro Ian Granger al oído de su esposa.

—A que lugar seguro nos llevarias. —pregunto Ian Granger a su hija ya resignado que su esposa y el morirían si no aceptaban ir a donde sea que su hija tuviera en mente.

—A Grimmauld Place es una casa segura sus protecciones son muy fuertes actualmente es casi imposible traspasarlas al menos que tengas el permiso de la cabeza de los Black. —contesto Hermione.

—Y ese tal Black es confiable. —pregunto el señor Granger aun con su esposa sollozando en sus brazos.

—Si Sirius es completamente confiable, pero tenemos que irnos ya antes de que algo pase. —contesto Hermione levantándose del sofá.

—NO, no voy a ir con ellos Ian no podemos ir con ellos no son como nosotros, nosotros no pertenecemos a su retorcido mundo. —suplicaba entre lagrimas Jean Granger a su esposo.

—Papa tenemos que irnos. —volvió a decir Hermione observando con tristeza a su madre.

—Un momento Hermione solo calmo a tu madre, danos un momento. —dijo Ian Granger.

Hermione y Draco se alejaron de la sala para así darles un momento de privacidad a los padres de la chica, se dirigieron a la cocina donde se encontraba Ginny esperándolos Hermione caminaba cabizbaja con Draco aun a su lado el cual no se había separado en ningún momento de ella y por esa esta realmente agradecida ya que su presencia le resultaba tranquilizadora y la anclaba.

—Supongo que no fue muy bien. —pregunto Ginny a sus dos amigos una vez entraron a la cocina, habiendo escuchado los gritos de la señora Granger sabia que no se lo había tomado bien.

—No se lo tomaron bien sobretodo mi mama, cree que soy un monstruo. —dijo Hermione.

—Están asustados por eso reaccionan así. —dijo Draco abrazando a Hermione.

—Draco tiene razón, creo que deberíamos empacar algunas cosas de tus padres. —dijo Ginny de repente sintiéndose como la tercera rueda.

—Ya tengo todo lo necesario empaque todas sus cosas cuando estaban viendo la película, ahora solo tenemos que preocuparnos de que Sirius no aparece. —contesto Hermione.

—Crees que deberíamos salir a buscarlo. —pregunto un ansioso Draco que empezaba a notar que la poción empezaba a perder de poco a poco sus efectos.

—Primero hay que esperar que se calmen los señores Granger para que los pueda llevar a Grimmauld Place. —dijo Ginny que se vio interrumpida voy el grito de la señora Granger.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala donde se encontraban los señores Granger, al entrar vieron lo que había provocado el grito de la señora Granger era un  _Patronus_  en forma de perro en el momento que los chicos entraron del _patronus_ salia la voz urgente de Sirius diciéndoles que se retiraran que el los encontraría en Grimmauld Place; una vez entregado el mensaje el  _patronus_  desapareció en un halo de luz plateada.

—Tenemos que irnos ya. —dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a sus padres.

—No yo voy a ir con ustedes, no lo entiendes quiero una vida normal. —grito Jean Granger.

—Mama tenemos que irnos. —dijo Hermione acercándose a donde se encontraban sus padres.

—Aléjate de mi, no voy a ir a ninguna parte de tu mundo. —grito la señora Granger.

—Cariño calma tenemos que irnos si queremos estar a salvo. —trataba de razonar Ian Granger con su histérica esposa.

—No Ian como puedes querer ir con ellos, me niego nosotros no pertenecemos a ese mundo de locos. —grito Jean Granger.

—Hermione no tenemos tiempo para esto si alguien embosco a Sirius no van a tardar en llegar aquí. —dijo Ginny urgentemente.

—Lo se, solo espero que Sirius se encuentre bien. —dijo Hermione.

—Ginny desaparece con mi padre y Draco yo me encargo de mi madre. —dijo Hermione a la pelirroja mientras observa a su histérica madre.

—De acuerdo Señor Granger sujete mi mano y no se suelte. —dijo Ginny tendiéndole la mano al padre de su amiga.

—No no Ian no podemos ir con ellos, —decía la señora Granger entre sollozos antes de verse interrumpida por una fuerte explosión que aventaba los escombros de una de las paredes de la casa de los Granger.

—Todos abajo. —dijo Hermione tirándose al suelo mientras protegía su cabeza de los escombros que caían, acercándose a sus padres les señalo que se ocultaran escaleras arriba.

—Manténganse ocultos. —dijo antes de volver a donde se encontraban Draco y Ginny

Al llegar a donde se encontraban sus amigos se los encontró peleando con dos mortifagos, Hermione al acercarse se dio cuenta que uno de los mortifagos estaba a punto de lanzar una maldición hacia Ginny y sin pensarlo lanzo un fuerte  _desmaius_  hacia el mortifago que lo dejo inconsciente en el acto.

—Tu maldita sangre sucia. —grito el mortifago sobrante al momento de empezar a dirigir sus ataque hacia Hermione.

— _Contusium_. —grito Ginny lanzando al mortifago fuertemente contra la pared.

— _Sectumsempra_. —lanzo el mortifago hacia donde se encontraba Ginny la cual fue empujada fuertemente por Draco provocando que la maleficio golpear el brazo y pierna del rubio.

— _Expelliarmus, Inmobilus_. —conjuro rápidamente Hermione desarmando e inmovilizando al mortifago.

—Que hacen aun aquí les dije que fueran a Grimmauld Place. —dijo Sirius sobresaltando a los tres chicos.

—Sirius, aparecieron antes de que nos pudiéramos desaparecer. —contesto Hermione viendo al animago que se encontraba cubierto de sangre y tierra.

—Hermione, ayúdame Draco no deja de sangrar. —dijo Ginny que se encontraba arrodillada a lado de Draco, el cual mantenía haciendo presión con una de sus manos en su otro brazo herido.

—Quédate quieto. —dijo Hermione al rubio tomando el lugar de Ginny a lado del rubio.

— _Vulnera Sanentum, Vulnera Sanentum, Vulnera Sanentum_. —recitaba Hermione el contra maleficio sobre el brazo y la pierna del rubio viendo como la herida se empezaba a cerrar poco a poco.

—Donde están tus padres Hermione. —pregunto Sirius.

—Están en el piso de arriba. —contesto Ginny en lugar de la castaña que se encontraba muy ocupada curando a su amigo.

—Bien voy por ellos. —dijo Sirius antes de dirigirse rápidamente al piso de arriba.

—Como esta. —pregunto Ginny acercándose a sus amigos.

—Aun sigue sangrando necesito esencia de dictamo, esta en mi bolsa. —dijo Hermione revisando la herida de Draco.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera seguir curando a Draco apareció Sirius con la jaula de Crookshanks en una mano y los padres de Hermione siguiéndole de cerca, la señora Granger se encontraba llorando en los brazos de su marido el cual solo miraba con expresión atónita el desastre que ahora era su sala de estar.

—Nos vamos.— repitió Sirius pasando la jaula de Crookshanks a Ginny.

—Pero Draco aun sigue sangrando. —dijo Hermione.

—Tenemos que irnos ya, no sabemos si tienen refuerzos cerca. —dijo Sirius señalando los dos mortifagos que se encontraban en el suelo.

—Y que hacemos con ellos. —pregunto Ginny señalando a los mortifagos.

—Hermione borrales la memoria. —dijo Sirius a la castaña.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Hermione acercándose a los dos mortifagos conjurando un fuerte  _obliviate_  en cada uno de ellos. —ninguno de ellos recordara nada ni siquiera como se llaman.

—Entonces es tiempo de irnos. —dijo Draco poniéndose de pie mareado por la perdida de sangre.

—Pero aun estas sangrando. —dijo Hermione corriendo rápidamente al lado del rubio para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie.

—Necesitamos irnos, puedes seguirme curando después. —dijo Draco suavemente a la castaña.

—De acuerdo,  _Accio_  bolso. —dijo Hermione al momento que estiraba su brazo para atrapar su pequeño bolso.

—Ginny te puedes aparecer. —pregunto Sirius a la pelirroja viendo que esta tenia un gran golpe en la cabeza el cual estaba sangrando.

—Si estoy bien. —contesto Ginny.

—Entonces vayámonos. —dijo Sirius antes de desaparecerse con los señores Granger.

—Ya tienes todo lo que querías llevar. —pregunto Ginny a su amiga.

—Si vayámonos. —dijo Hermione mirando una ultima vez su casa antes de desaparecer junto con Draco.

* * *

Una vez que todos habían llegado a Grimmauld Place, Sirius empezaba a curar la herida que Ginny tenia en su cabeza mientras trataba de ignorar los gritos y chillidos histéricos de la señora Granger.

—Mama por favor guarda silencio necesito concentrarme. —dijo Hermione a su madre mientras seguía curando la herida de Draco que al momento de aparecerse se había vuelto a abrir y en ese momento no dejaba de sangrar.

—Hermione ve a una de las habitaciones a curar a Draco, nosotros nos encargamos de tranquilizar a tus padres. —dijo Sirius que ya había terminado de cerrar la pequeña herida en la cabeza de Ginny, pero prefiriendo dejar a su primo en las manos de Hermione que tenia mayor habilidad en la rama medicinal y curativa.

—Gracias Sirius. —contesto Hermione antes de levantarse junto a Draco que apoyaba casi todo su peso en la castaña, los dos chicos se dirigieron a una habitación para seguir curando al rubio.

—Acuéstate y quítate los pantalones. —dijo Hermione al ver que la pierna del pantalón de Draco se encontraba empapada con su sangre.

—No creo que sea necesario. —dijo Draco nervioso.

—Necesito ver tu herida para curarla. —dijo Hermione empezando a quitarle los pantalones al rubio.

—Hermione no por favor, detente. —dijo Draco con la respiración entrecortada y la mirada llena de miedo.

Hermione al escuchar la suplica desesperada en la voz de su amigo se detuvo, cuando levanto su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Draco pudo percatarse del terror que sus ojos grises transmitían en ese momento notando lo aterrado que se encontraba dejo de bajarle el pantalón y se acerco a el sentándose a su lado.

—Solo necesito curarte si no lo hago vas a seguir perdiendo sangre. —dijo Hermione acariciando suavemente el rostro de su amigo.

—Confías en mi. —pregunto Hermione aun sin apartar la mirada de Draco.

—Si confió en ti. —contesto el rubio aun con la voz cargada de miedo.

—Tomate esto. —dijo Hermione entregándole una poción coagulante que acababa de sacar de su bolso.

Una vez que Draco tomo la poción Hermione pudo notar como el sangrado de sus heridas empezaba a detenerse poco a poco, cuando el sangrado ya era mínimo Hermione se puso a limpiar las heridas con una toalla y agua limpia —que había invocado a la habitación—cuando las heridas estuvieron completamente limpias y desinfectadas empezó a poner esencia de dictamo en ellas hasta que cerraron por completo para después vendarlas para así evitar que se fueran abrir nuevamente.

—Ahora toma esto. —dijo Hermione pasando una poción re-abastecedora de sangre.

—Como te sientes pregunto Hermione. —entregándole un par de pantalones limpios y una playera de manga larga color verde esmeralda.

—Bien dentro de lo que cabe, a que hora es. —pregunto Draco con voz cansada.

—Pasan de la una de la mañana.

—Donde encontraste esto. —pregunto Draco refiriéndose a la ropa que la castaña le había pasado.

—En tu habitación saque un par de cosas por si las llegábamos a necesitar. —dijo Hermione.

—Los efectos de la poción se están desvaneciendo verdad. —pregunto Hermione observando lo demacrado que lucia su amigo.

—Si, a lo mucho una hora antes de que se desvanezcan por completo necesito tomarme la otra dosis. —dijo Draco con un suspiro cansando.

—No, no la vas a tomar voy a ver a Ginny y a Sirius rápidamente, para que nos regresemos a Hogwarts. —dijo Hermione levantándose de donde se encontraba sentada.

—Y tus padres, no puedes dejarlos sin hablar con ellos. —pregunto Draco.

—Confía en mi, aparte dudo mucho que quieran hablar conmigo en este momento lo mejor es dejar que se tranquilicen y procesen bien lo que paso antes de hablar con ellos, regreso en un momento mientras descansa. —dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola tras de ella.

Antes de llegar a donde se encontraban Sirius y sus padres Hermione se encontró con Ginny en un pasillo la chica en cuestión se había dado una ducha rápida quitándose los restos de sangre de su cabello y rostro y traía ropa limpia.

—Hermione que pasa. —pregunto la pelirroja notando que su amiga lucia preocupada.

—Nada, donde esta Sirius y mis padres. —pregunto Hermione.

—Creo que estaban en el salón de música. —contesto la pelirroja.

—Bien, voy a buscarlo creo que tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia. —dijo Hermione a la pelirroja como si apenas se le ocurriera la idea.

—Hermione que esta mal con Draco. —pregunto Ginny deteniendo a su amiga.

—Nada, ya sane sus heridas en este momento solo esta descansando. —contesto Hermione.

—Los escuche hablando de una poción que había tomado y de horribles efectos secundarios. —dijo Ginny provocando que su amiga se detuviera en seco.

—Ginny...

—No es necesario que me lo digas si no quieres, pero también e llegado a apreciar a Draco como amigo tal vez no soy tan cercana con el como tu pero me preocupa lo que le pase. —dijo Ginny.

—No es que no te quiera decir pero no es mi secreto para contar. —contesto Hermione rogándole con la mirada a su amiga que entendiera.

—De acuerdo no diré nada, supongo que quieres llegar al castillo antes de que dicha poción deje de funcionar cierto? —pregunto Ginny.

—Si necesitamos llegar al castillo en menos de una hora.

—Vamos a ver a Sirius. —dijo Ginny caminando junto con Hermione hacia el salón de música donde se encontraba el animago.

Entrando en el salón de música se encontraron con Sirius explicándole al Sr. Granger todo los eventos y descubrimientos de los que se habían enterado en los últimos días en como la guerra no había terminado incluso si el ministerio prefería encubrirlo diciendo que todo ya había terminado y que se encontraban en una nueva era de luz.

—Sirius necesitamos regresar a Hogwarts antes de que Mcgonagall note nuestra ausencia. —dijo Hermione.

—Lo se principalmente tu y Draco, no me quiero imaginar si Minnie va a buscar a sus premios anuales y ninguno esta dentro de los terrenos del colegio. —dijo Sirius.

—Entonces cuando regresamos. —pregunto Ginny.

—Ustedes tres ahora mismo, aparezcanse en la casa de los gritos entren a Hogwarts por el pasadizo del sauce boxeador. —dijo Sirius a los dos chicas.

—Y tu cuando vas a regresar. —pregunto Ginny.

—En un par de días necesito hacer algo primero, Minnie sabia que no iba a ser el profesor mas responsable que tuviera así que no le parecerá raro no verme por el castillo. —dijo Sirius.

—Y como esta Draco. —pregunto Sirius a la castaña.

—Esta descansando, logre detener la hemorragia pero perdió mucha sangre ya le di una poción re-abastecedora. —dijo Hermione.

—Donde esta mama. —pregunto Hermione a su padre.

— El señor Black le dio algo para que se calmara, esta durmiendo en una de las habitaciones. —contesto Ian Granger dedicándole un pequeña sonrisa a su hija.

—Ok. entonces supongo que los veré luego. —dijo Hermione a su padre el cual solo le ofreció un asentimiento de cabeza como única respuesta.

—Bueno váyanse antes de que sea mas noche, Harry les presto su capa y el mapa verdad? — pregunto Sirius.

—Si los tengo guardados en mi bolsa.

—Vamos a buscar a Draco para irnos de una vez. —dijo Hermione volviendo a subir las escaleras que daban a la habitación del rubio.

—Draco despierta tenemos que irnos a Hogwarts. —dijo Hermione acercándose a la cama del rubio y acariciando su platinado cabello sin importarle que Ginny se encontraba en la misma habitación observándolos.

—Todo arreglado con Sirius y tus padres. —pregunto Draco con voz débil mientras Hermione lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

—Si todo bien vamos, como te sientes. —pregunto la castaña notando lo caliente que se sentía la frente del chico.

—Mal.

—El va a estar bien. —pregunto Ginny sobresaltando al rubio que no se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirroja.

—No le he dicho nada, pero ella nos escucho hablar en mi habitación sobre la poción y los efectos que tendría en ti. —dijo Hermione rápidamente no queriendo que Draco pensara que había traicionado su confianza.

—Supongo que da igual mientras no le diga a nadie mas. —susurro Draco con voz débil.

—No le voy a decir a nadie lo que te pase, Hermione es mi mejor amiga casi hermana eres importante para ella y si ella guarda tus secretos te aseguro que yo también los voy a guardar. —dijo Ginny con voz firme antes de ponerse del otro lado de Draco para ayudar a Hermione a sostener el peso del rubio.

—Vamos a despedirnos de Sirius, para poder irnos de una vez. —dijo Hermione caminando con Draco recargado en ella y en Ginny.

* * *

—Merlín, Draco luces como un inferi. —dijo Sirius observando lo mal que se veía su primo.

—Solo un poco cansado. —contesto el susodicho con voz apenas audible.

—Van a estar bien yendo a Hogwarts solos. —pregunto Sirius preocupado al notar lo demacrado que se veía Draco.

—Si no te preocupes estaremos bien. —contestaron Ginny y Hermione a la vez.

—De acuerdo, cuídense. —dijo despidiéndose con un abrazo de ambas chicas.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad primo. —dijo Sirius antes de despedirse de Draco.

—Te vemos luego Sirius. —dijo Giiny

—Adiós papa. —se despidió Hermione sin recibir mas respuesta de su padre que una ligara sonrisa.

—Bueno listos. —pregunto Hermione antes de desaparecer los tres en la casa de los gritos.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Espero que no les moleste que pusiera a la madre de Hermione como una loca histérica pero la necesito de esta forma para esta historia =p
> 
> -A si una pregunta que opinarían de que mas adelante en la historia aparezcan Dudley y su madre, aun no lo he decidido dejen sus respuestas en los comentarios.
> 
> -Bueno dejen sus opiniones buenas o malas da igual, aveces creo que solo estoy escribiendo basura.=p


	11. capitulo diez

 

—Porque tienen que vivir en la torre mas alta de todo el castillo. —se quejo Ginny ya cansada por el recorrido desde la casa de los gritos.

—No es mi culpa yo no elijo donde ponen la torre de los premios anuales, y guarda silencio alguien nos podría oír y la capa apenas nos logra cubrir a los tres. — dijo mientras seguía caminando junto con Ginny ambas chicas sosteniendo el peso del rubio.

Las dos chicas siguieron caminando lo mas silenciosas posibles tratando de evitar encontrarse con Filch, Hermione se encontraba preocupada ya que podía sentir el calor irradiar del cuerpo de Draco sabia que tenia una fiebre muy alta lo que probablemente era lo que había causado que se desmayara en el camino, conocía cuales eran los efectos de la poción por lo que le había comentado Draco pero no podía evitar estar asustada ya que sabia como reaccionaba su cuerpo cuando no tomaba sus medicinas no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo horribles y aterradores que serian el siguiente par de días pero ya lo había decidido estaría a su lado hasta que se recuperara ya se las arreglaría después por faltar a clases.

—Amortentia. —susurro Hermione al cuadro del profesor Snape esperando que abriera rápidamente, después de un momento de ver que el cuadro no se abría volvió a repetir la contraseña solo para encontrarse al profesor Snape mirando fijamente el lugar en donde se encontraban parados.

—Srta. Granger, Sr. Potter otra de sus escapadas nocturnas. —dijo Snape con voz despectiva.

Hermione dándose cuenta de que Snape no iba a abrir la puerta al menos de que se quitaran la capa de invisibilidad procedió a retirarla dejando de esa forma a los tres al descubierto, los oscuros ojos de Snape los recorrieron lentamente deteniéndose en Draco notando como el chico se encontraba casi inconsciente recargando todo su peso en los hombros de ambas chicas.

—Srta. Granger , Srta. Weasley veo que tuvieron una noche interesante y sin Potter.

—Podría abrir la puerta por favor. —dijo Hermione con un tono suplicante.

—Le recomiendo que lleve al Sr. Malfoy a su habitación los siguientes días van a ser difíciles. —dijo Snape viendo en el estado que se encontraba su ahijado y sabiendo perfectamente que la poción que creo era la causa de su estado.

—A que se refiere. —pregunto Ginny.

—Supongo que usted lo sabe, o me equivoco Granger viendo lo cercanos que se han vuelto. —dijo Snape viendo a la castaña fijamente.

—Si me contó un poco de la horrible experiencia de la ultima vez que la tomo. —contesto la castaña.

—Bueno espere lo mismo o tal vez peor.

—A que se refiere el dijo que al no haberla tomado por casi un año esperaba que los efectos secundarios fueran menos. —dijo Hermione queriendo mas respuestas que le pudieran ayudar con Draco en los siguientes días.

—La poción va causando un daño permanente en todo el cuerpo con cada vez que la toma, no importa si no la ha tomado por un año o diez el daño y deterioro que causo en su cuerpo es irreversible e irreparable. —dijo Snape con un deje de tristeza en su voz al ver las condiciones que se encontraba su ahijado.

—A si que señorita Granger le recomiendo que lo lleve a su habitación y le de todas las pociones que normalmente toma cada ocho horas eso debería ayudarlo a manejar los efectos un poco mejor, también trate de mantener la fiebre a raya estoy seguro que toda poción que llegue a necesitar la encontrara en su habitación .

—Ok. pero profesor necesito saber...

—Y repito le recomiendo que se apresure a llevarlo a su habitación ya que si no me equivoco no tardara en empezar a convulsionarse y a vomitar. —dijo el Profesor Snape abriendo la puerta para que entraran. —Y toda duda que tenga puede encontrar las respuestas en un par de mis bitácoras de pociones que estoy seguro Draco guarda en su baúl.

—Gracias profesor. —dijo la castaña antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

* * *

Ginny miraba atentamente como Hermione sacaba del baúl de Draco varias pociones poniéndolas en la mesa de noche donde se encontraba un cofre en el cual se podían ver otros varios frascos mas, Ginny observaba atentamente como su amiga sacaba una jeringa y la llenaba de un liquido antes de dejarla en la mesa, antes de regresar a buscar algo en el baúl del rubio.

—El va a estar bien. —pregunto Ginny preocupada al ver al rubio que no parecía poder detener los intensos temblores que carcomían su delgado cuerpo mientras se mantenía encogido en su cama , lucia terrible su piel pálida con un matiz grisáceo perlada por el sudor nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

—Si, no te preocupes. —dijo Hermione sin prestarle mucha atención a la pelirroja ya que su atención estaba en buscar cualquier otra poción que pudiera necesitar.

Ginny que se encontraba cerca de la entrada de la habitación miraba con una mirada aterrada a Draco viendo como el chico parecía estar ahogándose, observaba como el cuerpo del chico empezaba a convulsionarse antes de empezar a vomitar un liquido negro de olor acre y ácido que causaba que sus ojos picaran.

—Ginny dame la jeringa que deje en la mesa. —dijo Hermione que al notar el estado del rubio había corrido rápidamente a su lado sosteniendo al rubio de lado para evitar que se ahogara con su propio vomito.

Ginny se acerco con cautela a donde se encontraba su amiga sosteniendo a Draco el cual seguía convulsionándose y vomitando esa sustancia parecida al ácido, una vez le dio la jeringa llena de liquido a su amiga Ginny se volvió a alejar rápidamente observando con morbosa fascinación como Hermione sin perder un segundo inyectaba al rubio provocando que el chico dejara de convulsionarse, Hermione mantenía al chico aun de costado permitiendo que volviera a vomitar mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras; Ginny se sorprendió por la ternura y cuidado que impregnaban las acciones de la castaña observaba atentamente como la chica movía ligeramente a Draco para que el chico volviera a estar acostado sobre su espalda.

—Eso fue asqueroso. —dijo Giny con una mueca de asco viendo el vomito que manchaba la alfombra y cobertor sin mencionar parte de la playera del chico.

—Si no tienes nada importante que comentar espérame en mi sala común. —dijo Hermione molesta por el comentario de su amiga.

—Hermione perdón. —se disculpo Ginny al notar que su comentario había molestado a la castaña.

—Espérame abajo. —dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que con un movimiento de varita desaparecía el vomito y el desagradable olor de la habitación.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Ginny antes de salir de la habitación.

Hermione se acerco a la pequeña mesa donde había colocado varias de las pociones tomo tres pequeños frascos antes de sentarse al lado del rubio, con cuidado coloco la cabeza del rubio en su regazo antes de abrir el frasco que contenía la poción obligandole a tragar el contenido volvió a repetir el mismo procedimiento con las dos pociones medicinales sobrantes notando que el rubio al menos parecía mas estable prosiguió a acomodar las almohadas en su cama para que el chico estuviera mas cómodo, dándose cuenta de que su playera se encontraba sucia de vomito la desapareció con un movimiento de varita.

—Te pondrás bien te lo prometo y no me moveré de tu lado hasta que eso pase. —dijo Hermione suavemente al rubio mientras con una toalla húmeda limpiaba los rastros de vomito y sudor de su rostro y pecho, deteniéndose solo cuando un brillo extraño entre el cuello y la clavícula de Draco capto su atención observándolo bien de cerca se dio cuenta que ese brillo se debía a la falla óptica de un encantamiento  _Glamour_  mal aplicado.

 _—Finite_. —dijo Hermione apuntando al rubio con su varita viendo que sus sospechas eran correctas y que en efecto Draco tenia un  _glamour_  cubriendo varias partes de su cuerpo, una vez que el  _Glamour_  se disipo no pudo evitar un sollozo al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba el cuerpo de su amigo.

El torso de Draco se encontraba cubierto en múltiples cicatrices y quemaduras, en el centro de su pecho tenia una quemadura en forma de "V" con una serpiente entrelazada la marca claramente había sido echa con magia negra haciéndolo imposible de remover lo habían marcado como ganado, la piel de uno de sus brazos se encontraba completamente irreconocible pareciendo que alguien la hubiera arrancado con un rastrillo muy filoso para después volverla a colocar sin ningún cuidado, podía ver que en el área de su estomago tenia una cicatriz brutal como si alguien lo hubiera abierto para después realizar una curación mas que deplorable todo su cuerpo era un mapa de cicatrices, tomando suavemente su mano vio que ambos muñecas tenían marcas del tipo de las que dejarían unos grilletes o cadenas muy apretadas del tipo que se clavan hasta el hueso lastimando y corroyendo dolorosamente la piel y musculo, los ojos de la castaña estaban inundados en lagrimas para cuando levanto la mirada para ver el rostro del rubio cubrió su rostro tratando de reprimir otra oleada de lagrimas al ver el mismo tipo de marca que tenia en las muñecas en el cuello de Draco y al darse cuenta que probablemente alguien lo había encadenado como un animal, y su rostro ambas mejillas se hallaban surcadas por un par de brutales cicatrices.

—Quien te hizo esto Draco. —dijo suavemente Hermione acariciando suavemente las cicatrices en la mejilla de su amigo.

Hermione no pudo evitar las lagrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas, viendo todas esas cicatrices que surcaban la pálida piel de Draco estuvo completamente segura que había sido torturado de una forma completamente inhumana y lo que mas le dolía es que sabia que nadie había estado ahí para el en esos momentos, sabia que ninguno de sus amigos sabia por todo lo que había pasado; con un movimiento de varita Hermione termino de quitarle la ropa que Draco traía en ese momento para rápidamente sustituirla con una de sus pijamas de seda se debatió en si volver a colocar el  _Glamour_  o no, entendía los motivos de Draco al querer que nadie se enterara al querer mantener un poco de control al no querer mostrar a la gente lo dañado que se encontraba así que decidió volver a colocarlo solo si Ginny volvía a entrar a la habitación no tenia sentido colocarlo en ese momento ya que de cualquier forma Draco debió de haber sabido que ella se enteraría ya que el  _Glamour_  no iba a tardar en desvanecerse sin el volviéndolo a reforzar solo esperaba que llegara el momento en el que Draco confiara lo suficiente en ella como para contarle que fue lo que le paso.

* * *

Ginny se encontraba sentada en frente de la chimenea esperando que Hermione bajara estaba preocupada ya llevaba mas de una hora encerrada con Draco y se sentía culpable por no quedarse con ella a ayudarla con el rubio pero aunque lo intento no pudo reprimir la mueca de desagrado al ver al rubio en ese estado, en los ultimas semanas había notado lo cercana que su amiga se había vuelto con Draco prácticamente eran inseparables y se dio cuenta que a Hermione le había molestado sobremanera por el comentario insensible que hizo sobre el rubio y se arrepentía de ello ya que no lo hizo de una forma cruel o despectiva simplemente no pensó antes de hablar.

—Ginny. —dijo Hermione sobresaltando a la pelirroja que tan enfrascada estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado a su amiga bajando por las escaleras.

—Como esta Draco. —pregunto rápidamente la pelirroja.

—Durmiendo, por el momento esta bien solo con un poco de fiebre aun . —contesto Hermone sentándose al lado de su amiga.

—Lo siento no debí de haber dicho lo que dije, debí de haberme quedado contigo a ayudarte. —dijo Ginny cabizbaja.

—No te preocupes no tenias ninguna razón para quedarte en la habitación.

—Draco también es mi amigo tal vez no somos tan cercanos como ustedes dos pero aun así pude haberte ayudado. —insistió Ginny sin apartar la mirada de la castaña.

—Ok. pero no te preocupes y si quieres ayudarnos solo no digas nada de lo que viste esta noche. —dijo Hermione.

—No crees que sus amigos deberían saber. —pregunto la pelirroja.

—No ellos no saben, así lo prefiere Draco y voy a respetar su decisión al igual que tu si es que eres su amiga. —dijo Hermione a la pelirroja aun sabiendo que lo que acaba de decir era un golpe bajo pero no podía arriesgarse a que Ginny les contara a sus amigos sin el permiso de Draco.

—De acuerdo, pero al menos dime que fue lo que tomo que era esa poción de las que los escuche hablar en tu casa.

—Ginny no se si deba como ya te dije antes no es mi secreto para contar, debería ser decisión de Draco si decide decírtelo. —dijo Hermione con un suspiro cansado.

—Hermione no soy estúpida puedo ver que hay algo mal en el solo quiero saber, entender que es lo que le sucede. —dijo Ginny suavemente sin querer molestar a su amiga ya que había notado lo protectora que había actuado en la habitación del rubio.

—No hay nada malo con el. —respondió Hermione a la defensiva recordando lo que Draco le había dicho de las opiniones de las familias sangre pura incluso sabiendo que Ginny no pensaría de esa forma y solo quería saber porque estaba preocupada.

—Sabes que no lo digo con mala intención Hermione. —suspiro la pelirroja.

—Lo se y lo siento Ginny perdón si estoy un poco a la defensiva pero no quiero que le hagan daño, lo creas o no el ya ha pasado por mucho. —dijo recordando sus pesadillas recurrentes los ataques de pánico y las cicatrices que apenas había descubierto hace poco.

—Porque no quiere que sus amigos se enteren. —pregunto Ginny sin entender del todo ya que para ella sus amigos y familia eran su mayor apoyo.

—El no quier verse sometido a los prejuicios de las familias sangre pura y aun piensa que debe mantener una apariencia perfecta como siempre se lo exigió su padre. —contesto Hermione.

—Porque se vería sometido a los prejuicios, el mismo pertenece a una de las familias mas antiguas de sangre pura por ambos lados tanto los Black como los Malfoy ambas familias se enorgullecen en haberse mantenido "puras" desde los tiempos medievales algo estúpido si me lo preguntas aunque supongo que ahora mismo lo están pagando ya que están al borde de la extinción con solo Sirius y Draco para continuar la linea de san... —dijo Ginny deteniéndose a media frase como si de repente hubiera entendido y descubierto algo sumamente importante.

—La única razón de rechazo y prejuicio en las familias puristas es cuando un niño nace como un squib o con "sangre débil" y estoy segura que Draco no es un squib obviamente eso solo deja la segunda opción. —dijo Ginny buscando la respuesta en el rostro de su amiga, hasta que Hermione asintió ligeramente confirmando las sospechas de la pelirroja.

—Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, no es muy común que niños con "sangre débil" existan la mayoría de sus familias los dejan morir porque se sienten avergonzados de ellos y para ahorrarse todos los problemas de salud y hasta en algunas ocasiones que su magia conlleva, supongo que solo algunos son lo suficiente afortunados o desafortunados no sabría decir con seguridad de que sus padres los quieran de verdad y luchen por mantenerlos vivos, o aveces solo los mantienen vivos si necesitan un heredero para continuar la linea de sangre. —dijo Ginny entendiendo la actitud protectora de su amiga hacia el rubio.

—Eso es horrible como pueden dejarlos morir son sus hijos. —dijo Hermione horrorizada con la idea de que alguien pudiera ser tan cruel para dejar morir a sus hijos sin ningún arrepentimiento.

—Hasta cierto punto es común, por si no te has dado cuenta los squibs son ciudadanos de tercera clase en el mundo mágico varios los prefieren dar en adopción en el mundo muggle y respecto a los niños con "sangre débil" simplemente les parece mas fácil dejarlos morir si es que no los necesitan, mi mama nunca ha estado de acuerdo con esas horribles practicas pero mi papa supongo que hasta cierto punto le da igual ya que no desaprueba el hecho de que algunos de sus hermanos dejaran morir a sus hijos por haber nacido de esa forma. —dijo Ginny suavemente.

—Aun así me parece inhumano, prométeme que no dirás nada sobre Draco a nadie. —dijo Hermione.

—Te lo prometo no diré ni una sola palabra, sabes Draco tiene suerte de tenerte. —dijo Ginny sonriendo a su amiga.

—A que te refieres. —pregunta una confusa Hermione.

—Me doy cuenta como lo miras le quieres, y supongo que es bueno que el tenga alguien en quien confía como para contarle lo que le pasa, que lo ayude cuando lo necesita.

—El es maravilloso y estoy agradecida de tener la oportunidad de conocer al verdadero Draco y no solo la mascara y apariencia que se vio forzado a mantener en el pasado. —dijo Hermione sonriendo suavemente.

— Bueno pasemos a temas mas urgentes por el momento. —dijo Hermione al ver bostezar a su amiga se dio cuenta que ya pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada ya era muy tarde o temprano dependiendo de como lo vieras.

—Como cuales. —pregunto la pelirroja.

—Sobre mañana les podrías explicar a los chicos lo que paso ya que sabemos que Sirius no va a regresar al menos en un par de días. —dijo Hermione.

—Si, también tenemos que saber quienes eran los mortifagos les voy a describir las mascaras a los chicos a ver si de casualidad los pueden reconocer, supongo que también se lo podríamos preguntar a Draco cuando despierte. —dijo Ginny.

—Sobre eso crees que me podrías cubrir esta semana, inventar alguna escusa o cualquier cosa ya que no creo que vaya ir a clases. —pregunto Hermione a la pelirroja.

—Te quieres quedar a cuidar de Draco. —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa conocedora.

—Si asegurarme que este bien, darle a tomar sus medicinas pero necesito que inventes algo para excusarnos de clases ya que admito que seria raro que ambos premios anuales se desaparezcan por una semana completa.

—Tratare pero al menos deberías presentarte en Transformaciones sabes que Mcgonagall sospecharía que algo pasa si TU faltas a su clase toda la semana, con Draco supongo que no tanto ya que varias veces falta y luego le entrega los trabajos. —dijo Ginny.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —dijo Hermione insegura ya que no quería dejar a Draco solo.

—Puedo quedarme con Draco un par de horas si necesitas ir a clase o descansar. —se ofreció rápidamente la pelirroja al ver a su amiga dudar y queriendo remendar su falta de tacto anterior.

—Estas segura?

—Si solo llámame cuando necesites que venga. —dijo Ginny.

—Ok.

—No te preocupes por los chicos ya les inventare algo mañana que los vea. —dijo Ginny levantándose del sofá antes de bostezar y tomar la capa de Harry junto con el mapa del merodeador que habían dejado en una mesa al llegar. —Supongo que sera mejor que vaya adormir un poco.

—Gracias Ginny eres una gran amiga.

—Lo se, buenas noches. —dijo Ginny antes de cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad y salir de la torre de los premios anuales.

* * *

Harry se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts junto con Pansy ambos se dirigían al gran comedor, cuando entraron se dirigieron directamente a la mesa de Slytherin donde se encontraban sus demás amigos sentados en la esquina mas lejana de la mesa.

—Alguno de ustedes a visto a Ginny, Draco o Hermione. —pregunto Pansy al sentarse.

—No es lo mismo que les íbamos a preguntar no los hemos visto en todo el día. —dijo Theo al mismo tiempo que Blaise asentía dándole la razón.

—Crees que les paso algo, que tal si no han regresado Sirius tampoco esta no nos dieron hoy clases de DADA. —dijo Pansy empezando a preocuparse.

—Antes de encontrarte en el camino me cruce con Parvati, le pregunte si había visto a Ginny dijo que probablemente este enferma dado que la vio en su habitación dormida y cuando la quiso despertar le dijo que se sentía muy cansada. —contesto Harry tratando de tranquilizar a la pelinegra.

—Debieron regresar muy tarde Hermione y Draco deben de estar en su torre igual descansando. —dijo Theo.

—Alguien sabe a que hora llegaron. —pregunto Blaise.

—Me quede en la sala común esperando a Ginny pero supongo que alrededor de las tres de la madrugada me quedo dormido debió de llegar después. —comento Harry.

—Y que hay de Sirius no se supone que debió de estar aquí temprano para dar clases. —pregunto Pansy.

—Es Sirius no es el profesor mas responsable probablemente igual se quedo dormido. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa al pensar en algunas de las actitudes de su padrino.

—Si supongo pero que hay de Hermione ella no se hubiera perdido todo un día de clases es raro, que tal si algo les paso que tal si esta herida. —dijo Pansy.

—Fui a su torre pero nadie me abrió lo único que conseguí es que el cuadro de Snape me dijera que me fuera a mis clases y que no tenia nada que hacer ahí. —dijo Harry con una mueca malhumorada al recordar su encuentro con el difunto profesor de pociones.

—Me muero por saber que paso, les habrá ido bien? —dijo Pansy.

—Porque no le preguntamos a la pelirroja. —dijo Blaise con la mirada fija en la entrada del gran comedor.

—Te acabo de decir que Ginny esta en su habitación. —dijo Harry a Blaise.

—Creo que la bella durmiente decidió honrarnos con su presencia. —dijo Blaise al momento de señalarles a Ginny que se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Que hay chicos de que me perdí. —dijo Ginny en el momento que llego a sentarse a a lado de Harry.

—Que hay, como que que hay estábamos preocupados ni tu, Hermione o Draco se han dignado a aparecer en todo el día. —dijo Pansy a la pelirroja.

—Lo siento estábamos cansados, llegue a dormir a la torre de Gryffindor cerca de las cinco de la madrugada supongo que Herms y Draco estarán aun durmiendo. —dijo Ginny mientras se servia algo de cenar.

—Pero dinos Ginny como les fue, no tuvieron ningún problema. —pregunto Harry.

—Nos atacaron un par de mortifagos. —dijo Ginny tranquilamente entre bocados del salmón ahumado que se encontraba comiendo.

—Como que los atacaron y lo dices así de tranquila. —dijo Blaise.

—No fue nada de lo que no pudiéramos encargarnos. —dijo Ginny con un encogimiento de hombros antes de continuar con su cena.

—Bueno pero dinos que paso. —dijeron los tres chicos a la vez el ver que la pelirroja seguía comiendo muy tranquilamente.

—Cuando llegamos a la casa de Hermione sus padres no se encontraban, Sirius salio como padfoot a ver si no había algo extraño en los alrededores mientras tanto nosotros nos quedamos esperando a que los señores Granger llegaran. —dijo Ginny antes de tomar otro bocado de su salmón.

—Quien los ataco vieron su rostro. —pregunto Harry.

—Quieren que les cuente lo que paso o van a seguir interrumpiendo. —dijo Ginny lanzandole una mirada irritada a Harry por interrumpirla.

—Continua Red. —dijo Blaise sonriendo a la chica.

—Como decía nos quedamos a esperar y como Sirius no llegaba y ya era muy tarde decidimos que en cuanto llegaran los señores Granger yo los iba a llevar a Grimmauld Place y Draco y Hermione se iban a quedar a esperar a Sirius, pero por supuesto no fue tan fácil ya que cuando los padres de Hermione llegaron exigieron explicaciones luego la señora Granger se puso completamente histérica y mientras su esposo la trataba de calmar llego el patronus de Sirius lo cual solo sirvió para ponerla mas histérica si es eso incluso posible. —dijo Ginny recordando el mal rato que su amiga paso con sus padres principalmente con su madre.

—Sirius quería que nos apareciéramos de inmediato en Grimmauld Place, dijo que el nos alcanzaría pero como la madre de Hermione se negaba a venir no nos dio tiempo de desaparecernos antes de que un par de Mortifagos apareciera en la casa peleamos con ellos y obviamente ganamos poco después apareció Sirius preguntándonos porque seguíamos ahí y eso es todo luego todos nos aparecimos en Grimmmauld Place. —dijo Ginny esperando que no le preguntaran mas detalles.

—Ninguno salio herido, segura que estas bien. —pregunto Theo.

—Hermione y yo solo recibimos algunos golpes y rasguños al igual que Sirius supongo, el estaba cubierto en sangre y tierra pero se veía bastante bien si quitamos ese pequeño detalle. —dijo Ginny restando importancia al asunto.

—Y Draco. —pregunto Pansy que había notado claramente que la pelirroja había dejado fuera de la explicación a su amigo.

—El recibió un  _Sectumsempra_  que iba dirigido a mi, pero creo que el ya esta bien Hermione se encargo de tratar los cortes y detener la hemorragia. —dijo Ginny con vos cansina.

—Mierda, bueno al menos Hermione estaba con ustedes. —dijo Harry sabiendo que su amiga fácilmente podría rivalizar con los conocimientos y habilidades de un sanador profesional.

—Sirius trato de explicarle las cosas al señor Granger después de haber sedado a su esposa para que dejara de gritar, llorar y maldecir a su propia hija. —dijo Ginny con un deje enojado al recordar a la madre de su amiga.

—Supongo que al igual que mis tíos no entienden del todo nuestro mundo. —dijo Harry al recordar la tan mala relación que tenia con los Dursley y aunque mejorara un poco después de la guerra ellos aun le tenían miedo a la magia.

—Sirius dijo que no va a volver al menos por un par de días. —dijo Ginny queriendo cambiar de tema al notar el cambio de humor en su amigo.

—Como, porque no volvió al colegio junto con ustedes. —pregunto Harry con una mirada de confusión.

—Dijo que tenia algo importante que atender antes de regresar y antes de que me preguntes el que no nos dijo nada mas así que no lo se. —contesto Ginny adelantándose a las preguntas de su amigo.

—Te iba a preguntar crees que si te describo como eran las mascaras podrías tal vez identificar a los mortifago que nos atacaron. —pegunto Ginny a Theo.

—Probablemente, pero Draco debió de haberlas identificado. —dijo Theo.

—El perdió mucha sangre por el ataque y se desmayo, y para cuando despertó y llegamos al colegio el estaba demasiado groggy como para contestarme. —dijo Ginny no mintiendo del todo.

—Bueno describe como eran las mascaras. —dijo Theo mirando a la pelirroja.

—Los dos llevaban mascaras completamente plateadas con el único detalle siendo en la zona de los labios que parecía la boca de una calavera.

—Eran mortifagos de bajo nivel es la mascara estándar, pero alguien de rango superior debió estar liderandolos. —dijo Theo pensativo

—Probablemente el que se enfrento con Sirius. —dijo Harry

—Si probablemente pero nosotros no lo vimos tendremos que esperar a que Sirius aparezca. —dijo Ginny antes de resumir con su cena.

—Que hicieron con los mortifagos. —pregunto Pansy en voz baja que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada.

—Hermione les borro completamente la memoria me sorprendería que cuando despierten sepan hablar. —dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

La ultima vez que había estado en ese parque fue el día antes que se anunciara su compromiso oficialmente, veinticuatro años habían pasado desde ese día y ahora se volvía a encontrar esperando bajo el mismo roble por el mismo hombre que fue su amigo y consejero tantos años atrás.

Había enviado una carta pidiéndole reunirse con ella en el mismo lugar de su adolescencia, no había recibido ninguna respuesta aun así se dirigió al lugar del encuentro teniendo fe que el aparecería como tantos años atrás siempre lo hizo, ya pasaban de la medianoche empezaba a dudar que el vendría lo había citado a las diez de la noche, con una ultima mirada al parque que guardaba tantos recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia suspiro antes de empezar a dirigirse al callejón donde se había aparecido resignada que esta vez no vendría a auxiliarla que esta vez estaba realmente sola deteniéndose solo por el sonido de las hojas al ser pisadas.

—Cissa tanto tiempo sin verte. —dijo una voz masculina evitando que diera un paso,se giro para enfrentarlo al verlo realmente verlo por primera vez después de tantos años sintió su corazón volver a llenarse de esperanza las lagrimas se derramaban por sus pálidas mejillas sin poder detenerlas.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos , comentarios, opiniones tan escasa, que digo escasa nulas, que ha de se de mi.


	12. capitulo once

 

—Sirius. —dijo Narssica Malfoy con voy débil y entrecortada sin poder detener las silenciosas lagrimas que se derramaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Hey Cissa. —dijo Sirius acercándose lentamente a donde se encontraba su prima aun llorando y viendo con una mirada incrédula al animago.

—Viniste realmente viniste.

—Por supuesto que vine, pero ya deja de llorar nunca se que hacer con una mujer llorando. —dijo Sirius acercándose a su prima antes de abrazarla lo que solo provoco que la Malfoy rompiera en sollozos mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su primo.

Sirius sin soltar en ningún momento a su sollozante prima la dirigió a una banca cerca del roble que guardaba tantos recuerdos de su juventud, se mantuvo sosteniéndola simplemente dejándola llorar sabia que Cissa no era alguien que le gustara demostrar debilidad en publico solo se permitía ser ella misma con unas pocas personas a las que realmente quería y le importaban se alegraba al saber que sin importar los años su prima aun lo seguía considerando parte de ese selecto grupo, después de varios minutos que parecieron eternos la rubia se separo de Sirius dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Gracias por venir. —dijo Narcissa ya mas compuesta.

—Sabes que siempre estaré para ti Cissy, eres mi prima somos familia.

—Supongo que tenia mis dudas sobre si vendrías, ya que nunca hice nada cuando estuviste en Azkaban y cuando te vi en mi juicio no te acercaste a mi pensé que me odiabas. —dijo la rubia con un deje de vulnerabilidad.

—No sabia si querías verme, y el echo que te desaparecieras casi al momento de que me viste...

—Me sentía culpable no sabia que Pettigrew te había inculpado pero si sabia que eras inocente y no hice nada para sacarte de azkaban.

—Ey, no podías hacer nada ni siquiera me dieron un juicio y en ese momento todos creían que quería matar a Harry. —dijo Sirius a su prima que tenia una mirada de culpabilidad en su bello rostro.

—Aun así pude haber echo algo.

—No, no podías tu tenias que cuidar de ti misma y de Draco, así que no hay nada que perdonar Cissy de acuerdo y ahora dime para que me citaste. —pregunto Sirius.

—Sabes que llegaste casi tres horas tarde. —dijo Narcissa cambiando su tono de voz a uno de reproche.

—En realidad estoy aquí desde las nueve solo que tu no viste. —dijo Sirius riéndose de la cara desconcierto de su prima.

—Pero como es imposible.

—Luego te explico, pero antes creo que sera mejor que vayamos a un lugar mas seguro no creo que me hayas contactado solo para ponernos al día o si? —dijo Sirius ofreciéndole su mano a Narcissa.

—De acuerdo, necesito contarte algo. —dijo Narcissa antes de sentir el familiar tirón antes de aparecerse en medio de una sala de estar.

—Donde estamos. —pregunto Narcissa.

—No lo reconoces, observa bien. —dijo Sirius observando como poco apoco el rostro de su prima iba adquiriendo una mirada de reconocimiento.

—Redecoraste, nunca pensé que este lugar pudiera lucir acogedor lo recuerdo tétrico y sombrío. —dijo Narcissa al ver la casa de su infancia.

—Por un tiempo lo usamos como los cuarteles de la orden era un basurero en ese momento, pero después de la caída de Voldemort y de que me declararan oficialmente inocente Molly me ayudo a darle un poco de vida a este lugar ya que en su opinión no iba a permitir que Harry viviera en un basurero lleno de artefactos oscuros. —dijo Sirius riendo al recordar a la matriarca d los Weasley .

—Así que Harry se mudo contigo. —pregunto Narcissa tratando de retrasar el verdadero tema por el que había contactado a Sirius.

—Si sus tíos y primo se mudaron a Yorkshire, Harry decidió no volver con ellos aunque si los vio poco después de que termino la guerra. —comento Sirius.

—Me alegro que al fin tengas a tu ahijado cerca. —dijo Narcissa sabiendo lo cercano que su primo era con James Potter.

—Si estoy seguro que se va a terminar cansando de mi ya que también soy su nuevo profesor de DADA. —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Enserio, eso es inesperado nunca te imagine como profesor.

—Ni yo, pero Mcgonagall prácticamente me obligo a aceptar el puesto. —dijo Sirius.

—Como que te obligo, por que razón.

—Para vigilar a Harry y a sus amigos. —dijo Sirius tornando su tono jovial a uno mas serio.

—Cissy por mucho que ame platicar y ponerme al día contigo se que no es esa la razón por la que me buscaste, que es lo que paso que te hizo buscar mi ayuda. —dijo Sirius con tono serio.

—Lo se y tienes razón necesito tu ayuda recibí esto. —dijo Narcissa entregándole la nota que le había sido enviada.

—Quien te envió esto. —dijo Sirius leyendo la pequeña nota.

—Es la letra de Bellatrix la reconocería en cualquier lado, se que Molly Weasley la mato pero de alguna forma ella esta viva. —dijo Narcissa sin querer imaginarse como era posible que su sádica hermana estuviera con vida.

—A si que la han revivido encontraron la maldita gargantilla antes que yo. —dijo Sirius.

—Que gargantilla?, y porque no luces sorprendido. —pregunto Narcissa.

—Ven siéntate hay mucho que tengo que contarte. —dijo Sirius sirviendo un par de tragos de Wiskey de Fuego.

—Mira Cissy cuando Mcgonnagal me contrato básicamente me dio a entender que lo que quería era que vigilara a Harry y a sus amigos para evitar que se metan en problemas, parece que a habido una fuga en azkaban. —dijo Sirius con un suspiro cansado bebiendo un trago de su whiskey.

—Una fuga pero eso es imposible nadie ha dicho nada, no se supone que si eso hubiera pasado el ministro tendría que verse obligado a darlo a saber la gente debería estar en guardia. — dijo Narcissa preocupada por la seguridad de su hijo y la suya ya que sabia que tanto ella como Draco habían sido tachados como traidores por los mortifagos hacia el final de la batalla.

—Al parecer Kingsley quiere mantener a todos en las sombras haciéndoles creer que hay paz, pero por lo que he averiguado los hermanos Lestrange estaban buscando una gargantilla de esmeraldas que perteneció a la familia al parecer Bellatrix la convirtió en un Horrocrux.

—Un Horrocrux, por Merlín sabia que Bellatrix estaba desquiciada pero dividir su alma no creí que llegara a ese punto su demencia.

—Al parecer lo hizo por ordenes de Voldemort, los Carrow creen que ella sabe como traerlo de vuelta. —dijo Sirius suavemente esperando la reacción de su prima.

—A Voldemort?, como podrían traerlo de vuelta como te has enterado de todo esto. —pregunto una preocupada Narcissa.

—Blaise Zabini me comento que los hermanos Carrow fueron a buscar a su madre poco después de la caída de Voldemort querían su ayuda para revivir a Bellatrix querían que se uniera a ellos pero por lo que tengo entendido ella los dejo fuera de combate y los envió hacia las oficinas de los aurores.

—Amaranta es una bruja muy poderosa tendría lógica que buscaran su ayuda, pero ella siempre se mantuvo neutral el único momento en el que los Zabini tuvieron algo que ver fue en la batalla de Hogwarts donde Blaise se vio obligado a pelear para defenderse y para ayudar a Theo y a mi hijo. —dijo Narcissa tratando de recordar mas información de la misteriosa bruja que era Amaranta Zabini.

—Bueno lo importante aquí es que Bellatrix esta de vuelta, supongo que ahora se quien fue el quien estuvo detrás de los ataques a las familias muggles. —dijo Sirius con un suspiro.

—Cuales ataques?

—Hubo dos ataques a dos familias muggles ambas con lazos al mundo mágico por medio de sus hijos fueron completamente masacrados, Kingsley fue a Hogwarts a informarle de estos echos a Mcgonagall parece que una de las familias tenia uno de sus hijos en Hogwarts, Kingsley obligo al chico a hacer un juramento inquebrantable para que no dijera nada de los ataques.

—Y a ti no te obligo a hacer el juramento. —pregunto Narcissa de forma incredula.

—Yo no estaba ahí, parece que no soy de confianza para la orden dado que nadie me informo que la piedra filosofal no había sido destruida como Dumbledore dijo algunos miembros de la orden la protegían y ahora a sido robada. —dijo Sirius molesto.

—Entonces como te enteraste?

—Siempre puedes contar con Harry , Hermione y tu hijo para andar vagando a mitad de la noche en los pasillos enterándose de cosas que no deberían. —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Que tiene que ver Draco en todo esto? —pregunto Narcisa preocupada por su hijo.

—Bueno los tres escucharon a Kingsley y Mcgonagall hablar de los ataques a los muggles y luego me contaron todo. —dijo Sirius como si fuera la cosa mas lógica del mundo.

—Como esta mi hijo en sus cartas prácticamente no me dice nada. —pregunto Narcissa dejando ver la vulnerabilidad de una madre preocupada por su único hijo.

—El esta bien apenas lo vi hace un par de días cuando nos acompaño a la casa de los Granger. —dijo Sirius con algo de duda al no saber si debería contarle a su prima de que su hijo salio herido de esa pequeña excurcion.

—A la casa de los Granger, como en Hermione Granger. —pregunto la rubia confundida.

—Si, los mismos de echo los señores Granger actualmente están viviendo conmigo.

—Porque?

—O bueno veras Cissy los ataques de los que te comente anteriormente fueron muy cercanos a la casa de los padres de Hermione, una trampa para atraer a Hermione así que fuimos a sacar a sus padres para evitar que les hicieran daño. —dijo Sirius rogando por que su prima no hiciera mas preguntas.

—Y que tiene que ver Draco en todo esto. —volvió a preguntar la rubia.

—Bueno veras Draco y sus amigos se han echo muy amigos de Harry, Hermione y Ginny.

—Es bueno saberlo me preocupaba que nadie lo aceptara o le diera una segunda oportunidad a Draco. —dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa.

—Pero dime entonces no fue ninguna trampa donde pudieron sacar a los padres de la chica sin ningún problema. —dijo Narcissa.

—Yo nunca dije que no tuviéramos problemas. —dijo Sirius rascando su cuello de manera incomoda.

—Que paso Sirius y quiero la verdad, mi hijo se encuentra bien? —pregunto la rubia.

—Bueno nos atacaron unos cuantos mortifagos pero nada que no pudiéramos manejar a dos de ellos les borramos la memoria y el otro escapo estaba herido. —dijo Sirius tratando de retrasar la información sobre Draco.

—No me importa lo que les hicieran a esa basura, lo que quiero saber es si mi hijo esta bien. —dijo Narcissa con semblante serio y una mirada que prometía violencia si no le contestaba lo que quería saber.

—El esta bien, enserio Cissy no te preocupes un  _sectumsempra_  lo alcanzo mientras peleaban con los mortifagos pero no es nada grave Hermione se encargo de curarlo y de detener la hemorragia. —dijo Sirius suavemente preparándose para el arranque de ira de su prima por haber puesto a su hijo en peligro.

—Como se te ocurrió llevarlo contigo pudo haber muerto. —dijo Narcissa enojada antes de que su ira fuera rápidamente remplazada por lagrimas.

—Vamos Cissy no llores, y créeme no es como si hubiera podido convencerlo de que no fuera conmigo Draco y Hermione se han echo muy unidos casi inseparables enserio casi siempre los veo juntos no había forma de convencerlo de que no fuera con ella. —dijo Sirius tratando de calmar a su prima.

—Enserio Draco y la chica Granger. —dijo Narcissa aun preocupada por el bienestar de su hijo pero también sintiéndose un poco mas ligera ya que ella sabia de los sentimientos de su hijo hacia la Gryffindor.

—Si son casi inseparables, espero que eso no te moleste. —dijo Sirius.

—Para nada de echo me alegro, Draco a estado enamorado de esa chica desde hace tiempo aun recuerdo sus primeras vacaciones de navidad después de que entrara a Hogwarts no podía dejar de hablar de ella, era Granger esto Granger el otro. —dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa.

—Aun así no puedo creer que arriesgaras la vida de mi hijo, pudo haber muerto desangrado o le pudo haber pasado algo.

—Cissy no te preocupes Hermione es magnifica en lo que respecta a curaciones y medicina mágica, la chica podría entrar a trabajar en como encargada con sus conocimientos. —dijo Sirius orgulloso ya que para el Hermione era como la hija que nunca tuvo.

—Tu no lo entiendes, Draco necesita mas cuidados ... —dijo Narcissa antes de verse interrumpida por Sirius.

—El tiene "sangre débil" o me equivoco. —pregunto Sirius.

—Como lo sabes.

—Me recuerda un poco a Regulus, recuerdo bien como trataba de que nadie supiera nada de ocultar todo bajo una mascara de fortaleza y frialdad.

—Bueno ahora entiendes lo mucho que pudo haber salido mal. —dijo Narcissa.

—Que tan grave es su condición. —pregunto suavemente Sirius esperando que su prima respondiera pero en su lugar solo rompió en llanto.

Sirius al ver a su prima romper en llanto lo único que pudo hacer es envolverla entre sus brazos esperando que se calmara lo suficiente como para responder su pregunta, aunque al ver como reacciono no le hacia mucha falta saber cual seria la respuesta el mismo había notado lo demacrado y cansado que lucia Draco le sorprendía que ninguno de sus amigos pareciera notarlo o que posiblemente lo achacaran al estrés de regresar a Hogwarts pero estaba seguro que al menos Hermione estaba al tanto de la condición de Draco ya que había notado como la chica lo cubría o inventaba cualquier excusa cada vez que el no iba a clases o las veces que Hermione lo sacaba de algún lugar cuando parecía ser demasiado para el o todos esas veces en las que simplemente lo observaba mientras el no se daba cuenta solo revisando que Draco se encontrara bien.

Cuando Narcissa se hubo calmado lo suficiente tomo dos respiraciones profundas tratando de recuperar algo de su porte y dignidad antes de dirigir la mirada hacia su primo que esperaba pacientemente dedicándole una sonrisa le explico como Draco había sido su quinto embarazo como Severus logro mantenerlo vivo a base de varias pociones que el mismo invento o de las cuales mejoro sus propiedades, como su hijo necesitaba decenas de pociones para tan solo llevar una vida mas o menos normal como ni el respirar y el comer que son necesidades tan básicas y naturales no podía llevarlas a cabo sin ayuda de una maldita poción, le contó como su propio padre lo denigraba y humillaba como lo torturaba solo por simple diversión y como esas torturas se volvieron aun peores en cuanto Voldemort regreso, le contó como Lucius obligo a su hijo a tomar la marca tenebrosa como dejo a su hijo a la merced de ese monstruo a la merced de todos los malditos mortifagos como entrego a su propio hijo a Voldemort sin siquiera una mirada, como ella no pudo hacer nada para proteger a su hijo y cuanto le dolía saber que ella no conocía ni la punta del iceberg del sufrimiento y dolor por la que paso su hijo; por primera vez en todos los años que había vivido con Lucius se desahogo y dejo salir todos sus miedos y preocupaciones lloro sin tener miedo de sufrir crueles y sádicos castigos de ese que llamaba su marido.

—Tengo miedo Sirius, y si Bellatrix viene a buscarme. —dijo Narcissa con vos preocupada.

—Tranquila Cissy estarás bien, las protecciones de la mansión Malfoy son fuertes. —dijo Sirius en tono reconfortante.

—Si pero aun reconocen a Lucius como la cabeza de la familia y por lo tanto estoy segura de que todos los mortifagos incluida Bellatrix pueden entrar si a si lo desean.

—Mierda, y supongo que Draco no las puede cambiar. —pregunto Sirius incluso si ya conocía la respuesta.

—Técnicamente puede pero ya sabes que la magia que alimenta a las protecciones da prioridad a la cabeza de la familia, y al menos que Lucius muera o sea completamente borrado y desterrado de los registros mágicos el aun sigue siendo la cabeza de los Malfoy. —dijo Narcissa con un suspiro.

—Draco esta seguro mientras este en Hogwards pero a ti te puede atacar la loca de tu hermana en cualquier momento y no sabemos si Lucius sigue en azkaban, lo mejor seria que te mudes conmigo al menos hasta que todo esto termine. —dijo Sirius con una mirada seria que no permitía discusión alguna.

—Sirius no quiero imponer mi presencia en tu casa. —dijo Narcissa

—No lo estarías haciendo tu también viviste aquí de niña es la casa ancestral de los Black, y aparte por el momento vivo en Hogwarts. —dijo Sirius quitando peso al asunto.

—Enserio no te molestaría. —pregunto Narcissa.

—Por su puesto que no puedes hablarles a tus elfos domésticos para que traigan todo lo que necesitas no hay necesidad de que vuelvas a pisar Malfoy Manor si no lo deseas siempre tendrás un lugar aquí. —dijo Sirius sabiendo que su prima probablemente odiaba vivir el la casa de los Malfoy después de todo lo que había pasado en es lugar.

—Gracias Sirius. —dijo Narcissa dirigiendo una mirada a su primo que transmitía su gratitud no solo por ofrecerle un lugar seguro en el que vivir sino también por estar ahí para ella sin importar los años y por seguir siendo su mejor amigo y consejero.

—Cuando vas a volver a Hogwarst, podrías revisar a Draco asegurarte que esta bien que esta cuidando bien de su salud. —pregunto Narcissa con voz preocupada ya que en ningún momento de su platica con Sirius se le había olvidado que su hijo había sido herido.

—Planeaba tomarme toda la semana pero supongo que puedo regresar mañana temprano. —dijo Sirius con voz quejumbrosa.

—Y por cierto no creo que sea necesario que ande revisando a Draco.

—Porque? —pregunto la rubia con una mirada confusa.

—Estoy seguro que Hermione sabe de su condición, y por lo tanto créeme ella se encarga de vigilar y asegurarse que Draco este bien . —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa al recordar las interacciones entre su primo y Hermione.

—Enserio se han vuelto tan cercanos. —pregunto Narcissa con una sonrisa entre incrédula y esperanzadora.

—Si lo son, mañana que regrese a Hogwarts pasare a su torre para ver como esta Draco. —dijo Sirius para tranquilizar a su prima.

—Bueno si mañana tengo que regresar a Hogwarts sera mejor que me vaya a dormir, imagino que tu también estas cansada.

—La verdad es que si, ha sido un día demasiado largo. —dijo la rubia al momento que suprimía un bostezo.

—Mañana antes de irme te presentare a los señores Granger, mientras vamos a dormir te ensañare tu habitación. —dijo Sirius dirigiendo a su prima por las escaleras.

* * *

Después de haber terminado de cenar Ginny Harry, Pansy y Blaise se dirigieron a la biblioteca a buscar un par de libros que necesitaban para terminar un trabajo que tenían que entregar al día siguiente y al no tener ni a Hermione, Draco o Theo se vieron obligados a hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

—No puedo creer que Theo no nos quiera ayudar, y alguien sabe donde esta por cierto. —se quejo Blaise por décima vez.

—Creo que esta con Luna lo vi platicando con ella antes de la cena. —dijo Harry mientras ojeaba sin inters alguno un libro.

—Alguno de ustedes sabe algo de Draco o de Hermione no los hemos visto para nada y ya es miércoles han faltado tres días a todas sus clases. —dijo Pansy sin poder concentrarse en su trabajo.

—No ya los he ido a buscar en su torre y nadie responde no se ni siquiera si están ahí, el cuadro de Snape no responde ninguna pregunta lo único que me dice es que me largue que no tengo razón alguna para estar ahí. —dijo Harry con voz molesta al no haber visto a su amiga lo único que vitaba que entrara en pánico es que Ginny le había asegurado que los tres habían vuelto al castillo a salvo.

—Igual que nosotros y nada. —dijo Pansy refiriéndose a ella y Blaise.

—Crees que estén con Sirius a el tampoco lo hemos visto. —dijo Blaise dejando su libro a un lado y dejando de pretender que estaba trabajando.

—Tu que crees Red tu fuiste la ultima que los vio. —pregunto Blaise a Ginny.

—Realmente no lo se tal vez Sirius vino por ellos para que lo acompañaran a ese asunto importante que tenia que resolver antes de regresar al castillo. —dijo Ginny sin levantar la vista de su pergamino, no quería correr el riesgo de que su rostro la traicionara y sus amigos se dieran cuanta de que mentía, ella sabia que Hermione no había dejado a Draco en ningún momento ni para asistir a clases sin importar que ella se ofreciera a quedarse con Draco y no podía decir que la culpara ya que las veces que había ido a su torre a verla el rubio tenia muy mal aspecto.

—Me preocupan es raro que Hermione falte a clases. —dijo Harry con un suspiro cansado.

—No hay que preocuparnos por el momento al menos no hasta que Sirius vuelva probablemente están con el. —dijo Ginny queriendo comprar tiempo a Hermione.

—Lo se tienes razón. —dijo Harry.

—Saben algo chicos estoy cansado y dudo mucho que logre sacar una buena nota en este trabajo así que mejor me voy a dormir. —dijo Blaise despidiéndose de sus amigos antes de salir de la biblioteca.

—Saben algo Blaise tiene razón por dejar esto hasta el ultimo momento no vamos a lograr terminarlo mejor me voy a dormir mañana veré si puedo hacer algunas anotaciones mas para al menos sacar un aceptable —dijo Pansy recogiendo sus cosas.

—Tienes razón Pans vamos te acompaño a tu sala común. —dijo Harry.

—Vienes Ginny. —pregunto Harry a su pelirroja amiga.

—No, me voy a quedar un rato mas luego te alcanzo en la sala común. —dijo Ginny despidiéndose de Harry y de Pansy.

Una vez que sus amigos se fueron Ginny aprovecho para tratar de terminar el trabajo ya que al igual que sus amigos prácticamente lo había dejado hasta el ultimo momento y el que fuera un ensayo para el profesor Binns no ayuda en lo absoluto ya que al igual que sus clases sus tareas provocaban ganas de dormir y tampoco ayudaba que se encontrara tan estresada y preocupada, los últimos tres días había tenido que inventar varias escusas con Mcgonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick, Vector y Babbling para encubrir a Hermione hasta el momento lo mejor que se le había ocurrido es que tanto ella como Draco estaban enfermos y que ella le llevaría los trabajos para que no se atrasaran no lo mas original pero al menos era algo que no levantaría las sospechas de los profesores.

Tan perdida en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado dos horas desde que sus amigos se fueron y que la biblioteca se encontraba totalmente desierta.

—La biblioteca ya va a cerrar. —dijo Madame Pince con tono molesto sacando de golpe a Ginny de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siendo Madame Pince se me paso el tiempo. —dijo Ginny recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse hacia su sala común.

Ginny se apresuro por los pasillos desiertos del castillo suponía que ya eran cerca de las once los prefectos no tardarían en empezar sus rondas y prefería llegar a su sala común antes de que se topara con Ernie y Hanna lo menos que quería oír era a Hernie quejarse y sermonearla sobre el toque de queda y el acatar las reglas, iba caminando por un pasillo especialmente desierto del cuarto piso cuando alguien le cubrió la boca y la arrastro violentamente a un salón vació la chica pateo y trato de soltarse pero no podía ya que su captor era mas fuerte físicamente que ella lo único que pudo hacer fue morder la mano de su atacante provocando que este soltara una maldición y aflojara su agarre sobre ella.

—Mierda Ginny que te pasa. —dijo Ronald soltando a su hermana rápidamente mientras se limpiaba la mano en sus pantalones.

—Que te pasa a ti Ronald por que rayos me arrastraste hasta aquí. —dijo una furiosa Ginny.

—Quería hablar contigo que no puedo buscar a mi hermanita. —pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Que quieres Ron realmente no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. —dijo Ginny aun enfadada con el comportamiento de su hermano.

—Ginny solo quiero hablar contigo sin Harry, Hermione o cualquiera de esas asquerosas serpientes cerca.

—Creo que ya hemos hablado de esto, hasta que no aceptes a mis amigos y dejes todo tu odio y rencor atrás no me interesa saber nada de ti. —dijo Ginny con la intención de irse solo viéndose detenida por su hermano que sujetaba su brazo fuertemente.

—Ginny debes entender que lo hago por tu bien a papa no le agrada tus amistades, y créeme sera mejor que no se te relacione con ellos para cuando el ministerio ponga las nuevas leyes en practica. —dijo Ron.

—Cuales nuevas leyes. —pregunto Ginny con voz confusa.

—En vacaciones puede que te enteres si eres una buena chica y haces lo que papa y yo te decimos. —dijo Ronald con una sonrisa torcida y un brillo en sus ojos azules que por alguna razón ponía nerviosa a Ginny.

—No voy a dejar de hablar con mis amigos solo por que tu y papa lo dicen deben de olvidar su maldito odio, ellos son inocentes no unos criminales despiadados como los quieres hacer ver. —dijo Ginny liberándose del agarre de su hermano.

—Son mortifagos asesinos sin piedad ellos estuvieron del lado del Voldemort. —dijo Ronald con voz estrangulada al estar conteniendo su ira.

—Ninguno de ellos son mortifagos y si estuvieron del lado de Voldemort fue porque no tuvieron otra elección.

—Me vas a decir que Malfoy no porta la marca tenebrosa. —pregunto el pelirrojo con voz burlona.

—No tuvo otra elección. —dijo Ginny con voz cortante.

—O claro pobre Malfoy, la inocente victima no te dejes engañar Ginny es un asesino y no dudaría en apuñalarte por la espalda. —dijo Ronald con un tono burlesco que hizo enfurecer a Ginny.

—Por que lo odias tanto? —pregunto Ginny ya cansada de la actitud de su hermano.

—El a echo nuestras vidas miserables el y su asquerosa familia nos han mirado como si fuéramos nada y ahora se hace la victima para acercarse y robarse a mis amigos y a Hermione. —dijo Ron con una mueca despectiva en su rostro.

—El no se hace la victima y robar a tus amigos creo que tu simplemente los alejaste.

—El me quito a Hermione, ella es mía y no de ese asqueroso mortifago que te aseguro que no va dudar en matarla mientras se la esta follando. —dijo Ronald con el rostro rojo de la ira.

—Joder que te pasa Ronald , porque actúas de esa forma si te molestaras en dejar de hundirte en tu propio odio, rencor y lastima te darías cuenta que tanto Draco como sus amigos han cambiado y que la mayoría de los slytherin no son unos demonios malvados como los quieres hacer ver ellos solo hicieron lo que hicieron para sobrevivir, y Hermione nunca fue tu novia, ella y Draco realmente se adoran el uno al otro y eres un completo idiota si no lo has notado. —dijo Ginny rápidamente sin siquiera tomarse un momento para respirar.

—Mejor le vale no encariñarse con ese mortifago porque te aseguro que tarde o temprano va a terminar muerto. —dijo Ronald con una sonrisa torcida y un brillo malévolo en sus ojos azules.

—No te entiendo Ron, a donde fue mi hermano ya no te reconozco. —dijo Ginny con voz quebrada dirigiéndole una mirada de resignada decepción antes de dirigirse a la salida del salón donde se encontraban.

—Recuerda lo que te dije Ginny aléjate de ellos si no te quieres ver afectada por las nuevas leyes, y diles lo mismo a Hermione y Harry. —dijo Ronald viendo salir a su hermana.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bien que les pareció este capitulo se que no hay interacción alguna entre Draco y Hermione pero considero que era necesario este capitulo para ir construyendo la trama de la historia. Aparte de que bueno no estoy segura de que Dramione sea endgame probablemente no, o tal vez si, tendre que pensarlo.
> 
> Ya saben opinen dejen sus comentarios, y muchas gracias a todos esos fantasmitas que leen mi historia incluso si no comentan aunque no muerdo se los aseguro me encantaría saber que piensan.


	13. capitulo doce

 

Hermione se encontraba despierta desde las cinco de la mañana momento en el que se despertó con el movimiento del cuerpo de Draco que estaba teniendo otra convulsión después de estabilizarlo y darle sus medicinas simplemente no pudo volver a dormirse, se encontraba preocupada ya habían pasado casi cuatro días y Draco aun no recuperaba el conocimiento las veces que despertaba se encontraba delirante y completamente sumergido en algún ataque de pánico había hecho lo que le dijo Snape de darle todas sus medicinas cada ocho horas pero eso no evitaba el echo de que Draco apenas y podía respirar y que su cuerpo siguiera intentando deshacerse de la poción que le provoco todo esto,se sentía inútil e incompetente por no poder ayudar a su amigo en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era leer las bitácoras de pociones de Snape eran parecidas hasta cierto punto al libro del príncipe mestizo pero solo contenían pociones medicinales varias que ya existían y de las cuales mejoro sus propiedades y muchas otras que el mismo creo para ayudar a Draco era simplemente increíble, también pudo encontrar las instrucciones para crear la poción  _"corpus reanimatus"_  la que le había ocasionado tanto daño a Draco y realmente no le sorprendía dado que sus ingredientes eran en su mayoría sumamente tóxicos y/o venenosos muchos de ellos utilizados en la magia negra y con los únicos estabilizantes siendo sangre de unicornio y lagrimas de fénix, los únicos dos ingredientes que evitaban que te mataran incluso mas rápido que un " _filtro de muertos_ ".

Hermione se encontraba perdida en la lectura de las bitácoras de pociones cuando alguien tocando a la puerta de la habitación de Draco la sobresalto de golpe, la única persona que sabia la contraseña de su sala común era Ginny y no creía que fuera ella dado que apenas iban a dar las siete de la mañana demasiado temprano para una de sus visitas.

—Hermione se que estas ahí, abre la puerta. —dijo la voz tranquila de Sirius.

—Un momento. —dijo una sorprendida Hermione apresurándose a colocar el Glamour en las cicatrices de Draco antes de abrir la puerta al animago.

—Sirius que haces aquí tan temprano, no te esperaba. —dijo Hermione tratando de sonar casual y fallando miserablemente en ello.

—Vine a revisar como se encuentra Draco. —al ver la cara sorprendida de la chica se apresuro a llenar el silencio. —Lo se todo su madre me lo contó.

Hermione asintiendo a las palabras del animago se quito de la puerta para dejarlo pasar a la habitación donde se encontraba durmiendo Draco en un sueño bastante intranquilo.

—Como se encuentra. —pregunto Sirius acercándose a la cama en donde se encontraba su primo durmiendo.

—Dentro de lo que cabe bien, la fiebre empieza a bajar y parece que su cuerpo ya se ha desecho de toda la poción. —contesto Hermione.

—Que poción. —pregunto Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

Al ver la mueca de confusión del animago Hermione se apresuro a contarle lo de la poción  _"corpus reanimatus_ " el para que servia y cuales eran los efectos secundarios, lo que le había dicho Snape de que la poción va causando un daño permanente e irreparable en el cuerpo de Draco y las razones del porque Snape la había creado para empezar.

—Cissy no me comento todo lo que provocaba esa poción. —dijo Sirius con un suspiro resignado.

—Supongo que no te quiso preocupar. —dijo Hermione.

—Y tu como te encuentras te ves cansada. —dijo Sirius observando a la chica que lucia agotada y con unas ojeras muy pronunciadas.

—Supongo que no he dormido mucho. —contesto la castaña con un encogimiento de hombros resultando importancia al asunto.

—Supongo que tampoco has ido a clases. —dijo Sirius sospechando que Hermione no había dejado el lado de Draco desde que llegaron a Hogwarts.

—No, no lo quise dejar solo.

—Esta bien te entiendo, ninguno de sus amigos sabe de su condición cierto. —pregunto el animago ya sospechando la respuesta.

—El lo prefiere de esa forma, solo Ginny y eso porque bueno ella misma lo descubrió. —dijo Hermione.

—A comido algo. —pregunto Sirius al notar lo delgado que lucia Draco.

—Un poco solo le he estado dando cosas liquidas su estomago realmente no soporta nada mas fuerte en estos momentos lo termina vomitando, sin mencionar que las veces que ha despertando ha estado delirando o demasiado sumergido en algún ataque de pánico. —dijo Hermione retirando suavemente los platinados cabellos de la frente sudorosa de Draco.

—Pero estas bien, lo tienes todo bajo control. —pregunto Sirius.

—Si, estamos bien y aparte no creo que tarde mucho en recuperar el conocimiento lo peor ya paso. —dijo Hermione viendo a Draco que aunque tenia un muy mal semblante no era nada comparado con los primeros dos días.

—Bueno supongo que le puedo decir a Cissy que su hijo esta en buenas manos, estaba que se moría de preocupación cuando le dije que su hijo había resultado herido en nuestra pequeña aventura. —dijo Sirus.

—Cuando viste a su madre, si es que no te molesta que pregunte. —dijo Hermione no queriendo entrometerse en asuntos familiares.

—Tranquila no me molesta, sospecho que tu y Cissy se van a volver muy unidas. —dijo Sirius sonriendo ante la posible y extraña amistad que estaba seguro se formaría entre su prima y Hermione.

—A que te refieres. —pregunto Hermione con una mueca desconcertada.

—Ambas tienen algo en común. —contesto Sirius, al ver que la bruja aun se encontraba confundía se apresuro a contestar su pregunta no vocalizada.

—Draco es lo que ambas tienen en común, se preocupan y lo quieren diferentes tipos de afecto pero ambos igual de fuertes y reales. —dijo Sirius sonriendo hacia la castaña que aun se encontraba peinando suavemente los cabellos platinos de Draco.

—Y bueno vi a Cissy apenas ayer en la noche, hace unos días me envió una nota diciéndome que necesitaba verme. —dijo Sirius contestando la pregunta original de la castaña.

—Es por eso que no regresaste con nosotros. —pregunto la castaña.

—Si supongo que pude haber regresado con ustedes y luego salir del castillo el día que me cito pero la verdad me daba flojera tener que dar clases a si que me tome un par de días libres.

—Y para que te necesitaba. —pregunto Hermione.

—Estaba preocupada, le llego una nota de Bellatrix parece que esta reuniendo a los leales seguidores de Voldemort. —contesto Sirius con un semblante sombrío.

—Bellatrix, eso significa...

—Si que alguien encontró su Horrocrux antes que nosotros. —dijo Sirius con semblante resignado.

—Quien mas estaba buscando la gargantilla. —pregunto Hermione.

—Nymphadora y yo por el momento no se en quien podemos confiar así que no me quise arriesgar revelando mas información de la necesaria a alguien que nos podía traicionar.

—Y que hay de la orden, no podemos confiar en ellos. —pregunto Hermione preocupada al pensar que los que fueron sus aliados durante la guerra puede que no fueran confiables.

—No lo se al ser Kingsley el nuevo ministro de magia significa que la orden esta muy unida al ministerio y sabemos que están guardándose información valiosa. —dijo Sirius con un suspiro agotado antes de sentarse en el sillón que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Draco.

—Entonces hemos de suponer que los aurores tampoco son fiables. —pregunto Hermione incluso si ya conocía la repuesta.

—Kingsley fue el jefe del departamento de aurores por un buen tiempo e incluso si ya hay un nuevo jefe en el departamento eso no quita que la mayoría de los aurores le tengan una fe ciega a Kingsley.

—Y que piensa Tonks respecto a los aurores por lo que tengo entendido hace poco volvió a trabajar. —pregunto Hermione.

—De echo puso a una parte del departamento de aurores a buscar por la gargantilla obviamente sin decirles lo que era de verdad por lo que tengo entendido la hizo pasar como un objeto maldito que había desaparecido de entre las cosas de algunas de las casa de los mortifagos. — dijo Sirius pensativo.

—Entonces Bellatrix fue la que realmente estuvo tras los ataques contra los muggles. —pregunto Hermione.

—Es lo mas probable, supongo que como dijeron Theo y Draco quería usar a tus padres como carnada para atraerte hacia ella. —dijo Sirius preocupado por la seguridad de Hermione.

—Que mas te dijo Narcissa sobre ella. —pregunto Hermione.

—Nada, no sabe nada de ella solo sabe que esta viva por la nota que le mando, estaba asustada por su seguridad y la de Draco.

—Ella va estar segura en la Mansión Malfoy. —pregunto Hermione preocupada ya que sabia lo mucho que significaba para Draco su madre.

—Le dije que se mudara a Grimmauld Place estará mas segura ahí, las protecciones de la Mansión Malfoy son fuertes pero siguen reconociendo al bastardo de Lucius como la cabeza de la familia. —dijo Sirius con una oscuridad que nublaba sus ojos al pensar en el bastardo que había lastimado tanto a su prima y a su hijo.

—Entonces que vamos a hacer ahora. —dijo Hermione que sentía que en vez de estar en la escuela preocupándose por sus N.E.W.T. s debería estar buscando la forma de detener a Bellatrix y la posible resurrección de Voldemort.

—No lo se cuando sean vacaciones tendremos tiempo de reunirnos con Andromeda y Nymphadora tal vez con los Weasleys, empezar a trazar cual sera el siguiente paso por el momento con Kingsley tapando los ataques y ocultado las fugaz que ha tenido azkaban no podemos hacer mucho nadie nos creería. —dijo Sirius reprimiendo toda la ira e impotencia que sentía en esos momentos.

—Es de nuevo como en quinto año, cuando nadie le creía a Harry de que Voldemort había vuelto que va tener que ser igual que la otra vez hasta que pase un ataque que no puedan encubrir o hasta que Kingsley vea a la loca de Bellatrix o aun peor al propio Voldemort que se dignara a reconocer que esto no ha terminado. —dijo Hermione frustrada con la situación.

—No sabemos si pueden revivir a Voldemort, lo mas importante es detener a Bellatrix y con ello cualquier intento de que revivan a Vodemort si es eso incluso posible. —dijo Sirius.

—Si tienes razón por el momento lo mas importante es detener a Bellatrix y a todos los mortifagos que la obedecen. —dijo Hermione con un mirada llena de odio.

—Hablare con Dora para ver que puede averiguar con lo aurores sobre los ataques y sobre las fugaz de azkaban me gustaría saber como lo están manejando los aurores y lo mas importante su opinión sobre trabajar en las sombras. —dijo Sirius levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba sentado.

—Y no te preocupes me encargare que ni tu ni Draco se metan en problemas por faltar a clases, tu solo preocúpate de cuidar de el. —dijo Sirius.

—Gracias Sirius. —dijo Hermione antes de regresar su atención a su rubio amigo.

Antes de salir de la habitación Sirius se giro par ver como Hermione se encontraba sentada en la cama de Draco pasando con una mano una toalla por su rostro suavemente mientras con su otra mano mantenía sostenida la mano de su primo, sonrió al ver la imagen y supo en ese momento que Cissy se preocupaba por nada por que Draco definitivamente había encontrado alguien que lo amara por quien era, alguien que lo aceptaba completamente con sus fallos y virtudes sus debilidades y fortalezas, alguien que no le importa su pasado y que aun sabiendo que su futuro no seria uno fácil siempre estaría a su lado apoyándolo y ayudándolo en todo lo que necesitara, y en ese momento Sirius se dio cuenta que esos dos iban a terminar juntos incluso si ellos aun no lo sabían y con una ultima mirada hacia los dos chicos salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Harry iba tarde para clases ya que después de no haber visto a su amiga ni a Draco en las primeras clases fue a buscar en su torre esperando que esta vez respondieran pero nada con lo único que se encontró al igual que las veces anteriores fue con el retrato del profesor Snape diciéndole en su usual tono despectivo que se largara y que no tenia nada que hacer ahí, ahora se encontraba corriendo hacia el salón de DADA esperando que al menos su padrino ya hubiera regresado y el pudiera decirle donde se encontraban Hermione y Draco.

—Aun no llega Sirius. —pregunto a Pansy una vez que llego donde esta se encontraba junto con sus demás amigos.

—No quien sabe si vaya a venir. —dijo Theo el cual estaba leyendo un libro sin prestarle mucha atención a sus alrededores.

—Miren creo que ahí viene. —dijo Pansy señalando hacia el pasillo por donde se acercaba Sirius caminando con paso tranquilo.

—Hermione y Draco no están con el. —dijo Blaise.

—Le preguntaremos por ellos en cuanto termine la clase. —dijo Harry.

Y sin mas la clase paso bastante aburrida con Sirius entregando varios trabajo de repaso sobre lo que vendría en los exámenes y entregando los trabajos calificados de la semana anterior, una vez terminada la clase los chicos esperaron que todos los alumnos salieran del salón y que Sirius cerrara la puerta antes de empezar a hablar.

—Sirius que paso por que no habías venido y donde están Hermione y Draco. —pregunto Harry rápidamente acercándose a su padrino.

—Lo siento no pude volver antes pero tuve que encontrarme con Narcissa. —dijo Sirius a los cinco chicos enfrente de el.

—Con la madre de Draco. —pregunto Blaise.

—Si ella necesitaba verme tenia algo importante que contarme.

—Para que te necesitaba. —pregunto un curioso Harry.

Con un suspiro Sirius se embarco en contarle toda la historia por segunda ves en ese día esta vez a los chicos el porque Narcissa le había pedido que se reuniera con el, sobre la gargantilla que al parecer ya habían encontrado y por lo tanto el que Bellatrix estaba viva y quería revivir a Voldemort les dijo lo mismo que le había comentado a Hermione el que por el momento no sabia en quien podían confiar ya que el ministro estaba guardándose mucha información importante y probablemente muchas personas de la orden no sabían y si es que lo sabían estuvieron de acuerdo en guardar silencio.

—Entonces en resumen no podemos hacer nada, al menos hasta que Bellatrix haga algo que atraiga la atención sobre ella o algo que Kingsley no pueda negar. —dijo Theo con su siempre racional voz.

—Supongo que es una forma de decirlo, aunque me gustaría saber que piensan los de la orden de la situación también me gustaría hablar con Mcgonagall para ver que tanto sabe. —dijo Sirius pensativo.

—No creo que la orden sea confiable o al menos no los que apoyan completamente a Kingsley. —dijo Ginny hablando por primera ves.

—Porque dices eso Ginny. —pregunto Sirius.

—Porque Ron me acorralo anoche y me comento que papa le había dicho sobre unas nuevas leyes que el ministerio va a poner en practica y por lo que me dio a entender van a afectar a varios de las personas que participaron en la guerra del lado de Voldemort y que quedaron libres y no solo eso sino que también a las personas que se asocien o tengan contacto con ellos. —dijo Ginny en voz baja.

—De que van estas nuevas leyes te comento algo. —dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

—No, dijo que papa me diría en vacaciones, pero me advirtió que no me juntara con ninguno de ustedes. —dijo Ginny señalando hacia los slytherins —si no quería verme afectada por la ley y que les dijera lo mismo a Hermione y también a ti Harry.

—Entonces nos van a afectar a nosotros ya que nos libramos de azkaban. —dijo Theo.

—Tres meses después de la batalla de Hogwarts tu padre vino a buscarme Ginny quería que me uniera a el y varios otros miembros del ministerio y del wizangemont para implementar una especie de ley que les permitiría poder obligar a todos los que estuvieron de lado de Voldemort pero fueron declarados inocentes para poder implantarles un especie de dispositivo mágico/tecnológico que les permitiría poder controlar su magia o algo por el estilo. —dijo Sirius con una mirada preocupada.

—De eso se trata la nueva ley quieren poner un dispositivo para controlar nuestra magia. —dijo Blaise con una mueca horrorizada.

—No lo se Blaise realmente no me gusta meterme en los asuntos del ministerio y por obvias razones no es que confié mucho que digamos en su sistema legal. —dijo Sirius observando a Ginny.

—Crees que podrías averiguar con tu padre de que se trata esta nueva ley. —pregunto Sirius a la pelirroja.

—Eso creo. —contesto Ginny decidida.

—Ok. pero de todas formas tratare de averiguar por mi cuenta a ver que puedo encontrar referente a eso y si en efecto esos dispositivos de los que hablo tu padre tienen algo que ver. —dijo Sirius que empezaba a tener un muy mal presentimiento respecto a esa susodichas nuevas leyes.

—Sirius donde están Hermione y Draco no los hemos visto desde que se fueron contigo el domingo. —dijo Harry vocalizando la pregunta que estaba seguro también rondaba por la mente de sus amigos.

—No se preocupen por ellos estoy seguro que a la próxima semana aparecerán en algún momento. —dijo Sirius sin querer indagar mas en el tema.

—Pero donde están no los hemos visto, están bien, estaban contigo. —dijo Harry queriendo averiguar en donde se encontraba su amiga.

—Harry están bien no te preocupes, en este momento están ocupados digamos que tienen que solucionar un par de cosas pero no dudo ni por un segundo que en algún momento de la próxima semana los vean. —dijo Sirius queriendo tranquilizar a su ahijado y a sus amigos.

—Confía en mi quieres. —dijo Sirius dedicándole una sonrisa a los chicos que tenia frente a el.

—De acuerdo confió en ti. —dijo Harry aun bastante inseguro y preocupado por el paradero de su mejor amiga.

—Ahora vayan a clases. —dijo Sirius dirigiendo a los chicos hacia la salida del salón de clases.

—Sirius te puedo hacer una pregunta antes de irnos. —pregunto Theo con semblante sombrío.

—Por supuesto Theo. —dijo Sirius recuperando su usual tono jovial.

—El mortifago que te ataco era mi padre verdad?

—Si, como lo sabes Theo. —pregunto Sirius viendo como los ojos azul eléctrico del chico se nublaban con varios emociones antes de ser rápidamente enmascaradas con una mirada en blanco que no revelaba nada.

—Pude sentir su presencia. —dijo Theo antes de salir del salón rápidamente ignorando las miradas preocupadas que le lanzaban sus amigos.

* * *

Sentía como si tuviera un yunque en su pecho le costaba respirar su pecho dolía y sus pulmones sentía que ardían con cada dolorosa respiración, no podía oír nada mas que el martilleo constante de su cabeza trato de abrir sus ojos solo para encontrarse en su habitación era de noche por lo que podía notar todo se encontraba oscuro la única luz era la que procedía del fuego de la chimenea de su habitación, giro su cabeza lentamente hacia un lado solo para encontrarse a Hermione dormida en un sillón que había acercado a lado de su cama con un libro aun abierto en su regazo.

—Her..mione. —dijo en un susurro apenas audible pero fue lo suficiente para despertar a la castaña.

Hermione despertó de inmediato al oír la suave voz de Draco, al ver que su amigo estaba despierto se acerco rápidamente sentándose a un lado de su cama tocando su frente para ver si aun tenia fiebre.

—Como te sientes, aun tienes algo de fiebre. —dijo Hermione.

—A que hora es. —pregunto Draco en voz suave.

—Pasan de las tres de la mañana, me tenias tan preocupada trata de no volver asustarme así, de acuerdo. —dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la frente al rubio.

—Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente. —pregunto Draco.

—Casi toda la semana ya es viernes. —dijo Hermione sosteniendo la delgada mano de Draco entre las suyas.

—Toda la semana. —pregunto Draco con voz incrédula.

Hermione solo asintió, al ver que Draco intentaba sentarse pero aun se encontraba muy débil se acerco a el ayudándolo a sentarse y poniendo algunas almohadas para que pudiera recargarse en ellas cómodamente.

—Gracias. —dijo Draco antes de que su expresión cansada cambiara a una asustada al ver su mano llena de cicatrices entre las manos de a Hermione.

—Que pasa. —pregunto Hermione al notar como su relacionan se volvía mas rápida y superficial y notando la expresión asustada de Draco, siguiendo la mirada de Draco vio que la mirada del chico se encontraba fija en su mano llena de cicatrices.

—Ey, esta bien no te preocupes no tienes que explicarme ni contarme nada al menos no hasta que estés listo. —dijo Hermione tomando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos de tal forma que lo único que podía ver era el rostro de ella.

—Tranquilo, respira no pasa nada. —dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizar a Draco.

Hermione siguió diciéndole que respirara que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara mientras con sus dedos acariciaba suavemente las cicatrices que marcaban su pálido rostro, una vez que vio que su mirada empezaba a perder ese aspecto lleno de pánico se levanto a tomar un vaso de agua en el que vertió un poco de liquido de dos viales que tenia en su mesa de noche tiñendo el agua de un suave tono lila.

—Toma esto. —dijo Hermione poniendo el vaso en sus temblorosas manos y guiándolo con las suyas propias a sus labios haciéndolo tomar todo el liquido del vaso.

—Te sientes mejor. —pregunto Hermione.

—Si. —contesto Draco junto con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—No creí que te molestara tanto que te viera sin el  _Glamour_  lo siento, debí volverlo a poner. —dijo Hermione sin poder evitar sentirse un poco lastimada al saber que Draco no confiaba en ella.

—Como supiste. —pregunto Draco sin necesitar especificar a que se refería.

—Había un fallo óptico en el _Glamour_  entre tu cuello y clavícula me llamo la atención y lo desvanecí, me imagine que no te molestaría ya que en algún momento se iba a desvanecer por si mismo. —dijo Hermione.

—En Grimmauld Place cuando fuiste a hablar con Sirius volví a fortalecer el  _Glamour_ , mientras no usara mi magia no se iba a desvanecer pero supongo que no lo pude aplicar del todo bien. —dijo Draco con su voz tiñéndose con amargura y sin atreverse a mirar a Hermione a los ojos.

—Lo siento no pretendía que te molestaras. —dijo Hermione confundiendo el lenguaje corporal de Draco.

—No estoy molesto, solo que no quería que te enteraras de esto. —dijo Draco refiriéndose al estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo.

Hermione dándose cuenta que había confundido la reacción de Draco por molestia cuando en realidad lo que probablemente estaba sintiendo era vergüenza, ella sabia que Draco dudaba de su valor como persona que era muy inseguro y se creía inferior su padre se había encargado de hacerle creer eso y quien sabe cuantos mas, incluso si la mayor parte del tiempo lograba ocultar lo destrozado que se encontraba tanto por dentro como por fuera tras una mascara de seguridad y arrogancia ella supo en ese momento que el se encontraba no solo avergonzado de su aspecto el se sentía asqueado por el.

—Escúchame bien no me importa, tu sigues siendo el mismo Draco uno de mis mejores amigos y esto no va a cambiar las cosas. —dijo Hermione levantado suavemente su barbilla y acariciando con su pulgar la brutal cicatriz que surcaba su mejilla.

—Como soportas tan siquiera mirarme. —pregunto Draco con voz quebrada.

—Yo no veo nada malo en ti, y estas, —dijo Hermione al momento que con su pulgar recorría la cicatrices y quemaduras que tenia en el cuello —muestran que sobreviviste en un infierno en el que muchos no lo hubieran logrado, las marcas que llevamos en nuestra piel nos recuerdan donde hemos estado pero no dictan nuestro futuro.

—Se que no quieres contarme por todo lo que pasaste y no te voy a pedir que lo hagas, pero quiero que sepas que estoy para ti y cuando necesites alguien con quien hablar o simplemente desahogarte estaré aquí siempre. —dijo Hermione queriendo transmitirle la promesa detrás de sus palabras, sabiendo que lo que le acaba de decir era verdad ella estaría siempre para el sin importar el que.

—Gracias Hermione. —dijo Draco después de un momento.

—Y ahora dime como te sientes, necesitas algo. —pregunto la castaña.

—Cansado, adolorido y siento que mi cabeza va a estallar. —dijo Draco dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga.

—Espera un momento. —dijo la castaña antes de realizar un rápido hechizo diagnostico pasando su varita por encima del cuerpo de Draco haciendo aparecer varios letras y números.

—Que acabas de hacer. —pregunto Draco viendo como los números y letras desaparecían en la nada con un movimiento de varita de Hermione.

—Un hechizo diagnostico, apuesto que no sabias que si quisiera podría pasar el examen que te hacen para convertirte en sanador y aparte tengo mucha practica. —dijo Hermione esto ultimo con un poco de tristeza.

—Tus pulmones no están trabajando como deberían al igual que tu corazón, pero al menos los valores son un poco mejores que en los primeros días. —dijo Hermione con un suspiro cansado.

—Tomate esto debería disminuir un poco el dolor de cabeza. —dijo Hermione entregándole un pequeño vial.

—Que ha pasado en estos días. —pregunto Draco cuando su dolor de cabeza había pasado un poco.

—Nada interesante realmente, nuestros amigos han estado buscándonos pero no los he abierto y Sirius vino ayer temprano dijo que no nos preocupáramos el se encargaría de que no tuviéramos problemas por faltar a clases.

—Sirius a que vino. —pregunto Draco.

—A revisar que estuvieras bien, al parecer vio a tu mama hace poco y después de contarle que saliste herido le contó toda así que no te preocupes. —dijo Hermione dando le un pequeño apretón en su mano.

—Cuando vio a mi madre que paso? —pregunto Draco con una mirada preocupada.

Y así Hermione se vio explicando todo lo que le había dicho Sirius también le contó del encuentro que tuvo con su madre y la razón de este y le aseguro que su madre se había mudado por un tiempo a Grimmauld Place para estar mas segura.

—Entonces pasaremos vacaciones y navidad juntos. —dijo Draco como si de todo lo que le había dicho eso fuera lo único que le pareciera importante.

—Si los dos estaremos en Grimmauld Place al igual que Harry. —dijo Hermione riéndose del puchero que hizo Draco.

—Que mal. —se quejo el rubio antes de verse interrumpido por un bostezo.

—Vuelve a dormir, necesitas descansar.

—Estoy cansado pero no quier volver a dormir.

—Que tal si te traigo un chocolate caliente y platicamos un rato. —dijo Hermione sonriendo al rubio.

—De acuerdo. —contesto Draco respondiendo la sonrisa de su amiga.

—En un momento regreso. —dijo Hermione antes de salir de la habitación.

Una vez en la cocina Hermione se puso a pensar en cuanto había cambiado su relación con Draco, si alguien le hubiera dicho que ese rubio oxigenado se iba a convertir en una de las personas mas importantes en su vida hace un par de años jamas lo hubiera creído y los hubiera mandado con un pase directo al departamento de psiquiatría de St. Mungos, una vez que hubo preparado el chocolate regreso a la habitación de Draco, al entrar sonrió al ver al rubio en cuestión dormitando aun recargado en las almohadas.

—Aquí tienes. —dijo pasando la taza de chocolate que contenía la poción medicinal en ella.

—Gracias.

—Tómalo despacio no se si tu estomago lo soporte. —dijo Hermione sentándose en el sillón.

—Te vas a quedar ahí, anda ven aquí. —dijo Draco señalando el lado vació de la enorme cama.

—Si te vas a quedar a cuidarme mejor que estés cómoda. —dijo Draco con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Y como sabes que me voy a quedar. —pregunto Hermione.

—Por que te conozco. —dijo un sonriente Draco incluso si su rostro y cuerpo aun denotaban cansancio su sonrisa era una de alivio al tener a Hermione a su lado.

—Odio cuando tienes razón. —dijo Hermione poniéndose cómoda en la cama del rubio.

—Mentira. —dijo Draco.

Después de varios minutos Draco se volvió a quedar dormido y Hermione pudo dormir lo que restaba de la noche tranquila sabiendo que lo peor ya había pasado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy del todo feliz con este capitulo pero que se le va a hacer.


	14. capitulo trece

 

Theodore Nott se encontraba parado a las orillas del Lago Negro, hace varias horas que el cielo había oscurecido pero no podía convencerse a si mismo de regresar el castillo, desde que Sirius confirmo lo que el ya sospechaba que su padre había escapado de azkaban y que ahora era libre no podía dejar de pensar en el, en lo que estaría haciendo, a que juegos perversos y retorcidos se estaría dedicando, a que pobres inocentes estaría torturando, que es lo que planeaba el y los demás mortifagos.

Podía sentirlo, sentía sus ansias y su nerviosismo todo eso combinado con una oscura y retorcida emoción que no era del todo capaz de identificar pero tan solo el sentimiento le helaba la sangre, toda su vida había sido capaz de sentir lo que su padre sentía cada una de sus emociones o la carencia de ellas en ocasiones, no sabia a que se debía había investigado en miles de libros de magia negra había consultado a brujos oscuros y videntes en el callejón Knockturn sin ninguna respuesta, matando y borrando memorias para asegurar su silencio, el sabia que estaba lleno de oscuridad que era un asesino y que a diferencia de Draco que se vio arrastrado en contra de su voluntad en medio de toda esa oscuridad entre bestias sádicas y sin escrúpulos, ese no fue su caso una parte de el había disfrutado el matar y torturar e incluso si se repetía una y otra vez que no tuvo otra opción que todo lo que hizo lo hizo por sobrevivir, sabia que no era cierto que siempre estaría esa pequeña parte dentro de el que ansiaba y se deleitaba al oír los gritos llenos de sufrimiento, ver la mirada llena de terror de sus victimas antes de morir el sabia que al igual que su padre era un monstruo, uno que usaba la piel de un joven educado, inteligente, refinado, un chico inocente que tuvo una mala vida algunos incluso podrían pensar que era alguien sensible e incluso dulce pero el sabia que había una bestia la propia oscuridad de su alma esperando a desgarrarlo desde adentro.

—Hola Theodore Nott, tienes muchos torposoplos rondando por tu cabeza, seguramente son lo que esta provocando todos esos pensamientos oscuros en ti. —dijo una voz soñadora a su espalda.

—Luna, que estas haciendo aquí. —dijo Theo sorprendido al no haber notado antes la presencia de la rubia Ravenclaw.

—Fui hacerles compañía a los Thestrals, no les gusta estar solos tienden a deprimirse. —dijo Luna con una sonrisa soñadora y su mirada celeste perdida en algún lugar.

—Son horribles y desagradables. —dijo Theo sin molestar en ocultar su desagrado hacia esas criaturas esqueléticas y aladas las cuales asociaba con la perdida de la inocencia.

—Son incomprendidas, a la gente les desagradan y se sienten incómodos a su alrededor por que les recuerdan lo que han perdido, los hace consientes de su propia mortalidad. —dijo Luna con voz serena.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —dijo Theo sorprendido por la forma en que esa chica veía las cosas a su alrededor.

—Que estas haciendo aquí Theodore Nott es muy tarde y mañana tenemos clases temprano. —dijo Luna.

—Podría decirte lo mismo.

—Lo se, bueno me voy a dormir espero que dejes de pensar en la oscuridad que te rodea. —dijo Luna con una sonrisa antes de irse dando pequeños saltitos rumbo al castillo, dejando atrás a un Theo bastante confundido e intrigado por la misteriosa e intrigante rubia.

* * *

—Estas seguro que quieres ir a clases. —pregunto la castaña viendo como Draco se terminaba de arreglar la corbata verde y plata.

—Nunca creí llegar a ver el día en que Hermione Granger no quisiera ir a clases. —dijo Draco con una sonrisa torcida.

—Por supuesto que quiero ir a clases, incluso si ya sabemos todo lo que nos enseñan. —dijo Hermione haciendo una ligera mueca.

—Hemos faltado mas de una semana, ya es miércoles y estoy bien.

—Estas seguro. —pregunto Hermione viendo cuidadosamente a su amigo aun se veía agotado y mas pálido de lo normal pero fuera de eso parecía encontrarse bien.

—Si, solo un poco cansado pero nada importante y ademas no queremos que Sirius siga inventando no se que excusas por nuestra ausencia. —dijo Draco con una mueca horrorizada que hizo reír a Hermione.

—De acuerdo vamos. —dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama del rubio.

—Como estoy.

—Perfecto. —dijo Hermione sonriendo al rubio sabiendo que lo que le preguntaba era si su Glamour se encontraba en perfecto estado.

—Entonces vayámonos, tenemos que hacerles frente a nuestros amigos a los cuales hemos estado ignorando. —dijo Draco ofreciéndole el brazo a Hermione.

* * *

El gran comedor se encontraba lleno la mayoría de los estudiantes emocionados por el primer juego de quidditch de la temporada que se llevaría acabo el viernes .

—No creas que voy a ser amable por que eres mi amiga pelirroja, vamos a ganar. —dijo Blaise con una mirada llena de seguridad.

—No me hagas reír cuando jugamos contra ustedes siempre ganamos. —dijo Ginny burlándose de Blaise.

—Este año tenemos un buen equipo, vamos a ganarles. —dijo Blaise muy seguro de su equipo.

—Lo que digas Blaise, ya nos reiremos de ti cuando estés llorando. —contesto Harry.

—Vamos Theo apoyame, vamos a ganarles a estos gatitos verdad. —dijo Blaise captando la atención del castaño que se hallaba distraído observando a una rubia en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—No lo se, nuestro buscador tiene el cuerpo de un gorila me sorprendería que no se rompa su escoba bajo tanto peso. —dijo Theo distraído sin prestarle mucha atención al tema.

—Si tan solo Draco hubiera echo las pruebas tendríamos a un buen buscador,y no a un primo de Goyle que parece mas un gorila obeso que un humano. —dijo Blaise con una mueca de asco.

—El juego de Draco había bajado mucho su nivel pero aun así el era mucho mejor que el gorila de Galan. —dijo Theo fijando su mirada en dicho gorila que se hallaba comiendo aun peor que Ron junto a su primo Gregory Goyle.

—No lo recuerdo de años anteriores es nuevo aquí cierto. —dijo Ginny viendo con desagrado a Galan.

—La familia Fawley lleva un tiempo viviendo en Alemania creo que la mayoría de sus hijos prefieren asistir a Durmstrang, Gregory termino asistiendo a Hogwarts por deseos de su padre, si por su madre hubiera sido lo hubiera mandado a Durmstrang junto con todos sus primos siguiendo la tradición familiar. —dijo Theo.

—Y porque decidió ahora venir a Hogwarts. —pregunto Harry refiriéndose a Galan.

—Ni idea pero realmente no tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de el, los Fawley apoyaban a Voldemort incluso si nunca se hallaron pruebas para probarlo te aseguro que ellos eran fieles seguidores, también tengo entendido que a Galan lo marcaron al igual que a mi y a Draco. —dijo Theo con la mirada fija en Galan Fawley.

—Estas seguro de eso, Fawley era un mortifago. —pregunto Blaise.

—Nunca coincidimos ni en reuniones ni trabajos pero te aseguro que he escuchado hablar sobre el, mi padre tenia contacto con la familia cada cierto tiempo viajaba a Alemania por lo que se a los Fawley desde el primer momento que podían sostener una varita se les empezaba a entrenar en las artes oscuras. —dijo Theo de manera sombría.

—El no parece muy peligroso si me lo preguntas. —dijo Pansy haciendo una mueca de asco al ver como Galan y Gregory comían sin ningún tipo de educación mientras reían como un par de monos retrasados.

—No te dejes engañar por las apariencias Pansy te podría costar la vida. —dijo Theo en tono sombrío.

—Puede que no sea muy inteligente al igual que Goyle pero te aseguro que es vicioso, cruel, sádico y retorcido no dudaría en violarte convertir tu cuerpo en solo un objeto destrozar todo lo que eres, para luego divertirse contigo con las múltiples y enfermizas formas de tortura que ha perfeccionado haciéndote rogar por tu propia muerte. —dijo Theo sin quitarle la mirada a una asustada Pansy que había perdido todo el color de su rostro.

—Theo creo que ya has marcado tu punto. —dijo Harry al ver a Pansy asustada.

—Solo digo que no debemos dejarnos guiar por las apariencias nos podría costar muy caro. —dijo Theo seriamente.

—Porque todos tan serios, de que hablaban. —dijo Hermione sobresaltando a todos al no haber notado su presencia.

—No los vemos por mas de una semana y así nos reciben. —dijo Draco despejando el ambiente sombrío y tenso que se había instalado entre los amigos.

—Donde estabas Hermione me tenias preocupado. —dijo Harry levantándose para abrazar a su amiga para después sentarla a su lado.

—Teníamos unas cuantas cosas importantes que hacer pero nada de lo que preocuparse. —dijo Hermione sirviéndose pankes para desayunar.

—Que cosas? —pregunto Harry.

—Cosas importantes que tu no entenderías Potter. —dijo Draco con tono condescendiente mientras le daba una mordida a su manzana verde.

—Cállate Malfoy.

—Harry ya estamos aquí de acuerdo, tuvimos que ocuparnos de algo pero créeme por el momento esta todo arreglado a si que no te preocupes de acuerdo. —dijo Hermione tranquilizando a su amigo a la vez que al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable por guardarle secretos.

—Y bien de que hablaban, se veían todos sombríos y tensos cuando entramos, que al fin te declaraste Blaise. —dijo Draco en tono burlón.

—A quien te vas a declarar. —pregunto Ginny con un ligero tono celoso que no logro ocultar.

—A nadie. —dijo Blaise rápidamente.

—Como sea ya cállense, —dijo Pansy silenciando los futuros comentarios de Blaise y Draco. —mejor díganos lo que hicieron en esa misteriosa misión. —pregunto Pansy alternando miradas entre Draco y Hermione.

—Nada realmente, nada digno de mencionar. —dijo Draco con un encogimiento de hombros queriendo zanjar el tema.

—Se van por mas de una semana y no nos quieren decir donde estuvieron. —dijo una Pansy molesta.

—Tiene razón Pansy, porque no nos quieren decir donde estuvieron. —dijo Harry el cual era apoyado por Blaise.

—Asuntos familiares, de acuerdo. —dijo Draco diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y que no causaría mas sospechas por parte de sus amigos.

—Paso algo, porque se fueron los dos. — pregunto Theo.

—Ginny tu te diste cuenta de como reaccionaron mis padres, ellos no les agrada la magia como crees que reaccionaran viviendo en una casa llena de artículos mágicos y con varios elfos domésticos, preferí regresar a Grimmauld Place por unos días para tratarlos de hacerlos entender y ayudarlos a adaptarse. —añadió Hermione tratando de hacer mas creíble la mentira de Draco.

—Eso no explica por que los dos se fueron. —dijo Harry.

—Como supongo sabrás Potter mi madre se mudo con Sirius quise ir a ver como se encontraba y ayudarle a traer unas cuantas cosas de la mansión. —dijo Draco con un tono casi indiferente.

—Bueno supongo que eso tiene sentido, pero por que Sirius no nos dijo nada. —pregunto Harry.

—Supongo que no quería que muchos se enteraran que no estábamos dentro de la relativa seguridad del colegio. —dijo Hermione.

—Supongo que como siempre tienes razón. —dijo Harry.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos a clases si es que no queremos llegar tarde. —dijo Ginny recogiendo su mochila del suelo.

* * *

El día del partido de quidditch llego, la cancha de se encontraba llena con la mayoría de los estudiantes usando el rojo y dorado de Gryffindor mostrando su apoyo a la casa claramente mostrando el favoritismo que se tenia sobre Slytherin.

—Donde nos vamos a sentar. —pregunto Pansy al irse acercando a la cancha de quidditch.

—En Griffindor. —pregunto Hermione esperanzada aun sabiendo que ni Draco ni Pansy aceptarían.

—Que tal si mejor en Slytherin. —dijo Draco jalando a Hermione hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la sección de Slytherin.

—Están seguros que no me mataran. —dijo Hermione, que aun si se había echo buena amiga de Draco y sus amigos e incluso si algunas veces hablaba con algunos Slytherin aun se sentía bastante intranquila rodeada de varios de ellos.

—Es mas seguro que nos maten a nosotros con los Griffindor. —dijo Pansy.

Cuando los chicos iban subiendo las gradas para sentarse en el sitio de los Slytherin alguien con una cabeza de león se acerco a ellos a saludarlos.

—Quien crees que vaya a ganar. —pregunto Luna con su usual tono soñador.

—Slytherin, Griffindor. —contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Ya veo, quieren sentarse conmigo. —pregunto Luna.

—Claro porque no, así al menos ninguno de nosotros se vera como traidor apoyando a la casa contraria. —dijo Pansy sonriendo a la rubia antes de jalar a Draco y a Hermione hacia unos asientos vacíos en las gradas de Ravenclaw.

El juego comenzó poco tiempo después y desde el primer momento era obvio que tanto Ron, Dean y Demelza no se molestaban en seguir las instrucciones de Hary y lo único que querían hacer era lesionar a algún Slytherin, con Dean constantemente lanzado bludgers apuntando hacia la cabeza de Theo o de Blaise. Apenas con una hora del partido el marcador iba 80 Griffiindor , 50 Slytherin y múltiples faltas de ambos equipos.

—Nunca había visto un juego tan sucio y eso que no entiendo el quidditch. —dijo Pansy.

—Lo se, la mayoría de ellos no siguen las instrucciones de Harry o de Blaise. —dijo Hermione viendo con sus binoculares como tanto Harry como Blaise se esforzaban en dirigir a sus respectivos equipos.

—Weasley los esta guiando y al parecer el equipo de Slytherin esta siguiendo las instrucciones de Fawley en lugar de las de Blaise, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que alguien salga lastimado. —dijo Draco observando el juego.

Y tal como lo predijo Draco no tardo mucho para que alguien saliera lastimado, una de las bludgers alcanzo directo en el pecho a Theo haciéndole caer de su escoba después de un tiempo fuera en donde llevaron a Theo a la enfermería y Harry remplazo a Dean por otro chico de tercero el juego se reanudo.

No tardo mas de quince minutos para que Harry atrapara la snitch poniéndole fin al partido con griffindor ganando con 240 puntos.

—Vamos a ver a Theo. —dijo Pansy levantándose de las gradas.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron rápidamente a la enfermería donde se encontraba Madame Pomfrey atendiendo a un inconsciente Theo, esta después de correrlos para que la dejaran trabajar en paz solo diciéndoles que esperaran afuera en lo que ella trabajaba.

—Como esta. —pregunto Ginny que venia con Harry y Blaise.

—Madame Pomfrey lo esta atendiendo. —contesto Hermione.

—Que paso afuera, parecía que nadie seguía las instrucciones de ninguno de los dos. —pregunto Draco viendo a los dos capitanes.

—Fawley eso es lo que paso, prácticamente voltio a todo el equipo en mi contra de echo me quieren sacar del equipo al igual que a Theo. —dijo Blaise notablemente molesto.

—Ron y Dean no hacían caso de nada de lo que les dijera Harry. —dijo Ginny sentándose a un lado de Blaise.

—Porque los quieren sacar a ti y a Theo del equipo. —pregunto Pansy.

—Sabes que la mayoría de los Slytherin simplemente no quieren saber nada sobre mortifagos o revivir a Voldemort de echo se sienten aliviados de que este muerto simplemente quieren seguir con sus vidas, —dijo Blaise con un suspiro cansado, —pero Pucey junto con Fawley y su grupito quieren vengarse buscan que varios de los hijos de mortifagos se unan a ellos supongo que les están diciendo que Voldi va a regresar, que varios de sus padres han escapado de azkaban incluso si no es conocimiento publico.

—Y no debería sorprendernos que algunos de los prófugos contacten a sus hijos. —dijo Pansy.

—Pero si lo que dices es verdad y la mayoría de los slytherin no quiere saber nada no deberíamos preocuparnos simplemente ignoraran a sus padres o incluso puede que contacten con los aurores para ayudar que los atrapen de nuevo. —comento Hermione.

—A la mayoría se les educo para nunca desobedecer a sus padres, para hacer exactamente lo que ellos dijeran nunca llevarles la contraria de otra forma se te castigaba severamente, esa clase de pensamiento no desaparece de la noche ala mañana. —dijo Pansy en voz baja.

—Educar? adoctrinamiento es mas adecuado, básicamente se te lava el cerebro desde el momento en que naces y la maldición cruciatus es el castigo favorito si te sales de la linea aunque claro que también pueden llegar a ser mucho mas creativos. —dijo Draco con una expresión amargada llenando su rostro.

—Supongo que tu y Pansy saben mas de esto. —dijo Blaise sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

—Mi madre me protegió en todo momento, ella creía en la pureza de la sangre pero no en los métodos del que que-no-debe-ser-nombrado solo se unió a los mortifagos por que mi padre se lo exigió, ella nunca permitió que mi padre me pusiera un dedo encima ella me protegió hasta el final incluso si eso fue lo que causo su muerte. —dijo Pansy conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Y si tu padre te llagara a contactar. —pregunto Harry.

—Por mi se puede ir al infierno, el nunca hizo nada por mi solo arruinar mi vida y la de mi madre. —dijo Pansy con la determinación y el odio llenando su voz.

—Mi padre también se puede ir al infierno, no voy a regresar a su lado la única forma en que eso pasaría es que arrastrara mi cuerpo muerto. —dijo Draco con voz dura contestando la pregunta implícita en los ojos de Harry.

—Ya pueden pasar a ver a su amigo pero solo un momento necesita descansar. —dijo Madame Pomfrey saliendo de la enfermería.

—Gracias Madame Pomfrey. —agradeció Ginny antes de dirigirse junto con los demás a la cama donde se encontraba Theo descansando.

—Como te sientes. —pregunto Pansy sentándose a un lado de la cama de Theo.

—Bien, solo fueron un par de huesos rotos pero Madame Pomfrey no me quiere dejarme ir, insiste que pase al menos hasta mañana qui. —dijo Theo.

—Un par de huesos rotos y dices que te sientes bien, que buena tolerancia al dolor tienes. —dijo una sombrada Ginny.

—Casi no duele. —dijo Theo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Los seis chicos se quedaron platicando y haciéndole compañía a Theo hasta que Madame Pomfrey vino a verlos después de una hora para echarlos de la enfermería diciendo que Theo necesitaba descansar para que sus huesos sanaran mas rápido.

—Bueno supongo que ya nos vamos, te vemos mañana. —dijeron los chicos despidiéndose de Theo y saliendo de la enfermería antes de que Madame Pomfrey volviera a salir de su oficina a echarlos de ahí.

* * *

El tiempo paso rápidamente después del partido de quidditch no hubo demasiados incidentes, solo faltaba menos de una semana para las vacaciones de navidad y las chicas se encontraban en Hogsmeade terminando sus compras navideñas.

—No se que comprarle a los chicos. —se quejo Ginny por endecima vez.

—Yo solo les voy a dar dulces o algo que tenga que ver con quidditch eso nunca falla. —dijo Pansy.

—Supongo que haré lo mismo, y tu que le vas a dar a Draco. —pregunto Ginny a Hermione.

—No lo se, supongo que lo mismo que ustedes dulces, libros o cosas de quidditch. —dijo Hermione incluso si en realidad llevaba días pensando en un buen regalo para el rubio.

—Enserio, no me digas que no has pensado en algo especial para el. —pregunto Pansy habiendo notado la actitud de Hermione hacia su amigo.

—No porque habría de haberlo echo. —pregunto Hermione sintiéndose bastante incomoda bajo la mirada de Pansy.

—Por lo cercanos que son cualquiera pensaría que pasa algo entre ustedes. —dijo Ginny guiñando un ojo a la castaña.

—Y eso que también soy muy cercana a Harry. —contesto Hermione.

—Eso es diferente es como comparar mi relación con los chicos los quiero a los tres como mis hermanos. —dijo Pansy.

—Exacto Harry y tu son casi como hermanos pero tu y Draco dudo mucho que compartan ese tipo de relación y sin embargo se han echo muy cercanos. —dijo Ginny.

—Solo somos amigos, y que hay con ustedes. —pregunto Hermione a las dos chicas.

—Que pasa con nosotras.

—También e notado lo cercanas que se han vuelto con Harry y Blaise. —dijo Hermione queriendo voltear la conversación.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema en admitir que me gusta Blaise y que me gustaría tener algo con el .—dijo Ginny bastante despreocupada.

—Y que hay de ti Pansy? —pregunto la castaña viendo como la chica se sonrojaba.

—Me gusta Harry, me trata bien y tenemos varias cosas en común pero el parece no notarlo. —dijo Pansy un poco desanimada.

—Eso es porque el es torpe no se daría cuenta que una chica esta interesada en el incluso si esta lo golpeara con un ladrillo. —dijeron Hermione y Ginny riéndose.

—Tal vez tengan razón pero mejor no voy a poner mis esperanzas en alto.

—Tu tienes que dar el primer paso con Harry. —dijo Ginny sabiendo por experiencia propia.

—Que tal si mejor vamos a la tienda de quidditch y luego a Honeydukes a comprar los regalos de los chicos. —dijo Pansy desviando el tema.

—Hermione no vienes. —pregunto Ginny al ver que la castaña no caminaba con ellas.

—Las alcanzo en un rato, necesito ir a ver algo. —dijo Hermione que se vio distraída por una tienda de antigüedades.

—Ok. te vemos en Honeydukes si es que no nos alcanzas en la tienda de quidditch. —dijo Pansy antes de seguir caminando junto con Ginny.

—A donde crees que vaya. —pregunto Ginny viendo a Hermione alejarse antes de entrar a una tienda.

—Tal vez a comprar el verdadero regalo de Draco. —Dijo Pansy sonriendo como el gato de cheshire.

—Así que no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta del crush que tienen el uno con el otro. —pregunto Ginny.

—Son demasiado obvios cualquiera se daría cuenta menos ellos, —dijo Pansy sonriendo antes de agregar mas seriamente —Draco la ama desde hace años ella es en la única chica que piensa incluso si antes no lo podía demostrar.

—También me he dado cuenta. —agrego Ginny.

—No quiero que salga con el corazón roto. —dijo Pansy.

—Hermione también lo quiere puede que incluso lo ame, pero aun no se ha dado cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos por el, confía en mi ella no le va a romper el corazón. —dijo Ginny con voz firme y segura.

* * *

Hermione entro a las tres escobas después de no haber encontrado a Pansy y Ginny en Honeydukes, sabia que las dos chicas probablemente se habían cansado de esperarla ya que se había tardado un buen rato en la tienda de antigüedades pero al fin valió la pena ya que tenia el regalo perfecto para Draco solo lo tenia que recoger en un par de días.

—Hey chicas las estaba buscando. —dijo Hermione acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigas.

—Nos cansamos de esperarte. —contesto Ginny.

—Lo siento me entretuve comprando algo y luego fui a comprar los regalos de los chicos junto con bastantes dulces. —dijo Hermione enseñando una pequeña bolsa donde se encontraban todas sus compras encogidas.

—Compraste algo especial. —pregunto Pansy queriendo averiguar cual seria el regalo de Draco ya que estaba segura al igual que Ginny que es en lo que se había entretenido Hermione.

—Se podría decir. —contesto Hermione antes de ordenar algo para almorzar.

—Para Draco. —preguntaron ambas chicas ansiosas de conseguir mas información.

—Porque tanto interés.

—Porque eres nuestra amiga y nos interesa saber que pasa con tu vida y eso incluye posibles romances que podrían resultar en tu siendo hermosamente feliz o tragicamente consiguiendo tu corazón roto. —dijo Giny solo para ver la cara de incredulidad de su amiga.

—Y también estamos aburridas. —añadió Pansy siendo secundada por Ginny.

—Si compre algo para Draco pero no les voy a decir que es. —dijo Hermione.

—O vamos dinos. —dijeron las chicas haciendo ojos de cachorro triste.

—No, solo les diré que encontré el regalo perfecto. —dijo Hermione levantándose. —Sera mejor que nos vayamos se esta haciendo tarde.

* * *

Blaise se encontraba en su habitación re-leyendo la carta que su madre le había enviado apenas esa mañana, a simple vista era una carta de una madre que extrañaba a su hijo y que no podía esperar a verlo pero el conocía mejor a su madre sabia que lo que le quería decir es que no era seguro que abordara el tren de regreso a Londres si no por que otra razón le diría que iría a Hogsmeade a esperarlo a el y a sus amigos para empezar sus vacaciones.

—Blaise, que estas haciendo creí que nos reuniríamos con las chicas en las tres escobas Harry y Draco ya nos están esperando. —dijo Theo sobresaltando al moreno con su repentina entrada.

—Joder Theo no me asustes, aveces eres como un maldito espectro. —se quejo Blaise viendo como su amigo se recargaba en el marco de la puerta con una mueca burlona dibujada en su rostro.

—Que piensas quedarte toda la tarde acostado o vas a venir a Hogsmeade. —pregunto Theo mirando sospechosamente el pergamino que Blaise aun sostenía entre sus manos.

—Ya voy. —dijo Blaise antes de guardar la carta en la mesa de noche de lado de su cama.

Los dos chicos caminaron en silencio hasta donde se encontraban los carruajes, Blaise había notado que Theo se había vuelto mas callado desde que Sirius le confirmo que su padre se encontraba fuera de azkaban lo que el parecía ya saber por muy raro que pareciera y siempre que alguien le quería preguntar el como era posible que lo supiera el no contestaba y se aislaba mas en si mismo.

—Porque tardaron tanto. —pregunto Draco en cuanto vio llegar a sus amigos.

—Se me paso el tiempo, no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era. —contesto Blaise uniéndose a Harry y Draco en el carruaje.

—Bueno mejor vayámonos antes de que las chicas se enojen por dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo. —dijo Harry.

Una vez en el carruaje los Blaise y Harry se encontraban comentando el total fiasco que fue el partido de quidditch y tratando de decidir en como iban a manejar la situación en próximos partidos.

—Que es lo que estabas leyendo cuando te encontré en tu habitación. —pregunto de la nada Theo.

—Perdón?

—Parecías preocupado, que es lo que leías. —volvió a preguntar Theo sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

—Una carta de mi madre.

—Que decía. —dijo Theo con voz aparentemente desinteresada.

—Solo que no quiere que aborde el tren mañana. —dijo Blaise.

—Porque? —pregunto un curioso Draco que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio.

—Se los cuento en cuanto lleguemos con las chicas no se me antoja volver a repetirlo dos veces. —dijo Blaise.

Una vez que el carruaje se detuvo en Hogsmeade los chicos bajaron encontrándose con el lugar bastante desierto debido al mal clima que hacia, parecía que esta noche habría una tormenta. Se apresuraron rápidamente hacia las tres escobas buscando refugio del clima helado, cuando entraron se encontraron a sus tres amigas sentadas en una mesa del fondo platicando y con varias bolsas a su alrededor.

—Tardaron en llegar. —dijo Pansy en cuanto los vio acercarse.

—Nos pueden explicar de nuevo porque demonios querían salir con este clima. —exclamo Blaise ordenando un whisky de fuego para entrar en calor.

—Necesitaba recoger algo que encargue en una tienda. —dijo Hermione haciendo un lugar para que Draco se sentara a su lado.

—Y no podías recogerlo otro día. —pregunto Harry.

—No porque mañana nos vamos por vacaciones.

—Es un regalo de navidad?, mas te vale que sea mi regalo de navidad ya que me hiciste salir del castillo con este horrible clima. —dijo un quejumbroso Blaise.

—Por supuesto no es tu regalo no eres tan importante para ella como para salir a congelarse solo por ti. —dijo Pansy riéndose de Blaise.

—Entonces debe ser para mi, soy tu mejor amigo. —dijo Harry bastante seguro de si mismo.

—Puede ser o puede ser que no. —dijo Hermione.

—No te engañes Harry, obviamente el regalo es para Draco. —dijo Ginny con voz cantarina antes de guiñarle un ojo a Draco.

—Soy tu mejor amigo. —dijo Harry fingiéndose ofendido.

—O cállense, ya tengo tu regalo de echo el de todos. —dijo Hermione de repente incomoda por las miradas de Pansy y Ginny.

—No es justo ustedes van a pasar las vacaciones juntos, yo soy la única que estará sola con Ron. —se quejo una abatida Ginny.

—Que hay de George y Bill al menos ellos van a estar contigo. —dijo Hermione tratando de consolar a su pelirroja amiga.

—No lo creo George apenas soporta pasar tiempo con Ronald y papa alrededor y Bill solo vendrá en navidad con Fleur.

—Bueno siempre puedes venir a Grimmauld Place. —ofreció Harry.

—No creo que mi padre lo permita. —dijo una enojada Ginny.

—Vamos pelirroja no puede ser tan malo y si llega a ser insoportable siempre puedes contactarme e iré a rescatarte. —dijo Blaise guiñándole un ojo a una sonrojada Ginny.

—En cuanto averigüe lo que Sirius quiere saber sobre las estúpidas leyes que menciono tontonald mas le vale a alguno de los dos rescatarme. —dijo Ginny señalando con su tenedor a Blaise y a Harry.

—Vamos Ginn hablas como si fueras con el mismísimo voldemort en lugar de con tu familia. —dijo Hermione riéndose del comportamiento tan dramático de su amiga.

—Sabes que amo a mi familia pero últimamente era difícil estar en una misma habitacion con papa sin que el terminara gritándonos o agrediendo a mama, y si a eso le agregamos que a Ron no le agrada mi elección en amistades y que se comporta igual que papa, simplemente no quiero estar ahí pero al mismo tiempo no quiero dejar a mama sola. —dijo Ginny con un suspiro de repente sonando muy cansada.

—Ginny, sabes que Molly y tu pueden venir a Grimmauld Place si las cosas se ponen feas. —dijo Harry dándole un ligero apretón en la mano a la pelirroja.

—Lo se, gracias Harry. —dijo Ginny recomponiendo rápidamente su rostro en una radiante sonrisa.

—Que nos tenias que decir sobre la carta que leías Blaise. —pregunto Theo notando que la pelirroja no quería seguir hablando sobre su familia.

—Cierto mi madre me envió una carta dijo que mañana nos recogería en Hogsmeade que no era necesario que abordáramos el tren .—contesto Blaise a su amigo.

—Porque va avenir a recogernos. —pregunto Pansy la cual al igual que Theo iba a pasar las vacaciones con los Zabini.

—Sinceramente no lo se, pero conozco a mi madre se que lo que lo que me queria decir es que no es seguro abordar el tren. —dijo Blaise con una mirada seria.

—A que te refieres que no es seguro, crees que vaya a ver un ataque. —pregunto Hermione.

—No lo se Hermione podría no ser nada, tal vez solo esta tomando precauciones. —contesto Blaise que pareciera querer convencerse mas a si mismo que a sus amigos.

—Pero tu no lo crees así o me equivoco. —dijo Theo mirando atentamente a su amigo.

—Sabes que mi mama siempre terminaba sabiendo muchas cosas que no deberia y nunca e sabido como se enteraba de las cosas o quien era su fuente de información, y contestando a tu pregunta si creo que ella sabe algo y que probablemente pase algo en el tren pero no se el que. —contesto Blaise.

—Bueno supongo que nosotros lo averiguaremos mañana. —contesto Harry intercambiando una mirada con Hermione.

—No hay forma de que eviten el tren, se pueden aparecer directo en Grimmauld Place. —pregunto Blaise .

—Podemos hacerlo pero Ginny no, ella tiene que ir a la madriguera y normalmente van a encontrarla a la estación en King cross. —contesto Hermione.

—Mi padre va ir a encontrarnos a mi y a Ron, ustedes pueden irse directo a Grimmauld Place no se preocupen por mi. —dijo Ginny.

—No Ginn que tal si de verdad pasa algo es mejor que estemos juntos. —dijo Hermione a la pelirroja.

—Hermione tiene razón y no trates de convencernos de lo contrario. —dijo Harry sonriendo a su ex-novia y amiga.

—Ok. sera mejor que regresemos al colegio antes de que la tormente empeore. —dijo Giny viendo que el local estaba casi vació.

—Si sera mejor que nos vayamos aun no termino de empacar. —dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben dejen sus reviews me harían muy feliz. Y como se habrán dado cuenta a partir de ahora van a empezar a salir personajes propios y que obviamente no pertenecen a la historia original espero que no sea ningún problema para nadie.


	15. capitulo catorce

 

Llevaba mas de una hora dando vueltas en su cama, no podía dormir por toda la ansiedad que sentía, tenia miedo por mas tonto que pareciera de volver a ver a sus padres mas aun a su madre, sabia que la relación con sus padres se encontraba en un mal lugar llevaba de esa forma desde que recibió su carta de Hogwarts pero con el pasar de los años se iban distanciando mas, podía notar las miradas desconfiadas de su padre y la mirada llena de reproche y resentimiento de su madre, estaba aterrada de que llegara el día en el que sus padres la miraran con odio, el momento en que los perdería para siempre.

Con un suspiro exasperado se rindió sabia que posiblemente no podría dormirse con todos esos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza, decidiendo que lo mejor seria leer un rato salio de su habitación dirigiéndose a la pequeña sala común deteniéndose por un momento al ver una cabellera rubia platino sentada uno de los sofás.

—Tampoco puedes dormir. —pregunto Hermione sobresaltando a Draco.

—Hermione no te escuche acercarte. —dijo Draco haciendo espacio en el sofá para que la chica se sentara a su lado.

—Que haces. —pregunto la castaña notando el semblante sombrío del chico.

—No podía dormir. —contesto Draco con la mirada fija en el fuego de la chimenea.

Hermione permaneció en silencio solo haciéndole compañía a Draco sabiendo que cuando se sumía en sus memorias el odiaba estar solo pero también sabiendo que el no le diría nada no hasta que estuviera listo y ella no lo presionaría incluso si se moría de ganas de saber que es lo que le había pasado, incluso si quería ayudarlo sabia que lo único que podía hacer por el en esos momentos era solo brindarle su compañía incluso si la mataba por dentro verlo con esa mirada llena de dolor que aveces parecía nunca desvanecerse del todo.

—Y tu porque no puedes dormir. —pregunto Draco después de casi una hora en silencio sobresaltando a Hermione que se encontraba recargada en su hombro.

—Simplemente no podía, insomnio supongo. —dijo Hermione con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

—No te creo, estas preocupada dime que pasa. —dijo Draco pasando un brazo por los hombros de la castaña acercándola mas a el.

—Nada importante no te preocupes. —dijo Hermione acurrucándose contra el cuerpo cálido de Draco

—Si estas preocupada es importante. —dijo Draco suavemente.

—Es una tontería, se que no debería preocuparme pero lo hago.

—No creo que sea una tontería, anda dime lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharte en pago por la molestia que te cause cuando tuviste que cuidar de mi. —dijo Draco mientras jugaba con un rizo rebelde del cabello de la chica.

—No tienes que pagarme nada, y no fue ninguna molestia cuide de ti porque así lo quise. —dijo Hermione separándose lo suficiente de Draco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo se, pero no negaras que no fue nada agradable tener que ocuparte de todas mis necesidades en esos días. —dijo Draco sin atreverse a mirar a la castaña.

—No, no lo fue pero era necesario y no me importo en absoluto haber tenido que ver por ti, —dijo Hermione girando el rostro del rubio obligandole a mirarla. —entiende de una vez me importas Draco demasiado así que sabes que estaré ahí si me vuelves a necesitar.

—Basta de hablar de mi, dime que pasa que no se me ha olvidado que algo te preocupa. —dijo Draco cambiando el tema.

—Mis padres, no se si les vaya agradar la idea de volver a verme tan pronto.

—Porque piensas eso. —pregunto Draco notando lo tensa que se encontraba la chica cada vez que hablaba sobre sus padres.

—Se que mis padres me aman pero no puedo evitar darme cuenta que desde que entre a Hogwarts cada paso que daba dentro del mundo mágico, de nuestro mundo era un paso que me iba alejando cada vez mas de ellos, y ahora siento que existe una distancia insalvable entre nosotros. —dijo Hermione con su voz impregnada de melancolía.

—Puede que tengas razón, y que realmente te has distanciado de ellos. —susurro Draco sabiendo que era mejor decirle la verdad. —pero estoy seguro que pueden trabajar en ello, en su relación.

—Ellos no entienden nuestro mundo, cuando veo a mi madre veo el rencor que me tiene por no haber sido normal pero lo que mas me duele es el miedo que en varias ocasiones se asoma en su mirada. —dijo Hermione al recordar todas esas veces que su madre no podía ocultar el miedo que le tenia a su propia, miedo que se convirtió en terror después de revertir el  _obliviate_.

—Eres una bruja y eso no tiene nada de malo me entiendes, nunca desees no serlo. —dijo Draco abrazando a Hermione contra su pecho.

—Les asusta lo que no entienden. —susurro la castaña contra el pecho de Draco.

—Estoy contigo siempre, nunca lo olvides. —prometió Draco depositando un ligero beso en la frente de la chica, tratando de transmitirle que el estaría con ella si llegaba el momento en que sus padres decidieran dejarla atrás.

—Gracias. —dijo Hermione aun abrazada al chico, escuchando los latidos de su corazón los cuales finalmente la arrullaron a un sueño tranquilo y libre de pesadillas.

* * *

Hermione despertó aun abrazada al rubio sintiéndose mucho mas tranquila que la noche anterior en lo referente a sus padres, una vez terminada su rutina matutina despertó a Draco y le dio sus pociones medicinales como ya era costumbre cuando se quedaban dormidos en la sala común lo cual era muy seguido, después de un rato ambos se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor donde se encontraban ya sus demás amigos desayunando.

—Llegan tarde como siempre. —dijo Blaise cuando Hermione y Draco se acercaron.

—Me extrañabas Blaise por eso tu mal humor. —comento Draco riéndose de su moreno amigo.

—No estoy de mal humor. —contesto Blaise de mala gana.

—Déjalo tranquilo Draco lo que pasa es que no le agrada la idea de dejar a Ginny sola. —dijo Pansy demasiado sonriente.

—Al igual que a todos ustedes. —dijo Blaise defendiéndose.

—Voy a estar bien, no se preocupen. —dijo Ginny.

—Óiganme por favor que nos vamos a reunir todos en navidad. —dijo Pansy asiendo pucheros.

—No se si pueda. —contesto la pelirroja.

—Por favor Ginny, Hermione es la primera vez que tengo amigas mujeres ay que pasar navidad juntas. — volvió a decir Pansy.

—Y que a nosotros no nos quieres. —dijo Blaise fingiéndose ofendido.

—O por supuesto que los quiero, y ya saben que también están incluidos solo que también quiero pasar tiempo de chicas y hablar cosas de chicas. —dijo Pansy.

—Supongo que nos podríamos reunir todos en Grimmauld Place, si es que te parece Harry. —dijo Ginny.

—Claro seria divertido. —contesto Harry antes de seguir con su desayuno.

—Chicos sera mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos perder el tren. —dijo Ginny dándose cuenta de lo mucho que se habían entretenido desayunando.

—Entonces si van a abordar el tren, no se pueden simplemente aparecer en sus casas. —pregunto Theo con semblante serio.

—Yo no tengo otra opción, supongo que técnicamente podría aparecerme directo en mi casa con la escusa de que se me hizo tarde y perdí el tren pero si quiero mantener a mi padre feliz para que me diga lo de las dichosas leyes tengo que abordar el tren ya que es el quien nos estará esperando a Ron y a mi en la plataforma. —contesto Ginny con un suspiro.

—Y nosotros preferimos abordar junto con Ginny por si pasa algo. —dijo Harry señalando a Draco y a Hermione.

—Bueno en todo caso sera mejor que nos vayamos, si no de verdad vas a perder el tren Ginny. —dijo Theo levantándose esperando un momento para que todos siguieran su ejemplo antes de empezar a caminar hacia las puertas del gran comedor.

* * *

Los chicos se dirigían hacia los carruajes que los llevarían hacia Hogsmeade solo deteniéndose cuando vieron a un exasperado Sirius discutiendo con un par de alumnos de tercero.

—Que pasa Sirius. —pregunto Hermione acercándose al animago el cual parecía bastante frustrado e irritado.

—Esto debería ser tu trabajo, no mio. —dijo Sirus a Hermione.

—Perdón, a que te refieres. —pregunto una perpleja Hermione.

—Tu y Draco deberían lidiar con ellos, son premios anuales por una maldita razon. —dijo Hermione señalando a la pareja de chicos de tercero.

—Que hicieron. —pregunto Draco.

—El no quiere abordar el tren, parece que como su noviecita se queda el igual. —dijo Sirius molesta por tener que lidiar con la estúpida situación cuando podría estar hablando con Minerva.

—Pero tu no firmaste para quedarte en el castillo. —pregunto la castaña al chico.

—No, pero cambie de opinión me quiero quedar. —contesto el chico.

—Lo siento, sabes que los estudiantes que se quieren quedar en el castillo tienen que firmar antes de que se cierre el plaso. —dijo la castaña con su usual tono calmado.

—Vete no puedes perder el tren, ya se verán cuando regreses mientras se pueden escribir. —dijo Hermione observando a los dos chicos.

—Esta bien. —dijo el chico alejándose de ellos.

—Como rayos hacen eso, llevaba tratando con ellos por mas de media hora y ninguna parecia escuchar razón. —pregunto Sirius viendo a los dos premios anuales.

—No lo se, simplemente trato de razonar con ellos. —contesto Hermione.

—Hasta cuando te vas a quedar en el castillo. —pregunto Harry.

—Mañana ya me puedo ir a casa, primero tengo que ver que todos los alumnos suban al tren y hacer cosas aburridas de profesores. —contesto Sirius.

—Y ya hablaste con Mcgonagall. —pregunto Hermione en voz baja.

—No estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero ya decidí que sera lo mejor se que Minnie no esta de acuerdo en como Kingsley esta manejando el ministerio y se que ella si nos creería si le decimos sobre Bellatrix, hablare con ella esta noche. —dijo Sirius.

—Bueno entonces te vemos mañana. —dijo Harry despidiéndose de su padrino al igual que todos los chicos.

—Si ya váyanse, antes de que los obligue a quedarse conmigo. —dijo Sirius antes de comenzar a acercarse a un grupo de primero que parecía perdido.

—Bueno vayámonos. —dijo Blaise subiendo a un carruaje.

El trayecto hacia Hogsmeade paso con Pansy exigiéndole a todos que le prometieran que pasarían al menos la navidad juntos, después de que Blaise y Theo le prometieran que podían ir los tres a Grimmauld Place en navidad y de que Ginny le prometiera que al menos trataria de librarse de su padre y hermano para verlos a todos Pansy pareció relajarse un poco.

Una vez llegaron a Hosmeade el clima era frió y ya había comenzado a nevar se dirigieron hacia la estación del tren donde también se suponía la madre de Blaise estaría esperándole junto a sus amigos para irse. Al llegar a la estación del tren Hermione, Harry y Ginny los cuales nunca habían visto a la madre de Blaise no pudieron evitar tropezar antes de detenerse sorprendidos al ver a una mujer hermosa de aspecto atemporal con cabellos negros como la noche y piel de ébano y con unos ojos que simplemente parecían imposibles de un intenso color violeta, pero su aspecto no era lo que los hizo detenerse sino el aura de poder que emanaba la mujer nadie parecía querer acercarse demasiado a ella.

—Blaise, cariño como has estado. —saludo la mujer acercándose a su hijo antes de envolverlo en un abrazo.

—Bien mama, pero déjame respirar. —dijo Blaise apartándose de su madre.

—Mama ellos son Harry, Hermione y Ginny supongo que sabes quienes son. —dijo Blaise señalando a los susodichos haciéndoles salir de su trance.

—Encantado de conocerla señora Zabini. —dijo Harry recuperando el habla.

—Encantada de conocerlos al fin en persona. —contesto Mrs. Zabini dedicándoles una sonrisa a los tres chicos.

—El gusto es nuestro Mrs. Zabini. —contesto Hermione.

—Por favor llámame Amaranta, Mrs. Zabini me hace sentir tan vieja. —dijo Amaranta en tono ligero.

—De acuerdo Amaranta. —dijo Ginny sonriendo a la hermosa mujer.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por las llamadas de advertencia de que el tren partiría en cinco minutos.

—Tenemos que irnos fue un placer volver a verla Amaranta. —dijo Draco despidiéndose de la mujer con un ligero beso en la mejilla.

—Van a abordar el tren. —pregunto la mujer con un tono que no dejaba entrever ninguno de sus pensamientos.

—Si tenemos que hacerlo. —contesto Ginny despidiéndose de sus amigos antes de girarse a despedir a la madre de Blaise.

—Entonces tengan mucho cuidado.

—Bueno los veremos en navidad, cualquier cosa manden una lechuza. —dijo Blaise girándose hacia Ginny antes de envolverla en un abrazo de despedida.

—Un  _patronus,_  manden un mensaje con su  _patronus_  de otra forma sera imposible encontrarnos. —dijo Amaranta Zabini viendo atentamente a la pelirroja que su hijo no dejaba de mirar.

—Porque, a donde vamos. —pregunto Blaise a su madre con una expresion perpleja.

—Ya lo veras, fue un placer conocerlos se que los volveré a ver pronto. —dijo Amaranta Zabini como despedida antes de desaparecer con Theo, Pansy y su hijo.

—Eso fue raro. —comento Harry viendo el espacio vacio donde anteriormente se encontraban sus amigos.

—Así es la madre de Blaise ya se acostumbraran. —dijo Draco viendo las expresiones perplejas de sus amigos.

—Bueno sera mejor que abordemos creo que somos los últimos. —dijo Hermione viendo que la plataforma se encontraba vacía.

—Si vamos. —dijo Ginny que aun sentía la taladrante mirada de la mujer en ella.

* * *

Varios de los compartimientos se encontraban llenos o al menos con algún estudiante solitario que se dirigía a casa por las vacaciones, este año muy pocos alumnos se habían quedado en Hogwarts. Luna se encontraba sola en un comportamiento casi al final del tren, después del final de la batalla de Hogwarts una parte de ella había cambiado no que muchos lo notaron, ella seguía creyendo en criaturas que nadie mas podía ver, aun caminaba a saltitos siempre con una expresión soñadora en su rostro, ella aun se mantenía alejada hasta cierto punto de la realidad pero donde antes veía el mundo como algo mágico y hermoso lleno de esperanzas y sueños, ahora lo veía mas oscuro, misterioso veía que no toda la gente era buena que algunas personas solo se regocijaban en el dolor y el sufrimiento, que la gente no estaba dispuesta a perdonar a pasar pagina, veía en sus compañeros que nuevos prejuicios y creencias se estaban formando y eso solo causaría problemas nuevos enfrentamientos y mas perdida junto con el agonizante dolor que siempre venia acompañado de ella, había perdido esa dulce inocencia hace tiempo y eso le dolía mas que nada.

Viendo sus pensamientos interrumpidos por la puerta de su comportamiento al abrirse, se giro para encontrarse con la esmeralda mirada de Harry Potter detrás de el se encontraba Ginny junto con Hermione que como ya era usual se encontraba del brazo de Draco Malfoy.

—Hey Luna podemos sentarnos contigo. —pregunto Harry a la rubia.

—Claro, nadie mas se quiere sentar conmigo. —dijo Luna ofreciéndoles una pequeña sonrisa.

—Porque no estas con Neville. —pregunto la pelirroja sabiendo que Luna aun se hablaba bien con el, sin mencionar el gigantesco crush que Neville tenia por ella.

—No quiero, Neville esta con Ron y sus demas amigos, y no estoy de acuerdo con ellos en ninguna de sus ideas. —dijo Luna con un tono distante antes tomar un ejemplar del Quisquilloso y comenzar a leerlo dando por terminada la conversación.

Al ver que Luna daba por terminada la conversación los cuatro chicos entraron a su compartimiento acomodándose en silencio antes de empezar platicar entre ellos siempre intentando de incluir a Luna en la platica con muy poco éxito.

—Draco, como es la madre de Blaise. —pregunto Ginny curiosa por la mujer.

—Porque quieres saber?, quieres investigar a tu futura suegra?. —dijo Draco riéndose de como el rostro de Ginny se empezaba a tornar del mismo color que su cabello.

—Cállate, solo tengo curiosidad la mujer parecía bastante intimidarte. —dijo Ginny.

—La verdad es que no se mucho sobre ella. —contesto Draco.

—Es la madre de uno de tus mejores amigos, como no vas a saber algo de ella. —pregunto Harry atento a lo que dijera Draco, ya que le también se sentía bastante intrigado por la señora Zabini.

—Si, pero Amaranta Zabini es alguien que no revela su vida fácilmente, conozco a Blaise desde que entre a Hogwarts antes de eso nunca había tenido contacto con su familia, y en todo este tiempo solo he visto a la señora Zabini un par de veces siempre a sido amable invitándome a pasar vacaciones con Blaise pero nunca he estado en su casa o en la compañía de su madre por mas de diez minutos. —dijo Draco con la mirada pensativa.

—Sabes ahora que lo pienso ni mi madre sabe mucho de ella, las únicas veces que se ha relacionado con ella fue en dos de sus bodas y eso porque el novio en turno pertenecía a una de las familias con las que solíamos tratar. —dijo Draco.

—Novio en turno cuantas veces se ha casado. —pregunto Ginny.

—Supongo que has escuchado los rumores sobre los múltiples matrimonios que a tenido la madre de Blaise. —pregunto Draco.

—Realmente nunca me ha interesado mucho los chismes y vida social de los pura sangre. —contesto Ginny con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Amaranta Zabini se a casado con un total de 19 hombres o al menos es lo que sabe Blaise todos han muerto en extrañas circunstancias. —dijo Draco observando las reacciones de sus amigos.

—Ella no puede tener mas de cuarenta años, como se ha podido casar tantas veces. —pregunto Harry.

—No lo se, desde que la conozco se ve igual no ha cambiado en absoluto. —dijo Draco.

—Mas importante que les ha pasado a sus maridos. —pregunto Hermione a nadie en particular.

—Es una viuda negra. —dijo Harry con semblante horrorizado.

—Enserio no sabes nada mas sobre ella. —pregunto Ginny con la mirada fija en el rubio.

—No.

—El padre de uno de mis compañeros se caso con ella. —dijo Luna con voz distante.

—Sabes lo que le paso. —pregunto Hermione viendo a la menuda rubia que parecía seguir leyendo su ejemplar del Quisquilloso.

—Su hijo me dijo que le causa aparente de muerte fue un paro cardíaco, el por supuesto no lo cree, el recuerda como se veía el cuerpo cuando lo entregaron a su familia dice que parecía llevar días en proceso de descomposición, incluso si en realidad solo llevaba menos de un día de muerto. —comento Luna sin despegar en ningún momento la mirada de su revista.

—Eso hace cuanto fue. —pregunto Draco.

—El tenia ocho años. —contesto Luna simplemente.

—Voy a ir a buscar a la señora del carrito, quieren algo. —pregunto Harry despues de unos minutos al notar que Luna ya había dado por terminada la conversación.

—No gracias Harry. —dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que Draco negaba con la cabeza.

—Yo si tráeme una rebanada de pastel de calabaza. —dijo Ginny antes de que Harry saliera del compartimiento.

—Claro Ginny, Luna quieres que te traiga algo. —pregunto Harry a la rubia.

—No, pero gracias por ofrecerte. —dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ok. entonces en un momento regreso. —dijo el moreno antes de salir.

Después de un momento Ginny empezó a platicar con Luna sobre sus planes para navidad y el bienestar de su padre, o el como estaba llevando el colegio ya que no habían tenido mucho tiempo para platicar ya que Neville seguido se encontraba cerca de ella. La rubia en cuestión parecía seguir leyendo su revista e incluso si le contestaba a Ginny y le seguía la platica parecía solo estar poniendo atención a medias, pero la verdad es que Luna Lovegood era una de las personas mas observadoras y atentas que podían existir incluso si su apariencia despistada y mirada soñadora decían lo contrario.

Hermione y Draco por su parte aun se encontraban hablando sobre los multiples rumores que circulaban sobre la madre de Blaise y tratando de decidir si en creerlos o no e incluso debatiéndose la probabilidad de preguntarle a Blaise sobre la certeza dichos rumores.

—Deberías dormir un rato aun falta un par de horas para que lleguemos. —dijo Hermione al rubio al notar lo cansado que se veía y que parecía apenas lograr mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Lo siento, ayer no dormí prácticamente nada creo que apenas me había dormido cuando tu me despertaste. —dijo Draco tratando de reprimir un bostezo.

—Anda duerme un rato, te prometo que te despierto un poco antes de llegar. —dijo Hermione.

—Te puedo usar como almohada. —pregunto Draco con un brillo divertido en sus ojos color mercurio.

—Ven acuéstate. —dijo Hermione al momento que se pegaba contra la pared del compartimiento dejando lugar a Draco para acostarse mientras le permitía usar su regazo como almohada.

—Despiertame antes de llegar. —dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados.

—Claro, mientras duerme. —dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras acariciaba su platinado cabello, no tardo ni cinco minutos para que el rubio estuviera profundamente dormido.

—Hey chicos les traje ranas de chocolate. —dijo Harry entrando al compartimiento.

—Shhhh guarda silencio. —susurro Hermione a su amigo.

—Yo estaba sentado ahi. —dijo Harry viendo el lugar donde ahora el rubio se encontraba profundamente dormido.

—No te quejes, siéntate con nosotras. —dijo Ginny palmeando el lugar junto a ella.

—Ten tu pastel de calabaza. —dijo Harry entregándoselo junto con una rana de chocolate.

—Luna, Hermione tambien les traje a ustedes. —dijo Harry entregando los dulces a las chicas.

—Gracias Harry. —contestaron ambas chicas a la vez.

—No hay de que. —dijo Harry.

—Donde están sus demás amigos. —pregunto Luna de repente.

—Ellos se aparecieron directo en su casa. —contesto Harry sin elaborar mas en el asunto.

—Tu padre sigue escribiendo el quisquilloso. —pregunto Harry viendo el viejo ejemplar que leía la rubia.

—No, después de que me secuestraran los carroñeros el ya no quería escribir mas y cuando tuvo que delatarlos fue que decidió que ya no iba a escribir mas. —dijo Luna con un ligero tono melancólico en su suave voz.

—Lo siento Luna. —dijo Harry sin saber que mas podía decir.

—Ya no importa, tal vez vuelva a encontrar alguna motivación para escribir. —dijo Luna con una suave sonrisa volviendo a tomar el ejemplar del Quisquilloso.

—Si, tal vez. —contesto Harry antes de dejar a la rubia leer el viejo ejemplar de la revista sin molestarla.

Luna observaba en silencio su revista no es como si la estuviera leyendo sabia su contenido perfectamente de memoria era el ultimo ejemplar que publico su padre que no tenia nada que ver con Voldemort, sus seguidores, guerras no mencionaba a Harry Pottter ni al trió dorado. Se quedo en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo pretendiendo leer, mientras en realidad observaba las interacciones de sus amigos, notaba como Harry platicaba en voz baja con Ginny ambos se veían felices incluso relajados pero también había una sombra de preocupación en sus ojos, notaba como Hermione tenia la mirada viendo pasar el paisaje en todo momento mientras peinaba el cabello de Draco Malfoy que se encontraba profundamente dormido con la cabeza recargada en sus piernas, parecía no darse cuenta de la ternura y amor en sus gestos, ella no entendía del todo como se dio su relación. sabia que Draco no era una mala persona, el era alguien bueno incluso inocente que le habían pasado cosas horribles solo bastaba ver sus ojos para darse cuenta los horrores que había visto y los cuales aun lo perseguían y Hermione inteligente, compasiva y amorosa Hermione, ella nunca había visto a nadie de la forma en que miraba a Draco incluso cuando decían odiarse siempre estaban esas miradas robadas cargadas de mil sentimientos indescifrables de las cuales probablemente ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta, ellos parecían tan correctos el uno para el otro el mortifago y la sangre sucia ambos marcados por la crueldad y el prejuicio, y ellos encaban a la perfección sin que importara nada mas.

* * *

—Ya casi llegamos. —dijo Hermione mientras sacudía ligeramente a Draco por los hombros.

—mmm, ya llegamos. —murmuro un adormilado Draco.

—Ya casi, vamos levántate. —dijo Hermione con un tono ligeramente tenso.

—Que pasa? —pregunto Draco despues de sentarse al lado de la chica al haber notado el tono tenso de esta.

—Nada, solo estamos pensando en lo que dijo Blaise. —contesto la chica.

—Paso algo. —pregunto Draco aun medio adormilado.

—No, solo que mientras tu decidías dormir nosotros hemos estado pensando en lo que podría pasar, estoy seguro que en cuanto bajemos del tren nos van a atacar. —dijo Harry irritado por la actitud perezosa del rubio.

—Harry tranquilízate no sabemos si algo va pasar, por todo lo que sabemos la señora Zabini quería llevar a su hijo a unas vacaciones sorpresa. —dijo Hermione a Harry.

—Claro Hermione, como si tu misma te lo creyeras desde que subimos al tren no has despegado la mirada de la ventana, al igual que yo sabes que va a pasar algo. —dijo Harry dirigiéndole una mirada conocedora a su amiga.

—No lo sabemos Harry, solo estoy siendo precavida. —contesto Hermioone sabiendo que Harry la conocía demasiado bien.

—Siempre e confiado en mis instintos y nunca me han fallado. —dijo Harry.

—No, por su puesto que no tus instintos nunca te fallan en hacer que casi te maten. —dijo Ginny riéndose del rostro de indignación de Harry.

—Bueno pero para eso tengo a Hermmione. —dijo Harry riéndose.

—Por supuesto yo soy la que se encarga de evitar que mueras después de que sigas a tus instintos. —dijo Harry acompañando las risas de su amigo a las cuales prontamente se les unieron los demás.

Al notar como el tren empezaba a detenerse los cuatro chicos empezaron a juntar sus cosas, querían ser de los primeros en salir del tren incluso aunque Hermione y Ginny no vocalizaran su preocupación por un ataque tan abiertamente como Harry ambas se encontraban preocupadas, sentían en el ambiente que algo iba a pasar.

—Espero verlos pronto chicos. —se despidió Luna.

—A donde vas Luna. —pregunto Ginny.

—Tengo que encontrarme con Neville, el prometió que me acompañaría a mi casa. —dijo Luna antes de salir del compartimiento.

—Bueno supongo que sera mejor que igual nosotros nos vayamos. —dijo Harry al notar que el tren ya se había detenido por completo y que probablemente no tardarían en empezar a bajar los primeros alumnos.

Al bajar se encontraron que al menos la mitad de los pasajeros ya se encontraban en la plataforma la mayoría aun con sus padres o platicando con sus amigos, nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario, todas los adultos se veían felices de volver a ver a sus hijos, no había nadie sospechoso o fuera de lugar o al menos eso es lo que parecía a primera vista.

—Todo parece normal. —dijo Hermione escaneando con la mirada a la multitud.

—Lo se, pero no hay que bajar la guardia de todas formas. —contesto Harry al mismo tiempo que seguía la mirada de Ginny.

—Creo que sera mejor que yo los deje, antes de papa venga por mi y arme una escena. —dijo Ginny viendo que su padre se veía furioso y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a ella.

—Esta bien te vemos luego. —dijo Hermione despidiéndose de un abrazo de la pelirroja al igual que Harry.

—Escríbenos si pasa algo. —dijo Draco como despedida.

—Espero verlos en navidad. —dijo Ginny antes de salir corriendo hacia su padre.

—Nos esperamos un rato o nos vamos a casa. —pregunto Harry a Hermione.

—Mi madre iba a venir a esperarnos, o al menos eso dijo. —comento Draco buscando la cabellera rubia de su madre.

—Enserio. —pregunto un incrédulo Harry.

—Si, no debería sorprenderte se esta quedando por el momento con Sirius. —contesto Draco.

—Si lo se, pero aun así me parece extraño la idea de tu mama viniendo a esperarte. —dijo Harry aun con una mirada incrédula.

—Porque te parce raro. —dijo Draco con un ligero tono de molestia.

—Es que como que no tiene el tipo de ya alguien muy maternal. —respondió Harry suavemente sin querer hacer enfadar al rubio.

—Chicos cállense, mejor vamos a buscar a tu mama Draco. —dijo Hermione silenciando a los dos antes de que emperezan a discutir.

—Creo que esta ahí. —dijo Harry señalando hacia un muro donde alejada de la mayor parte de personas se encontraba una mujer rubia recargada.

Al ver como Draco se dirigía hacia la mujer que Harry había señalado, Harry y Hermione se apresuraron a seguirlo, quedándose unos pasos atrás de Draco cuando este llego a abrazar a su madre, incómodos y sorprendidos con la demostración de afecto al ver a Narcissa Malfoy abrazando a su hijo mientras le hacia miles de preguntas sobre como había ido la escuela o como se había encontrado últimamente, después de unos minutos Draco pareció señalar que no se encontraba solo, echo que su madre parecía haber olvidado.

—Madre, supongo que te acuerdas de Hermione y de Potter. —pregunto Draco a su madre.

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo cariño, por quien me tomas. —dijo la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa afectuosa a su hijo.

—Buenas tardes Señora. Malfoy. —dijo Harry extendiéndole su mano a la rubia.

—Solo dime Narcissa, casi somos familia eres el ahijado de mi primo. —contesto la rubia con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo Narcissa, y gracias por haber dicho que estaba muerto nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerlo. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. —dijo Narcissa Malfoy con un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión alguna.

—Es un gusto conocerla. —dijo una tensa Hermione que se encontraba nerviosa sabiendo que el ultimo encuentro con la rubia no había sido el mas agradable.

—Srta. Granger, el placer es mio y le debo mis disculpas por las horribles circunstancias de nuestro ultimo encuentro. —dijo Narcissa Malfoy recordando como la misma chica que tenia enfrente había sido brutalmente torturada por su retorcida hermana.

—No por favor eso ya esta en el pasado, no tiene porque disculparse usted no tuvo la culpa y entiendo la circunstancias en las que se encontraba, no podía hacer nada sin ponerse a usted misma y a Draco incluso en mas peligro del que ya se encontraban. —dijo Hermione sonriendo a la rubia mujer.

—Y por favor dígame Hermione. —volvió a decir Hermione.

—Claro, pero espero la misma cortesía llámame Narcissa. —dijo Narcissa Malfoy antes de darle un ligero abrazo a la castaña.

Harry observaba en silencio como su amiga y la Sra. Malfoy platicaban, sabia que Hermione se encontraba un poco preocupada por la reacción de la Sra. Malfoy a su amistad con su hijo Draco, ya que sus antiguas experiencias con la familia no habían sido muy buenas.

—Potter tu que crees que este pasando. —pregunto Draco a Harry señalando hacia un montón de personas que se encontraban en la salida hacia el mundo muggle.

—No lo se. —contesto Harry desviando la mirada de su amiga para ver que es lo que pasaba.

Harry se dio cuenta que había estado tan distraído hablando con la madre de Draco y viendo que Hermione se encontrara bien que ni el ni su amiga se habían dado cuenta del caos que se empezaba hacer en la plataforma, los alumnos que querían cruzar al lado muggle parecían no poder hacerlo, era como si la entrada estuviera bloqueada justo como en su segundo año, y había muchos adultos y alumnos mayores hablando entre si, se veían preocupados.

—Hermione creo que es por lo que estábamos esperando. —dijo Harry captando la atención de la castaña junto con la madre de Draco.

—Que esta pasando Harry. —pregunto la castaña viendo el mismo panorama que desarrollaba en la plataforma.

—No lo se, sera mejor ir a ver. —dijo Harry.

—A donde van, es mejor irnos. —dijo la Sra. Malfoy viendo como Harry y Hermione se empezaban a alejar.

—Regresamos en un momento. —dijo Hermione antes de alcanzar a Harry que ya se había empezado acercar a la gente.

—Esperemos un momento madre. —dijo Draco.

* * *

—Disculpa que es lo que esta pasando, —pregunto Harry a una bruja que tenia dos chicos de probablemente primero o segundo tomados de la manos.

—No se han dado cuenta. —pregunto la mujer con voz incrédula.

—No, estábamos platicando cuando nos dimos cuenta del caos que se empezaba a formar. —dijo Hermione.

—Nadie se puede desaparecer y tampoco pueden atravesar hacia el mundo muggle, estamos encerrados. —contesto la mujer con tono asustado acercando a sus hijos hacia ella.

—Imposible. —dijo Harry con tono preocupado volteando a ver a Hermione que sacaba su varita para intentar desaparecer.

—Es cierto, no puedo desaparecerme debieron poner barreras y protecciones anti-desaparición. —dijo Hermione después de unos momentos.

—Dijo que la salida al mundo muggle también esta bloqueada. —pregunto Harry a la misma mujer la cual solo asintió.

—Señor Potter, Serorita. Granger, alguno de ustedes podría decirnos que es lo que esta pasando. —pregunto un señor.

—No lo se. —contesto Harry.

—Harry vuelvo en un momento. —dijo Hermione.

—Claro, en un momento te alcanzo. —contesto Harry antes de volverse a contestar las preguntas de las brujas y magos que parecían creer que el tenia todas las respuestas.

* * *

—Que esta pasando Hermione. —pregunto Draco en cuanto la castaña estuvo a su lado.

—Estamos encerrados, nadie se puede desaparecer y la salida al mundo muggle esta bloqueada. —contesto con semblante serio.

—Como? —pregunto una desconcertada Narcissa Malfoy.

—No lo sabemos, Harry esta viendo que puede averiguar, aunque dudo mucho que alguien sepa todos parecen estar entrando en pánico. —dijo Hermione viendo como la multitud se acercaba a su amigo creyendo que solo por haber derrotado a Voldemort tenia la respuesta a todo problema.

—Crees que esto es lo que la madre de Blaise pensaba que iba a pasar. —pregunto Hermione.

—Probablemente, pero porque encerrarnos en la plataforma. —dijo Draco.

—Que fue lo que les dijo Amaranta. —pregunto Narcissa Malfoy a los dos chicos.

—Nada en realidad solo nos advirtió que tuviéramos cuidado, bueno y no dejo abordar a Blaise al tren ni a Theo o Pansy que se iban a quedar con ella en vacaciones. —contesto Draco a su madre.

—Algo iba a pasar y ella lo sabia, no creo que solo nos quieran dejar aquí encerrados, es algo mas... —decía Narcissa Malfoy cuando se vio interrumpida por varios gritos, cuando alzo la mirada se quedo aterrada al ver lo que se veía en el cielo.

—La marca tenebrosa. —dijo Hermione en apenas un susurro sacando rápidamente su varita.

En cuestión de segundos toda entro en caos, al menos media docena de mortifagos aparecieron en la plataforma empezando atacar a cualquiera no distinguían entre adultos o niños.

Rápidamente los adultos y estudiantes mayores empezaron a defenderse tratando de proteger a los niños mas pequeños, los mortifagos atacaban sin piedad alguno parecía que lo único que buscaban era el caos y matar a los mas que pudieran.

—Que hacemos. —pregunto Narcissa Malfoy jalando a su hijo con ella.

—Defendernos, no nos podemos desaparecer aunque queramos. —dijo Hermione antes de que un mortifago le lanzara alguna maldición desconocida.

— _Protego_. —grito Hermione haciendo revotar la maldición justo antes de que la alcanzara.

—La sangre sucia de Potter creo que mi Lady tiene cuantas contigo mugrosa. —gruño el mortifago iniciando una serie de ataques constantes contra la castaña no dejandole lugar para contra-atacar.

— _Everte Statum_. —dijo Narcissa haciendo caer a las vías del tren al mortifago que estaba peleando contra Hermione, permitiendole a esta atacar.

— _Desmaius. Expeliarmus_. —dijo Hermione en seguida aturdiendo y desarmando al mortifago rápidamente.

—Estas bien. —pregunto Narcissa Malfoy.

—Si, y ustedes. —dijo Hermione a la mujer y a Draco que se encontraba a su lado.

—Estamos bien. —respondió un Draco visiblemente agitado.

—Harry. —dijo Hermione en tono preocupado viendo a su amigo peleando con tres mortifagos que lo tenían acorralado contra la pared.

—Ve, no te preocupes nosotros estaremos bien. —dijo Narcissa Malfoy.

Con un ligero asentimiento Hermione se echo a correr en dirección de su amigo, lanzando y desviando las maldiciones que le lanzaban los mortifagos.

— _Desmaius_. —dijo Hermione aturdiendo uno de los mortifagos que peleaban con Harry.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada silenciosa los dos chicos empezaron a pelear con los mortifagos que quedaban, no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse después de todo el tiempo que llevaban luchando juntos cuidando la espalda del otro una comunicacional silenciosa se había desarrollado , no tardo mucho para que los aurores aparecieran desmantelando las protecciones que evitaban que la gente pudiera desaparecer del lugar, en cuanto los aurores aparecieron los mortifagos que se encontraban aun de pie huyeron.

Después del apresurado escape delos mortifagos los aurores rápidamente se organizaron haciendo venir a varios sanadores directo de St. Mungos para ayudar a los heridos, mientras ellos mismos tomaban declaraciones de algunas personas antes de mandarlos a casa. El ataque fue rápido e inesperado pensado para solo para causar daño, no parecía tener otro objetivo que el de dejar muertos y heridos, varias personas se encontraban heridas y diez muertos de esos diez eran siete niños de no mas de doce años indefensos, que no supieron que hacer para defenderse.

Hermione se encontraba con Harry ambos dando su declaración de lo que paso durante y antes del ataque, el como nadie pudo salir al mundo muuggle atraves de la barrera mágica y el como nadie pudo desaparecerse del lugar.

—Gracias Serorita. Granger, estoy seguro que su declaración nos sera de mucha ayuda. — le agradeció un auror joven de no mas de veinticinco años antes de retirarse para seguir tomando las declaraciones de otras personas.

—Hermione me voy a quedar a ver en que puedo ayudar, también quiero ver si logro averiguar algo sobre ataques anteriores con el jefe de los aurores. —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Me quedo contigo, solo espera un momento voy a ver a la Sra. Malfoy y a Draco. —dijo Hermione.

—De acuerdo, sera mejor que vayas con ellos parece que un auror los esta interrogando. —dijo Harry señalando el lugar donde se encontraban ambos rubios.

Sin una palabra mas Heermione se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los Malfoy que parecían estar siendo interrogados como bien Harry había mencionado.

—...y esperan que crea que un par de mortifagos, fieles seguidoras de Voldemort no tienen nada que ver con este ataque, contesten por que están aquí. —dijo un encolerizado auror apenas controlando su ira.

—Disculpe creo que no tiene ninguna prueba de que ellos tuvieran algo que ver con el ataque, y estoy mas que segura que no tiene ningún derecho de acusarlos de nada ya que tanto la Sra. como el Sr. Malfoy aquí presentes fueron encontrados inocentes en juicios anteriores, y si no me equivoco el propio Harry Potter fue el que hablo a favor de ellos. — dijo Hermione al llegar donde se encontraban el auror con los Malfoy.

—Serorita. Granger, estoy seguro que usted no creerá que es una coincidencia la presencia de esta ...gente aquí presente justo cuando ocurre un ataque donde se invoca la marca tenebrosa. —contesto el auror a Hermione con una sonrisa falsa adornando su rostro encolerizado.

—Por lo que tengo entendido Draco aquí presente va a Hogwarts conmigo, en realidad ambos compartimos el honor de premios anuales y le puedo asegurar que su presencia aquí es igual que la de todos los estudiantes aquí presentes el de ir a casa por vacaciones, y estoy segura que la Señora Malfoy solo venia a recogerme a mi y a su hijo. —dijo Hermione con voz fría.

—Recogerla? —pregunto el auror confundido.

—Si, ya que se me invito a pasar las vacaciones en su compañía, así que si ya termino de tomar sus declaraciones no creo que tenga nada mas que hacer aquí. —dijo Hermione como modo de despedida.

—En efecto Señorita Granger, ya tengo sus declaraciones así que me retiro. —dijo el auror con una mueca torciendo enojada torciendo su rostro.

Una vez que el auror se hubo retirado Hermione se volvio a ver a Narcissa Malfoy que se encontraba con uno de sus delgados brazos alrededor de la cintura de un pálido y sudoroso Draco, el cual tenia la mirada algo desenfocada y se veía de repente a punto de desmayarse.

—Que paso? Están bien? —pregunto Hermione a Nacissa Malfoy.

—Parece que ese hombre creyó que eramos los que habían orquestado el ataque. —contesto Narcissa Malfoy con voz despectiva.

—Entiendo, Draco te encuentra bien? —pregunto Hermione con una mirada preocupada solo recibiendo un ligero asentimiento por parte del rubio.

—No, no estas bien necesita decansar. —dijo Narcissa Malfoy con una mirada llena de amor y preocupación maternal.

—Adelántense, Harry y yo nos vamos a quedar un rato mas. —dijo Hermione.

—Tengan cuidado. —dijo Narcissa Malfoy.

—Siempre lo tenemos. —contesto Hermione con una ligera sonrisa.

—Hermione. —dijo Draco en voz baja, viendo a la castaña con una mirada preocupada.

—Estoy bien, los alcanzo luego ahora ve y descansa un poco. —dijo Hermione con voz suave, acercándose para darle un abrazo a Draco sin importarle la presencia de su madre.

—Tengan cuidado. —volvió a decir Narcissa Malfoy antes de desaparecerse junto con su hijo.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El personaje de Amaranta va a estar ligeramente inspirado en mi madre, ya saben los múltiples matrimonios solo que a Amaranta le estoy agregando diez matrimonios mas que a mi madre y una notoria diferencia es que los ex-esposos de mi madre no mueren en circunstancias misteriosas, ella solo se divorcia de ellos y los deja prácticamente en la calle.


	16. capitulo quince

 

Minerva Mcgonagall se encontraba sentada en su oficina con la mirada perdida, aun sosteniendo el reporte que le había mandado el ministro en sus manos, cinco de sus estudiantes muertos todos pequeños de primer grado, inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con esta absurda batalla, muertos, asesinados a sangre fría por esos malditos desgraciados que no podían aceptar la derrota de su líder que se empeñaban en poner en alto la maldita marca tenebrosa una y otra vez.

—Minnie? —dijo Sirius en tono consternado sobresaltando a la directora que no se había dado cuenta de la llegada del animago.

—Señor Black que esta haciendo aquí, nunca le han dicho que debe llamar antes de entrar algún lugar. —dijo Minerva en tono serio y distante tratando de ocultar el miedo y preocupación que sentía.

—Llame a la puerta por un buen rato al ver que no me contestaba me invite solo a entrar. —dijo Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa torcida provocando una oleada de nostalgia en la directora por tiempos mas alegres donde solo se tenia que preocupar por evitar que los Merodeadores hicieran alguna travesura.

—Que quieres Sirius. —pregunto Mcgonagall olvidando toda formalidad.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre cierta información de la que me entere... —empezó a decir Sirius antes de verse interrumpido por Mcgonagall.

—Si es por lo del ataque en la estación, lamento decir que es cierto, —dijo Mcgonagall con un suspiro cansado. — y no te preocupes por Harry y Hermione estoy segura que ambos se encuentran bien de lo contrario estoy segura que ya nos hubiéramos enterado.

—De que ataque hablas. —pregunto Sirius con semblante preocupado.

—En King Cross hubo un ataque varios mortifagos se aparecieron y conjuraron la marca tenebrosa, hay varios heridos y diez muertos, siete de ellos eran niños, cinco estudiantes de primer grado y los otros dos ni siquiera habían entrado aun a Hogwarts. —dijo Mcgonagall con voz quebrada, su rostro una mascara de resolución y fuerza incluso si sus ojos brillaban con las lagrimas no derramadas.

—No lo sabia. —dijo Sirius sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de la directora.

—Entonces que es lo que querías decirme si es que no era sobre el ataque en la estación. —pregunto la directora viendo fijamente a su ex—estudiante.

—Se sobre los prófugos de azkaban, sobre los ataques hacia las familias muggles,sobre la información que Kingsley esta ocultando y se niega a revelar. —dijo Sirius con voz calmada antes de añadir como si apenas se acordara de ello. —Y por cierto Bellatrix esta viva y posiblemente es la que esta dirigiendo los ataques.

—Como te has enterado sobre todo eso. —pregunto una pálida Mcgonagall.

—Había escuchado algunos rumores sobre la fuga de los hermanos Lestrange desde antes de venir a Hogwarts, y el echo de que me contrataras a mi de todas las personas me hizo pensar que los rumores eran ciertos, que lo que en realidad querías era que vigilara a Harry. —dijo Sirius.

—Supongo que no fui tan sutil como creí. —dijo Macgonagall frotando sus sienes como queriendo alejar un dolor de cabeza.

—Luego Harry, Hermione y Draco te escucharon hablar con KIngsley, obviamente eso confirmo todas mis sospechas.

—No se porque no me sorprende que anduvieran fuera de la cama y enterándose de cosas que no deberían. —comento Mcgonagall con un ligero tono exasperado y afectuoso.

—Sabes que no les puedes ocultar las cosas tarde o temprano se terminan enterando, y creo que es mejor si no les ocultamos información ellos ya pelearon una guerra, son adultos, maduraron demasiado rápido aunque nos duela. —dijo Sirius con un inusual tono serio de el.

—Lo se Sirius. —admitio Mcgonagall con un suspiro resignado.

—Como sabes que Bellatrix esta viva. —pregunto la directora.

—Le mando una nota a Narcissa, al parecer tratando de reclutar a sus antiguos seguidores.

—Y Narcissa va a ir a buscarla o a buscar a su marido. —pregunto Mcgonagall.

—Ni ella ni Draco quieren saber nada de Lucius y te puedo asegurar que mi prima no va a unirse en ningún plan con su hermana, de echo me busco para pedirme que la ayudara, esta viviendo en Grimmauld Place por el momento ya que todas las protecciones de la Mansión Malfoy aun responden a Lucius. —dijo Sirius firmemente sin dejar a dudas la seguridad que tenia en la lealtad de su prima.

—De acuerdo confió en ti. —dijo Mcgonagal después de un momento.

—Creo que seria buena idea que la orden se volviera a juntar, al menos algo bueno salio del ataque en la plataforma, Kingsley ya no puede negar que hay varios mortifagos prófugos. —dijo Sirius con semblante pensativo.

—Si, tenemos que volver a reunirnos pero antes dime todo lo que sabes, —dijo con un suspiro la directora antes de agregar con voz cansina. —Yo también tengo mucho que contarte, siento que todo se va a empezar a complicar.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt sabia que no podía seguir encubriendo los crecientes ataques, al menos no ahora que la marca tenebrosa había vuelto a ser conjurada y de un ataque tan publico que dejo la perdida de diez vidas inocentes, sabia que como ministro de magia no era del todo necesario que se hallara en la plataforma ya que Cornelius White el nuevo jefe de los aurores le reportaría todo en cuanto regresara el ministerio pero realmente el no era del tipo de personas que se quedaba sentado cuando había un ataque solo esperando el informe de los daños ocurridos, el necesitaba estar en medio de la acción protegiendo a los que lo necesitaban esa era una de las muchas razones por las que había aceptado el puesto como ministro de magia para ayudar a la gente a recuperarse de los horrores de la guerra, realmente nunca se le ocurrio imaginar que la guerra aun no había terminado y que ya no podía mantener el manto de ignorancia en la población mágica.

—Ministro que esta haciendo aquí, le puedo asegurar que mis aurores y yo tenemos todo bajo control. —dijo Cornelius White un hombre en los finales de sus treinta de complexión musculosa, con cabello castaño dorado y rostro severo pero lo mas importante con un profundo y arraigado sentido de la justicia.

—Viejos hábitos nunca mueren. —contesto Kingsley refiriéndose a su pasado como auror.

—Como están las cosas. —pregunto Kigsley al jefe de aurores.

—Todos los heridos fueron llevados a St. Mungos, mi equipo esta tomando declaraciones a todos los presentes antes de dejarlos ir, hasta el momento no tenemos nada que apunte a que el que causo el ataque se encontrara entre nosotros. —comento Cornelius White con voz serena.

—Que hay de la firma magica del que conjuro las barreras anti-aparición y sello la plataforma. —pregunto Kingsley.

—Encontramos tres firmas diferentes, la única conocida era la de Dolohov las otras dos no se encuentran en las bases de datos de los aurores. —contesto Cornelius.

—Así que Dolohov también se las arreglo para escapar de Azkaban. —siseo un enojado Harry sorprendiendo a los dos adultos.

—Harry, Hermione cuanto han escuchado. —pregunto Kingsley viendo sospechosamente a los dos chicos enfrente de el.

—Lo suficiente para saber que están encubriendo las fugaz de Azkaban y que Dolohov no es el único que ha escapado. —contesto Hermione sosteniendo la mirada de Kingsley.

—Porque no me sorprende que sepan de las fugaz. —dijo Kigsley a nadie en particular.

—Así que no lo niegas y que hay de los ataques a las familias muggles. —dijo Harry desafiante.

—Harry aquí no, vamos a mi oficina y les contare todo. —dijo Kigsley con un suspiro resignado sabiendo que lo mejor era decirles la verdad.

—A nosotros también nos gustaría saber que es lo que esta sucediendo Kingsley. —dijo Arthur Weasley que se había acercado junto con sus dos hijos al ver a Harry hablando con el ministro.

—Arthur... —dijo Kingsley con voz cansina.

—Tenemos derecho a saber Kingsley, todos peleamos para que toda la escoria mortifaga y su maldita marca tenebrosa desapareciera de las calles, no tienes el derecho de ocultarnos información .—dijo Artur con un ligero brillo maníaco es sus ojos azules.

—No quería que cundiera el pánico entre la población creí que lo podía mantener en secreto. —dijo Kingsley.

—Y que hay de la orden del fénix, también lo necesitabas mantener en secreto de nosotros. —replico Artur Weasley.

—No creí que las cosas se salieran de control, creí que podía presar a los prófugos antes de que organizaran un ataque, no quería preocuparles todos los de la orden también perdimos gente, quería dejarlos recuperarse. —contesto Kingsley.

—Bueno parece que las cosas se te salieron de control rápidamente, ahora necesitas decirnos que ocurre. —dijo Arthur con una mirada desafiante.

—Cierto Kingsley debes decirnos todos lo que sabes si queremos detener esto antes de que escale a algo peor. —dijo Harry secundando al señor Weasley.

—Ministro estamos atrayendo atención. —dijo Cornelius White que hasta el momento se había mantenido un poco alejado de la conversación evitando que mas gente se acercara.

—Vamos a mi oficina y les contare todo. —dijo Kingsley a Harry, Hermione y a los tres Weasley que tenia enfrente.

—Cornelius encárgate de que todo este bien por aquí y envíame una copia de todos los reportes y declaraciones a mi oficina una vez que termines. — dijo Kingsley al jefe de aurores.

—Bien vayámonos antes de que alguien mas decida unirsenos. —dijo Kingsley antes de desaparecer seguido por los otros.

* * *

Después de aparecerse fuera del ministerio ya que por las protecciones que había en la oficina del ministro nadie se podía aparecer directo en ella mas que el ministro el pequeño grupo camino mayormente en silencio.

—Crees que fue Bellatrix quien organizo el ataque. —pregunto Hermione a Harry en apenas un susurro para evitar ser oído por alguien mas.

—No lo se, es lo mas probable aunque nunca me ha parecido del tipo de persona lo suficientemente centrada para organizar algo. —contesto Harry igual en susurros viendo de reojo a Ron y su padre que se susurraban entre ellos un par de metros atrás.

—De que crees que hablen. —pregunto Hermione siguiendo la mirada de Harry.

—No lo se, siento que Ron no es ya el mismo y por lo nos ha dicho Ginny su padre igual a cambiado demasiado. —dijo Harry viendo como Ginny se mantenía alejada de su hermano y padre con la mirada gacha.

—Pero ellos aun quieren ver a Voldemort y a sus mortifagos muertos, eso significa que podemos confiar en ellos. —pregunto Hermione.

—Creo que lo averiguaremos muy pronto. —dijo Harry al ver como los dos Weasley en cuestión se acercaban hacia ellos.

—Harry, Hermione como han estado siento no haber podido hablar antes con ustedes pero con todo lo que esta pasando. —dijo Arthur Weasley con una sonrisa la cual ambos chicos pudieron decir en el momento que era falsa.

—No se preocupe señor Weasley lo entendemos. —contesto Hermione de forma amable.

—O ya saben que me pueden decir Arthur prácticamente somos familia. —dijo Arthur Weasley pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica acercándola hacia el.

—Gracias y que opinas de los ataques. —pregunto Harry alejando a Hermione del señor Weasley al notar su incomodidad.

—Es lógico que fue planeado por alguno de los Slytherin que aun siguen y esperan a Voldemort. —dijo Arthur con una mueca de desprecio.

—Creo que es mucho mas probable que lo planearan los mortifagos que han escapado de Azkaban, o no lo cree? —pregunto Harry desafiante.

—Y quien crees que los ayudo a escapar. —contraataco el señor Weasley.

—No lo sabemos, pero no podemos asumir automáticamente que fuera alguien que perteneció a la casa de Slytherin, lo ideal es investigar con la cabeza fría y sin prejuicios que nublen nuestro juicio. —dijo Hermione de forma racional al ver una ligera duda en el rostro de Harry a lo que había dicho Arthur Weasley.

—Hermione linda, podría hablar contigo un momento en privado. —pregunto Arthur Weasley con una sonrisa condescendiente y una mirada afilada.

—Creo que en este momento tenemos cosas mas importantes que atender. —contesto Hermione refiriéndose a la reunión con Kingsley.

—No nos tomara mas de cinco minutos. —dijo el señor Weasley deteniendo a la castaña por el brazo.

—De acuerdo. —contesto Hermione con una sonrisa forzada.

—Hermione. —llamo Harry.

—Estaré bien, te alcanzo en un momento. —dijo la castaña contestando la pregunta no vocalizada de su amigo.

Una vez que Arthur Weasley vio desaparecer a sus dos hijos y a Harry por un pasillo se giro hacia Hermione con una mirada calculadora poco propia de el.

—Y bien señor Weasley que es lo que quería hablar conmigo. —pregunto Hermione con voz fría.

—Estoy preocupado por ti Hermione, sabes que te considero parte de mi familia y realmente no me gustaría ver que te pase nada. —dijo Arthur Weasley sonriendo afectuosamente a la chica.

—No se a que se refiere. —contesto Hermione sosteniendo la mirada del hombre.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero aléjate de tus amiguitos mortifagos, no te quieres ver envuelta con ellos cuando obtengan lo que merecen. —dijo Arthur Weasley dejando atrás la garza de preocupación y cariño.

—Me esta amenazando señor Weasley. —replico la castaña con voz dura.

—No, solo te estoy advirtiendo que te alejes de la escoria mortifaga de la cual parece eres muy cercana últimamente, tengo consideración en advertirte por los sentimientos que mi hijo alberga hacia ti, me alegraría ver una relación formalizada entre ustedes y para eso te necesitamos lejos de la escoria, o no crees así?. —dijo el señor Weasley sosteniendo fuertemente a la chica por el brazo.

—No hay nada entre Ronald y yo, y le puedo asegurar que no lo va a ver, así que aléjese de mi. —dijo Hermione furiosa antes de zafarse del agarre del señor Weasley y alcanzar rápidamente a Harry.

* * *

Cuando el pequeño grupo llego a la oficina, Kingsley se pudo dar cuenta de la tencion que había entre ellos ya que Harry miraba con una mirada cargada de ira reprimida al mayor de los Weasley mientras mantenía a Hermione cerca de el incluso si lo que parecía era que quería mantenerla lo mas de los dos varones Weasley los cuales veían de vez en cuando a la castaña con una mirada que no pudo descifrar, la chica Weasley era otra historia ya que se mantenía alejada de ambos grupos y con la mirada gacha lago bastante raro en es chica según podía recordar.

—Bien dinos todo lo que tengas que decirnos queremos la verdad Kingsley. —dijo Harry rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había instalado en el lugar.

—Es una historia larga. —dijo Kingsley con un suspiro agotado.

—Tenemos tiempo. —dijo Harry sentándose en un sofá con Hermione a su lado.

—Bien se los diré todo. —dijo Kingsley tomando un gran respiro antes de soltarlo y dirigir su mirada a las cinco personas.

—Una vez termino la batalla de Hogwarts, como bien saben los aurores capturaron a todo Mortifago que seguía vivo junto con todos los que se les creía sospechosos de ser aliados de Voldemort. —dijo Kingsley masajeandose la frente.

—Los aurores los dejaron en las celdas de contención como es protocolo, como saben el juicio de los hermanos Lestrange fue uno de los primeros a ambos se les encontró lógicamente culpables y se les condeno al beso del dementor, el día que se iba a impartir su sentencia alguien de adentro los ayudo a escapar. —dijo Kingsley permaneciendo un momento en silencio permitiendo que la información fuera procesada.

—Como que alguien de adentro, saben al menos quien fue. —pregunto el señor Weasley.

—No arthur no lo sabemos, como podrás recordar los días siguientes a la batalla todo era un desastre muchas personas tenían acceso a las celdas, aurores, miembros de la orden, maestros y estudiantes de Hogwarts en fin necesitábamos toda la ayuda posible y la aceptamos durante el tiempo que nos tomo organizarnos. —dijo Kingsley.

—Que hay de los Carrow, no pudieron ellos a los Lestrange a escapar antes de que se les capturara. —pregunto Harry.

—No los Carrow los envió la Señora Zabini aquí inconscientes tan solo dos días después de la batalla, el juicio de los Lestrange ni si quiera se había llevado a cabo aun.— contesto Kingsley.

—Y porque Zabini les mandaría a los Carrow. —pregunto Arthur en tono sospechoso.

—No lo sabemos. —contesto Kingsley.

—Que no la interrogaron es una serpiente deberían haberlo echo. —espeto Ronald.

—Cálmate Ron. —dijo Artur poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo encolerizado. —Pero en realidad es una buena pregunta por que no se le interrogo o se le puso en una celda.

—Lo intentamos pero llegar a ella resulta imposible, parece que la señora Zabini tiene múltiples conexiones alrededor del mundo y la protección de mucha gente poderosa, no pudimos hablar ni una sola palabra con ella lo único que nos dijo es que tomáramos sus acciones como un regalo. —dijo Kingsley observando cuidadosamente a Harry y Hermione que se estaban intercambiando miradas cómplices.

—Los Carrow fueron a pedir apoyo a Amarantha, querían que les ayudara a revivir a Bellatrix la cual creo un Horrocrux, ella se negó a ayudarlos y en su lugar los envió hacia el ministerio para que fueran encarcelados. —dijo Harry.

—Como sabes eso. —pregunto Kingsley sin que se le escapara el echo de que se refería a la señora Zabini por su nombre de pila.

—Blaise su hijo nos lo comento. —contesto Hermione.

—Están seguros de que Bellatrix creo un Horrocrux, si es así tenemos que buscarlo y destruirlo. —pregunto Kingsley seriamente.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso ella esta viva, probablemente ella fue la que organizo el ataque. —dijo Hermione.

—Como saben eso. —pregunto Kingsley con la mirada fija en los dos chicos.

—Creemos que ella planeo los ataques a las familia muggle los cuales pasaron muy cerca de donde vivían mis padres, lo hizo sabiendo que yo me preocuparía e iría a sacarlos de ahí, quería atraerme a una trampa. —contesto Hermione con voz firme.

—Bellatrix tiene una riña personal en contra mía por haber escapado de Malfoy Manor mientras me torturaba y por haberme negado a revelar información alguna, ella considera que la humille. —aclaro Hermione al ver el rostro de confusión de Kingsley.

—Si ese es el caso tenemos que sacar a tus padres del lugar, llevarlos a un lugar seguro. —dijo Kingsley.

—Ellos están viviendo en Grimmauld Place. —dijo Harry.

—Como se han enterado de todo esto. —pregunto Kingsley.

—Te escuchamos hablar con Mcgonagall, así que al día siguiente fuimos a sacar a los padres de Hermione a un lugar seguro. —contesto Harry.

—Quienes fueron, ustedes cuatro. —pregunto Viendo a los cuatro chicos.

—No solo Draco, Hermione y yo junto con Sirius. —contesto Harry prefiriendo dejar afuera a Ginny.

—Quiero detalles que fue lo que paso. —pregunto Kingsley.

—Dos mortifagos de bajo nivel nos atacaron en la casa los derrotamos y les borre la memoria, a Sirius lo ataco el Señor Nott, pelearon pero el escapo. —dijo Hermione resumiendo rápidamente la situación.

—No he recibido ningún reporte de daños de esa localidad después de los dos primeros ataques, debieron de cubrir su huellas. —dijo Kingsley pensando en voz alta.

—A habido mas ataques? —pregunto Hermione.

—Cinco mas en familias muggle, aparte un complejo de departamento consumido por fuego demoníaco, nadie sobrevivió. —contesto Kingsley.

—Atraparon a los culpables. —pregunto Arthur Weasley.

—Los ataques son demasiado limpios y metódicos rara vez dejan pistas, hemos conseguido algunas de las firmas magicas de los causantes pero el problema es rastrearlos hasta el momento a sido imposible. —dijo Kingsley.

—No creo que sea Bellatrix quien esta tras todo, creo que es mas posible que sea Nott padre o mas seguro varios de los mortifagos que ni si quiera estaban en Inglaterra al momento de la batalla. —comento Harry.

—Habia Mortifagos que no participaron en la batallo. —pregunto Kingsley.

—Por los que nos ha comentado Theo varios mortifagos se les dio la orden de retirarse del país antes de la batalla en Hogwarts, entre ellos esta la familia Fawley la cual por lo que sabemos es originaria de Alemania y recide ahí la mayor parte del tiempo. —dijo Hermione.

—También Galan Fawley se transfirió este año a Hogwarts, Theo nos confirmo que el es un mortifago. —dijo Harry.

—La madre del chico Goyle era una Fawley, cierto? —pregunto Kingsley.

—Si, Galan es primo de Goyle. —afirmo Hermione.

—Algo que no termina de cuadrar es el porque revivir a Bellatrix, clero ella era poderosa pero también estaba completamente desquiciada no creo que realmente su muerte fuera una gran perdida y como bien comentaron es mas probable que Nott o alguien mas este organizando los ataques y fugaz. —dijo Kingsley tratando de ignorar a los dos varones Weasley que parecían apunto de estallar.

—Por lo que sabemos la necesitaban porque ella sabia como traerlo de vuelta, a Voldemort. —dijo Hermione intercambiando miradas nerviosas con Harry.

—Como?, es imposible todos sus horrocruxes fueron destruidos. —dijo Kingsley.

—Los Carrow le dijeron a Amarantha Zabini que Bellatrix sabia como traerlo de vuelta pero no le dijeron el como, en realidad dudo mucho que ellos supieran por esa razón necesitaban a Bellatrix. —dijo Hermione con un suspiro cansado.

—Y respecto a lo de sus horrocruxes técnicamente pudo haber creado otro del que no supiéramos aunque personalmente lo considero algo poco probable. —dijo Hermione pensativa.

—Porque el que creara otro Horrocrux es poco probable. —pregunto Ginny hablando por primera vez.

—Porque con cada vez que se divide el alma se pierde parte de la esencia de la persona, entre mas veces horrocruxes se creen se vuelven mas inestables hasta el punto que ya no queda prácticamente nada del ser original solo la oscuridad propia de ese tipo de magia, —dijo Hermione tomando una respiración profunda y dejando salir el aire lentamente antes de continuar. —pero hay otros tipos de magia que pueden volver a traer alguien de vuelta preservando la esencia original.

—Magia negra. —dijo Kingsley en tono certero.

—Es una forma de verlo, pero en realidad varios rituales no se pueden clasificar exactamente entre luz y oscuridad simplemente se encuentran en un área gris. —dijo Hermione observando las reacciones de los presentes.

—Como sabes todo esto Hermione. —pregunto Harry.

—Investigue la magia detrás de los horrocruxes cuando necesitamos destruirlos, y he seguido investigando un poco sobre ellos y cuando nos enteramos de que Voldemort podía tener alguna forma de volver me puse a investigar que otras formas pudo haber ideado para regresar. —contesto Hermione.

—Si dices que no es muy probable que se trate de un Horrocrux es porque tienes alguna idea del como puede volver. —dijo Harry.

—Para varios rituales se necesita el elixir de la vida, la piedra filosofal. —dijo Hermione viendo con mirada preocupada a Harry y a Kingsley.

—Y eso que importa la piedra fue destruida. —dijo Ron en voz molesta.

—No, no lo fue fue robada hace poco. —dijo Kingsley intercambiando una mirada con Arthur el cual era una de las pocas personas que sabían que la piedra no había sido destruida.

—Solo seis personas sabían que la piedra no fue destruida Mcgonagall, Alastor, Augusta Longbotton, Aberforth, Arthur y yo, dos de esas personas están muertas. —dijo Kingsley.

—No puedes pensar que alguno de nosotros la robo. —dijo molesto Arthur Weasley.

—Confió en que ninguno de los que sabia la localización de la piedra la robo, pero de alguna forma alguien mas se entero de su localización y es posible que quien la robara la necesita para revivir a Voldemort. —dijo Kingsley.

—Y ahora que hacemos. —pregunto Harry vocalizando lo que todos estaban pensando.

—Creo que es tiempo de que la Orden se vuelva a reunir, tengo que informarles de los ataques y de todas las fugaz que hemos tenido. —dijo Kingsley masajeando sus sienes.

—Fugaz, mas de una. —pregunto Ronald.

—Si muchos de los mortifagos escaparon cuando los estábamos transportado a Azkaban. —contesto Kingsley sin prestarle mucha atención a Ronald.

—Crees que a Sirius le moleste si volvemos usar Grimmauld Place como sede de la orden. —pregunto Kingsley a Harry.

—No lo se ya que los padres de Hermione se estan quedando en la casa por el momento al igual que Narcissa y Draco ya que no consideran que la mansión sea segura. —contesto Harry.

—Ellos son confiables. —pregunto Kingsley curioso.

—Si, ninguno de los dos quiere nada que ver con los mortifagos o con Lucius Malfoy y estoy seguro que de haber otra Batalla ellos estarían de nuestro lado al igual que Blaise, Pansy y Theo. —dijo Harry sintiendo la necesidad de dejar en claro las lealtades de sus amigos.

—De acuerdo confió en ustedes. —dijo Kingsley a Harry y Hermione.

—Como que esta bien no puedes realmente decirlo enserio, nos acaban de decir que el padre del chico Nott fue el que ataco a Sirius y probablemente puede ser el que esta a cargo, y no olvidemos a Zabini por todo lo que sabemos ella pudo haber planeado las fugaz. —dijo Arthur dejando salir toda la ira que se había ido acumulando a lo largo de la conversación.

—No vamos a juzgar a ninguno de esos chicos por las acciones de sus padres. —sentencio Kingsley con voz dura.

—Has considerado lo que te hemos planteado en aprobar y poner en acción las reformas de la Ley Serpentis. —pregunto Arthur lo que automáticamente capto la atención de Hermione y Harry.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso Arthur, es muy radical afectaría a demasiados y causaría mas daño que bien. —dijo Kingsley.

—Varios miembros del Wizangemont y de la población en general piensan diferente, se sentirian mas seguros. —dijo Arthur tratando de razonar.

—Es extremista quieren prohibirles la educación a todos los niños que sean seleccionados para Slytherin, sin mencionar las redadas, suprimir la magia de muchos, poner dispositivos de rastreo y monitoreo es insano y no va a pasar. —dijo Kingsley con voz definitiva.

—No queremos prohibirles la educación, solo enseñarles lo básico y conocimiento muggle para evitar que se conviertan en una amenaza para nosotros, y sobre los dispositivos seria por seguridad al bloquear parte de su magia los ciudadanos se sentirían mas seguros, y suprimir la magia es una misericordia, ya que el beso del dementor seria solo para los que porten la marca. —contraataco Arthur.

—Es opresión y no va a pasar. —dijo Kingsley sosteniendo la mirada del pelirrojo hombre.

—Te están presionando Kingsley vas a tener que ceder si no quieres perder el puesto de ministro. — dijo Arthur.

—De que leyes hablan. —pregunto Harry.

—La Ley Serpentis, una ley que ayudaría a la población nos mantendría mas seguros afectara a cualquiera que tenga lazos con Slytherin, simpatizantes de Voldemort junto con todos los que tengan conocimientos de magia negra. —contesto Arthur a Harry dándole una mirada significativa a Hermione.

—Es demasiado radical, es barbarico. —dijo Hermione horrorizada.

—Y por esa misma razón no va a aprobarse. —le aseguro Kingsley a la chica.

—El Wizangemont esta presionando Kingsley no lo olvides. —le recordó Arthur al ministro.

—Lo se, supongo que esta barbarica ley es otro tema a tratar con la orden. —dijo Kingsley queriendo zanjar el tema ya sabiendo que Arthur no cambiaría de opinión en el apoyo referente a dicha ley.

—Ofrezco mi casa como cuartel así al menos podemos estar seguros que no tendremos espías o serpientes rastreras cerca de nosotros. —dijo Arthur.

—Esta bien nos reuniremos en la Madriguera en tres días, Harry avísale a Sirius yo me pondré en contacto con todos los demás miembros. —dijo Kingsley queriendo dar por terminada esa reunión.

—De acuerdo. —respondió Harry con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Los veré en tres días. —dijo Kingsley despidiéndose del grupo.

—Piensa sobre la ley Kingsley, sobre todos los beneficios que podría tener para nosotros. —dijo Arthur antes de salir de la oficina.

Después de la salida del patriarca de los Weasley los cuatro chicos salieron de la oficina del ministro cerrándola tras su salida.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes. —espeto Ronald a Harry y Hermione.

—Sobre que Ron. —pregunto Harry agotado.

—Sobre que? me remplazaron porque no me dijeron que fueron a sacar a tus padres, no me dijeron nada de lo que sabían. —dijo Ron furioso.

—Porque últimamente es imposible razonar contigo. —dijo Ginny a su hermano.

—Tu también lo sabias? —pregunto Ron sintiéndose traicionado.

—Si. —contesto Ginny.

—Me remplazaron por esa jodida serpiente albina, como pueden confiar en ellos, ponerse de su lado en lugar del mio. —grito un encolerizado Ron.

—Porque son nuestros amigos. —dijo Hermione.

—Yo diría que mas que amigos. —dijo Ron haciendo una mueca de asco hacia la castaña.

—Cuidado Ron. —advirtió Harry al ver que el pelirrojo se veía que estaba en el borde.

—Ron, Ginny nos vamos. —llamo el señor Wealey haciendo que Ron fuera a donde su padre de inmediato.

—Supongo que luego los veo. —dijo Ginny despidiéndose de sus dos amigos.

—Nos vemos Gin, escríbenos por cualquier cosa. —dijo la castaña abrazando a su amiga.

—Lo haré. —dijo la pelirroja.

—Ginny no olvides que por cualquier cosa tanto tu como Molly son bienvenidas en Grimmauld Place.—dijo Harry a Ginny viendo lo decaída y preocupada que se veia.

—Lo se, Gracias Harry. —dijo Ginny antes de dejar a los dos para alcanzar a su hermano y padre.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comentarios?


	17. capitulo diesiseis

 

Ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada cuando Sirius llego a Grimmauld Place, el lugar se encontraba en silencio se imaginaba que los señores Granger ya se habrían retirado a dormir al igual que su prima, lo que si le sorprendía era que Harry y Hermione no se encontraran despiertos conociéndolos se imagino que aun estarían discutiendo los eventos del día, curioso se dirigió escaleras arriba a donde se encontraban las habitaciones de Harry y Hermione después de revisarlas y descubrir que ambas habitaciones se encontraban vacías se dirigió a buscar a su prima esperando encontrarla dormida pero su habitación al igual que la de Harry y Hermione se encontraba vacía y su cama perfectamente arreglada, empezando a preocuparse se apresuro a la ultima habitación que le faltaba por revisar, entrando apresuradamente a la habitación de Draco se encontró con su prima sentada en un sofá a lado de la cama de su hijo el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido.

—Sirius. —dijo una sorprendida Narcissa.

—Ey Cissy que pasa. —pregunto Sirius al ver el rostro lleno de preocupación de su prima.

—Hubo un ataque en King Cross, invocaron la marca tenebrosa. —contesto Narcissa.

—Lo se, donde están Harry y Hermione. —pregunto Sirius.

—No lo se, aun no han llegado. —contesto la rubia.

—Que fue lo que paso, porque no regresaron contigo. —pregunto Sirius preocupado.

—Después de que los aurores tomaran nuestras declaraciones de lo que había pasado decidí regresar a casa junto con Draco, Hermione se decidió quedar con Harry para ver que podían averiguar y aun no han regresado. —dijo Narcissa mordiendo ligeramente su labio.

—Ya pasan de las dos de la madrugada ya deberían haber regresado. —dijo Narcissa.

—Probablemente estén con el jefe de los aurores. —dijo Sirius.

—Y van a estar bien no crees que se metan en problemas, debí de haber regresado a buscarlos después de traer a Draco a casa. —dijo Narcissa con una mueca preocupada surcando su bello rostro.

—No te preocupes por ellos estoy seguro que están bien deben de estar en el ministerio con los aurores o incluso con Kingsley. —dijo Sirius tomando la mano de su prima entre las suyas.

—Pero que tal si les pasa algo, hay mortifagos sueltos y que tal si Bella encuentra a Hermione. — dijo Narcissa.

—Ellos se saben cuidar, son magníficos duelistas y te aseguro que no seria la primera batalla que pelean y lamentablemente no sera la ultima, así que deja de preocuparte por no quedarte con ellos tu hijo te necesitaba. —dijo Sirius viendo como su prima peinaba los platinos cabellos de su hijo un gesto que le recordó a Hermione.

—Como puedes estar tan cómodo dejando a tu ahijado lejos de ti, sin saber lo que le puede pasar si alguien le quiere hacer daño y a Hermione a la chica que dices querer como una hija. —pregunto la rubia.

—No es que me sienta cómodo dejándolos ir directo al peligro, pero ya me resigne a que no puedo protegerlos, ni a el ni a Hermione ambos ya son adultos y haga lo que haga no puedo evitar que tomen las decisiones que tomen solo puedo apoyarlos y ayudarlos si es que se meten en alguna situación peligrosa. —dijo Sirius con un tono inusualmente serio.

—Sabes estoy feliz, me alegro de que ambos le dieron una segunda oportunidad a Draco de que Hermione parece hasta cierto punto corresponder los sentimientos de mi hijo. —dijo Narcissa recordando como la castaña abrazo a su hijo en la estación del tren.

—Pero.. —pregunto Sirius viendo que su prima parecía querer decir algo mas.

—Pero una parte de mi no puede evitar preocuparse y desear que siguieran como antes con enemistades y alejados el uno del otro en lugar de andar escabulléndose en la noche buscando información o preparando emboscadas para mortifagos, aveces solo desearía que ni Harry ni Hermione hubieran perdonado a Draco.— dijo Narcissa con voz apagada.

—Porque desearías eso. —pregunto Sirius sin terminar de entender asu prima.

—Porque el peligro sigue a Harry a donde sea que vaya y Hermione se mantiene leal, a su lado siempre y pude notar como Draco quería quedarse con ella en la estación y acompañarlos a no se donde, sin importarle los peligros a los que se pudiera enfrentar. —aclaro Narcissa a Sirius.

—Lo se, y entiendo tus preocupaciones y se que Harry y Hermione van a volver a estar en medio de todo lo que esta pasando, algo que fácilmente se puede convertir en otra guerra y esta vez sin Ron a su lado, y se que te preocupas por tu hijo pero no puedes tomar sus decisiones por el y no puedes protegerlo del mundo aunque así lo desees. —dijo Sirius con la mirada fija en los hermosos ojos azules de su prima.

—Porque me estas diciendo esto. —dijo Narcissa en un susurro.

—Porque sabes que tu hijo y sus amigos al igual que Ginny van a estar en el ojo del huracán esta vez junto con Harry y no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo Draco ya es un adulto, alguien que a peleado y a sobrevivido contra todo pronostico. —dijo Sirius.

—No quiero volver a fallarle. —dijo Narcisa con voz ahogada comenzando a llorar lagrimas silenciosas.

—Nunca le has fallado y no lo harás, las circunstancias en las que nacieron todos estos chicos nunca han sido las mejores se vieron obligados a convertirse a temprana edad en soldados, se convirtieron en niños soldados y de eso nadie tiene la culpa y si hemos de culpar a alguien es a Voldemort, así que no digas que le has fallado a tu hijo, porque no lo has echo y te aseguro que no lo harás. —dijo Sirius con voz firme.

—Me da miedo perderle. —dijo Narcissa con voz cortada.

Sin saber que mas decir Sirius atrajo a su prima a sus brazos en donde esta rompió en sollozos sabiendo que lo que Sirius decía era real y que si se volvía a desatar una tercera guerra mágica ella no podría hacer nada para detener a su hijo de involucrarse en esta, el era terco y nada lo detendría de querer pelear a lado de sus amigos si así lo decidía.

* * *

Harry y Hermione se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place después de los eventos del día ambos se sentían agotados pero ambos sabían que probablemente esa noche no podrían dormir tan fácilmente con tanto información en sus cabezas.

—Voy hacer algo de cenar. —dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—De cenar Hermione?, ya pasan de las tres de la madrugada. — dijo Harry siguiendo a su amiga a la cocina.

—Bueno es demasiado tarde para llamarlo desayuno. —dijo Hermione.

—O demasido temprano. —dijo Harry sentándose en uno de las sillas que se encontraban en la cocina.

—Da igual tengo hambre no he comido nada desde que salimos de Hogwarts y de eso ya son mas de doce horas, quieres algo o me vas a dejar comiendo sola. —pregunto Hermione sacando los ingredientes necesarios para prepararse un sandwich.

—Un sandwich estaría bien. —dijo Harry quitándose los lentes antes de tallarse los ojos.

—Estas bien. —pregunto Hermione en tono preocupado observando a su amigo.

—Sabes, pensé que ya había terminado todo y de repente volvemos a encontrarnos con la maldita marca tenebrosa, con los mortifagos que simplemente matan por diversión y si no fuera eso suficiente la muy posible realidad de que Voldemort podría revivir, estoy cansado Hermione, estoy cansado de pelear. —dijo Harry agotado, sus ojos verdes reflejando el dolor y el pesar de alguien mucho mas mayor que el, de alguien que había sufrido demasiado.

—Harry nos las arreglaremos como siempre lo hacemos, si Voldemort regresa lo volveremos a derrotar, estoy contigo siempre no lo dudes ni por un segundo. —dijo Hermione olvidando el sandwich que estaba preparando para sentarse enfrente de su amigo.

—Realmente has estado investigando sobre los Horrocruxes y los rituales de resurrección. —pregunto Harry viendo a su amiga con una mirada indescifrable.

—Si, después de que destruimos sus Horrocruxes seguí investigando el como funcionaban y cuando nos enteramos de que Bellatrix y los demás mortifagos querían traerlo de vuelta me puse a investigar sobre las múltiples formas de resurrección, de como conservar la vida, de como alargarla, de como llegar a la inmortalidad, estudios sobre el alma y la esencia, en fin todo lo que le fascino y apasiono a Voldemort en sus días, supongo que soy demasiado curiosa para mi propio bien. —dijo Hermione con una pequeña risita.

—Hermione ese conocimiento es peligroso y oscuro no quiero que te pase nada. —dijo Harry temeroso al ver el brillo obsesivo en los ojos de su amiga, esa sed de conocimiento sin importarle que fuera prohibido.

—Y nos puede ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort, no te preocupes no me voy a convertir en el queriendo alcanzar la inmortalidad aunque no puedo negar que tiene su atractivo, ser inmortal y poderoso, tener todo el tiempo del mundo. —dijo Hermione leyendo los pensamientos de su amigo.

—La ley que menciono el señor Weasley también afecta a las personas que tienen conocimiento de las artes oscuras. —dijo Harry sin poderse quitar de la mente la mirada que le dedico el señor Weasley a su amiga cuando menciono dicha parte de la ley.

—Harry hoy en día todos tenemos algo de conocimiento en las artes oscuras, tal vez algunos en menor medida pero te aseguro que no hay ninguna bruja o mago que no se haya visto manchado en algún momento por las artes oscuras, menos en estos días. —dijo Hermione con voz sombría.

—Pero el problema es que tu estas buscando y adquiriendo ese conocimiento activamente. —dijo Harry con una expresión preocupada.

—Conocimiento que nos podría ser útil en algún momento. —dijo Hermione.

—Hermione, es magia oscura se a prohibido por una razón. —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño, la preocupación por su amiga claramente dibujada en sus ojos esmeralda.

—Harry la magia no es necesariamente mala o buena, la forma en la que uses determina si es buena o mala, no el conocimiento en si, dime confías en mi. —pregunto Hermione.

—Con mi vida. —dijo Harry sin dudarlo ni un segundo ya que era cierto sabia que si no fuera por Hermione probablemente hubiera muerto en su primer año en Hogwarts.

—Entonces confía en mi en esto, te aseguro que no me voy a convertir en la proxima innombrable. —aseguro Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Esta bien confió en ti, pero tratemos de mantener tus conocimientos sobre magia oscura entre nosotros, de acuerdo. —dijo Harry.

—Estas preocupado por la ley Serpentis. —pregunto Hermione.

—Un poco. —contesto Harry.

—Dudo mucho que Kingsley la apruebe tan solo con lo poco que sabemos de ella es obvio que es una ley barbarica. —dijo Hermione molestándose tan solo en pensar en lo que la susodicha ley proponía.

—Yo tampoco creo que Kingsley la apruebe por voluntad propia. — dijo Harry soltando un suspiro antes de continuar. —pero hay que tener en cuenta que el Wizangemont parece estarlo presionando por lo que dijo el señor Weasley al igual que parte de la población por lo que dio a entender, y si no quiere perder el puesto de ministro va tener que ceder en algún momento.

—A que va a tener que ceder Kingsley. —pregunto Sirius sobresaltando a los dos chicos que no se habían percatado de la presencia del animago.

Los dos chicos voltearon su vista a la entrada de la cocina donde actualmente se encontraba Sirius junto con una Narcissa Malfoy de apariencia ligeramente desaliñada y ojos ligeramente rojos al igual que sus blancas mejillas como si recientemente hubiera estado llorando, apariencia que ambos chicos decidieron no comentar.

—Sirius no te escuchamos bajar, oye no se supone que estarías en Hogwarts hasta mañana. —pregunto Harry.

—Decidi regresar antes en cuanto Mcgonagal me dijo lo que paso en King Cross, quería ver por mi mismo si se encontraban bien, pero cuando llegue no estaban en la casa. —dijo Sirius posando su mirada en los dos jóvenes.

—Kingsley estaba en la estación lo escuchamos hablar con Cornelius White, el nuevo jefe de aurores sobre quien había sido los causantes del ataque, así que decidimos acercarnos para ver que podíamos averiguar. —dijo Harry.

—Y al menos averiguaron algo útil. —pregunto Sirius curioso sentándose al lado de ambos jóvenes.

—Kingsley nos pidió a todos que fuéramos su oficina con el para que nos pudiera decir todo lo que sabia hasta el momento. —contesto Hermione.

—Quienes todos. —pregunto Narcissa que también se había sentado junto con ellos.

—El señor Weasley junto con Ron y Ginny. —contesto Harry en tono seco.

—Bueno díganme todo lo que les dijo, que tanto a estado ocultando. —pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa torcida.

Después de poner al tanto a Sirius como a Narcissa sobre todo los ataques que habían estado ocurriendo,las fugaz, las teorías de como podía volver Voldemort a la vida y también lo poco que habían averiguado sobre la ley Serpentis los cuatro se quedaron sumidos en un tenso silencio, cada uno pensando las posibles consecuencias que todos estos echos iban a acarrear.

—La ley que mencionaste, la ley Serpentis dicta que todas las personas que porten la marca tenebrosa van a ser juzgados con el beso del dementor. —pregunto una Narcissa Malfoy rompiendo el pesado silencio que se había instalado en la cocina.

—Si al parecer esa es una de las clausulas que estipula, no se cuales son los demás puntos que estipula pero Kingsley dijo que eso seria también un tema a tratar cuando nos reunamos. —dijo Hermione en voz suave tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia mujer.

—Que tan probable es que aprueben esa ley. —pregunto Narcissa Malfoy.

—No lo sabemos, Kingsley no la quiere aprobar pero como bien dijo Harry esta siendo sometido a mucha presión. — contesto Hermione entendiendo la preocupación de la mujer a su lado.

—No pueden hacerlo. —sentencio Narcissa Malfoy.

—Cissy, cálmate la ley no ha sido aprobada y no sabemos si lo vaya a ser, trata de no preocuparte, de acuerdo? —dijo Sirius tomando a su prima de la mano insitandola a relajarse antes de volver su atención a los dos chicos. —Cuando dijeron que se va a reunir la orden. —pregunto Sirius.

—En tres días en la madriguera. —contesto Harry.

—Bien, tratemos de no preocuparnos demasiado por esa estupida ley hasta que sepamos que es lo que piensa hacer Kingsley entendido Cissy. —dijo Sirius dirigiéndose especialmente a su prima.

—Lo intentare. —respondió Narcissa.

—Bueno sera mejor que nos retiremos a dormir o al menos a intentarlo, al menos que tengan algo mas que añadir. —dijo Sirius viendo el semblante pensativo de su ahijado.

—Hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde que Theo nos comento que Voldemort dio la orden a varios de sus mortifafos de dejar el país antes de la batalla, porque lo hizo no lo entiendo no debería haber echo lo contrario llamar a todos sus mortifagos a la batalla. —dijo Harry vocalizando sus pensamientos.

—Lo se también e estado pensado en eso. —dijo Hermione.

—No tiene sentido para que dividir sus fuerzas, porque permitirles a algunos de sus mortifagos el huir. —dijo Sirius uniéndose a la discusión.

—Al menos que el hubiera previsto su derrota. —dijo Hermione pensando en voz alta.

—Previsto su derrota?. —pregunto un confuso Harry.

—El pudo haber sabido que iba a a perder, puede que el preparara todo para poder regresar. —dijo Hermione sin prestarle atención a las tres personas que la miraban confundidos.

—Como y porque lo haría?, por si no recuerdas nosotros ganamos, lo vencimos. —dijo Harry.

—Estas seguro. —pregunto Hermione con una expresión inquisitiva.

—Bueno si, el esta muerto, murió en la batalla de Hogwarts.— contesto Harry aun confuso sin saber a que quería llegar su amiga.

—Tom Riddle era un genio, escalofriantemente inteligente diría yo, astuto, perspicaz e ingenioso, con una sed poco vista por el conocimiento, el quería, no necesitaba saber lo que había mas allá de la vida, el estudio magia que varios soñarían tan solo el entender, el pudo haber logrado mucho, pudo haber alcanzado todas sus metas, todo lo que se propusiera, creo que su mayor error, su error fatal fue el terror que le tenia a morir, ese miedo lo llevo a tomar decisiones imprudentes de las cuales estoy casi segura no se detuvo a ver las consecuencias que estas le traidrian en un futuro, que con cada vez que el dividía su alma, tanto su cuerpo como su mente se deterioraban. — dijo Hermione sin poder contener del todo el ligero rastro de admiración en su voz.

—A que quieres llegar con esto Hermione. —pregunto Sirius.

—Que fue demasiado fácil el derrotarlo. —contesto Hermione.

—Fácil Herms olvidas todo lo que hemos pasado. —dijo Harry mirando con incredulidad a su amiga.

—No me malinterpretes Harry se que fue difícil y perdimos a muchos, pero ponte a pensar con tan solo once años frustraste sus planes por primera vez, y después de que el volviera sus planes eran apresurados y sin mucha estrategia en el mejor de los casos. —dijo Hermione masajeando sus cienes.

—Piénsalo bien el mejor plan que tuvo fu el el atraerte al departamento de misterios para que consiguieras la profecía, y claro esta el abrir la cámara de los secretos, pero hay que ver que cuando la abrió el era un recuerdo a falta de mejor expresión, su primer Horrocrux, si el hubiera logrado matar a Ginny y volver en ese momento te aseguro que lo hubiéramos tenido mucho mas difícil para derrotarlo, ya que en ese momento su esencia estaba en teoría en buenas condiciones, su alma solo había sido dividida una vez. —dijo Hermione.

—Hermione tiene razón, Abraxas el padre de Lucius solía hablar mucho sobre Voldemort, el lo admiraba pero no le temía, hasta cierto punto creo que lo consideraba su amigo, pero un par de veces lo escuche hablando con algunos de sus amigos, los primeros mortifagos, de como Riddle se había deteriorado, de como en ocasiones era irreconocible de aquel joven que conocieron en Hogwarts, como en ocasiones parecía que había perdido la cordura, solo con pequeños momentos de verdadera lucidez. — dijo Narcissa que se había mantenido escuchando atentamente a Hermione

—Están diciendo que Voldemort quería que lo derrotáramos. —pregunto Sirius incrédulo posando su mirada en las dos mujeres.

—Es una posibilidad. —contesto Narcissa.

—Pero el había vuelto, tenia un ejercito porque iba a querer volver a morir si su mayor miedo era ese, el morir. —pregunto Harry a las dos mujeres.

—No has escuchado nada de lo que e dicho Harry. —pregunto Hermione. —puede que el estuviera vivo pero su cuerpo estaba muy deteriorado, vamos ya ni siquiera lucia humano, pero lo mas importante es que su mente también se había deteriorado, puede que incluso su magia aunque en menor medida.

—Pero si el llegara a volver no seria lo mismo, solo estaría mas feo y loco, o no? —pregunto Sirius.

—Solo si lo volviera a hacer por medio de un horrocrux, lo cual es muy poco probable no creo que volviera cometer la misma equivocación dos veces. —dijo Hermione dirigiendo su atención hacia Narcissa. — siento que en esos raros momentos de lucidez que mencionaste el formulo una mejor forma de volver.

—Antes con Kingsley mencionaste que había otras formas para volver a la vida con tu esencia intacta, crees que es lo que estén planeando. —pregunto Harry.

—Pienso que es lo mas probable, si el de verdad dejo una forma en la que lo pudieran resucitar, el hubiera buscado una forma en la que pudiera regresar completo, en toda su antigua gloria. —dijo Hermione.

—Pero como es eso posible, no se supone que al destruir sus horrocruxes también destruimos su alma, como puede volver con su alma intacta si ya la destruimos. —pregunto Sirius.

—Es casi imposible destruir el alma, al crear un horrocrux lo que haces es dividirla para luego resguardar el fragmento de alma en un objeto, la magia que se utiliza para crear los horrocruxes es lo que los hace tan difíciles de destruir, pero al destruir el horrocrux lo único que destruyes es el contenedor provocando que el fragmento del alma se libere. — dijo Hermione.

—Me estas diciendo que solo destruimos un montón de objetos dejando libre la alma de Voldemort. —pregunto Harry

—En efecto. —contesto la castaña.

—Y que pasa con esos fragmentos una vez que se liberan de los objetos que los resguardaban. —pregunto Sirius.

—Deben entender que el alma no esta echa para ser dividida, así que una vez que se liberaba del vehículo donde se había guardado lo que pasa con esos fragmentos es en realidad bastante simple se vuelve a unir hasta volver a quedar completa. —contesto Hermione.

—Pero tu nos comentaste a Ron y a mi que la única forma de volver a unir el alma era por medio del remordimiento, y que era un proceso agonizante que probablemente te mataría. —dijo Harry.

—En efecto es la única forma de unirla mientras se este vivo, pero en este caso cada vez que destruíamos uno de los horrocruxes de Voldemort liberamos un pedazo de su alma provocando que se empezara a unir nuevamente, cuando mataste a Voldemort el ultimo pedazo se libero de su cuerpo dejando su alma completa una vez mas. —respondió Hermione.

—Entonces le hicieron un favor al bastardo uniendo su porquería de alma. —dijo Sirius.

—Puede. —contesto Hermione.

—Cuales son esos rituales por los que el puede volver. —pregunto Narcissa.

—Hay varios, pero me inclino a pensar que utilizaran alguno donde se necesite la piedra filosofal, ya que es muy probable que algún mortifago se lar arreglara para robarla. —contesto Hermione.

—Tienes alguna idea de cual seria el ritual que utilizaran. —pregunto Harry.

—No exactamente, solo son teorías y suposiciones lo que tengo. —dijo Hermione con un suspiro lanzandole una mirada preocupada a su amigo.

—Y por tu mirada creo que no me van a gustar esas teorías, verdad? — pregunto Harry al notar la mirada que su amiga le dirigía.

—Para la mayoría de los rituales que utilizan la piedra filosofal también se necesita un cuerpo, un vehículo vació para albergar el alma de la persona que quieran resucitar. — dijo Hermione.

—Y crees que me quiere utilizar a mi. —pregunto Harry.

—Tu ya has albergado un fragmento de su alma, eres la opción mas probable, no la ideal pero si la mas probable. —dijo Hermione.

—Porque no soy la ideal. —pregunto Harry.

—Porque lo ideal seria un cuerpo de su propia sangre y carne. —dijo Hermione al ver los rostros confundidos de Sirius y Harry se apresuro a aclarar. —Ya saben un padre, hermano o hijo.

—Y a que te refieres con un vehículo vació. —pregunto Sirius.

—Un cuerpo no puede albergar dos almas completas en el, primero tendrían que deshacerse del alma residente original para poder albergar la alma de Voldemort en el cuerpo. —contesto Narcissa por Hermione.

—Exacto. —concordó la castaña con Narcissa.

—Pero al quitar el alma no moriría la persona instanteamente. — pregunto Harry.

—No necesariamente, como ejemplo tienes el beso del dementor que arranca tu alma y te deja en una especie de estado vegetativo permanente, completamente ido, vació, solo un cascaron. —dijo Hermione.

—También existen algunas maldiciones que pueden arrancar el alma del cuerpo sin matarte, al igual que hechizos que te permiten retirar el alma de un cuerpo antes de que muera para preservarla. —dijo Hermione

—Y piensas que podrían querer arrancarle el alma a Harry. —pregunto Sirius preocupado por la seguridad de su ahijado.

—Como dije antes es solo una suposición, el es el vehículo mas probable por haber albergado un fragmento de su alma, pero no han echo ningún intento para atraparte, así que la verdad no se que pensar. —dijo Hermione de repente muy agotada.

—Si tu teoría es cierta, para mi es mas que obvio que van a ir tras de Harry, vamos no es como si Voldy tuviera hijos a los que les pudiera robar su cuerpo, vamos dudo mucho que alguna mujer estuviera tan loca y estúpida pera estar con el. —sentencio Sirius.

—Bellatrix. — dijo Narcisssa en un susurro apenas audible.

—Que? —dijo Sirius que no había escuchado lo que había dicho su prima.

—Bellatrix, estuvo con Voldemort en múltiples ocasiones. —dijo Narcissa esta vez en voz mas alta.

—Por Merlin, sabia que estaba loca, pero Voldemort que asco. —dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Pero ella nunca quedo embarazada, cierto. —pregunto Hermione a la rubia mujer.

—No lo se, había ocasiones que no veía a Bellatrix por largos periodos de tiempo, pero poco antes del ataque de Hogwarts ella volvió a la mansión, se veía alegre, no dejaba de repetir que lo había conseguido, que le había dado lo que tanto necesitaba su señor. —dijo Narcissa con semblante pensativo.

—Y que es lo que necesitaba. —pregunto Sirius.

—Nunca me lo dijo, — contesto Narcissa.

—Es posible que eso que necesitaba fuera un bebe, su propio hijo para usarlo en el ritual. —pregunto Harry.

—En definitiva lo es, si es que la teoría de Hermione es cierta y entre mas lo pienso estoy mas convencida de que lo es. —contesto Narcissa.

—Es posible que los mortifagos que se le ordeno salir del país, se fueran para proteger a este supuesto bebe si es que existe. — dijo Hermione.

—Suena bastante probable, tenemos que contarles esto a los de la orden. — dijo Sirius.

—Pero no estamos seguros si estamos en lo correcto. —dijo Harry.

—Parece bastante probable Harry, e incluso si nos equivocamos es mejor compartir nuestras sospechas, estar preparados. — dijo Sirius.

—De acuerdo. — acepto Harry a regañadientes, antes de añadir. —pero aun necesitamos averiguar la verdadera razón por las que se les ordeno a los mortifagos el retirarse .

—Y como podemos hacer eso Harry. —pregunto una agotada Hermione.

—Podríamos interrogar a alguno de los mortifagos que aun se encuentran en azkaban. —dijo Harry.

—Dudo mucho que Kingsley lo permitiera, no sin antes saber quien fue el que ayudo a los Lestrange a escapar. —dijo Sirius.

—Porque no, tal vez incluso podríamos averiguar quien es el que a estado planeando las fugaz. —dijo Harry.

—Alguien de adentro ayudo a los Lestrange a escapar, e incluso si no lo dijo estoy seguro que Kingsley en estos momentos sospecha de los propios miembros de la orden por la desaparición de la piedra filosofal. —dijo Sirius.

—Entonces no tenemos ninguna forma de saber. —dijo Hermione reprimiendo un bostezo.

—Que hay de Draco y Theo, no es posible que alguno de los dos sepa. —pregunto Harry.

—Mi hijo no sabe nada eso te lo aseguro, solo los mortifagos del circulo interno tendrían esa información. — dijo Narcissa.

—Pero Theo sabia sobre los Mortifagos que se les ordeno retirarse, el fue el que nos dijo que los Fawley son fieles seguidores de Voldemort, incluso si nadie parece poder probarlo. —dijo Harry.

—En realidad no se como Theo podría saberlo, el es solo un chico no pudo haber tenido un rango alto en las filas de los mortifagos y por lo tanto era imposible que fuera lo suficiente cercano a Voldemort como para conocer sus planes. —dijo Narcissa confundida.

—Supongo que no perdemos nada si le preguntamos, le enviare una lechuza después de haber dormido un poco. —dijo Sirius.

—Un patronus. —corrigió automáticamente Hermione.

—Porque un patronus. —pregunto Sirius que no sabia lo que les había dicho Amaranta Zabini.

—La madre de Blaise dijo que si queríamos contactarlos lo hiciéramos por medio de un patronus de otra forma seria imposible localizarlos. —dijo Harry.

—Bueno entonces mañana enviaremos un patronus... — decía Sirius cuando se vio interrumpido por in grito que provenía de escaleras arriba.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio por un instante, nerviosos como se encontraban Harry y Hermione al igual que Sirius no pudieron evitar levantarse empuñando su varita listos para cualquier ataque, solo al ver a Narcissa Malfoy levantándose rápidamente y dirigirse escaleras arriba con una expresión preocupada en su bello rostro los hizo darse cuenta que nadie había traspasado las protecciones de Grimmauld Place, que no estaban bajo ataque.

—Que fue eso. —pregunto Harry volviendo a sentar.

—Draco. — respondio Sirius frotándose los ojos enrojecidos.

—Pesadillas, a todos aun nos persigue todo lo que a pasado. — dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste.

—Los veo luego, voy a intentar dormir aunque sea un par de horas, deberían hacer lo mismo. —dijo Hermione dirigiéndose escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

—Supongo que Hermione tiene razón deberíamos ir a dormir, o al menos intentarlo. —dijo Sirius.

* * *

Hermione no podía dormir miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente manteniendola despierta, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en la estación y en las conversaciones que le siguieron, estaba preocupada por Harry sabia que esta lucha se estaba convirtiendo en demasiado para el y solo rogaba que el pudiera seguir en pie sin romperse, odiaba saber que su conocimiento y constante búsqueda sobre las artes oscuras también era algo mas que preocupaba a su amigo, pero ella sabia que ese conocimiento podría ayudarlos incluso salvarlos en algún momento, se trataba de convencer a si misma que el buscar ese tipo de conocimiento no la hacia una bruja oscura, que el conocimiento en si mismo no era malo, pero muy dentro de si sabia que había una parte de ella que quería poner a prueba sus conocimientos, explorar lo prohibido el conocimiento, la magia a la que la mayoría de brujas y magos consideraría oscuro y tenebroso, y le asustaba ver que una parte de ella entendía a Voldemort, que había una pequeña parte de ella que era parecida a el.

Levantándose sabiendo que posiblemente no podría dormirse se dirigió a tomar una ducha rápida antes de dirigirse a la cocina a tomar un desayuno temprano ya que con la conversación de la noche anterior termino olvidando los sandwiches que estaba preparando.

—Hermione que haces de pie a tan temprana hora. —pregunto Narcissa Malfoy sobresaltando a la castaña que no había notado la presencia de la rubia mujer en la cocina.

—No podía dormir y usted que hace levantada apenas pasan de las seis de la mañana. —dijo Hermione.

— Igual. —contesto la rubia mujer llevando su taza humeante de te a sus labios.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Narcissa viendo como la joven preparaba un sandwich y una taza de café mientras parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Te ves cansada. — dijo Narcissa una vez que la joven se sentó en la silla enfrente de ella.

—Supongo que lo estoy, pero realmente tengo demasiado en mi cabeza como para poder dormir. — contesto Hermione a la observación de la rubia.

—Aun así deberías intentarlo, estoy segura que todo este estrés y el no dormir no es saludable. — dijo Narcissa sin darse cuenta que estaba sacando a flote ese lado materno que solo mostraba con su hijo.

—No se preocupe estoy bien, no seria la primera vez que me quedo una noche sin dormir. —dijo Hermione tomando un largo trago de su café.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Narcissa.

—Como esta Draco. —pregunto Hermione después de varios momentos rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado.

—Creo que aun esta durmiendo esta cansado no es un buen día, ayer estaba preocupado por ti. —contesto Narcissa viendo con cuidado la reacción de la castaña.

—Podría ir a verlo. —pregunto Hermione nerviosa sin saber como actuar con la madre de su amigo.

—Porque me lo preguntas, son amigos o me equivoco? ademas tengo entendido que conoces la condición de mi hijo y aparte has sido tu la que en estos últimos meces has visto por el, de echo me sorprende que no fueras ayer a su habitación cuando despertó gritando. — dijo Narcissa.

—No quería entrometerme, imagine que no apreciaría mi presencia. — contesto Hermione con semblante preocupado.

—Te preocupas por mi hijo y eso lo aprecio, así que no tienes que pedirme permiso para ir a verlo ni nada por el estilo, y te aseguro que tu presencia es bienvenida. —dijo la rubia mujer ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la joven que era la dueña del corazón de su hijo.

—Gracias. —respondió la castaña devolviendo la sonrisa a la rubia.

* * *

Thoros Nott se encontraba molesto el solo había participado en el ataque a King Cross buscando la oportunidad de contactar con su hijo sin ningún éxito ya que parecía que el ni siquiera había abordado al maldito tren, al único que había visto era al patético hijo de Lucius acompañado de Potter y su sangre sucia.

—Piensas ahogar tus frustraciones en alcohol. —dijo una suave voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Que quieres Selwyn. —contesto Thoros de forma brusca viendo con una mirada molesta como Carina Selwyn se acercaba a el con una sonrisa cínica que parecía estar pintada de forma permanente en su rostro.

—Porque tan molesto Nott, yo soy la que debería estar molesta hasta donde tengo entendido tenias que traer a mi prometido de vuelta. —dijo la joven mujer haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Mi hijo no se encontraba en el tren, estoy seguro que se fue con alguno de sus amigos. — dijo Thoros Nott tomando lo que le sobraba de Whiskey en un solo trago.

—No me dirás que se unió a Potter y su estúpida orden. —escupió la joven mujer con una mueca de desprecio.

—No te preocupes conozco a mi hijo el siempre terminara regresando a nosotros, puede fingir encajar entre ellos pero en realidad nunca lo hará. —dijo Thoros Nott con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro.

—Como lo sabes. — pregunto Selwyn.

—No puedes pedirle a un lobo que mantenga su disfraz de oveja por mucho tiempo. — contesto Thoros Nott soltando una risa burlona.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opiniones, criticas? bueno, malo o es una absoluta basura?


	18. capitulo diecisiete

 

Hermione estaba sentada en la cocina hace tiempo que habia terminado de desayunar, la unica razon por la que seguia en la cocina era por Narcissa Malfoy la cual incluso si la mayor parte del tiempo permanecia en silencio solo de vez en cuando haciendo preguntas sobre ella, sobre sus dias de escuela, sus padres y sobre todo de su amistad con Draco, era desconsertante el echo de que la mujer parecia estar analizandola, cada palabra que salia de sus labios, lo cual la desconsertaba.

—Me retiro a descansar. —dijo Narcissa Malfoy sastisfecha con su pequeño interrogatorio.

—De acuerdo, que descance. —dijo Hermione aun desconcertada con la actitud de la mujer.

—Deberias ir con Draco, ayer despues de que desperto no habia forma posible de que se volviera a dormir asi que le tuve que dar una fuerte pocion sedativa, normalmente tiende a despertar muy desorientado cuando toma una de esas, es mejor que no despierte solo. —dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa antes de retirarse a su habitacion escaleras arriba.

Hermione se quedo un momento estupefacta ante el comportamiento de Narcissa Malfoy por alguna razon sentia que esa conversacion habia sido una prueba y al parecer la habia pasado, tratando de sacudirse el sentimiento de que Narcissa la habia estado evaluando y sopesando se levanto decidiendo seguir la sugerencia de Narcissa.

Antes de dirigirse a la habitacion de Draco decidio pasar a su propia habitacion a buscar un libro el cual habia estado leyendo, una vez tuvo el pesado tomo entre sus manos salio de su habitacion, caminando en silencio se dirigio a la habitacion de su rubio amigo tratando de no despertar a los demas habitantes de Grimmauld Place que probablemente se encontraban aun dormidos despues de la pesada noche anterior, bueno a excepcion de sus padres para los cuales era algo normal el dormir hasta tarde, le dolia saber que ayer no se habian preocupado por ella al no verla llegar junto con Draco y su madre, suponia que le debia de alegrar que ellos siguieran con sus vidas que no se quedaran hasta altas horas de la madrugada esperando por ella, preocupados comiendose las uñas al no saber donde se encontraba su hija, si estaba bien o si algun loco desquiciado la habia estado torturando, pero muy dentro de ella sabia que la niña, la hija por la cual sus padres hubieran permanecido noches en vela preocupados por su bien y su seguridad habia empezado a desaparecer poco a poco al menos para ellos desde que entro a Hogwarts, le dolia admitirlo pero sabia que era cierto.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se habia dado cuenta de que se encontraba parada en frente de la puerta de Draco, volviendo a la realidad se limpio las lagrimas traicioneras que habian sido derramadas sin ningun permiso antes de girar el pomo de la puerta lo mas silencioso que pudo evitando despertar a Draco si es que aun se encontraba dormido, entrando al cuarto se dio cuenta que en efecto su amigo aun se encontraba dormido, a lado de la cama habia un sofa con una frazada doblada donde se imaginaba que Narcissa habia estado sentada hasta hace poco, sentandose en ese mismo sofa la castaña se puso comoda y comenzo a leer su libro esperando a que Draco despertara, despues de todo el estres del dia anterior era relajante sentarse a leer sin ninguna distraccion que la distrajera de su lectura, el unico sonido que parecia escucharse en todo el lugar era la respiracion de Draco.

Despues de lo que parecieron un par de horas Hermione escucho a Draco revolverse inquieto y murmurar algo entre sueños, cerrando su libro lo puso en el sofa cubriendolo con la frazada para evitar que Draco viera la portada si despertaba, viendo como Draco cada vez parecia mas inquieto se levanto del sofa en su lugar optando por sentarse en la orilla de la cama del rubio.

—Draco, esta bien despierta. —dijo Hermione tratando de despertar al chico de lo que parecia ser una pesadilla.

—Huroncillo, vamos despierta todo esta bien. —dijo Hermione sacudiendo ligeramente al rubio por los hombros.

Aun dormido Draco trato de sacudirse las manos de la castaña de forma violenta, para despues sobresaltarla con un grito desgarrador que escapo de su garganta.

—Ey, esta bien, todo esta bien. —dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizar a Draco que tenia la mirada desenfocada y vidriosa como si aun no estuviera del todo despierto.

Por un momento Hermione se quedo observando al rubio sin estar del todo segura que hacer, veia como el rubio tenia la mirada perdida y aterrorizada, una mueca de terror absoluto,su rostro tenia un aspecto palido bajo la capa de sudor que le conferia un aspecto enfermizo, vio como el chico estaba hiperventilando y llevaba sus manos a su garganta tratando de hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones.

—Draco, escuchame estas bien, estas a salvo nada va a hacerte daño. —dijo Hermione sujetando firmememente las manos de Draco para evitar que lastimara la piel de su garganta.

—Todo esta bien, estas en Grimmauld Place en tu habitacion, estoy aqui contigo, nada va a pasar. —volvio a decir Hermione una vez que vio que Draco parecia estar saliendo de su ataque de panico.

—Her...mione. —dijo con voz ronca antes de verse interrumpido por un fuerte ataque de tos.

—Respira, esta bien, estoy aqui. —dijo Hermione manteniendo una mano en sus delgados hombros que se sacudian por el brusco ataque de tos, todo el tiempo susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Estoy bien. —dijo Draco con voz entrecortada, sus hombros aun sacudiendose por el previo ataque.

—Ok. —dijo Hermione frotando pequeños circulos con su mano en la espalda de su amigo lo cual parecia relajarlo un poco.

—Estas bien, a que hora llegaron anoche? —pregunto Draco aun bastante agitado, su mirada ligeramente desemfocada con un ligero brillo febril.

—Estoy bien llegamos ya bastante tarde, en la madrugada para ser exactos. —dijo Hermione dedicandole una sonrisa a su amigo.

—Que paso, porque llegaron tan tarde. —pregunto en chico tratando de enfocar su mirada borrosa en su amiga, sentia como si se fuera a desmayar.

—Ya tomaste tus medicinas. —pregunto Hermione preocupada por el mal semblante que tenia el rubio, sabia que Narcissa le habia dicho que no era muy buen dia, sabia que con eso se referia a que Draco se la pasaria en cama un par de dias, no era la primera vez.

Al ver que el rubio negaba con la cabeza, Hermione se levanto para ir a buscar las pociones que necesitaba.

—Ten toma. —dijo la chica entregandole los viales uno por uno.

—Que fue lo que paso despues de que dejara la estacion. —pregunto Draco una vez que lo peor del mareo se le habia pasado.

—Nada importante realmente, no te preocupes. —dijo Hermione forzando una sonrisa.

—Eres una pesima mentirosa, sabes?. —dijo Draco viendo como la castaña tenia una mirada preocupada en sus ojos.

—Lo se. —dijo hermione con un suspiro resignado.

—Dime que paso. — volvio a preguntar Draco.

—Kingsley estaba en King Cross junto con el jefe de aurores los escuchamos hablar sobre las fugaz de azkaban, ovbiamente nos acercamos a ver que podiamos averiguar al ver que estabamos atrayendo atencion Kingsley prefirio que fueramoos a el a su oficina ya que sabia no se hiba a desaser de nosotros al menos que nos dijera lo que pasaba. —dijo Hermione.

—Y bien cuentame que es lo que les dijo. —volvio a preguntar Draco.

Al ver que Draco no se iba a rendir la castaña decidio contarle todo lo que habia pasado despues de que el y su madre los dejaran en King Cross, la platica con Kingsley, las amenazas veladas del señor Weasley, la poca informacion que tenian sobre la ley Serpentis, al igual que las torias que habian estado discutiendo junto con Sirius y Narcissa justo despues de llegar del ministerio.

—Y aun asi vas a ir al casa de los Weasley. — pregunto Draco preocupada por la actitud del patriarca de la familia hacia su castaña.

—No voy a ir sola Harry y Sirius estaran ahi sin mencionar toda la orden. —contesto la chica.

—En la cual puede que existan traidores. —remarco Draco.

—Aun no lo sabemos. —dijo Hermione aun no queriendo aceptar que esa gente que peleo en algun momento a su lado pudiera querer revivir a Voldemort.

—Alguien tuvo que haber robado la piedra filosofal, y tu misma lo dijiste alguien de adentro ayudo a los Lestrange a escapar. —dijo Draco.

—Es lo que cree Kingsley. —dijo la chica.

—Quien mas a escapado de Azkaban, sabes si mi pad... Lucius escapo. —pregunto Draco titubeante sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—No lo se mañana que la orden se reuna probablemente Kingsley nos diga quienes son los que han escapado, pero por lo que nos dio a enteder son demasiados los que han escapado. —dijo Hermione viendo el semblante palido de su amigo.

—Y parecen estar bien organizados, cierto. —mas que preguntar afirmo el chico.

—Si, por eso no creemos que sea Bellatrix la que los organiza. —contesto la chica cansada.

—De verdad crees que tenga un hijo y lo quier usar para revivir a ese monustruo, es inhumano quien podria hacer algo asi. —dijo Draco claramente asqueado ante la sola idea.

—Es una teoria. —dijo Hermione masajeando sus sienes como si asi pudiera alejar el horrible dolor de cabeza que se estaba formando.

—Pero tu la crees posible. —pregunto el rubio.

—Si. —contesto Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros y un suspiro agotado.

Draco no pudo evitar fijarse en los profundos circulos oscuros que marcaban los ojos de la castaña, su cabello se encontraba amarrado en un chongo despeinado, lucia palida y agotada.

—Acaso has dormido algo. —pregunto Draco.

—No mucho, tengo demasiado en mi cabeza. —contesto la chica.

—Entonces ven vamos a dormir, que no se tu pero esta platica me ha agotado. —dijo Draco asiendo lugar en su cama para que la chica se acostara a su lado.

—No voy a dormir en tu cama. —dijo Hermione cruzandose de brazos.

—No seria la primera vez que lo haces, vamos en Hogwarts te has quedado en mi cama un par de veces. —dijo Draco palmeando el lado de su cama.

—Tu cama en Hogwarts es mucho mas grande. —dijo la chica.

—No es como si fueras una ballena, te aseguro que si cabes. —dijo Draco señalando el lado de la cama.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros ven y duermete. —volvio a decir Draco.

—Que tal si entra tu mama. —dijo Hermione.

—Solo vamos a dormir, almenos que tu estes pensando en otras actividades. —dijo Draco con una sonrisa traviesa.

—O callate. —dijo Hermione antes de acostarse a su lado.

* * *

Narcissa se encontraba en la bibliotaca de Grimmauld Place buscando informacion sobre los rituales de los que Hermione les habia comentado la noche anterior, sabia que llevava al menos un par de horas de horas buscando informacion que les pudiera servir y sin mucho exito tenia que admitirlo, no encontraba nada que no supiera era la misma informacion que Hermione les habia dicho no encontraria nada ahi pero sabia que Grimmauld Place tenia una segunda biblioteca llena de libros prohibidos sobre las artes oscuras y todo tipo de magia que te ponia los pelos de punta, tenia la esperanza de no tener que buscar en esos libros le enfermaba tan solo sentir toda la energia oscura que emanaba de ellos.

—Ey Cissy que haces. —dijo Sirius entrando a la biblioteca donde se encontraba su prima.

—Buscando mas informacion sobre los rituales que nos comento Hermione, pero no encuentro nada nuevo. —dijo la rubia cerrando el libro de golpe.

—Si ahora que lo pienso como rayos sabe Hermione tanto sobre Horrocruxes, rituales y esas cosas raras. —pregunto Sirius.

—Libros de magia negra supongo. —contesto la rubia con un encogimiento de hombros .

—Pero donde los a conseguido se supone que estan prohibidos. —pregunto Sirius.

—No lo se, acaso alguna vez Harry o ella han seguido las reglas. —respondio la rubia tomando un pequeño libro en ecuadernacion negra.

—Supongo que tienez razon. —dijo Sirius quitandole importancia al asunto.

—Has encontrado algo util.— pregunto Sirius sentandose junto a la rubia.

—Nada que no supieramos ya, pero aun me falta buscar en la segunda biblioteca. —dijo la rubia.

—Segunda biblioteca? ,tenemos otra biblioteca, porque? —pregunto el animago confundido.

—Por supuesto que hay otra bibliotaca. —respondio Narcissa.

—Como es que no se de ella. —pregunto Sirius.

—Porque te fuiste de casa antes de que te la mostraran, esta escondida en el sotano solo se puede abrir derramando sangra Black. —respondio la rubia mujer.

—Porque siento que esa biblioteca esta llena de libros de artes oscuras. —dijo Sirius sin gustarle la idea de esta segunda bibliotaca.

—Porque en efecto lo esta. —contesto la rubia frustrada cerrando el libro de golpe y dejandolo en una mesa cercana.

—Supongo que vamos a tener que buscar ahi. —pregunto el animago.

—Si, le voy a decir a Hermione sobre ella estoy segura que va querer investigar por su propia cuenta. — dijo Narcissa.

—Por cierto donde esta ella. —pregunto Sirius.

—Con Draco. —contesto la rubia estando segura que la chica seguia con su hijo.

—No a hablado con sus padres cierto. —pregunto Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

—Hermione? no que yo sepa, porque lo preguntas. —pregunto la rubia distraida.

—Porque no me agradan sus padres, no puedo creer como se comportan con su hija como si no les importara, ayer ni siquiera se molestaron en pararse para saber si su hija habia llegado bien a casa, y parece que sigue sin importarles el haberiguar si su hija ya llego o esta muerta. —dijo Sirus molesto ante la actitud de los Granger.

—Siempre son asi? — pregunto Narcissa volviendo toda su atencion a su primo.

—Hsta donde yo se la relacion de Hermione con sus padres es bastante distante y parece solo haber empeorado despues del asunto con el  _obliviate_. — dijo Sirius.

—Que asunto?— pregunto Narcissa curiosa.

—Antes de ir a buscar los Horrocruxes con Harry y Ron, Hermione les lanzo un  _Obliviate_  a sus padres provocandoles que olvidaran su existencia y todo lo relacionado al mundo mágico, les dio una nueva identidad, nuevas memorias en fin una nueva vida, los mando a Australia para que estuvieran seguros.— explico Sirius cansado de la actitud de los Granger.

—Impresionante, magia muy avanzada. —el rostro de Narcissa asombrado ante las habilidades de la chica. —Pero no lo entiendo por que su relacion empeoro, pienso que al contrario debio haber mejorado, ella los protegio hubieran terminado muertos si no hubiera sido por ella.

—Lo se, pero ellos no lo ven de esa forma, ellos creen que Hermione juega a ser dios, que solo jugo con sus memorias para divertirse no se dan cuenta del dolor que le provoco dicha accion y de la fortaleza emocional que necesito para hacerlo, y lo que es peor parecen tener miedo de que su hija sea una bruja. —dijo Sirius mostrando en su rostro la irritacion que sentia hacia los padres de la chica.

—Muggles. —dijo Narcissa como si con esa simple palabra resumiera el comportamiento de los Granger.

—Por una vez creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque no tenga nada en ocntra de los muggles. —dijo Sirius soltando un suspiro.

—Tampoco yo ni contra los nacidos de muggles te lo aseguro, pero no puedes negar que los muggles no entienden la magia, y lo que no entienden los asusta, la mayoria de los nacidos de muggles probablemente terminan distanciandose de sus familiares por esa razon. —comento Narcissa queriendo dejar en claro que no compartia el pensamiento prejuicioso y extremista de aquel que era su marido.

—Puede que tengas razon, pero odio que Hermione tenga que vivir esa situacion con sus padres. —dijo Sirius, su voz teñida de tristeza y pesar.

—No te preocupes, ella tiene a sus amigos y a ti, ella va a estar bien te lo aseguro. —le aseguro Narcissa con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso no evita que duela, ese rechazo y desaprovacion de tus padres hacia ti. — dijo Sirius, su mandibula fuertemente apretada y su mirada fija en las estanterias.

—Seguimos hablando de Hermione. —pregunto Narcissa con voz compresiva conociendo la relacion que sus difuntos tios tenian con Sirius.

—En su mayoria. —contesto Sirius ligeramente irritado al darse cuenta que habia estado canalizando sus emociones con la actual situacion con Hermione.

—Quieres hablar?. —pregunto la rubia.

—Sobre Hermione?

—O sobre ti, se que odias este lugar porque te recuerda al pasado, a tus padres, pero eran tus padres y seguro que una parte de ti desearia haber arreglado las cosas,reconciliarse con ellos. —dijo Narcissa compresiva.

—Bueno ellos estan muertos, ya no puedo hacer nada, no realmente, o si?. —respondio Sirius con voz dura.

—Sirius. —llamo suavemente la rubia viendo la lucha emocional que parecia estar teniendo su primo.

Narcissa sabia que lo mejor era dejar el tema, todo en su primo le decia que lo dejara el como apretaba su mandibila, su mirada distante, sabia que Sirius tenia asuntos pendientes los cuales preferia hacer como si no existieran, pero eso no era saludable.

—Que quieres que diga Cissy, que decidi restaura esta maldita casa por ellos, por el maldito orgullo Black que hasta donde yo se nunca nos ha traido nada bueno, solo que nuestra casa este practicamente exstinta sin mencionar jodida y con una pesima reputacion. — espeto Sirius enojado, sus ojos blrillantes por las lagrimas que se negaba a derramar.

—Aunque si te soy honesto me importa una vil mierda si la noble y ancestral casa de los Black muere conmigo. —dijo Sirius cinicamente soltando una risa amargada.

—No te creo, si de verdad no te importara hubieras vendido la propiedad o conociendote hubieras quemado la casa hasta sus cimientos, pero no lo has echo has decidido restaurarla y vivir en ella, incluso has mantenido a Kreacher aun cuando lo odias. — dijo Narcissa queriendo hacerle ver razon a su primo.

—Estupido elfo. —contesto Sirius recordando como dicho elfo habia querido verlo verlo muerto.

—Y aun asi lo conservas. — hizo ver la rubia.

—Bueno ha estado al servicio de los Black por no se cuantos años, que mas da unos mas antes de que se muera. —dijo Sirius queriendo aparentar que le daba igual lo que susediera con susodicho elfo.

—Dime sinceramente porque no vendiste el lugar si tanto lo odias, por que conservas a Kreacher, porque sigues en Grimmauld Place si tanto lo odias. — pregunto Narcissa con un ligero ruego en su voz.

—No lo se Cissy, realmente no se que decirte. —contesto Sirius comenzando a perder la paciensia y deseando mas que nada cambiar de tema.

—No si lo sabes, solo que no quieres reconocerlo, dime porque. — volvio a presionar la rubia insistente, incluso si veia como Sirius estaba en el borde, sus nudillos blancos de lo fuerte que los estaba apretando.

— Porque esta mierda de lugar era importante para Regulus, porque el no hubiera querido que se pudriera y se fuera abajo entre polillaz y polvo, porque para el, el estupido nombre Black era importante, vete a saber Merlin el porque tenia tanto orgullo en el, feliz ahora?. —grito Sirius con un deje de histeria, lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Sirius, no puedes olvidar tu felicidad por querer honrar lo que queria Reg, estoy segura que el no hubiera querido eso. —dijo Narcissa la cual estaba llorando en silencio.

—Porque no, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que cuando el vivia le falle, el esta muerto por mi culpa. — dijo Sirius con voz rota ya sin molestarse en contener las lagrimas.

—No, tu no tienes la culpa de su muerte no lo digas, la culpa es de Voldemort, y Regulus fue valiente el decidio su destino, el decidio que si podia ayudar a que Voldemor muriera lo haria, no le importo si tenia que dar su vida para ello, asi que no te atrevas a decir que el murio por tu culpa. —dijo Narcissa firmemente queriendo hacer entender a su primo.

—El era mi hermano menor, debi protegerlo, alejarlo de este lugar, de Voldemort, si lo hubiera echo el seguiria vivo. —dijo Sirius antes de dejar la habitacion.

Narcissa se quedo viendo como su primo se alejaba molesto, le dolia ver en que se habia convertido su vida, y le dolia aun mas ver que una de las personas que mas queria decidia ser miserable al dejarse consumir por la culpa, incluso si esta estaba mal dirigida, ya que sabia que la muerte de Regulus no era la unica que pesaba en su conciencia probablemente tambien la de James y Lily Potter lo ahogaba cada dia, podia ver la culpa y el dolor en sus ojos cada vez que lo veia mirar a su ahijado, el cual era practicamente una copia del que fue su mejor amigo.

* * *

—Entonces a que hora se van a reunir con la orden. —pregunto Draco molesto sin gusterle la idea de no poder ir junto con Hermione y los demas.

—Nos vamos en una hora. — contesto la chica pensativa sin quitar la vista del libro que tenia abierto en sus manos.

—Segura que no puedo ir con ustedes, vaya idiotez! —exlamo el rubio irritado con la actual situacion.

—La reunion es por el momento para solo los miembros de la orden. —dijo Hermione mirando de reojo al rubio, que aun se veia demasiado palido y agotado.

Veia como el rubio revolvia con su tenedor su comida, apenas habia probado vocado y eso le preocupaba, sabia que se sentia frustrado con la situacion, era demasiado obvio que queria acompañarlos a la reunion de la orden, que queria ser de ayuda, provar que no era igual que su padre, ella sabia probablemente mejor que nadia que el no solo queria probar quien era, sino que lo necesitaba y sabia muy bien lo frustrado que se sentia al ver que su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba en todo momento.

—Me estas escuchando siquiera, o solo me estas ignorando. —pregunto Draco irritado.

Hermione alzo la vista de su libro, alzando una ceja interrogante.

—Me estas ignorando? . —volvio a preguntar Draco molesto ante la actitud de la chica.

—No, si te estoy escuchando , solo es que tengo demasiado en la cabeza. —dijo la chica tratando de escusar su actitud.

Soltando un suspiro Draco trato de tranquilizarse sabiendo que Hermione no tenia la culpa de su mal humor.

—En que piensas? ultimamente te vez muy estresada. —pregunto el rubio.

—En nada importante. —contesto Hermione queriendo evadir la pregunta.

Draco le dirigio una mirada diciendole que claramente no le creia.

—Encerio no es nada, no realmente solo es que no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que esta pasando, en que Voldemort posiblemente vata a regresar y tengo miedo que esta vez no sea tan sencillo derrotarlo. —contesto Hermione resignada sabiendo que Draco no iba a dejar de insitir hasta obtener una respuesta de ella.

—Tranquila si el llega a volver San Potter lo va a derrotar nuevamente, al fin de cuentas el es el niño que simplememente no se muere por mas Avadas que le lanzen. —dijo Draco con una sonrisa torcida queriendo sacarle una sonrisa a al chica.

—No te puedes tomar nada en serio. —pregunto Hermione molesta.

—Solo queria hacer que te relajaras. —dijo Draco molesto al ver que su comentario habia tenido el efecto contrario.

—Como quieres que me relaje con todo lo que esta pasando, ataques, muertes, Voldemort y sus jodidos seguidores todo se vuelve a repetir, y por si eso no fuera suficiente esta el ministerio con sus absurdas leyes, y el señor Weasley que por lo que se me quiere como esposa de Ronald o dentro de los afectados por su estupida ley. —dijo Hermione rapidamente, molesta y cansada ante la situacion.

—Tranquila, no queria hacer que te molestaras. —dijo Draco queriendo evitar una pelea con Hermione.

—Se que esa no fue tu intencion, siento haber reaccionado mal es solo que la verdad me tiene mas tensa de lo normal ir a la madriguera, quien lo hubiera pensado? —contesto la chica con una ligera sonrisa.

—Entonces no vayas, deja que Sirius y Potter se encarguen ellos te pueden poner al tanto cuando regresen. —dijo Draco con la esperanza que la chica se quedara con el y que se mantuviera alejada de la comadreja mayor.

—Tengo que ir es una reunion de la orden. —dijo la chica con firmeza.

—Lo se, pero no es realmente necesario que vayas o si?, si quieres saber de que van hablar estoy seguro que Potter te puede poner al tanto en cuanto regrese. —dijo DRaco incluso si sabia que era inutil.

—Y que quedarme aqui sin hacer nada, mientras otros estan ideando alguna forma de evitar que Voldemort vuelva, esa no soy yo, no puedo solo quedarme sentada esperando que alguien me diga que es lo que esta pasando no soy como... —dijo Hermione furiosa deteniendose justo antes de decir algo de lo que sabia se iba a arrempentir.

—Como yo, eso es lo que ibas a decir verdad. — dijo Draco con una mueca amargada en su palido rostro.

—No Draco...

—Anda dilo yo no soy un valiente leon que arriesga su vida por la de los demas, solo soy un cobarde e incluso si no lo fuera soy un inutil en un combate y en general supongo a si que al fin de cuentas no importa. — dijo Draco su voz cargada de sarcasmo y desprecio hacia si mismo.

—Eso no es a lo que me referia. —contesto Hermione viendo como el rubio apretaba fuertemente el endredon de su cama en sus puños, su rostro le recordaba a aquella mascara que llevava en años anteriores, llena de desprecio, frustracion y enojo.

—Entonces a que, que es lo que querias decir. — pregunto Draco burlonamente.

—Draco... — decia la chica antes de verse interrumpida.

En el momento que Harry entro por la puerta sabia que habia interrumpido algo, su amiga se veia bastante tensa y parecia que queria llorar algo que solo los que la conocian bien se darian cuenta, y Malfoy se veia molesto su rostro mostrando esa mueca desagradable la cual siempre habia querido borrar de un puñetazo.

—Interrumpo algo. — pregunto Harry posando su mirada en Hermione y Draco respectivamente.

—No Potter, Granger ya se iba. —contesto con voz fria el platinado.

—Draco no seas asi. —suplico la chica la cual le dolia oir esa voz tan fria e indiferente en el rubio.

—Creo que tu presiosa orden y comadrejas te esperan Granger, vete no quedras hacerlos esperar. — dijo Draco con voz dura, dirijiendole una mirada llena de reproche a la chica.

—De acuerdo, supongo que luego te veo. —contesto Hermione temblorosa antes de salir de la habitacion junto con Harry.

—Ey todo bien, que pasa con Malfoy. —pregunto Harry sin gustarle en lo mas minimo la actitud del rubio.

—Nada no te preocupes, solo una pelea estupida. —aseguro la chica forzando una sonrisa a su rostro.

—Estas segura. —pregunto el moreno sin creerle del todo.

—Si, anda vamonos se nos hace tarde. —dijo la chica sujetando a Harry del brazo dirijiendose en donde los esperaba Sirius.

* * *

La madrigura se sentia claustrofica con la cantidad de gente que en ese momento albergaba, la pequeña y maltrecha sala de estar estaba llena con todo los miembros de la orden junto con varios de los miembros mas confiables del E.D. los cuales actualmente esperaban que Kingsley apareciera.

—Y bien a que hora llega Kingsley. —pregunto Sirius que salia de la cocina comiendo un pedazo de tarta de melaza.

—No deberia tardar en llegar. — respondio Andromeda la cual tenia en brazos a su nieto.

—De donde sacaste eso. —pregunto Nymphadora Tonks señalando la tarta de melaza que su primo tenia comiendo.

—Molly. —respondio el animago sentandose a lado de su ahijado.

—Voy a ver si le sobra algo por ahi, cualquiera hubiera pensado que despues de poco mas de un año de dar a luz los antojos y el hambre insaciable habrian desaparecido. —se quejo Tonks dirigiendose a la cocina.

—Y que no lo han echo. —pregunto Ginny sin poder evitar reirse de la metamorfomaga.

—No solo son peores. —lloriqueo la chica dramaticamente.

—Eres rara Tonks. —dijo Hermione uniendose a las risas de la pelirroja.

—O ya callense, seguro les pasara igual cuando tengan hijos. —dijo Tonks antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

—Alguien sabe de que va esta reunion. —pregunto Bill Weasley que mantenia un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa Fleur.

—Es por los ultimos ataques entre otras cosas. — respondio el patriarca de los Weasley a su hijo mayor.

—Cuales ataques? el de la estacion no ha sido el unico verdad? —pregunto Andromeda Tonks mirando fijamente a su primo.

—No mama a habido mas ataques los cuales se trataron de cubrir para que no cundiera el panico. —respondio Nymphadora.

—Pero como no se supone que todos los mortifagos estan bajo custodia del ministerio o en Azkaban. —pregunto Neville.

—Escapron. —respondio Harry.

—Como que escaparon. —preguntaron varios miembros de la orden a la vez.

Rapidamente el caos se adueño del lugar varios exigiendo rspuestas del como los mortifagos se habian escapado y lanzado varias teorias conspiratorias de quien pudo haberles ayudado.

—Alto, detenganse todos y callense, sera mejor que esperemos a Kingsleys para que pueda explicar todo, tratemos de evitar iniciar una discucion. —intervino Molly Weasley con voz severa.

Despues de un momento en el que parecio que nadie pensaba hacerle caso a la señora Weasley todos los presentes se sentaron a esperar la llegada del Ministro de Magia, con el ambiente cargado de tension y susurrando sus teorias unos a otros haci pasaron la siguiente media hora.

La llegada de alguien por la red Flu rompio el tenso ambiente que se habia instalado en el lugar.

Kingsley Shacklebolt entro a la atestada sala de estar seguido de tres aurores, uno de ellos el joven auror que le habia tomado las declaraciones a Harry y Hermione en King Croos.

—Veo que todos ya han llegado, lo siento por la tardanza . —dijo Kingley Shacklebolt dirigiendo una sonrisa afable a todos los presentes.

—Si todos ya estamos presentes Kingsley, creo que es momento en que nos pongas a todos al tanto de lo que esta pasando. —dijo Mcgonagall aun molesta por su ultimo encuentro con el ministro.

—Lo se Minerva, te aseguro que lo voy a hacer ya que presiento que nos volvermos a enfrentar a tiempos oscuros. —aseguro Kingsley posando su mirada en cada uno de los presentes.

—Entonces empieza a hablar. — apresuro Sirius.

—Primero que nada quiero dejar en claro que nada de lo que se diga en esta reunion debe de salir de aqui, hay muchas cosas que no me gustan como funcionan dentro del ministerio o con el Wizangemont, estoy aqui como miembro de la orden no como ministro de magia. —dijo Kingsley.

Despues de que todos aseguraron que nada de lo que se hablara saldria de ahi, Kingsley empezo a imformar de todos los eventos que se habian estado llevando a cabo desde la muete de Voldemort, con la ayuda de Sirius, Hermione y Harry tambien los puso al tanto de los mas recientes acontecimientos como la resurrccion de Bellatrix Lestrange née Black y la teoria que tenian de como planeaban revivir a Voldemort.

Una vez que terminaron de poner al tanto a todos los presentes el silencio se instalo en el lugar algunos se veian palidos y asustados como si se negaran a aceptar que el reino de terror de Voldemort aun no habia terminado, otros lucian como si quisieran lanzar un Avada al primer mortifago que se les pusiera enfrente, despues de lo que parecieron horas pero en realidad solo pudieron ser un par de minutos el caos se desato, todos gritaban lanzado preguntas que no encontraban una respuesta, un par de chicas pertenecientes al E.D. comenzaron a sollozar, Fleur se aferraba fuertemente a su marido su rostro mostrando una mirada asusteda y preocupada.

—Silencio. —grito Kingsley aciendose oir por encima de la conmocion.

Al oir la autoritaria voz de Kingsley todos se callaron de inmediato el unico sonido en el lugar eran los ahogados sollozos de las dos chicas.

—Ahora que todos estan mas tranquilos tal vez podamos hablar civilizadamente en lugar de gritarnos unos a otros. —dijo Kingsley.

—Como pudieron escapar los mortifagos no se supone que estaban bajo su custodia. —pregunto George conteniendo las ganas de gritar y llorar que sentia al saber que los causantes de la muerte de su hermano estaban libres.

—No lo sabemos serteramente, pero debieron de tener ayuda de adentro. —respondio Kingsley.

—Y Azkaban no se supone que era segura ahora que habia tanto aurores como dementores custodiandola. — pregunto Angelina Jhonson que se encontraba en los brazos de George Weasley.

—La mayoria de los mortifagos que aprendimos despues de la batalla de Hogwarts nunca llegaron a Azkaban, se sospecha que fueron liberados por simpatisantes a su causa o incluso por los mortifagos que se encontraban fuera del pais al momento de la batalla. —dijo Kingsley.

—Quienes son los mortifagos que han escapado. —pregunto Sirius.

—Los Lestrange, los Carrow, Dolohov, Malfoy, Rowle, Nott, Yaxley y Travers son de los unicos de los que estamos seguros pero hemos de asumir que si no estan en Azkaban es que estan libres. —dijo Kingsley.

—Y quienes etan en Azkaban porque por como dices las cosas parece que la prision se encuentra vacia. —sentencio Andromeda mordaz.

—En su mayoria son puros carroñeros los que llegaron a Azkaban. —informo uno de los aurores que se encontraban al lado de Kingsley.

—Y saben quienes son los simpatizantes que pudieron haberles ayudado a escapar. —pregunto Neville seguro de si mismo, algo que hubiera sido imposible en el Neville desl pasado.

—Creo que es mas que logico quienes los ayudaron. —dijo Arthur Weasley de mala gana.

—Arthur pofavor no empieces. —advirtio Kingsley al pelirrojo.

—Porque no Kingsley?, para mi es obvio quien ayudo a a escapar esa escoria. —gruño Arthur furioso.

—Arthur. —volvio a repetir Kingsley insitando al pelirrojo a callarse.

—Creo que es momento de que discutamos la Ley Serpentis, veamos que opinan de ella. —dijo Arthur con una sonrisa.

—Ley Serpentis, que es eso. —pregunto Fleur con un ligero acento frances.

—Algunos miembros del Wizangemont al igual que varios miembros con puestos altos en el ministerio o gente influyente dentro de la poblacion magica ppropusieron una ley para mantener el control de posibles amenazas. —dijo Kingsley con un nudo en la garganta sabiendo que cada vez se le dificultaba mas obtruir la aprovacion de dicha ley.

—La mayor parte del Wizangemont. —corrigio Arthur automaticamente.

La unica muestra de reconocimiento que hizo Kingsley hacia el Sr. Weasley fue una mueca de fastidio antes de continuar.

—La ley es demasiado extremista, afectaria a demasiadas personas y en realidad no hay forma de prededecir futuras amenazas, esta ley solo conseguiria separar a la poblacion magica castigando y oprimiendo a inocentes. —dijo Kingsley queriendo hacer entender a todos las implicaciones de la ley.

—Eso no es cierto, la Ley Serpentie haria que la poblacion magica, o al menos la gente buena de la poblacion magica se sintiera segura. —dijo Arthur fanaticamente.

—Bueno y de que trata esta ley. —pregunto desinteresado Aberforth Dumbledore.

—Como ya dije la Ley tendria como proposito el evitar y monitorear posibles amenazas, en teoria seria una buena idea, si no fuera por el echo que esta enfocada en la casa de Slytherin, tanto como en sus miembros acyuales como los pasados e incluso los futuros. —dijo Kingsley apretando fuertemente la mandibula.

—Vaya idiotez ni que todos los Slytherin fueron asecinos en potencia. —dijo con un resoplido Tonks.

—En realidad pienso que es una buena idea, al fin y al cabo el que no debe ser nombrado salio de esa casa al igual que todos sus seguidores y simpatizantes, la casa de Slytherin no es mas que un nido de asecinos y pscoticos maniacos brujos oscuros. —sentencio Padma Patil la cual habia perdido a toda su familia incluyendo a su gemela por culpa de los mortifagos.

—Insinuas que soy una maniatica y psicotica bruja oscura. —pregunto furiosa Andromeda Tonks.

—No lo se, debe de haber algo o no? al fin y al cabo eres hermana de Bellatrix Lestrange. —dijo Padma llena de odio.

—No me compares con Bellatrix ella no es hermana mia. —gruño Andromeda entregandole su nieto a su hija.

—Vamos Andy calmate. —decia Sirius tratando de calmar a su prima.

Hermione y Harry solo veian como todo parecia ir colina abajo en esta reunion y ahora mas que habian sacado a relucir esa maldita Ley.

—Callanse. —volvio a gritar Kingsley por segunda vez desde que habia empesado la reunion.

—El señor Shacklebolt tiene razon deberiamos evitar pelear entre nosotros, y escuchar cuales son las clausulas de la Ley. —dijo Luna con voz distante su mirada perdida en algun punto en la distancia.

—Bien pueden permanecer en silencio para que explique cuales son los puntos que estipula la Ley Serpentir. —pregunto Kingsley.

Despues de que todos acintieron Kingsley volvio a hablar.

—Bien la ley de entrada estipula que a todo miembro actual y conocido de la casa de Slytherin se les colocara un dispositivo magico/tegnologico que monitoreara su magia 24/7 , dicho dispositivo ya a sido perfeccionado gracias a Amos Digory y Arthur.

Al ver que Andromeda estaba a punto de protestar kingsley levanto la mano haciendola callar.

—Dejame explicar todos los puntos despues pueden preguntar. —dijo Kingsley.

Con un asentimiento Andromeda hizo saber que por el momento se mantendria en silencio.

—Tambien toda bruja o mago que mantenga contacto con miembros ya sea actuales o antiguos de la casa de Slytherin y/o simpatizantes a la causa mortifaga se les colocara una alarma en sus varitas que monitoreara todos sus hechizos.

—Se haran redadas en todas las casas y propiedades de los que se sospeche que son simpatizantes de la causa mortifaga,o que se sospeche de lazos con Slytherins. —recito Kingsley con voz monotona.

—Todos los asociados de Voldemort que hayan quedado en libertad, sin importar que se les haya declarado inocentes en previo juicio se les suprimira su magia.

—Todos las brujas o magos que tengan conocimiento de las artes oscuras se les suprimira su magia.

—Todos los que porten la marca tenebrosa seran condenados al beso del dementos sin exepcion alguna y su cuerpo quedara en custodia del departamento de ministerios para experimentacion e investigacion. —recito Kingsley como si solo dinera algo que habia leido miles de veces y se hubiera aprendido de memoria.

—Por ultimo los futuros miembros de la casa de Slytherin solo se les ofrecera educacion basica y estudios muggles aparte de que su magia sera suprimida en un 90% porciento solo dejandoles el suficiente poder para realizar echizos basicos. —termino de decir Kingsley con un suspiro agotado.

—Eso es una locura, a quien se le pudo ocurrir semejante idiotez. —exploto Sirius.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Sirius, es barbarico. —se unio Mcgonagall a la protesta.

—Kingsley no puedes permitir que pongan en accion esa ley es horrible. —dijo Hermione horrorizada al saber todos los puntos de la ley.

—Estoy tratando de que no la pongan en accion pero me estan presionando demasiado de echo no creo que pueda mantener por mucho el puesto de ministro. —dijo Kingsley a la chica.

—Pues yo digo que esta bien que aprueben la ley. —dijo Neville sorprendiendo a varios de los presentes.

—Como puedes decir eso Neville. —pregunto Hermione.

—Los Lestrange torturaron a mis padres hasta la demencia y Nott mato a mi abuela, si una ley asi hubiera existido anteriormente hubieramos podido evitar que Voldemort se alzara en el poder, hubieramos podido evitar la perdida de muchas vidas inocentes. —dijo Neville con voz firme.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el chico al menos el sabe que lado es el correcto, tambien perdi dos miembros de mi familia, dos de mis hijos y se que si la Ley Serpentis hubiera existido ellos aun estarian vivos. —dijo Arthur Weasley.

—No puedes hablar encerio papa, ni Fred ni Charlie quedrian esto. —dijo George el cual lucia asqueado ante la soolo idea de lo que proponia le ley.

—Vamos no me diran que no estan de acuerdo en que se sentirian mas seguros si la ley fuera puesta en accion, si no se tiene nada que esconder si se es una buena persona no tiene porque preocuparles que la ley se apruebe y se ponga en rigor. —dijo Arthur Weasley mirando a todos los presentes.

Para horror de Kingsley al menos la mitad de los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo con Arthur Weasley dandole la razon de que el mundo magico seria mucho mas seguro si se ponia la ley en practica.

Kingsley sabia que lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos eran mas personas que apoyaran la Ley Serpentis asi que decidio que lo mejor sera desviar el tema por el momento.

—Bien no sabremos en almenos un mes si la Ley se va a aprovar, asi que por el momento considero que seria mejor enfocarnos en asuntos mas urgentes. —dijo Kingsley haciendose oir por encima de todos los presentes.

—Como que asuntos. —pregunto Angelina.

—Como el evitar que los seguidores de Voldemort lo taegan de vuelta. —dijo Kingsley haciendo efectivamente a todos prestar atencion.

—Es seguro que lo puedan revivir. —pregunto Bill Weasley.

—Sus seguidores asi lo creen, y Hermione a tomado el trabajo de investigar los multiples rituales con los que lo podrian traer de vuelta y el echo que en algunos de ellos se necesite la piedra filosofal , la cual ya todos saben que nunca fue destruida y ha sido robado recientemente solo nos hace estar mas seguros de que efecto, Voldemort puede regresar. —dijo Kingsley.

—Y como podemos buscar informacion de donde se encuentran los mortifagos ya que es obvio que en Azkaban no vamos a encontrar alguien que podamos interrogar. —dijo Tonks.

—Es posible que se encuentren fuera del pais junto con los mortifagos que no pelearon en la batalla. —pregunto Dean Thomas.

—Y como rayos vamos a saber donde estan dichos mortifagos. —pregunto Tonks anadie en especifico.

—Su amigo Nott fue el que les compartio dicha informacion cierto. —pregunto Kingsley a Harry y Hermione.

—Si. —fue la unica contestacion del moreno.

—Crees que podrias organizar una reunion con el. —pregunto Kingsley.

—De echo ya le he mandado un patronus a Theo pidiendole ver si podia venir a Grimmauld Place para hablar. —dijo Sirius interviniendo.

—Y bien puede reunirse con nosotros. —pregunto Kingsley al animago.

—La que me contesto fue a Amarantha, dijo que si queriamos una reunion con Theo o con cualquiera de los chicos que estaban bajo su proteccion estaba dispuesta a reunirse con nosotros cuando tu quisieran y donde tu quisieras. —contesto Kingsley.

—Amarantha Zabini. — pregunto Kingsley confundido sabiendo que la mujer habia sido inalcanzable cuando la quiso interrogar por el asunto de los Carrow.

—Si. —respondio Sirius.

Hermione se veia confundida sabia que Sirius habia dicho que hiba a contactar a Theo perono sabia que ya lo habia ni mucho menos de la respuesta que mando la madre de Blaise.

—Cuando fue eso. —pregunto la castaña a Harry.

—Ayer tu estavas con Malfoy. —respondio el moreno regresando su atencion a su padrino y Kingsley.

—Crees que podriamos verla mañana. —pregunto Kingsley no queriendo correr el riesgo de que la elusiva mujer que era Amarantha Zabini cambiara de opinion.

—Si no veo por que no, le mandare un patronus solo dime en que lugar. — pregunto Sirius sacando su varita.

—Encerio vamos a reunirnos con un monton de serpientes, sin mencionar que una de ellas es el hijo de Nott un mortifago confirmado se los recuerdo. —intervino Arthur Weasley.

—Son nuestra mejor oportunidad, y el chico Nott puede tener informacion util. dijo Kingsley.

—Nos podrian envoscar, traer mas mortifagos. —dijo uno de los presentes.

—Dile a Lady Zabini que la vermos mañana a mediodia en punto, la ubicacion se la haras saber un par de minutos antes por medio de un patronus. —dijo Kingsley a Sirius.

Dirigio su mirada hacia Arthur y el hombre que habia sugerido la emboscada.

—Lady Zabini no sabra el lugar a reunirnos hasta un par de minutos antes, evitando de esta forma que avise a alguien del lugar de la reunion. —dijo Kingsley a los dos hombres.

Todo vieron como de la varita de Sirius salia un gran perro plateado cargando el mensaje hacia Amarantha Zabini.

—Y entonces donde va ser la reunion. —pregunto Sirius.

—Podria ser aqui Arthur ya que supongo que te opondrias a que fuera en Grimmauld Place. —dijo Kingsley.

—Claro que puede ser aqui, nos podemos reunir en el patio trasero. —contesto Arthur con una sonrisa forzada.

—Perfecto. —dijo Kingsle.

—Y quienes se reunirian con ellos. —pregunto George.

—Pienso que lo ideal seria Harry Hermione y Sirius talvez haga que se sientan mas dispuestos a compartir informacion al estar entre conocidos. —dijo Kingslesy.

—Solo ellos tres. —pregunto Neville.

—Puedes unirte a ello Longbottom, tambien e de suponer que tu Arthur al igual que tus hijos quedran estar presentes. — pregunto Kingsley.

—Porsupuesto. —afirmo el patriarca de los Weasley.

—Entonces esta arreglado mañana los vere media hora antes de la hora acordada. —dijo Kingsley dando por terminada la reunion.

Con esa ultimas palabras Kingsley junto con los tres aurores que venian acompañarlo se retiraron del lugar rapidamente seguido por todos los demas presentes hasta que solo quedaron en la sala los tres habitantes de Grimmauld Place junto con Neville, Angelina y los Weasley.

—Ya es muy tarde para que se vayan quedense a descansar mañana sera un dia cansado. —dijo Molly ofreciendo su hogar.

—No queremos molestar Molly. —respondio Sirius a la rechoncha pelirroja.

—No es molestia Sirius al contrario extraño tener mi casa llena de vida y de gritos, verdad que no es molestia Arthur. — pregunto Molly a su marido.

—Por supuesto que no es ninguna molestia querida. —respondio el pelirrojo apretando la mandibula.

—Me retiro Molly como has dicho mañana sera un dia agotador. —dijo Arthur antes de retirarse escaleras arriba.

—Entonces supongo que nos quedaremos. —dijo Sirius ofreciendole una sonrisa a Molly Weasley.

—Gracias mama pero Fleur y yo nos tenemos que retirar, mañana vendre temprano para estar en el momento de la reunion. —dijo Bill dandole un abrazo a su madre antes de retirarse.

—Igual yo me tengo que retirar señora Weasley pero gracias por su ambilidad. —dijo Angelina despidiendose de todos.

—Bueno si todos ustedes se van a quedar, ya retirence a descansar mañana se tienen que levantar temprano. —dijo Molly dirigiendo a todos escaleras arriba.

Harry y Hermione fueron los ultimos en desaparecer escaleras arriba los dos con los mismos pensamientos en su cabeza el ver que les esperaria mañana y preocupados por el futuro en general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =)


	19. capitulo dieciocho

 

Cuanto odiaba el gélido clima de Siberia, sentía como si cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera congelado, le era imposible detener el castañeo de sus dientes. Realmente odiaba con todo su ser ese maldito lugar y le parecia sumamente injusto el que no se le permitiera aparecerse directo en la maldita mansion. El punto mas cercano de aparicion quedaba a almenos treinta kilometros de distancia de dicha mansión, y lo que era peor no les bastaba a los muy desgraciados con el brutal clima del lugar tenian que poner incluso mas Hechizos que hacian el clima incluso mas insoportable, no podia dar paso sin que los pies se le hundieran en la nieve la cual parecia que nunca iba dejar de caer en todo caso la tormenta parecia estar empeorando, el aire lo empujaba con cada paso que daba, sentia como pequeños cristales helados se empezaban a alojar en su cabello y pestañas, no importaba las varias capas de ropa que traía sobre su persona o los multiples hechizos para entrar en calor lanzados sobre si mismo en esos momentos sentia como si nunca mas volveria a sentir alguna calidez, podia oir sus articulaciones crujir con cada tortuoso paso que daba.

Despues de la tortuosa caminata que parecio extenderse por horas por fin logro ver una majestuosa mansion, algo tetrica debia de admitir pero sin lugar a dudas el lugar era majestuoso, mas que una mansion el lugar parecia un castillo rodeado de una alta muralla que apenas permitia ver las altas torres que se perdian en el cielo nevado, realmente no entendia porque su dueño se aferraba en referirse al lugar como mansion cuando en realidad el lugar era una fortaleza.

En lo alto de la muralla se encontraban varios centinelas, despiadados asesinos que no dudaran en lanzarle un Avada si tan solo sospechaban algo fuera de lugar, al llegar frente a la gran puerta que se alzaba imponente ante el con sus mas de 60 metros de alto tomo una honda respiracion y lentamente lleno de cautela bajo su varita poniendola en el suelo antes de alzar las manos en un gesto que indicaba que iba desarmado, no podia ver a nadie desde donde se encontraba pero sabia que varias personas vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos desde lo alto de la muralla apuntando sus varitas hacia el deseosos de que les diera un motivo para usarlas.

Despues de varios minutos vio movimiento proveniente del puesto de observacion que se encontraba mas cercano a la puerta, no tardo mucho para que un hombre alto y con una poblada barba rubia abriera ligeramente la gran puerta, solo lo suficiente como para permitirle salir a encontrarlo.

—Asunto. —pregunto el hombre con un fuerte acento ruso.

—Traigo informacion importante. —respondio lo mas digno que pudo tratando de suprimir el castañeo de los dientes.

—Asunto. —volvio a repetir el hombre esta vez sacando su varita apuntandola ligeramente hacia el.

Con un nudo en la garganta se obligo a sacar las palabras.

—Tengo informacion sobre el proximo movimiento de la Orden del Fenix. —respondio alzando la barbilla, esperando que el hombre no notara el ligero temblor de su voz.

—Que informacion. —pregunto el hombre ligeramente mas interesado.

—Solo se la revelare a tus superiores. —respondio aparentando seguridad.

—Creo que yo se las puedo hacer llegar, o no crees? —dijo el hombre amenazadoramente apuntando su varita directo hacia el.

—No revelare nada almenos que sea a tus superiores. —respondio trtando de controlar su voz.

—Y quien dice que no te puedo sacar yo lo que necesitemos saber. —dijo el hombre relamiéndose los labios como si tan solo el pensamiento de torturarlo lo excitara.

Odiaba a toda esta gente y lo que mas deseaba era dejar la informacion y largarse de ahi lo mas rapido que pudiera, pero no podia hacerlo necesitaba ver a los que estaban al mando necesitaba asegurarse que valia la pena el estar traicionando todo lo que en alguna vez creyó.

—No lo haras, no almenos que quiera que tus señor pierda un espia dentro de la Orden. —dijo aparentando mas seguridad de la que sentia.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que el centinela lo sujetaba fuertemente del cuello cortando su suministro de aire, su vision se empezaba a nublar lo unico que veia era el rostro furioso de su atacante junto con su varita que apuntaba directo a su rostro.

—Lukyan sueltalo es de mas utilidad vivo. —escucho que ordenaba una voz provocando que el centinela soltara el agarre de su cuello enseguida dejandole caer.

Entre respiraciones cortadas tratando de recuperar el aliento vio como una mujer alta y de ondeante cabello castaño claro se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban,

—Irina. —dijo a modo de saludo el centinela el cual ahora sabia que se llamaba Lukyan.

Pasando de largo ignorando a Lukyan, Irina se arrodillo justo en frente de el, sus penetrantes ojos verdes riendose de como aun se encontraba tirado en el suelo nevado..

—Mira lo que tenemos aqui, un cobarde traidor de la orden del fenix. —dijo con una sonrisa burlona, sus afiladas uñas clavandose en su rostro.

—Aqui querido Lukyan quiere divertirse un rato contigo sacarte la informacion que nos traes sobre tu orden, pero yo creo que es mejor si no lo dejo que te convierta en su juguete, o no estas de acuerdo conmigo, despues de todo nos eres mas util con todos tus organos intactos. —dijo la mujer con un tono empalagoso clavando mas sus afiladaa uñas.

—Si señorita. —respondio con un acentimiento de cabeza.

—Bien me alegra ver que nos entendamos, sigueme. — dijo Irina levantandose en un fluido movimiento volviendo a entrar a la fortaleza que era aquel lugar.

Levantandose rapidamente se apresuro a segiur a Irina dentro de la fortaleza no agradandole la idea de permanecer ni un segundo mas en la presencia de Lukyan, ya que si antes no habia estado seguro ya no le quedaban dudas de que el hombre era un sadico que disfrutaba con el dolor.

Una vez dentro del castillo el trayecto fue rapido y en silencio, la mujer lo dirigio rapidamente atravez de varios pasillos y habitaciones del lujoso lugar hasta detenerse frente a una puerta doble en la cual llamo, pasados un par de segundos una voz masculina le contesto que pasara, abriendo la puerta vio que dentro de la habitacion la cual parecia ser una sala de estar habia tres hombres, los cuales por desgracia tenia la desafortunada suerte de conocer Fawley, Nott y Sokolovsky.

—Traigo a la rata de la orden. —dijo Irina a los tres hombres.

—Gracias Irina. —respondio Fawley despidiendo a la mujer la cual se retiro con solo una inclinacion de cabeza.

—Pasa Weasley y cierra la puerta. —dijo Alexander Sokolovsky, el amo y señor de la fortaleza en donde se encontraba.

Alexander Sokolovsky era un hombre calculador, inteligente y astuto todas cualidades de las que Weasley estaba seguro Voldemort mismo se jactaba de poseer y apreciaba en sus seguidores, todo en Alexander Sokolovsky gritaba poder, no podia estar del todo seguro pero creia que el al igual que los otros mortifagos de los cuales se desconocia su existencia formaban el verdadero circulo interno de Voldemort, no los idiotas violentos y sin cerebro que habian peleado en la batalla de Hogwarts, bueno talvez algunos de los mas competentes como lo era Nott vaya que si formaba parte del circulo interno.

—Y bien que esperas Weasley te piensas quedar quedar parado ahi toda la noche o nos traes algo que debamos saber. —pregunto irritado Gerard Fawley.

—Por supuesto que tengo informacion a lo que concierne los proximos planes de la orden. — dijo forzando seguridad a sus palabras.

—Entonces a que esperas Weasley habla. —dijo Sokolovsky con una sonrisa afilada que prometia problemas.

—La orden tuvo una reunion esta tarde, el ministro les ha echo saber de todos los ataques que hasta el momento han ocurrido al igual que todos los mortifagos que fueron apresados han escapado y estan actualmente libres. —contesto Weasley rapidamente.

—Sabiamos que Kingsley no se iba a quedar callado por mucho, en algun momento tenia que hacer participe a su querida orden de todo lo que ha estaso encubriendo. —dijo Sokolovsky sin dejar de sonreir en ningun momento.

—Esa es la gran e importante informacion que nos tenias. —pregunto Fawley sarcasticamente.

—No solo es parte de lo que tengo que contarles. — contesto tratando de ignorar el nudo que se empezaba a formar en su garganta.

—Y que esperas para empezar a hablar o quieres que adivinemos. —dijo Fwley Irritado.

—Tranquilo Gerard, estoy seguro que aqui Weasley tiene buenas razones para hacernos esperar ya que sabe bien que no es algo que exactamente nos guste. —dijo Sokolovsky con un brillo amenazante en sus ojos cuando dirigio su mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

—O me equivoco Weasley. —pregunto Sokolovsy poniendo nervioso al pelirrojo.

—No por supuesto que no, ellos saben que Lady Lestrange a sido resucitada y sospechan de los medios que tienen planeaados para revivir al Señor Tenebroso. —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Como pueden saberlo. —pregunto Thoros Nott que hasta el momento se habia mantenido en silencio.

—Lady Lestrange parece estar enviando notas a los antiguos seguidores y simpatizantes en Inglaterra diciendoles del futuro levantamiento del Señor Tenebroso e invitandoles a unirse, le envio una nota a su hermana Narcissa Malfoy la cual busco en seguida la ayuda y proteccion de su primo Sirius Black, la Cabeza de la familia de los Black. —informo el pelirrojo rapidamente sin querer sentir denuevo las consecuencias de hacerles perder la paciencia a aquellos hombres.

—Sabia que Bellatrix iba a causar problemas bueno ya no importa eso ya esta arreglado, pero en realidad me preguntaba sobre el como pueden sospechar el como vamos a resucitar al Señor Tenebroso. —dijo Thoros Nott.

—No estoy del todo seguro pero parece ser que la señorita Granger ha estado investigando sobre formas de resurreccion, y al saber que la piedra filosofal fue robada se ha enfocado en rituales que la necesitan, enfocando su investigacion en los mas probables. —contesto Weasley.

—Claro la siempre intelegente señorita Granger, mi hijo Galan me a hablado de ella. —dijo Gerard Fawley a nadie en particular.

—Debemos tener cuidado con ella no queremos que se acerque demasiado a la verdad y quiera arruinar nuestros planes y en el proceso entorpecerlos. —dijo Fawley.

—No creo que sea algo de lo que preocuparnos, pocos saben donde nos encontramos y no tienen a nadie quien interrogar que pueda darles la informacion. —dijo Sokolovsky pensativo.

—Ellos planean una reunion mañana al medio dia, creen que podria darles nueva informacion sobre el paradero y planes de varios mortifagos. —empezo a decir Weasley inseguro sin querer hacer enojar a Thoros Nott.

—Con quien. —pregunto Sokolovsky con un deje de impaciencia.

—Con Theodore Nott y Amarantha Zabini posiplemente el hijo de esta y la chica Parkinson tambien esten presentes. —contesto rapidamente evitando en todo momento la mirada de Nott.

—Y porque crees que alguno de ellos tendria alguna informacion o en el caso de Theodore porque crees que estaria dispuesto a compartir lo que sabe. —pregunto Sokolovsky.

—Por lo que se los tres jovenes al igual que el chico Malfoy se han echo muy amigos de Har... Potter y compañia. —contesto rapidamente sintiendo la pesada mirada de Nott en todo momento.

—Dudo mucho que alguno de ellos sepa algo, y realmente dudo mucho que Theodore vaya a decir algo de lo que sabe. —comento Fawley quitandole importancia al asunto.

—No le quites importancia al asunto tan rapidamente Gerard, ni subestimes a tus enemigos. —dijo Sokolovsky encendiendo un puro y llevandolo a sus labios dandole una calada.

—Crees que nos tengamos que preocupar. —pregunto Thoros.

—Hace varios años tuve el placer de conocer brevemente a Amarantha Zabini, hermosa mujer, enigmatica y sobre todo poderosa yo no la subestimaria. El chico Zabini y la hija de Parkinson no creo que sean ningun problema es imposible que sepan algo nunca han estado involucrados con nosotros, y vamos el hijo de Lucius solo es una broma de mal gusto, patetica y debil criatura. —dio otra calada a su puro alternando su mirada entre Nott y Weasley. —La pregunta es Theodore dira algo de lo que sabe, nos traicionaria.

—Mi hijo tiene sus lealtades claras. —dijo Thoros seguro de si mismo.

—Tu que opinas Weasley. — pregunto Sovolovsky dirigiendo su penetrante mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

Lo ultimo que le apetecia al pelirrojo era contestar a la pregunta de Sokolovsky sabiendo que su respuesta probablemente causaria la ira de Thoros Nott, pero sabiendo que no tenia otra opcion que contestar a lo que le preguntava Sokolovsky toma una honda respiracion infudiendose todo el valor que pudo.

—Theodore Nott fue el que les hizo saber a Potter y a sus amigos de la existencia de Mortifagos de las cuales el Ministerio no tenia conocimiento del echo que el Señor Tenebroso dio una orden de retirada a muchos de sus seguidores antes de la batalla en Hogwarts. — contesto Weasley.

—Interesante. —dijo Sokolovsky con una expresion pensativa.

—Vamos Alexander no puedes realmente creer que mi hijo nos traicionara, el ya a probado en multiples ocasione su lealtad a la causa. —dijo Thoros Nott furioso ante la idea de que se cuestionara la lealtad de su hijo.

—Se que tu hijo a probado en ocasiones anteriores su lealtad y valia, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si sus lazos con Zabini, Parkinson y el chico Malfoy entorpesen y enturbian sus lealtades, no importa lo dedicado y prodigioso que podia llegar a ser no puedes negar que anteriormente lo has visto dudar en sus ordenes cuando esos tres chicos estaban involucrados de una forma u otra. —hizo ver Sokolovsky a Thoros Nott.

—Eso no significa que el nos vaya atraicionar, el volvera con nosotros tarde o temprano. —afirmo Thoros Nott.

—Y porque aun no lo ha echo, incluso si no sabe exactamente en donde nos encontramos facilmente podria averiguarlo y en su lugar esta dando informacion a la orden y a Potter. —acuso Fawley imaginando que probablemente ya se sabia que su familia era fiel seguidora del Señor Tenebroso y que su hijo Galan era un mortifago.

—Tranquilo Gerard no lanzemos acusaciones tan rapidamente primero veremos que pasa en la reunion de mañana. —dijo Sokolovsky rompiendo la tension entre los dos hombres.

—Y bien Wealey en donde va a ser la reunion. —pregunto Sokolovsky relajadamente.

—En mi casa en la Madriguera, Amarantha junto con los jovenes tiene que llegar al mediodia en punto, ella aun no sabe la hubicacion de la reunion solo la hora la hubicacion se le van hacer llegar por medio de un patronus un par de minutos antes de la hora de reunion para evitar posibles envoscadas o que ella pueda revelar la informacion a alguien mas. — informo Weasley rapidamente.

—En teoria un buen plan, lastima que tienen un topo entre sus lineas. — dijo Sokolovsky riendo al ver el rostro de Weasley torcerse por la culpa.

—Quien va a estar presente en la reunion. —pregunto Nott que ya habia recuperado su semblente tranquilo y ligeramente desinteresado.

—Solo Potter, Granger, Longbotton, Black, Kingsley probablemente junto un par de arores de su confianza y toda mi familia. — respondio con voz ahogada.

—De acuerdo manderemos a algunos cuantos amigos para que les den una sorpresa. —dijo Sokolovsky.

—Mi familia...

—Trataremos de no hacerles daño mientras no interfieren. —lo corto Fawley rapidamente.

—Pero...

—Que te baste saber que no los mataremos. —dijo Sokolovsky haciendole callar.

—De acuerdo. — respondio Weasley preocupado.

—Ya puedes irte Weasley, esperamos que la proxima vez que te presentes nos traigas algo mas interesante. —lo despidio Sokolovsky.

Weasley se debatio entre irse rapidamente del lugar o abrir la boca y probablemente ganarse algun cruciatus o posiblemente algo peor, sabiendo que la necesidad de que le aseguraran de que el trato que habia echo seguia en pie sobrepesaba y por mucho a su sentido de supervivencia decidio hablar sin importarle las consecuencias.

—Que esperas Weasley. —pregunto Sokolovsky viendo que el pelirrojo no se habia movido.

—Solo me preguntaba sobre lo que me prometieron. —dijo Weasley inseguro.

—El señor Tenebroso recompensa a los que le ayudan, cuando el vuelva cumplira lo prometido. — respondio Sokolovsky con una sonrisa que lo hacia desconfiar.

—Pero es seguro que El cumplira lo que me prometieron. —pregunto buscando que le aseguraran que lo que estaba haciendo valia la pena.

—Te atreves a dudar del Señor Tenebroso. —dijo Nott con voz contenida apuntando su varita hacia el pelirrojo.

Lo siguiente que supo es que todo su cuerpo dolia, era como si miles de cuchillos se estuvieran clavando sin piedad en su cuerpo, sentia como si lo estuvieran electrocutando, por unos momentos no supo donde estaba o que pasaba lo unico de lo que era consiente era el agonizante dolor que recorria todo su ser. Poco a poco fue siendo consiente de un fuente retumbar en su cabeza y de un grito lejano le tomo pocos segundos para darse cuenta que lo que estaba escuchando era el fuerte latir de su corazon y sus propios gritos llenos de dolor, cuando el agonizante dolor se detuvo sintio como algo humedo escurria por su nariz y oidos alzando la mano torpemente a su rostro vio como sus dedos se mancaban de carmesi, su nariz no dejaba de sangrar no le tomo mucho darse cuenta que la sustancia humeda que bajaba lentamente por su cuello era mas sangre que provenia de sus oidos.

—Veras Weasley eso es lo que pasa cuando dudas de Nuestro Señor. —dijo Fawley atrayendo la atencion del pelirrojo.

Estaba mareado y sentia la necesidad de vomitar le costaba enfocar la mirada en los hombres frente a el, pero sabia que los tres tenian una mueca burlona en sus petulantes rostros podia escuchar en la voz de Fawley la diversion que le causaba verlo en ese estado.

—El Señor Tenebroso recompensa generosamente a sus aliados nunca lo dudes. —dijo Sokolovsky. —Y ahora creo que es hora de que te vayas Weasley, caballeros escoltenlo a la salida.

Sorprendido vio como un par de hombres que hace unos minutos no se encontraban en la habitacion se acercaban a zancadas hacia donde se encontraba, bruscamente cada uno lo tomo uno de sus brazos en una neblina vio que lo arrastraban por los mismos pasillos por los que habia entrado, el recorrido pudo haber durado segundos u horas por todo lo que sabia el efecto de la maldicion desconocida lo tenia en una neblina inducida por el dolor que se hiba despejando lentamente, en algun momento devio de haber perdido el conocimiento porque cuando desperto se encontraba tirado en la nieve, su cuerpo cubierto por ella pudo ver que el punto de aparicion estaba a almenos media hora caminando sin perder mas tiempo viendo como el cielo empezaba a aclarar se levanto su adolorido cuerpo protestando por cada movimiento y se puso en marcha sabia que tenia que llegar a su casa antes del amanecer.

* * *

Habia amanecido frio y nublado, nada demasiado extraño en Inglaterra en esta epoca del año pero no por eso hacia mas comfortable la estancia a los miembros que se encontraban en la madriguera.

Faltaba poca menos de una hora para la hora acordada casi todos los que quedaron en estar presentes para la reunion se encontraban reunidos ya sea en la pequeña sala de estar o en la cocina.

—Debi de haber ido a ver a Cissy no quiero que se empiece a poner histerica porque no llegamos anoche. —comento Sirius acercandose a donde se encontraban su ahijado Hermine y Ginny conversando.

—Ella sabia que solo era una reunion no creo que se preocupe. — dijo Harry despreocupado.

—Tienes razon ya les explicare todo cuando lleguemos a casa y terminemos con esto. —dijo Sirius sin darse cuenta de la mirada desdeñosa de Ronald.

—Y bien Kingsley va a llegar a la hora que dijo o nos va a tener esperando por el una hora al igual que ayer. —pregunto Sirius.

—No creo que tarde en llegar, ayer dijo que llegaria media hora antes, dudo mucho que se quiera perder la reunion con Amarantha parece muy interesado en ella. — respondio Hermione.

—Quien no va a estar interesado en ella , la mujer es un enigma y tan vieja como mi difunta abuela. —aseguro Sirius.

—Vamos Sirius no puede ser tan mayor a lo mucho unos cuarenta incluso si no los aparenta. —dijo Ginny recordando su encuentro con la madre de Blaise.

—Recuerdo a Amarantha de cuando era un niño era amiga de mi abuela, y almenos que su madre o su abuela sean copias al carbon de ella te aseguro que la mujer que solia frecuentar a mi abuela era Amarantha Zabini. —aseguro Sirius.

—Bueno la edad es bastante engañosa en las brujas y magos, cierto? —pregunto Hermione.

—Si pero no tanto, siempre he pensado que todos sus esposos muertos tienen algo que ver con el que no envejesca. —comento Sirius.

—Algun ritual para conservar la juventud. —pregunto Hermione interesada.

—Puede ser, la verdad siempre me a parecido que hay algo raro en ella. —contesto Sirius a Hermione y Ginny la cual parecia bastante interesada en el tema.

—No creo que debamos hablar de eso aqui. —dijo Harry haciendoles dejar el tema de conversacion.

—Porque? —pregunto el animago .

—Por ellos. —dijo Harry dirigiendo levemente la mirada a su ex—mejor amigo.

Ronald se hallaba recargado en la entrada de la sala junto con Neville ambos silenciosamente escuchando de lo que hablaban Sirius y los demas, ninguno de los dos sabia nada sobre magia negra o los multiples hechizos, rituales y otras cosas que se podian realisar con su ayuda pero entendian lo suficiente para saber que la mujer con la que hiban a reunirse, Amarantha Zabini era posiblemente usuaria de magia negra y por lo tanto peligrosa. Ronald odiaba tener que vigilar a sus amigos, porque para el ellos siempre serian sus mejores amigos incluso si en el momento ellos no lo veian de esa forma, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo su padre se lo habia encargado y sabia que su padre tenia razon en desconfiar de ellos por el momento, sus alianzas y amistades con los Slytherin los hacian poco fiables, pero incluso si sabia que lo que su padre y otros miembros del Ministerio y Wizangemont estaban haciendo era lo correcto una pequeña parte de el se preguntaba si tal vez estaban exagerando, ahora que conocia todas las clausulas que la Ley Serpentis estipulaba no podia dejar de pensar que no queria que Harry, Hermione o su propia hermana se vieran afectados, odiaba la sola idea de imaginarlos con esos horribles collares suprimiendo su magia, como ciudadanos de segunda clase, como animales.

—Hey, Ronald donde esta papa no lo he visto desde anoche. —pregunto Ginny que se comenzaba a sentir incomoda con la fija mirada que su hermano mantenia en ella y sus amigos.

—Fue al ministerio probablemente venga junto con Kingsley. —contesto Ron con voz monotona, su mente aun en otro lugar.

—Y Bill y Percy crei que todos estarian presentes. — pregunto Hermione forzando una sonrisa en direccion del pelirrojo.

Como odiaba Ron ver esa expresion de forzada cortesia en el rostro de Hermione, la que anteriormente siempre lo veia con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que alcanzaba sus castaños ojos haciendolos brillar, como extraba sus regaños, escucharla exigiendole dia a dia que estudiaria o que hiciera sus deberes, como extraba ver esa mirada llena de amor, preocupacion y ternura que muchas veces le dirigia. No sabia que es lo que habia echo mal despues de que la besara en la camara de los secretos creyo que todo estaria bien, que sobrevivirian y pasara lo que pasara lo enfrentarian juntos, pero en su lugar solo la vio empezar a distanciarse poco a poco de el, aunque le costaba trabajo admitirlo sabia que sus celos y su actitud posesiva habian jugado un papel importante en alejarla pero por Merlin que no podia evitar actuar asi, y menos ahora cuando la veia tan amigable con Malfoy y las otras serpientes.

—Ronald estas prestando atencion. —pregunto Ginny molesta.

—Bill le mando una lechuza a mama al parecer no va a poder llegar a tiempo, tiene algo importante en Gringotts, pero dijo que vendria mas tarde para ver que paso, y Percy le dijo ayer a papa que talvez no iba poder vernir, ya sabes asuntos importantes en el ministerio o algo asi. —contesto Ron saliendo de golpe de sus pensamientos.

—Bien, supongo que solo tenemos que esperar a que llegue Kingsley. —dijo Hermione sin saber que mas decir al pelirrojo.

—Creo que ya llego, me parecio oir la puerta. —menciono Harry justo cuando Kingsley entraba a la pequeña sala seguido de Arthur Weasley.

—Ya estamos casi todos, solo faltan dos de tus hijos cierto Arthur. —pregunto Kingsley.

—Me temo que Bill y Percy no van a poder asistir. —respondio el pelirrojo sin entrar en detalle.

—Entonces ya que estamos todos, veamos todos saben lo que vamos a hacer, —pregunto Kingsley con una expresion inquisitiva.

—Interrogar a Nott. —dijo Neville escupiendo el nombre.

—No, esto no es ningun interrogatorio asi que nada de veritaserum. —suspiro Kingsley. — Nott parece estar bajo la proteccion de Lady Zabini al igual que la chica Parkinson asi que vamos a hablar con ellos y solo eso hablar, esperemos que Nott comparta lo que sabe, que quede claro nada de amenazas. —sentencio Kingsley posando su mirada en los dos varones Weasley y en Longbotton.

—Como sabremos si estan diciendo la verdad. —pregunto Arthur.

—Tendremos que confiar en ellos, esperar que al igual que nosotros no quieran volver a ver a Voldemort al poder. — dijo Kingsley ignorando el resoblido desdeñoso de Longbotton. —Y quien no este de acuerdo puedo irse. —dijo Kingsley dirigiendo esto ultimo a Ronald y Neville.

—Faltan cinco minutos para el mediodia. —dijo Molly Weasley saliendo de la cocina.

—Salgamos al jardin. — pidio Kingsley.

Todos vieron como el ministro de magia se dirigio hacia la salida de la casa sin siquiera esperar contestacion alguna.

—Bueno supongo que hay que seguirlo. —sonrio Sirius antes de seguir a Kingsley fuera de la casa.

Sin meditar mas todos se levantaron de donde se encontraban sentados y se dirigieron hacia el jardin infestado de Gnomos de la madriguera. Cuando todos salieron al jardin se encontraron que Kingsley se hallaba en compañia de dos aurores para ser mas exactos el mismo par de aurores que lo acompañaron la noche anterior, todos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos.

—Manda tu patronus diciendoles donde es el lugar de reunion. —pidio Kingsley a Sirius cuando faltaban dos minutos para las doce.

—De acuerdo. —accedio Sirius levantando su varita invocando su patronus.

De la varita de Sirius salio un perro plateado al cual despues de que el mago le susurrara un mensaje desaparecio en una nube plateada.

—Ahora esperamos. —dijo Kingsley.

Solo paso poco mas de un minuto para que se escuchara el caracteristico sonido que acompañaba a una aparicion.

Enfrente de ellos se encontaba Amarantha Zabini junto con su hijo, Theodoro Nott y Pansy Parkinson, por un momento los dos grupos permanecieron en silencio, viendose y analizando los unos a los otros.

—Cuanto las e extrañado, no me vuelvan a dejar en compañia de este par por tanto tiempo. —dijo Pansy a Hermione y Ginny rompiendo el silencio avansando a abrazar a las dos chicas.

—Nosotras tambien, pero solo han pasado un par de dias. —respondio Hermione a la morena.

—Trata de pasar un par de dias en compañia de ese par es horrible, extraño la compañia femenina. —exclamo Pansy exageradamente.

—No exageres Pans ya se que nos quieres. — dijo Blaise acercandose a saludar a sus amigos.

—Si los quiero pero eso no los hace menos irritantes. —dijo Pansy sacandole la lengua a Blaise.

—No es que quiera interrumpir su reunion pero creo que tenemos asuntos los cuales seria pertinente discutir. —dijo Kingsley interrumpiendo la reunion de los chicos.

—Estoy de acuerdo Señor Ministro. —coincidio Amarantha Zabini regalandole una sonrisa deslumbrante al ministro.

—Lady Zabini me alegro de al fin tener el placer de conocerla, y porfavor no son necesarias las formalidades llamame Kingsley. —respondio Kingsley.

—Kingsley. —dijo Amarantha como probando el nombre. —Me gusta, en todo caso debo insistir en que me llame Amarantha.

—Por supuesto, si asi lo desea Amarantha. —respondio Kingsley. —Y bien creo que sera mejor que entremos estoy seguro que estaremos mas comodos.

—Claro pasen, e preparado te y tarta de calabaza. —dijo Molly invitando a todos los presentes a entrar.

* * *

Por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas la pequeña sala de estar se encontraba llena, la presencia de Amarantha Zabini parecia sofocar todo el aire del lugar.

—Bien los llamamos para ...

—Quieren saber todo lo que se, o me equivoco. —interrumpio Theo a Kingsley.

—Si, nos gustaria saber lo que sabes por muy minima que sea la informacion podria suponer una gran ventaja. —dijo Kingsley no viendole sentido a mentirle al chico.

—Porque deberia de confiar en usted. —pregunto Theo levantando una ceja interrogante.

—Porque queremos lo mismo, evitar que Voldemort vuelva a levantarse, estamos del mismo lado. —respondio Kingsley.

—No me de respuestas condesendientes o patrozinadas, digame la verdad porque deberia confiar en usted. — volvio a preguntar Theo.

—Te estoy diciendo le verdad, tu fuiste un Mortifago estoy seguro que no por voluntad propia, por lo tanto se que podrias tener informacion util, ya has revelado la existencia de mortifagos de los cuales no sabiamos su existencia a Harry, sabes que estamos del mismo lado. —aseguro Kingsley queriendo convencer al joven que tenia en frente.

—Como se que cuando les diga todo lo que se no me van a arrestar, como se que la informacion que les de no la van a tomar como prueba de que trabaje a lado de Voldemort, contestame como se que el Wizangemont no va a querer enjuiciarme y mandarme a Azkaban, dame una garantia de que puedo confiar en tu Ministerio y les dire todo lo que nesecitan saber. —dijo Theo dejando a todos los presentes callados.

—No te puedo dar ninguna garantia. — musito Kingsley sabiendo que no podia asegurarle nada al chico Nott.

—Si no puedes garantizar que la informaacion que Theo te de no sera usada en su contra no veo que hacemos aqui. —dijo Amarantha Zabini atrayendo la atencion de todos.

Harry vio como sus amigos se levantaban siguiendo el ejemplo de Amarantha y por mas que quisiera saber lo que Theo sabia no lo culpaba por desconfiar de Kingsley, no lo culpaba por no querer compartir lo que sabia si existia la posibilidad de poner en riesgo su libertad, incluso si Theo nunca lo habia dicho no se necesitaba mucho para saber que el a diferencia de Malfoy habia tenido una posicion mas alta en los rangos mortifagos.

—Amarantha porfavor le pido que me escuche, como ya dije no puedo dar ninguna garantia de que la informacion que nos den no sea usada en su contra, pero le aseguro que no estoy aqui como Ministro y por lo tanto esta informacion no llegara al Ministerio, le doy mi palabra como lider de la Orden del Fenix que lo que Theo nos diga no lo usare en su contra y si es necesario llegar a compartir la informacion con gente del Ministerio le aseguro que no revelare mis fuentes. — dijo Kingsley con un deje de suplica en su voz.

Amarantha dirigio una mirada a Theo preguntandole silenciosamente si queria seguir adelante o preferia que se fueran, un asentimiento por parte de Theo fue toda la respuesta que necesito con una sonrisa hacia Kingsley se volvio a sentar ejempplo que siguieron su hijo y Pansy.

—Bien les dire lo que se. —suspiro Theo deseando tener un vaso de Whiskey. —Esta Draco aqui? —pregunto notando la ausencia de una cabellera platina.

—No el al igual que Narcissa estan en Grimmauld Place. —respondio Sirius.

—Bien, que es lo que quieren saber. —dijo Theo dirijiendo la pregunta a Kingsley.

—Como es que conocias la existencia de otros mortifagos, de los cuales nadie de la orden o dentro del ministerio sabia de su existencia. —pregunto Kingsley con la viste fija en el chico.

—Como bien saben mi padre pertenece al circulo interno de Voldemort.

—Si al igual que todos los padres de tus amiguitos. — dijo Ronald entre dientes.

—Señor Weasley. —reprimio Kingsley.

—Veras mi querida comadreja los padres de mis amiguitos como tu los llamas solo eran mortifagos de nivel medio, el verdadero circulo interno de Voldemort te aseguro que se encuentra bastante lejos de Inglaterra planeando su siguiente movida, y les aseguro que cada uno de sus miembros esta protegido por dinero y poder algo que les dificultara bastante acercarse a ellos o probar su culpabilidad. — aseguro Theo.

—Quienes son los miembros del circulo interno. —pregunto Kingsley.

—No los conosco a todos. —contesto con una sonrisa que dejaba claro que estaba mintiendo.

—A quienes conoces. —pregunto Kingsley tratndo de no perder la paciencia sabiendo que nada conseguiria si lo hacia.

—Gerard Fawley, a y por si no lo sabian su hijo Galan es un mortifago, uno bastante leal y sadico asi que tengan cuidado con el. — advirtio Theo.

—Si ya estaba enterado de la existencia de Galan Fawley, se que actualmente asiste a Hogwarts, alguna idea del porque.

—Ni idea, pero conociendo a su familia no es por nada bueno. —dijo Theo con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Que sabes de los Fawley. — pregunto Kingsley.

—Exspertos en artes oscuras, una familia que hasta donde tengo entendido a estado con Voldemort desde el principio, Galan es un idiota sadico y cruel que solo sigue ordenes como un mono, pero su padre y hermana Mila son astutos e inteligentes, la ultima vez que vi a Mila sera hace poco mas de tres años estaba siendo entrenada e instruida para pertenecer al circulo interno de Voldemort. — informo Theo.

—Mila Fawley no me suena, asistio a Hogwarts es de su año. —pregunto Arthur.

—No ella fue educada en Dumstrang, es cinco años mañor que nosotros. —respondio Theo.

—Ya veo.

—Quien mas nos puedes decir que pertenescan al circulo interno. —pregunto Kingsley.

—Alexander Sokolovsky, Rowan y Christina Selwyn por el momento no logro pensar en nadie mas. —respondio Theo.

—Te estas guardando informacion. —afirmo Kingsley.

—Y me culpas, la informacion que me guardo es mi red de seguridad. —respondio Theo.

—Bien dime mas sobre Sokolovsky y el matrimonio Selwyn. —pidio Kingsley.

—Alexander Sokolovsky la mano derecha de Voldemort y posiblemente el que esta detras de toda la organizacion, y que puedon decir de los Selwyn pequeñas bestias sadicas y astutas con un hermoso disfraz. —dijo Theo lleno de desprecio.

—Los Selwyn tienen una hija si no me equivoco cierto. — pregunto Kingsley.

—Al igual que sus padres Carina solo es una maldita perra manipuladora, cruel y sadica con un hermoso rostro que esconde lo podrida que se encuentra por dentro. —respondio Theo su voz cargada de un acido desprecio.

—Supongo que ella es la encargada de seguir el nombre de su famila despues de la muerte de su hermano menor. —dijo Kingsley.

—Lo es, tengo entendido que su contrato matrimonial tiene como clausula dar dos herederos masculinos una para la lina Selwyn y el otro para el desgraciado que tenga la mal fortuna de casarse con ella. —respondio Theo lleno de amargura.

—Pero porque los Selwyn siguen a lado de Voldemort, crei que su hijo menor habia sido asesinado por el. —pregunto Arthur.

—Kieran Selwyn no fue asesinado por Voldemort eso te lo puedo asegurar, a el se le dio el beso del dementor. —corrigio bruscamente Theo.

—Imposible se tiene registrado que Kieran Selwyn murio el 21 de Julio de 1995 en su cumpleaños numero 17, los dementores se encontraban bajo el control del ministerio en ese momento. —aseguro Kingsley.

—Bueno eso no evito que alguien mandara a uno para que le dieran el beso a Kieran. —dijo Theo su rostro mostrando una mueca de enfado.

—Nadie del ministerio enviaria un dementor a un chico inocente, incluso si su familia estuviera aliada con Voldemort, no enviarian a un dementor a darle el beso a un chico de diesisiete años, el beso se reserva solo para los peores criminales. —aseguro Kingsley no creyendo del todo la version de los echos de Theo.

—Puede ser cierto Umbridge envio dementores a atacarme ese mismo año, en realidad solo fueron unos cuantos dias de diferencia entre cada ataque. —señalo Harry.

—Y porque sus padres no notificaron del ataque, porque dijeron que no sabian como habia muerto su hijo, nunca corrigieron las suposisiones que se tenian de que Voldemort habia mandado a matar a su hijo posiblemente con la maldicion asesina. —pregunto Kingsley a Theo.

—No puedo saber las respuestas con seguridad, pero si he de hacer una supocicion, diria que el no corregir a nadia de sus estupidas teorias los pondria en una mejor luz ante el Ministerio, quien creeria que los Selwyn eran leales seguidores de Voldemort si todos pensaban que este habia matado a su hijo, a su primojenito varon. —dijo Theo su voz carente de toda emocion.

—Tiene sentido nadie pensaria que ellos seguian siendo leales a Voldemort si este habia matado a su hijo. —coincidio Hermione con Theo. —Pero entonces quien y porque mando el ataque a Kieran Selwyn. —pregunto Hermione.

—Pudo haber sido una venganza personal, alguien que odiaba a los Selwyn. —inquirio Harry.

—No descarto la posibilidad, pero siento que fue algo mas simple. — dijo Theo.

—Como que. — pregunto Kingsley.

—Siempre he pensado que sus propios padres orquestaron el ataque, tal vez algun contacto interno en el ministerio los ayudo pero siento que ellos fueron los que planearon el ataque. —respondio Theo odiando cada segundo de esa conversasion.

—Porque harian algo asi a su propio hijo. —pregunto Kingsley dudoso.

—Porque Kieran no compartia su forma de ver las cosas, el no queria nada que ver con Voldemort multiples veces dejo bastante claro que preferiria morir antes de servir a Voldemort, y con el regreso de este sus padres iban a obligarlo a tomar la marca tenebrosa, a jurar lealtad a ese psicópata, el se nego, el nunca hubiera tomado la marca tenebrosa, no voluntariamente almenos. —dijo Theo su expresión indescifrable.

—Eran cercanos— pregunto Hermione analizando la expresion de Theo.

—Eso no importa. —espeto Theo.

—Lo siento. —se disculpo la castaña dandose cuenta que era un tema sensible para Theo.

Theo solo reconocio la disculpa de la chica con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Kingsley.

—Y crees que los Selwyn condenarian a su propio hijo a un destino peor que la muerte solo por no compartir sus ideales. —pregunto Kingsley terminando por creer la version de los echos de Theo.

—Si, los Selwyn son despiadados y si Kieran no pensaba al igual que ellos, lo mejor dentro de su retorcida mente era que no pensara en absoluto. —dijo Theo en un tono que dejaba claro que no iba decir una palabra mas acerca de Kieran.

—Bien, nos podrias decir donde se esconden los mortifagos, se nos ha echo imposible rastrear sus firmas magicas, algo nos bloquea. —pregunto Kingsley decidiendo dejar a lado el tema de los Selwyn, incluso si le intrigaba saber mas sobre ellos al ser los Selwyn una de las familias mas poderosas y con multiples conecciones se sentiria mas comodo teniendo mas informacion sobre ellos pero era obvio por el cambio de actitud de Theo que no diria ni una palabra mas sobre esa familia.

—Por supuesto que algo los bloquea, lo mas probable es que se encuentren distribuidos entre las varias casas seguras, las protecciones de estos lugares son tan buenas como las de Hogwarts si no es que mejores, aparte de que algunas de las casas tienen protecciones extra, ya sea hechizos, maldiciones o inluso criaturas magicas protegiendo el lugar. —informo Theo.

—Y donde se encuentran. —pregunto Arthur atento.

—Hay varias, dispersas en todo el mundo. —dijo Theo con un suspiro.

—En todo el mundo. —pregunto Harry incredulo.

—Si, en todo el mundo.

—Donde. —pregunto Kingsley.

—En Italia, Paris, China, Portugal, Rusia, Los Balcanes, Mexico, Australia demasiadas para nombrar algunas son mansiones, castillos o fortalezas, mientras otras solo son terrenos baldios fuertemente escondidos y protegidos. — informo Theo viendo con una expresion divertida a los presentes.

—A que no se imaginaron que la influencia de ese bastardo sin nariz fuera tan amplia. —pregunto Theo.

—No, sabiamos que tenia varias conexiones, pero pensamos que en su mayoria en Europa. —respondio Kingsley.

—Si los hace sentir mejor estoy seguro que algunas de las propiedades pertenecen a familias Europeas, ya sabes casa de verano o simplemente islas o propiedades que compraron simplemente porque podian hacerlo. —dijo Theo con una sonrisa torcida.

—De acuerdo. —suspiro Kingsley. —Cuales son los lugares mas probables donde podriamos encontrarlos.

—Me imagino que los que estan a cargo de la organizacion es mas probable encontrarlos en alguna mansion, podria ser en Italia, Rusia o vamos incluso China o Mexico...

Una fuerte explosion seguido de varias personas apareciendo fuera del lugar interrumpio la conversacion, todos los presentes se levantaron con su varita en alto listos para atacar o defenderse justo cuando alguien voló la puerta que daba hacia la pequeña sala de estar donde se encontraban reunidos.

—Vaya , vaya que tenemos aqui al heredero Nott dando informacion a esta escoria. — dijo una voz masculina con un pesado acento alemán.

No le tomo ni un par de segundos a Theo reconocer la voz a pesar de que la persona que hablaba tenia una mascara plateada con detalles en negro y dorado, al igual que las varias figuras que se hallaban atras del que hablaba esperando que se les diera la orden de atacar.

—Fawley. —dijo Theo su voz tensa y su varita lista para atacar.

—Vamos Theo no hay necesidad para ser tan formales, incluso si nos estas traicionando y pensar que tu padre tenia plena confianza en que regresarias con nosotros, pero en su lugar te encuentro vendiéndonos a estos idiotas. —dijo Fawley su voz engañosamente alegre.

Theo podia ver que Fawley estaba a punto de atacar, despues de varios años de conocerlo sabia que la forma en la que sostenía su varita, la forma en que la movia ligeramente en circulos solo podia significar que atacaria en cuestion de segundos,

— _Contusium, Contracturo_. —se adelanto Theo lanzando fuertemente a Gerard Fawley para justo despues dislocar la muñeca de su mano dominante.

Ese primer ataque fue todo lo que se necesito para que todos comenzaran a lanzar hechizos y maldicione los unos a los otros, Theo decidio enfocarse en Fawley sabiendo que probablemente de entre todos los presentes —incluso si no sabia por seguro quienes eran— el seria la mayor amenaza, Fawley era fuerte e ingenioso pero su mayor defecto era su orgullo e impaciencia, le gustaba lucirse se creia invencible lo cual era una gran debilidad en combate.

Dislocar la muñeca de Fawley no lo detuvo por mucho en seguida se levanto con una expresion furiosa en su rostro el cual ahora se encontraba al descubierto despues de que la mascara cayera.

— _Jinx_  —lanzo rapidamente Fawley destabilizando ligeramente a Theo por el golpe. — _Dartho_. —Volvio a lanzar el mortifago apuntando hacia el pecho.

— _Protego Horriblis_. — dijo Theo rapidamente apenas logrando bloquear el ataque de Fawley.

—Veo que estas molesto. —comento Theo riendose.

—Cierra la boca y pelea. —gruño Fawley aun molesto por el primer ataque que lo habia tomado desprevenido.

—O vamos encerio queres hacerme daño. —pregunto Theo burlonamente.

Como unica contestacion Fawley alzo su varita, por el movimiento sabia que lo mas probable es que trataria de desarmarlo, pero Theo conocia demasiado bien a Fawley para saber que eso no es lo que planeaba, el cambiaria los movimientos de su varita en el ultimo momento.

Y sin defraudarlo lanzo silenciosamente una fuerte maldicion  _Penetro_  hacia el, podia ver el destello de luz negra en forma de espada diriguiendose a el rapidamente, al igual que Fawlew levanto un  _Protego Maxima_  sin omitir una sola palabra, vio como la maldicion de Fawley choco contra el fuerte escudo dispersando su energia en la nada. Theo sin quitar su atencion de Fawley reviso rapidamente que todos se encontraran bien y que nadie le prestara atencion antes de volver a dirigirse a Fawley.

—Veo que vas enserio, que pensaria nuestro Lord si supiera que me quieres hacer daño. —pregunto Theo con una falsa inocencia en su rostro.

—Puede que antes estuvieras bajo la proteccion del Señor Tenebroso pero te aseguro que una vez que regrese le haré saber de tu traicion, el estara mas que complacido en matarte el mismo. —respondio Fawley con una sonora carcajada.

—Yo no estaria tan seguro si fuera tu. —dijo el chico con una sonrisa confiada.

Theo aprovecho el ligero momento de duda de Fawley para volver a atacar tomandolo por sorpresa con una maldicion  _penetro_ , la misma maldicion con la que Fawley lo habia atacado hace tan solo un momento, Theo vio como el ligero momento de duda le costo caro a Fawley, la maldicion llego y se impacto justo en el hombro de Fawley destrosando el _Protego_  improvisado del mortifago.

— _Expelliarmus_. —dijo Theo desarmando a Fawley que se encontraba de rodillas sangrando profundamente de la brutal herida en su hombro.

Incluso si le gustaria mentirse a si mismo y decir que no disfrutaba al ver a Fawley desangrandose lentamente con la mirada fija en la varita que le apuntaba al rostro, sabia que se estaria mintiendo ya que lo que mas queria hacer en ese momento era lanzar un par de  _Crucios_  al mortifago caido para luego terminar con un par de maldiciones de su propio arsenal.

Por un momento que parecio eterno Theo se devatio los riesgos de usar el Cruciatus en Fawley, sabia que el se lo merecia, merecia sentir aunque sea una minima parte de lo que habian sentido cientos de personas por su culpa, pero al mismo tiempo no queria mostrar ese lado suyo en frente de los que eran sus amigos, no les queria mostrar lo parecido que era a la escoria que se esforzaban por eliminar.

Varios gritos desgarradores lo destrajeron de Fawley, dirigiendo la mirada a donde se encontraban los demas pudo ver que Blaise y Ginny se hallaban peleando con un par de mortifagos, vio a Hermione lanzar con un fuerte bombarda a un mortifago contra una de las paredes de la madriguera dejandolo inconsiente, Harry junto con Sirius estaban peleando igual con un par de mortifagos sin ningun problema al igual que la mayoria de los presentes, pero lo que realmente le llamo la atencion fue Amarantha Zabini la cual emitia una gran aura de poder, su varita la mantenia firmememente apuntando hacia siete mortifagos que tenia enfrente de ella, los hombres lanzaban gritos desgarradores y agonizantes, vio como algunos de ellos levantaban sus manos hacia la mascara que escondia sus rostros arrancando bruscamente la mascara como si les quemara, al caer las mascaras revelaron rostros irreconocibles completamente quemados con llagas y ampulas que aparecian a una velocidad increible, sangre brotaba rapidamente de sus ojos y nariz, observo con una morbosa fascinacion como los gritos comenzaban a ahogarse con la sangre que brotaba sin piedad de sus labios.

Una vez que los gritos cesaron por completo y los cuerpos de los mortifagos cayeron como peso muerto Theo se dio cuenta que no era el unico que se habia quedado ensimismado viendo el brutal espectaculo, todos los presentes parecian haber dejado sus combates a un lado sin poder despegar la mirada.

—Retirada. —grito Fawley sacando a todos del macabro trance.

Al oir el grito de retirada todos los mortifagos desaparecieron rapidamente envueltos en una nube de humo negro, ninguno queriendo arriesgarse a compartir el destino de sus compañeros caidos.

— _Sanatas._  —invoco rapidamente Theo un fuego abrazador tratando de evitar que Fawley escapara.

El chico vio con una mueca enfurecida como Fawley desaparecia al igual que los demas segundos antes de que su fuego oscuro lo alcanzara y lo calcinara vivo.

* * *

—Todos estan bien. — pregunto Kingsley.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza todos contestaron reuniendose en donde estaba Kingsley y Molly en la ahora destrozada sala de estar.

—Que fue eso. —pregunto Hermione refiriendose al ataque de Amarantha.

—Tambien me gustaria saber. —dio Kingsley sopesando a Amarantha Zabini con una mirada cautelosa.

—Una maldicion de mi propia creacion. —respondio Amarantha tranquilamente.

—Mataste a Siete hombres. —dijo Arthur horrorizado.

—Me habian hartado interrumpieron nuestra reunion, y aparte te aseguro que ninguno de ellos hubiera dudado en hacerte lo mismo si hubieran podido. —respondio Amarantha con voz fria.

—No sabia que podias hacer eso mama. —dijo Blaise impresionado.

—Antes de que preguntes no pienso enseñarte. —dijo Amarantha sonriendo al reconocer la expresión de su hijo.

—Pero puede ser muy util. —dijo Blaise sonriendo.

—E ilegal. —añadio Kingsley.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con la conversacion escucharon unos quejidos cerca de los escombros de lo que antes habia sido una pared de la madriguera.

—Que es eso. —dijo Harry dirigiendose hacia donde provenia el sonido.

Sin esperar a ver si los seguian Harry avanzo con su varita en alto hacia donde provenia el ruido, todos los demas atentos en caso de otro ataque. Al llegar al lugar vieron a un mortifago quitandose la mascara, su frente tenia un profundo corte del cual salia mucha sangre ensuciando todo su rostro, sus tunicas negras estaban llenas de tierra y sangre, al oir los pasos que se acercaban hacia el levanto el rostro sus ojos nunca deteniendose por mucho en ninguno de ellos.

—Interesante. —dijo Amarantha observando al mortifago.

— _Finite Incantatem_ — dijo Amarantha lanzando un brillante luz blanca hacia el mortifago.

Ninguno sabia el porque de las acciones de Amarantha, todos estaban en alerta sin querer ser los primeros en atacar, al ver como la mirada del mortifago parecio enfocarse en ellos por un momento se pusieron en guardia.

—Quiero ser un prisionero politico. —dijo el mortifago sonriendo debilmente antes de desmayarse.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — Contusium: Este hechizo actúa como un golpe con algún objeto muy pesado, realizando abolladuras en cualquier tipo de superficie. En un duelo hace que el receptor se lleve un gran golpe que le haga caer hacia atrás.
> 
> — Contracturo: Disloca la extremidad señalada con la varita.
> 
> — Jinx: Un rayo azul sale disparado de la varita del mago que lo conjura, da un brusco golpe al receptor.
> 
> — Dartho: Produce necrosis en los tejidos afectados por este hechizo.
> 
> — Protego Horriblis: Protege de maldiciones y hechizos de carácter oscuro. Es más poderoso que Protego, pero menos poderoso que Protego totalum.
> 
> — Penetro: Lanza una aguja/espada negra con intención de clavarse en el oponente.
> 
> — Sanatas [Hechizo sin varita]: Rodea al oponente de un fuego oscuro abrasador.
> 
> Y me disculpo de una vez por las faltas de ortografía o/y gramática ya que no voy a estar editando ni corrigiendo la historia por el momento, lo haré pero una vez que este finalizada.


	20. capitulo diecinueve

 

Hermione no sabia que hacer con la extraña peticion del mortifago le parecia mas que raro pedir ser un pricionero politico, hubiera esperado que tratara de escapar o los maldijera mas nunca esa extraña peticion, tan bien le sorprendia la razon de que Amarantha lanzara un  _Finite Incantatem_  tan poderoso, nunca habia visto algo asi.

—Ah. que hacemos con el. —pregunto Harry dudoso, posando su mirada en cada uno de los presentes.

—Debemos interrogarlo para luego llevarlo a Azkaban. —dijo Kingsley tomando control de la situacion.

—No. —dijo Amarantha arrodillandose a lado del mortifago.

—Dame una razon por la cual no deberiamos hacerlo. — pregunto Kingsley aun cauteloso de la mujer.

—Porque el estaba bajo la maldicion  _Imperius._  —contesto simplemente la mujer.

—Por eso lanzaste ese  _Finite Incantatem._ —pregunto Hermione.

—En efecto. —respondio Amarantha. —Esta perdiendo muchas sangre deberiamos llevarlo adentro. —agrego en direccion de Molly Weasley.

—Por supuesto. — respondio una Molly ligeramente insegura.

—No vamos a llevar a un mortifago dentro de nuestra casa para atenderlo, tenemos que interrogarlo y luego dejarlo pudriendose en azkaban. —setencio Arthur molesto.

—Dudo que lo podamos interrogar si muere desangrado. —dijo Amarantha lanzando una mirada despectiva en direccion al pelirrojo.

—No vamos a atender las heridas de un mortifago. —volvio a decir Arthur recalcando cada palabra.

—Arthur, Lady Amarantha tiene razon no podemos dejarlo desangrarse hasta morir si es que queremos interrogarlo. —interrumpio Kingsley al pelirrojo.

—Despues de que lo interrogemos se va directo a Azkaban. —dijo Arthur furioso.

—Depende de lo que nos diga. —respondio Kingsley.

—Que nos podria decir que cambie el echo que por su culpa cientos de personas han muerto o tenido sus vidas destrozadas. —dijo Neville furioso, su varita fuertemente sujeta en su mano derecha.

—El que estaba bajo la maldicion  _Imperius_ podria cambiar las cosas. —dijo Sirius viendo lo que Kingsley habia querido decir.

—Exacto Sirius. —coincio Kingsley — Necesitamos conseguir Veritaserum crees que tengas en tu casa. — pregunto Kingsley al animago.

—Si tengo en Grimmauld Place, voy a conseguirlo para interrogarlo lo mas pronto posible. —respondio Sirius.

—Lo que quieren hacer es un buen plan siempre en cuando no lo dejen morir desangrado, asi que agradeceria que ahora mismo me ayudaran a llevarlo adentro a curar sus heridas para evitar que se desangre hasta la muerte. —espeto Amarantha interrumpiendo a los dos hombres.

—Claro Amarantha. —respondio Sirius con una sonrisa.

Con un gracil movimiento Amarantha se levanto lanzando una mirada llena de reproche a Kingsley y a Sirius que eran los que estaban mas cerca de ella al ver que ninguno de los dos hombres planeaba ayudarla suspiro y con un ligero giro de su muñeca tuvo el cuerpo del mortifafo flotando delicadamente a su lado.

—Molly querida, donde podria ponerlo. —pregunto Amarantha a la rechoncha pelirroja.

—Por aqui. —señalo la pelirroja nerviosa guiandola dentro de la madriguera.

Amarantha siguio a la pelirroja mujer dentro de su hogar hasta una pequeña habitacion del tercer piso en todo momento levitando delicadamente al mortifago atras de ella. Una vez en la habitacion bajo con delicadeza al mortifago en la pequeña cama ensuciando ensegida el desgastado endredon, cuando giro su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitacion no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos, todos se encontraban amontanados en la pequeña entrada incluido su hijo y sus amigos.

—Largo no puedo empezar a curar sus heridas si ustedes solo estan estorbando. —espeto Amarantha exasperada.

—Sigo pensando que es una mala ideal el curar a un mortifago. —dijo Arthur molesto con la situacion.

—Quieres interrogarlo si o no? —pregunto Amarantha.

—Si, pero eso no significa que quiera ayudarlo. —dijo Arthur.

—Bueno la unica forma de interrogarlo es si esta vivo, asi que les sugiero que salgan de la habitacion y me dejen trabajar. —dijo Amarantha posando su violeta mirada en los presentes.

—No creo que sea buena idea que se quede sola. —dijo Kingsley a Amarantha.

—Esta sugiriendo que no puedo cuidarme sola. —pregunto Amarantha con una sonrisa afilada.

—Por su puesto que no...

—Entonces le sugiero que vayan a buscar el veritaserum y me dejen trabajar. —interrumpio Amarantha.

—De acuerdo supongo que voy a Grimmauld Place a buscarlo. —dijo Sirius comenzando a retirarse.

—Harry, Hermione vienen conmigo. —pregunto Sirius a los dos jovenes en cuestion.

—Claro Sirius. — respondieron Hermione y Harry.

—En realidad me gustaria que te quedaras Hermione. —dijo Amarantha deteniendo a los dos jovenes que iban saliendo de la pequeña habitacion.

A la castaña le sorprendio por un momento la peticion de Amarantha la cual se encontaba rompiendo las pesadas tunicas del mortifago para dejar al descubierto sus heridas.

—Puedo preguntar el porque. —pregunto Hermione ligeramente nerviosa ante la imponente mujer.

—Presiento que tienes manos de sanadora, me vendria bien algo de ayuda. —respondio Amarantha sonriendole a la chica.

—Claro. —dijo Hermione sin poder evitar sentirse culpable por el daño que habia causado al mortifago.

Viendo que todos aun seguian en la puerta de la habitacion o justo fuera de ella Amarantha suspiro antes de dirigirse a ellos. —Que esperan salgan les hare saber en cuanto termine con el.

—Cuando podremos interrogarlo. — pregunto Neville lanzando una mirada lleno de odio al mortifago.

—Tal vez cuando no se encuentre en riesgo de muerte. — espeto molesta Amarantha. —probablemente hasta mañana, lo mas seguro es que duerma toda la noche. —añadio mas suave tratando de controlar su temperamento.

—Y ahora les agradeceria que salieran y nos dejaran trabajar. —dijo Amarantha con una pequeña sonrisa.

Uno a uno todos fueron saliendo de la habitacion hasta que solo quedo Harry viendo con una mirada preocupada a su amiga.

—Hermione...

—Ve con Sirius Harry los veo en un par de horas. —aseguro Hermione a su amigo al ver su mirada llena de preocupacion.

—Vas a estar bien. —pregunto el moreno.

—Por supuesto aparte tu y Sirius van a regresar, verdad. —pregunto la castaña.

—Si probablemente en un par de horas, solo vamos a ir por el Veritaserum y a decirles a Narcissa y Malfoy lo que paso para que no se preocupen . —respondio Harry.

—Ok. entonces no te preocupes los veo en un rato. —dijo la castaña cerrando la puerta de la habitacion en cuanto Harry se dirigio hacia las escaleras.

Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada Hermione se quedo quieta sin estar del todo segura de que debia hacer, vio como Amarantha terminaba de cortar las tunicas del mortifago para revelar profundos cortes en el pecho del mortifago, algo que le sorprendia a Hermione ya que por un momento mientras estaban peleando creyo que su _Sectumsempra_  no le habia dado del todo al mortifago ya que solo se tambaleo por un momento para despues seguir lanzando ataques hacia ella y Ginny.

—Sabes quien es. —pregunto Amarantha señalando al mortifago.

—No, pero se me hace conocido. —respondio Hermione con un deje de duda en su voz.

—Rabastan Lestrange. —informo Amarantha.

Al oir el nombre del mortifago el primer pensamiento de Hermione fue el que debio de haberlo matado; no sabia mucho del hombre solo que era un fiel seguidor de Voldemort al igual que su hermano y Bellatrix, que los tres juntos junto con Barty Crouch Jr. torturaron a los padres de Neville hasta la demencia que por culpa de ellos Neville habia crecido sin sus padres, pero viendolo en ese momento le costaba imaginar que ese hombre hubiera cometido tales atrocidades, lucia relativamente inofensivo, tranquilo, debia de estar al inicio de sus treinta, era bastante delgado de cabello ligeramente rizado y muy oscuro, tenia un ligero rastro de barba en su rostro el cual era de facciones angulosas y bastante delgado lo cual solo hacia que sus rasgos lucieran mas marcados y afilados, su nariz era estrecha y un poco larga, cuando estaban peleando pudo darse cuenta que sus ojos eran de lo mas inusuales, de un azul hielo, como un lago congelado tan claro que parecian ligeramente traslucidos.

—Podrias pasarme la esencia de dictamo. —pidio Amarantha volviendo a la realidad a Hermione.

—Claro. —respondio Hermione buscando entre las cosas que habia traido Molly.

Una vez que la encontro se hacerco a donde estaba Amarantha y al igual que ella comenzo a limpiar las heridas del mortifago para despues poner el dictamo que ayuda a cerrar tanto las heridad causadas por el  _Sectumsempra_ como las varias otras causadas en el trascurso de la pelea.

—Vaya que causaste un daño significativo. —dijo Amarantha con una sonrisa.

—El nos estaba atacando. —se apresuro a defenderse Hermione.

—Lo se, se que solo te defendias, pero e de admitir que eres una muy buena duelista. —dijo Amarantha.

—Gracias. —respondio Hermione halagada.

Mientras limpiaba de suciedad el gran corte que tenia el hombre en su frente hermione noto la extraña mirada que tenia Amarantha en su rostro lucia triste y pensativa.

—Todo bien. —pregunto Hermine.

—Sabes que conoci a su madre; Alessandra la recuerdo bien era una de mis mejores amigas, lastima que sus padres la obligaron a casarse con alguien como Lestrange, y todo por culpa de ese desgraciado ahora ella esta muerta. —dijo a modo de respuesta Amarantha aun con una mirada triste.

—Alessandra odiaria ver en lo que sus hijos se han convertido, aunque siempre e sabido que Rodolphus era demasiado parecido a su padre como para no convertirse en el monstruo en el que se ha convertido, era inevitable. —dijo Amarantha.

Hermione ahora podia entender la mirada llena de pesar de Amarantha, ella tenia historia con los Lestrange o al menos con la que fue la madre de estos, podia ver en sus ojos violeta esa extraña melancolia, esa mescla de tristeza y cariño cuando miraba al hijo de la que fue una de sus mejoras amigas,

—Lo siento. —dijo Hermione sin saber que mas decir.

—Lo unico que ahora puedo hacer por Alessandra es esperar que Rabastan no sea igual que su hermano y padre. —dijo Amarantha comenzando a vendar el pecho de este.

—Porque crees que estuviera bajo el  _imperius,_ crees que estuviera siendo controlado todo este tiempo. —pregunto Hermione dudosa.

—Gran parte de su infancia lo estuve vigilando, asegurandome que estuviera bien y Rabastan nunca me dio la impresion de ser alguien cruel, prejuicioso ni sadico. Rabastan siempre fue un erudito siempre con la nariz metida en un libro, lo vigile gran parte de su vida, hasta que se le condeno a Azkaban. —dijo Amarantha.

—Entonces porque participo en la tortura de los Longobottoms. —pregunto Hermione interesada.

—Es algo que nunca me a cuadrado del todo y si te soy honesta no creo que el participara en la tortura del matrimonio Longobottom. —dijo Amarantha pensativa.

—Porque no?

—Porque un mago menor de edad no puede ralizar magia fuera de Hogwarts o en el caso de Rabastan que tuvo educacion privada no pudo haber relizado magia fuera de su casa sin que el ministerio rastreara su varita en cuestion de minutos, y los Longbottom los encontraron varios dias despues, no tiene sentido. —sentecio Amarantha.

—Pero Rabastan no era menor de edad. —dijo Hermione.

—Claro que lo era, el solo tenia quince cuando se le setencio a Azkaban. —aseguro Amarantha.

—Pero no se puede setenciar a alguien menor de edad a Azkban. —dijo hermione indignada.

—Supongo que no les importo; despues de la caida de Voldemort todos aun estban furiosos por todas las vidas que se perdieron por su culpa, todo el mundo queria justicia supongo que a nadie le importo mandar a un menor de edad a Azkaban, el cual nunca tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse por cierto, pero supongo que los hacia sentir mejor pensar que habia un brujo oscuro menos en las calles, incluso si no tenian verdadera prueba de su culpabilidad. —dijo Amarantha a Hermione.

—Yel lo era, un mago oscuro me refiero. —pregunto Hermione.

—Solo tenia quience años. —respondio Amarantha.

—Eso no quita el echo que pudier ser un mago oscuro, la edad no importo con Voldemort el a los quince años probablemente conocia cientos de maldiciones proibidas, probablemente a esa edad ya estaba investigando como crear sus horrocruxes, y estoy segura que muchos magos oscuros desde su juventud mostraron interes en la artes oscuras. —dijo Hermione.

—Cierto la edad no importa, pero que alguien muestre interes en las artes oscuras no significa que sea un mago oscuro, o bruja. — dijo Amarantha con una mirada conocedora.

De repente Hermione se sentia muy incomoda con el giro que estaba teniendo la conversacion, sentia la mirada de Amarantha en ella, como si estuvier leyendo su mente, tuvo la extraña impresion que Amarantha sabia lo mucho que se estaba sumergiendo en las artes oscuras y extramente no lo reprobaba. Decidio no pensar mucho en eso y volver a n tema mas seguro. —Porque Rabastan tuvo educacion privada, acaso lo expulsaron de Hogwarts.

—El nunca asistio a Hogwarts, de haberlo echo estoy segura que hubiera sido un Ravenclaw al igual que su madre. —dijo Amarantha con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Porque no asistio a Hogwarts. — pregunto Hermione curiosa.

—Que tanto sabes sobre Rabastan, sobre los Lestrange en general. —pregunto Amarantha.

—De Rabastan en particular solo se que participo en la tortura de los Longbottom. —dijo Hermione mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior. —Y sobre la linea de los Lestrange solo se lo que todos saben que son una familia mas ricas junto con los Malfoy y los Black, que antes de que se decubrieran sus alianzas con Voldemort eran una familia bastante respetda, y por su puesto que son unos fanaticos de la sangre pura.

—Casi todo es cierto menos lo de fanaticos de la sangre pura, en realidad el fanatismo lo inicio el abuelo de Rabastan, antes de eso la linea Lestrange tuvo muchos mestizos en su arbol genealogico, no me sorprenderia que incluso nacidos de muggles, ya sabes para evitar nacimientos de squibs o niños con sangre debil. —dijo Amarantha.

—Encerio, es que me cuesta trabajo el creerlo. —dijo Hermione.

—No es conocimiento publico, pero como bien lo dijiste eran una familia poderosa y respetable asi que si de repente aparecia una bruja o mago desconocido cerca de la familia y estos proclamaban que era de sangre pura nadie se hubiera atrevido a ponerlo en duda, en el arbol genealogico lo que hacian era solo poner el nombre de pila de los mestizos o nacidos de muggle omitiendo completamente sus apellidos, no reconocian sus origenes, y te aseguro que muchas familias que se hacen llamar puras hacen lo mismo. —informo Amarantha.

—Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, es bastante interesante e hipocrita como es que todos esas familias pura sangre se jactan de ser superiores y quieren la aniquilacion de los nacidos de Muggle y rebajar a los mestizos a ciudados de segunda clase cuando ellos mismos tienen mestizos o nacidos de muggle en sus arboles genealogicos . — dijo Hermione furiosa e indignada.

—No lo se, los hace sentir mejor creer que son superiores supongo, estoy segura que una vez que Rabastan despierte estara mas que dispuesto a compartir informacion y teorias. —dijo Amarantha con una sonrisa astuta.

—Si es que no lo enviamos devuelta a Azkaban. —dijo Hermione.

—Algo me dice que no lo haremos. —dijo Amarantha aun sonriendo.

—Porque me contaste esto sobre los Lestrange, no es que no me interesara, solo que no entiendo el porque compartir una parte de tu pasado conmigo. —pregunto Hermione.

—Porque estoy segura que Rabastan es inocente y me gustaria tener alguien que me apoyara en cuanto Kingsley y los otros lo interroguen. — respondio Amarantha.

Hermione alzo una ceja interrogante.

—Y que te hace pensar que voy a apoyarte a defender a un mortifago. —pregunto Hermione incredula.

—Porque cuando te veo me recuerdas a mi misma, sabes que no todo es blanco o negro, que el mundo esta lleno de matizes grises y las personas son complicadas que no porque a alguien se le etiquete de malo lo es. —dijo Amarantha afectuosamente. —Y aparte te puedo asegurar que te arrepenterias si mandaras a Rabastan a Azkaban.

—Eso es una amenaza. —pregunto Hermione confundida por el tono afectuoso de la mujer.

—No por supuesto que no, pero se por seguro que tu y Rabastan se tenian que conocer, aun no se la razon de su encuentro pero se que va ser importante para ambos. —dijo Amarantha con una sonrisa enigmatica.

—No creo en las profecias ni en los videntes. —espeto Hermione.

—Ironico viendo que tu mejor amigo es el protagonista de una de las profecias mas importantes del siglo. —dijo Amarantha.

—Que ahora me va a decir que es vidente. —dijo Hermione desdeñosa molesta con todo lo que tuviera que ver con adivinacion.

—Nunca me e considerado una, pero he experimentado con ciertos tipos de magia que te permiten tener viztazos hacia posibles futuros, ver las conecciones entre personas y su posible desenlace en contadas ocasiones. —dijo Amarantha.

—Supongo que ese tipo de magia no es precisamente legal. —dijo Hermione mas comoda al saber que al menos lo que decia no eran tonterias de vidente.

—No, pero no es como que importe o si? —pregunto Amarantha divertida.

—El ministerio lo tacharia de magia negra, ya que al conocer varios posibles futuros puedes manipular el presente como un juego de ajedrez, lo mismo con las relaciones personales, al conocer las conecciones sentimenteles presentes o futuras que se forjan entre personas las puedes manipular o incluso cambiar. —dijo Hermione maravillada con el tema.

—Lo se. pero ten en cuenta que el que pueda hacer algo no significa que lo vaya a hacer, no almenos que alguien importante para mi corra peligro y pueda evitar el tragico desenlace. —dijo Amarantha seriamente. —Aparte el ministerio tiene una mente demasiado estrecha. —añadio Amarantha con desden.

—Lo se y estoy de acuerdo. —coincidio Hermione.

—Vez me recuerdas a mi misma. —dijo Amarantha con una mirada de afecto hacia Hermione.

Por un momento ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio cada una enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Hermione no podia negar que sentia curiosidad por el menor de los Lestrange desde la primera vez que lo vio en el departamento de misterios en su quinto año habia despertado su curiosidad por alguna extraña razon, y su pelea de hace unas horas solo la hacia sentir mas curiosadad por el hombre, sabia que en varios momentos pudo haber atacado y dañado seriamente a ella o a Ginny y sin embargo parecia que no queria hacerles un daño serio, parecia querer evitar lastimarlas, y ahora no podia evitar preguntarse si tal vez esa mirada desenfocada y esquiva se debia a que tal vez estaba peleando y resistiendo la maldicion  _Imperius._

—Te ayudare a evitar que Rabastan lo vuelvan a enviar a Azkaban pero solo si el tiene algo para probar que es inocente, o al menos no tan depravado como los demas mortifagos. —dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

—No te puedo pedir mas. —respondio Amarantha con una sonrisa.

* * *

Grimmauld Place parecia desierto y solitario o eso es lo que almenos pensaba Narcissa Malfoy que acababa de entrar en la habitacion de su hijo solo para encontrar que Draco ya no se encontraba ahi, se dirigio hacia la biblioteca sabiendo que probablemente ahi es donde se encontraba su hijo, caminando por los largos y solitarios pasillos de la que fue la casa de su infancia no pudo evitar notar que el lugar aunque remodelado y mucho mas acogedor que en el pasado seguia preservando esa sensacion de soledad y tristeza, sentimiento que parecia asfixiante con tan solo ella y Draco en el lugar, claro que tambien estaban los padres de Hermione aunque en su opinion personal su presencia no contaba ni aportaba nada, ya que al parecer el matrimonio Granger hacia todo lo posible para evitar a todos los que vivia en el lugar incluyendo su propia hija.

La biblioteca se encontraba como siempre libreros y mesas con multiples libros apilados en cualquier rincon disponible, la unica iluminacion era la luz que emitian un par de velas, al principio creyo que el lugar se encontraba vacio hasta que en el rincon mas alejado del lugar en un gran sillon de alta cabecera vio la caellera platina de su hijo, acercandose pudo notar como Draco tenia un pesado libro abierto en sus manos.

—Que estas haciendo aqui? —dijo Narcissa sorprendiendo a su hijo.

—Madre me sorprendiste. — exclamo Draco cerrando el libro de entre sus manos.

—Lo siento, ahora dime que haces en este lugubre lugar. —pregunto Narcissa.

—Es una biblioteca madre no creo que sea lugubre como lo pones. —comento Draco con una sonrisa torcida.

—Si tu lo dices. —dijo Narcissa tomando un libro.

Los dos se sumieron en un comodo silencio, cada uno demasiado interado en su lectura.

—Ya regresaron. —pregunto Draco despues de unos minutos rompiendo el silencio.

Narcissa se debatio por un momento en si debia contestar la pregunta, sabia que Draco se preocupaba por Hermione y que si por el fuera la hubiera acompañado a la reunion, dandose cuenta que no servia de nada evsir su pregunta suspiro antes de responder.

—No han regresado, pero estoy segura que estan bien. — aseguro Narcissa incluso si ella tambien estaba preocupada.

—Entonces por que no han regresado, se supone que solo iban a ir a una reunion para hablar o no?, y eso fue ayer en la tarde. —expreso Draco.

—Lo se Draco, tal vez se quedaron a dormir con los Weasley, estoy segura que estan bien. —dijo Narcissa dedicandole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Si probablemente tengas razon. —coincidio Draco. —Es solo que no puedo evitar preocuparme sabes?. —añadio con un suspiro cansado.

—Lo se, igual me preocupan. —coincudio Narcissa con una mirada distante.

—Pero por el momento no podemos hacer ptra cosa que esperar que regresen, asi que vamos a comer. —dijo Narcissa.

—No tengo hambre. —respondio Draco.

—Necesitas comer, asi que vamos ya ordene a Kreacher y a Mimmie que preparen la comida. —dijo Narcissa con un tono que no admitia discusion alguna.

—De acuerdo, adelanteta te alcanzo luego.

—No vamos ahora mismo, estoy segura que pidemos a llegar a conocer a los Granger un poco mejor. —dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa astuta.

—Tengo el presentimiento que no les agramos a los padres de Hermione. —hizo notar Draco.

—No creo que sea personal, mas bien no les agrada nada que tenga que ver con nuestro mundo. —respondio Narcissa.

Notando que su madre no se rendiria hasta que aceptara ir a comer con ella y los padres de Hermione se levanto del sillon dejando el libro que estaba leyendo en una pequeña mesa, se dirigio con paso lento hasta donde estaba su madre esperandolo.

—De acuerdo, vamos a hostigar a los horribles padres de Hermione. —accedio Draco imitando la misma sonrisa astuta de su madre.

—Hostigar no Draco, solo queremos saber mas de los padres de la chica que te gusta. — reprendio la rubia mujer.

* * *

Ian Granger se encontraba junto con su esposa en el comedor esperando a que la comida apareciera, sabia que su esposa preferia pensar que algun sirviente se encargaba de preparar la comida y traerla a la mesa, odiaba reconocer cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la magia evitando de esa forma en todo momento a los elfos domesticos, pequeñas y curiosas criaturas a las cuales Jean Granger parecia tenerles un terror y asco descomunal. Desde que habian llegado a vivir a Grimmauld Place Jane Granger se habia pasado la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su habitacion y cuando tenia que salir evitaba lo mas que podia cualquiera artefacto extraño del lugar, trataba de evitar mirar a los multiples cuadros del lugar alegando que no era normal el que hablaran, que eso debia de ser algo malevolo y en contra de todos los principios naturales de la vida, su odio y miedo hacia todo lo magico cada dia y al pasar de los años se hacia mas y mas pronunciado, llegando al punto en donde en los ultimos dias habia evitado a su propia hija en todo momento, llegando a alegar que Hermione ya no era su niña si no algo completamente diferente y retorcido, y eso a Ian Granger le preocupaba demasiado.

Con una sola mirada Ian Granger pudo darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que se encontraba su esposa, de lo mucho que odiaba sentarse en ese comedor, sabia que probablemente era un error forzarla a salir se su habitacion pero realmente no le parecia saludable el que prefiriera estar todo el dia encerrada, aterrada de todo a su alrededor, incluyendo los otros habitantes de la casa, sabia que esa situacion no podia seguir asi, no al menos si quierian reparar la relacion con su hija, e Ian Granger estaba mas que seguro que no queria perder a su hija, y que aunque no entendiera el mundo al que pertenecia su hija y admitia temer a la magia que corria por las venas de ella, y que porsupuesto hubiera preferido que su hija, su Hermione naciera como una Muggle, sabia que no podia cambiarlo y lo unico que podia hacer era intenter entender su mundo. Asi que la invitacion a cenar de Narcissa Malfoy habia sido una agradable sorpresa, tenia la esperanza de que talvez su esposa despues de conversar con Narcissa empezara a abrirse a este mundo tan extraño y aterrador al que pertenecia su hija y por ende ellos habian sido arrastrados.

—Sentimos la tardanza, espero no esperaran demasiado. —dijo Narcissa Malfoy a modo de saludo.

—En lo absoluto Sra. Malfoy. —respondio Ian Granger con una sonrisa.

—Perfecto, pero les pido porfavor que nos tuteemos, al fin de cuentas vamos a estar viviendo juntos por solo Merlin sabe cuanto. —exclamo Narcissa.

—En todo caso encantado Narcissa. —Exclamo Ian Granger lanzandole una mirada llena de reproche a su mujer que habia permanecido en silencio.

—Si, encantados. —dijo Jean Granger con voz estrangulada.

—Bueno Jean, Ian, supongo que no han conocido a mi hijo, o al menos no formalmente. —dijo Narcissa ignorando el claro desagrado de Jean Granger. —Draco, no me hagas quedar mal, saluda. —reprocho Narcissa.

—Sr. Sra. Granger es un placer volverlos a ver en muchas mejores circunstancias que la ultima vez. —dijo Draco ofreciendo su mano en saludo a ambos.

Despues de un par de incomodos segundos en el que Jane Granger se rehusara a aceptar el saludo, Draco bajo lentamete la mano ofrecida sin quitar su mirada mercurio de la madre de Hermione, la cual solo lo veia a el al igual que a su madre con desprecio y miedo.

—Lo se la ultima vez que nos vimos tu junto con mi hija y sus amigos estaban salvando nuestras vidas, lo cual no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerles. —respondio Ian Granger rapidamente tratando de desviar la atencion del comportamiento de su mujer.

—No hay nada que agradecer. —dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo en el comedor sin ninguno de los presentes sabiendo que mas decir.

—Buno creo que es hora de comer. —anuncio Narcissa. —Mimmie.

Al oir su nombre una pequeña elfina de grandes ojos azules, y un pequeño vestido lila que demostraba su libertad aparecio a lado de Narcissa.

—Que puede hacer Mimmie, por Miss Cissa. —pregunto La elfina a la rubia mujer.

—Podrias traer la comida porfavor Mimmie. —pidio Narcissa amabemente.

—Claro Miss. Cissa, Mimmie traera la comida enseguida —dijo la pequeña elfina con una reverencia antes de desaparecer.

Otros incomodos momentos pasaron sin que ninguno supiera que decir para romper el tenso silencio. Narcissa mantenia una cordial sonrisa, tratando de no mostrar lo incomoda e irritada que se sentia con el comportamientos de los Granger, bueno en realidad especificamente Jean Granger, la cual parecia asegundos de tener un colapso nervioso desde que habia visto a la pequeña elfina.

La comida aparecio enfrente de ellos, algo completamente normal para Narcissa y Draco pero al parecer impensable o aterrador para Jean Granger la cual su rostro mostraba una mueca de disgusto mientras observaba la comida en frente de ella.

—A comer. —dijo Ian Granger demasiado entusiasmado como para ser real.

—Buen provecho. —respondio Narcissa.

La comida parecio eterna, cada segundo parecia extenderse una eternidad, Jean Granger no se molestaba en ocultar su desagrado y el echo de que preferiria estar en cualquier otro lugar, mientras su esposo se esforzaba en entablar conversacion con Narcissa o Draco en un intento dolorosamente obvio de querer salvar la comida.

Un pop! se escucho en la habitacion de a lado alertandoles a los presentes de que alguien se habia aparecido en la casa, momentos despues Sirius y Harry entraron al comedor ambos con expresiones sombrias marcando sus rostros, sus ropas aun sucias de sangre y polvo por la anterior pelea.

—Donde esta Hermione. —pregunto Draco.

Los dos hombres se sentaron en las sillas desocupadas sin prestarle atencion a la expresion horrorizada con que los veia Jean Granger o a la expresion claramente preocupada con la que los observaba Ian Granger al no ver a su hija con ellos.

—Donde esta Hermione. —volvio a preguntar Draco dejando ver un deje de impaciencia en su voz.

—En la madriguera. —respondio Harry.

—Que paso? —pregunto Narcissa.

—Donde esta mi hija. — pregunto Ian Granger.

—Hermione esta bien , se quedo en la madriguera con Amarantha para parchar a alguien. —respondio Sirius asegurandole al padre de Hermione.

—Quien esta herido?—pregunto Narcissa. —Sirius dime que paso. —pidio la rubia.

—Nos atacaron varios Mortifagos. —respondio Harry.

—Como, no se supone que solo iban a reunirse con Kingsley y la orden y que tiene que ver la madre de Blaise. —pregunto Draco.

Sirius llevo sus manos a sus ojos tallandolos fuertemente, soltando un fuerte suspiro.

—La reunion con la orden estuvo bien, hablamos todos los puntos importantes...

—Hablaron sobre la Ley Serpentis, les comentaste las teorias sobre como podria volver Voldemort. —pregunto Narcissa interrumpiendo a Sirius.

—Si Cissy lo hablamos. —respondio el animago.

—Y que es lo que va a pasar, no van aaprobar esa dichosa ley, verdad. —pregunto la rubia esperanzada.

—Creo que sera mejor que te cuente todo lo que hablamos. —dijo Sirius sabiendo que su prima no pararia hasta que le contara todo lo ocurrido.

Sin mas Sirius se embarco a contarle todo lo que se hablo en la reunion con la orden, el como Kigsley admitio que la mayoria de los mortifagos si no es que todos nunca habian pisado Azkaban, el como habia encubierto los ataques anteriores con ayuda del departamento de Aurores, le comento lo que la orden al igual que Kingsley pensaban sobre las teorias de como podian resusitar a Voldemort, incluso les informo de la resurreccion de Bellatrix.

Sirius odiaba tener que entrar en detalle sobre lo que estipulaba la ley serpentis, pero sabia que se lo tenia que decir a su prima ya que esa ley iba a afectar a su hijo si es que se llegara a aprovar. Enumero cada una de las clausulas que la ley estipulaba, al igual que las reacciones que la revelacion de dicha ley provoco.

—Entonces me estas diciendo que esa condenada ley se va a aprovar. —pregunto Narcissa conteniendo su enojo.

—No lo se Cissy, pero es bastante probable. —respondio Sirius.

Con un suspiro resignado Narcissa Malfoy trato de reprimir toda la preocupacion que la carcomia por dentro sabiendo que habia cosas mas importantes a tratar por el momento y que ya tendria mas tiempo para preocuparse de esa maldita ley.

—Una pregunta mas Sirius, y te pido de favor que no me mientas. —dijo Narcissa.

—Dime Cissy.

—Lucius, el esta libre cierto?. —pregunto Narcissa incluso si ya conocia la respuesta.

—Si fue uno de los mortifagos de los que se confirmo su escape. —respondio Sirius.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Narcissa con una mirada preocupada en su hermoso rostro, pasando un brazo sobre los delgados hombros de su hijo el cual lucia mas palido que de costumbre.

—Aun no has contestado que tiene que ver la madre de Blaise con esto, porque Hermione se quedo con ella. —pregunto Draco con un nudo en la garganta.

—Como les dije en la reunion con la orden llegamos a la conclusion de que no sabiamos nada de los Mortifagos a los cuales se les ordeno dejar el pais antes de la batalla, tampoco sabiamos de la existencia de varios de ellos, asi que decimos organizar una reunion hoy al medio dia con tu amigo Theo. —respondio Sirius cansado.

—Con Theo, porque con Theo? —pregunto Draco.

—El era un mortifago, tiene informacioon util. —respondio sin mas Harry.

—Al igual que yo, y no se nada que les pueda servir eso se los aseguro. —dijo Draco.

—Tal vez tu no Malfoy pero Theo parece tener mucha informacion valiosa. —dijo Harry—

—Y supongo que Amarantha acompaño a Theo a la reunion. —supuso Narcissa.

—Si ella junto a su hijo y Pansy. —respondio Sirius.

—Si despues de negociar un poco Theo accedio a comparir un poco de lo que sabia. — dijo Sirius.

—Negociar? porque Theo qurria guardarse informacion. —pregunto Draco.

—Parece ser que mucha informacion de la que tiene lo haria lucir que trabajo cercanamente a Voldemort y poner en riesgo en libertad. —respondio Sirius.

—No es imposible, Theo no era cercano a Voldemort .— dijo Draco sin poder creer.

—Eso no importa ahora Draco. —dijo Narcissa lanzandole una mirada cargada de simpatia a su hijo. —Que fue lo que Theo les dijo. —pregunto a Sirius.

—No mucho solo que el cara de enchufe tenia varias casa seguras alrededor del mundo, en cuales de ellas seria mas probable que los mortifagos se escondieran, eso y un poco de informacion sobre las familias Fawley, selwyn y Sokolovsky y que probablemente este ultimo es el que esta a cargo de todo, almenos hasta que Voldemort regrese. —respondio Sirius.

—Señor Black no es que no aprecie toda esta platica pero me gustaria saber porque mi hija no esta con usted. —pregunto Ian Granger el cual habia permanecido atento en toda la platica sin importarle que su esposa se hubiera retirado en cuanto empezaron a hablar de resurrecciones.

—Hermione se quedo con Amarantha a curar un mortifago herido. —respondio Sirius.

—Un mortifago, que hace Hermione curando un Mortifago. —pregunto Draco indignado.

—Cuando estabamos hablando con Theo aparecieron varios mortifagos, no se como se enteraron de la reunion, el punto es que lo hicieron, peleamos con ellos nadie de nuestro lado salio herido solo pequeños golpes y arañones, gracias a Amarantha que mato a varios de una forma grotesca e de añadir con un hechizo extraño. —dijo Sirius recordando la grotesca matanza. — Bueno Hermione y Ginny estaban peleando con un mortifago lo dejkaron bastante herido e inconsiente asi que cuando se dio la orden de retirada el no se dio ni por enterado. —dijo Sirius riendo.

—Cuando se retiraron todos los mortios, nos reunimos para ver que todos estuvieramos bien, poco despues escuchamos quejidos cerca de los escombros y sorpresa encontramos un mortio moribundo. —relato un sonriente Sirius.

—Y porque curarlo? debieron dejarlo morir. —grito Draco enojado.

—Draco.— regaño Narcissa lanzando una mirada severa a su hijo.

—Ahi es donde la cosa se pone interesante, Amarantha de alguna forma parece haber notado que el mortifago estaba bajo el  _Imperius,_ asi que lanzo un fuerte  _Finite Incantatem,_ y cuando digo fuerte es encerio fuerte cranme, bueno rompio el  _Imperius_ exitosamente y nuestro mortifago lo ultimo que dijo antes de volver a desmayarse fue que queria ser un prisionero politico. —relato Sirius aun asombrado.

—Un prisionero politico? porque iba a querer eso? —pregunto Narcissa incredula.

—No lo sabemos por eso vamos a interrogarlo, y para eso nesecitamos de que no muera por sus herida de ahi que Amarantha y Hermione lo esten curando. —informo Sirius.

—Pero no entiendo el porque Hermione tiene que curarlo. —dijo Draco malhumorado.

—Amarantha le pidio que la ayudra. —dijo Harry.

—Y porque ustedes no estan en la madriguera esperando a interrogar al mortifago. —pregunto Narcissa.

—Porque necesitamos veritaserum para interrogarlo, asi que vinimos a buscarlo. —respondio Sirius.

—y quien fue el mortifago que atraparon. —pregunta Narcissa curiosa.

—Ni idea, se me hace conocido pero no estoy del todo seguro. —dijo Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Yo si, era Rabastan Lestrange. —informo Harry.

—Y porque no lo matan el y su hermano son unos sadicos. —dijo Draco con voz temblorosa antes de levantarse y salir rapidamente del comedor.

Al ver la mirada interrogativa y preocupada de su prima Sirius decidio responder.

—Primero vamos a ver que nos dice cuando lo interroguemos, luego veremos si es necesario mandarlo a Azkaban, o que le den el beso del Dementor como en un principio Kingsley queria para todos los mortifagos que habian escapado despues de la batalla de Hogwarts. —dijo Sirius.

—Yo solo recuerdo a los Lestrange como criaturas sadicas, retorcidas y sin moral, espero por su bien que no se equivoquen al querer darle una oportunidad a uno de ellos. —dijo Narcissa levantandose y saliendo del comedor.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde ya me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía o gramaticales, no estoy editando ni revisando nada antes de subirlo, y si a eso le añadimos el que escriba rapido aveces e de tener faltas o equivocaciones al escribir.
> 
> Lo se el capitulo es mas corto que de costumbre y ligeramente de relleno, pero es necesario aveces para introducir nuevas cosas, personajes y tramas de forma que queden bien incorporadas a la historia o al menos eso es lo que yo creo.
> 
> Me debati por un rato en si debia incorporar el interrogatorio aqui pero decidi que no, que seria mejor dejarlo para el capitulo veinte.
> 
> Estoy feliz por fin esta historia esta en el mismo punto que en Fanfiction y Wattpad donde también la estoy publicando, tratare de actualizar el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible.


	21. Capitulo Veinte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAPITULO SIN EDITAR.  
> Capitulo extra largo -11169 palabras- por mi Hiatus de casi un año, voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido al menos dos veces al mes asi que espero que les guste la historia y valiera la pena la espera y ojala aun alguien este leyéndola después del hiatus tan largo.

 

* * *

De lo primero que fue consiente al despertar fue que por primera vez en muchos años su mente era completamente suya, no podia sentir ninguna presencia asfixiante e invasiva en su mente obligandolo y sometiendole a cumplir su voluntad. No podia recordar con clarididad que habia pasado o donde estaba. Podia oir voces distantes a lo lejos pero no entendia lo que decian, sabia que tenia que salir de ahi, tenia que alejarse antes de que su hermano lo encontrara, antes de que volviera a reclamar su mente como suya.

—Se que estas despierto. —dijo la voz de una mujer suavemente.

Rapidamete abrio los ojos sobresaltandose por la suave voz, por un momento se vio deslumbrado por la luz que entraba por una pequeña ventana en frente suyo, parpadeando rapidamente giro hacia donde provenia la voz, a lado de la pequeña cama donde se encontraba acostado se encontraba sentada una mujer, su mirada de un inusual lila fija y penetrante en el; tratando de ponerse rapidamente de pie, se empujo sobre sus brazos solo para soltar un gemido de dolor, al momento que sus brazos cedieron bajo su propio peso, hasta ese momento no se habia dado cuenta de lo debil y adolorido que se encontraba tan distraido al sentir su menta completamente suya.

—No te levantes, las heridas de tu pecho aun no han cerrado del todo. —dijo la mujer tranquilamente.

Amarantha miraba atentamente a Rabastan ahora que se encontraba despierto podia apreciar mejor el parecido que este tenia con su madre. Cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Alessandra DeLuca podria ver el parecido tan marcado en su hijo menor.

—Tienes los ojos de tu madre. —dijo Amarantha al ver esos ojos azul hielo, tan claros que parecian traslucidos.

La mirada de Rabastan se enfoco en el rostro de la hermosa mujer la cual lo observaba atentamente, su rostro indesifrable, sus ojos lilas brillosos y una ligera sonrisa en sus carnosos labios.

—Donde estoy? —pregunto cauteloso Rabastan sus voz seca y rasposa.

Rabastan observo impaciente como la mujer se levanto de su silla y se dirigio hacia una gastado taburete que servia como mesa de noche, observo atentamente como la mujer servia agua en una gastada taza para luego dirigirse con paso lento hacia el ofreciendole la taza llena de liquido. Incluso si sentia la garganta seca Rabastan no tomo la taza de la mano de la mujer, no sabia quien era ella ni lo que queria, por todo lo que sabia la taza podia estar llena de veneno o cualquier pocion que le causaria interminable sufrimiento eso en el peor de los casos, y en el mejor de los casos veritaserum. De cualquier forma Rabastan no pensaba decir nada al menos que tuviera mas informacion de con quien estaba lidiando; lo ultimo que recordaba era demasiado borroso pero estaba seguro que habia participidado en un ataque, pero no podia recordar en donde o quien era el objetivo, solo recordaba estar peleando con un par de chicas a las cuales esperaba no haber lastimado.

—No esta envenenada, es solo agua. —dijo Amarantha al ver la mirada cautelosa de Rabastan.

Al ver que Rabastan no pensaba aceptar el agua ofrecida Amarantha solto un suspiro resignado dejando la gastada taza a lado de la cama de Rabastan, dedicandole una ligera sonrisa al joven —porque eso era Rabastan para ella sin importar que ya tuviera treinta y tres si es que recordaba bien— se encontro con sus ojos del color del hielo que la observaban de forma inquisitiva esperando una respuesta a su anterior pregunta.

—Estamos en la madriguera, la casa de los Weasley —aclaro Amarantha al ver el rostro confundido de Rabastan.

—Qien eres tu? —pregunto Rabastan lleno de sospechas agregando con una sonrisa torcida. —Puede que mi mente esta bastante jodida pero estoy seguro que no eres una Weasley. —dijo observando con detalle a la mujer de color ebano y ojos lila.

Amarantha solto una pequeña risa al escuchar lo que dijo Rabastan.

—Por supuesto que no soy una Weasley. —dijo Amarantha ligeramente indignada. —Mi nombre es Amarantha Zabini, probablemente no lo sepas pero soy tu madrina, tu madre y yo eramos buenas amigas. —respondio Amarantha decidiendo revelar ese pequeño detalle que pocos sabian y que tendria que dar a conocer a todos los presentes dentro de poco.

—Mi madre, conociste a mi madre?. —pregunto Rabastan su mirada llena de una emocion indesifrable.

Amarantha sonrio ligeramente dando un ligero asentimiento de cabeza como unica respuesta.

—No te creo, no puedes ser mucho mayor que yo y mi madre lleva muerta varios años, murio poco despues de que naci. —espeto Rabastan a la defensiva.

—Lo se, —admitio Amarantha. —Soy mucho mayor de lo que paresco Rabastan, facilmente podria ser tu bisabuela.

—Como?

—Eso no importa ahora, pero te aseguro que Alessandra DeLuca fue una preciada amiga, una de las mejores personas que he conocido, amable, inteligente, divertida, siempre viendo lo mejor en todos incluso cuando no lo habia. —dijo Amarantha perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Alessandra fue una de mis mejores amigas y una magnifica persona. —dijo Amarantha obligandose a regresar a la realidad, dejando las memorias de Alessandra DeLuca guardadas en un profundo rincon de su corazon, donde pertenecian.

—Se que no me conoces pero espero que almenos trates de confiar en mi? —dijo Amarantha al joven Lestrange.

Notando que Rabastan no respondia pareciendo estar perdido dentro de su propia mente Amarantha se acerco lentamente a el no queriendo asustarlo o sobresaltarlo, sentandose con delicadeza a lado de su cama y tomando su delgada y delicada mano entre las suyas pudo apreciar que sus manos se parecian a las de Alessandra finas y de largos y delicados dedos Rabastan tenia las manos de un artista al igual que su madre casi sin querer Amarantha se empezo a preguntar si tambien habia heredado el talento de Alessandra.

—Rabastan? —llamo denuevo Amarantha intentendo captar la atencion del joven.

Ligeramente preocupada al notar la falta de respuesta en el joven Lestrange Amaratha trato de recordar todos lo que sabia sobre la maldion imperio y todos sus posibles efectos secundarios al estar bajo ella por largos periodos de tiempo; sabia que entre los posibles efectos secundarios estaban paranioa, alusinaciones demencia y muchos mas problemas mentales como para poder o quererlos recordar, y si a eso añadia mas de una decada en Azkaban en constente compañia de los dementores y posibles torturas le aterraba pensar en que condicion se encontraba la mente de Rabastan.

—Rabastan. —llamo esta vez mas firmemente Amarantha acompañando su vos con un ligero apreton en la mano del joven.

—Eh? —dijo Rabastan sobresaltando ligeramente al notar la cercania de la mujer y liberando rapidamente su mano del agarre de esta sin importarle la fuerte punzada de dolor que recorrio su brazo entero.

—Te encuentras bien? —pregunto suavemente la mujer al ver la expresion confundida del joven.

—Si? —respondio rapidamente Rabastan. —Que van hacer conmigo? —pregunto el joven recordando que se encontraba con la orden del fenix o aliados de Potter.

Soltando un suspiro y dedicando una ligera sonrisa que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora Amarantha se dirigio hacia Rabastan.

—Kingsley, el ministro de magia y actual lider de la orden del fenix quiere interrogarte. —respondio Amarantha.

—Y luego que Azkaban o el beso? —pregunto Rabastan resignado.

—Eso depende de lo que nos digas Rabastan.

—Entiendo. —dijo con voz monotona.

—Rabastan necesito saber has estado bajo el imperio todo este tiempo? Quiero ayudarte pero necesito que cofies en mi. —pidio Amarantha con un ligero rastro de suplica en su voz.

—Porque quieres ayudarme? —pregunto desconfiado Rabastan.

—Porque creo que eres inocente. —respondio Amarantha llena de seguridad. —Asi que dime has estado bajo el imperius todo este tiempo.

Rabastan parecio debatirse por un momento si confiar o no en Amarantha, sabia que a estas alturas de su vida realmente no tenia nada mas que perder a si que sin querer empeorar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenia solto un suspiro resignado.

—No lo se, eso creo, no puedo recordar gran parte de mi vida. —respondio Rabastan haciendo una mueca como si estuviera intentando recordar algo.

—Que el tiempo se desdibuje es un claro indicativo de haber estado bajo el imperius por prolongados periodos de tiempo. —comento Amarantha en voz alta.

—En que año estamos? —pregunto Rabastan.

—Diciembre 13, 1999, falta poco mas de una semana para navidad. —respondio Amarantha checando en todo momento las expresiones de Rabastan.

—Tengo treinta y tres años, he pasado mas de la mitad de mi vida en Azkaban. —dijo Rabastan a nadie en particular.

Amarantha veia impotente al joven delante de ella sin saber que decir, que podia decirle sabiendo que habia pasado mas de la mitad de su vida en ese horrible lugar, que habia perdido muchas experiencias en su vida, que basicamente toda su vida habia sido desperdiciada y perdida incluso antes de Azkaban. Los Lestrange eran conocidos aliados de Voldemort lo cual le habia costado a Rabastan que no se le permitiera asistir a Hogwarts en su lugar siendo enseñado por tutores privados en sus primeros años y por mortifagos una vez este cumplio los trece años. Amarantha queria asegurarle que ahora todo estaria bien pero sabia que no podia, sintio su corazon romperse al ver la lagrimas silenciosas que se derramaban por las palidas mejillas de Rabastan, odiaba pensar que habia roto la promesa que le hiso a Alessandre ya hace varios años atras, el como le habia fallado, el como no habia protegido a su hijo.

Alguien llamando suavemente a la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos tomando una profunda respiracion tranquilizandose a si misma y agradeciendo a quien fuera que se hallara al otro lado de la puerta Amarantha se levanto de la cama de Rabastan decidiendo volver a sentarse en la gastada silla.

—Pase. —pidio Amarantha.

—Lady Zabini, Kingsley quiere saber cuando vamos a poder iniciar el interrogatorio. —dijo Hermione entrando a la pequeña habitacion y notando en seguida que Lestrange se encontraba despierto y por alguna razon que desconocia este parecia estar llorando.

—Preferiria que me llamaras Amarantha, porfavor. —pidio la mujer con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. —respondio Hermione sin prestarle mucha atencion a la mujer ya que su mirada y atencion se encontraban en Rabastan Lestrange.

Sin poder evitarlo Hermione noto como el mortifago se encontraba recargado en la cabecera de la pequeña cama en la que se encontraba el como sus manos apretaban fuertemente el gastado covertor con el que sus piernas se encontraban cubiertas, el ligero temblor en sus labios y las lagrimas silenciosas que bajaban por sus hundidas mejillas, lagrimas que parecian no poder detenerse, casi en contra de su voluntan la chica no pudo evitar sentir una profunda lastima hacia el joven hombre.

—Hermione?

—Perdon? —dijo Hermione avergonzada dandose cuanta que Amarantha habia estado hablandole todo este tiempo.

—Pregunte que si Kingsley no podria esperar para interrogarlo. —dijo Amarantha viendo de reojo a Rabastan el cual parecia seguir en el mismo estado sisn siquiera haber notado la presencia de Hermione en la habitacion.

—No, lo siento, el al igual que Arthur quieren iniciar el interrogatorio lo antes posible, de echo me enviaron a decirte que incluso si seguia dormido lo despertaras no piensan esperar mas. Sirius y Harry regresaron ya hace varias horas con el veritaserum. —dijo Hermione a Amarantha lanzando una mirada llena de simpatia hacia el mortifago.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Amarantha resignada.

—Lo siento, no pude convencerlos de que lo dejaran recuperarse un poco mas. —se discupo Hermione.

—No te preocupes Hermione, talvez es mejor terminar con ello de una vez. —dijo Amarantha agradecida con la joven bruja.

—Rabastan. —llamo Amarantha suavemente al mismo tiempo que sacudia ligeramente el hombro del mortifago.

Despues de unos momentos Rabastan giro su mirada hacia Amarantha parpadeando rapidamente para detener las lagrimas que parecian rehusarse a parar. —Si? —pregunto Rabastan con voz cortada y aspera.

—Kingsley y los demas miembros de la orden quieren interrogarte. —dijo Amarantha suavemente esperando que Rabastan la estuviera escuchando.

—Cuando? —pregunto Rabastan aun con la mirada perdida en algun otro lugar.

—En este momento Rabastan. —respondio Amarantha frotando ligeron circiulos en la espalda del mortifago.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Rabastan en un tono de voz bastante monotono que dejaba en claro que realmente no estaba prestando atencion o que no le importara lo que pasara con el, Amarantha no supo cual de las dos opciones preferia.

Sin dejar de frotar suavemente su espalda Amarantha se giro hacia Hermione encontrandose con que la joven bruja tenia la mirada fija en Rabastan —el cual aun parecia aun no haber notado su existencia— su expresion era una llena de preocupacion mientras mordia ligeramente su labio.

—Donde quieren que se lleve a cabo el interrogatorio? —pregunto Amarantha esperando que al menos Kingsley fuera lo suficiente considerado para llevarlo a cabo en la misma habiatcion ya que no creia que Rabastan tuviera la suficiente energia para bajar las multiples escalesras.

—Abajo en la pequeña habitacion que Arthur utiliza para acumular sus artefactos muggles. —dijo Hermione.

—No pueden llevar su estupido interrogatorio aqui en su lugar? —pregunto Amarantha aun ya sospechando la respuesta.

—No, Arthur insistio en poner vaiar guardas anti—aparicion en la habitacion al igual que otros cuantos hechizos para evitar algun posible escape, incluso si realmente pienso que es inecesario. —dijo Hermione soltando un bufido. —Ellos ya estan esperando.

—De acuerdo, Rabastan. —llamo Amarantha para atraer la atencion del mortifago el cual parecia haberse perdido otra vez en sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento. —se volvio a disculpar Hermione sin estar del todo segura hacia quien de los dos presentes dirigia su disculpa.

—No es tu culpa Hermione. —aseguro Amarantha mientras ayudaba a ponerse en pie al mortifago.

Hermione le dedico una ligera sonrisa a Amarantha retirandose hacia la puerta para permitirle a la mujer el que ayudara a Lestrange a levantarse, sintiendose observada alzo la mirada solo para encontrarse con los ojos mas inusuales que alguna vez habia visto de un color tan claro que parecian traslucidos y aun brillantes por las lagrimas, le conferian el aspecto de un lago congelado, Lestrange la mirada con un semblante confundido como si no estuviera seguro en que momento habia llegado a la habitacion y viendo como el hombre parecia medio ido a Hermione no le sorprederia que no se hubiera percatado antes de su presencia, su expresion era la de alguien completamente perdido y roto y sin poder evitarlo Hermione se encontro volviendo a sentir un profundo dolor y empatia por el hombre enfrente de ella y casi sin querrer se encontro dedicandole una sonrisa trtandole de infundir seguridad.

* * *

—Cuanto mas se van a tardar?— pregunto Arthur molesto ante toda la situacion.

—Hermione fue por Amarantha no creo que tarden . —respondio Sirius tratando de mantener su caracter bajo control ante la actitud del hombre.

—Deberiamos haberlo mandado a Azkaban directamente no entiendo por que siquiera nos molestamos con esto. —dijo Arthur exasperado.

Kingsley solto un suspiro agotado ya cansado de escuchar el mismo argumento de parte del patriarca de los Weasley. —Ya hablamos de esto Arthur, no podemos mandarlo a Azkaban si existe la mas minima oportunidad de que sea inocente.

—Es un Lestrange, por su puesto que no es inocente. —sentencio Neville.

—De echo los Lestrange no siempre fueron unos completos desquiciados sadicos fanaticos de la sangre pura. —menciono Sirius recordando un poco de lo que decia su madre entre gritosllenos de histeria.

Neville hiso una mueca de desprecio ante las palbras del animago.

—Voy a ver que le toma tanto tiempo a hermione. —dijo Harry antes de salir de la habitacion.

Por un momento Ron se devatio entre seguir a Harry si tan solo para huir de la pesada atmosfera que estaban creando su padre y neville con sus miradas llenas de odio, pero rapidamente aplasto la idea al recordar la actual situacion con ambos de sus amigos.

—No creo que los chicos deberian estar presentes. —dijo Kingsley atrayendo la atencion de todos.

—Tengo derecho a escuchar lo que tiene que decir Lestrange. —dijo Neville furioso.

—Estoy de acuerdo, el chico merece escuchar que es lo que tiene que decir esa basura. —dijo Arthur dandole la razon a Neville.

Con tan solo una mirada al rostro lleno de ira del chico Kingsley se dio cuenta que todo esfuerzo por sacarlo de la habitacion seria inutil, soltando un suspiro resignado Kingsley dirigio su mirada hacia Neville. —Si te dejo quedarte vas a guardar silencio, no vas a interrumpir el interrogatorio?

—Me compartare, —dijo Nneville, su mandibula fuertemente apretada mostrando que no estaba de acuerdo con las condiciones de Kingsley.

Kingsley contempolo a Neville por un momento sopesando si era buena idea mantener al chico en la misma habitacion que Lestrange, sabia que Neville tenia mas que razon suficiente para querer a Lestrange pudriendose en Azkaban, diablos probablemente ni si quier lo culparia si decidiera atacar a Lestrange, pero eso no lo podia permitir no hasta estar seguro de donde se encontraba Lestrange. Sus pensamientos se vieron rapidamente interrumpidos por la entrada de Harry que venia con Hermione a su lado, la chica lucia palida y cansada, mordia su labio ligeramente una clara señal de que se encontraba preocupada observo Kingsley.

—Donde esta Lady Zabini y Lestrange? —pregunto Kingsley.

—No creo que tarden —dijo Hermione sus cejas fruncidas como si se devatiera en se decir algo mas, enfocando su mirada en Kingsley tomando una decision Hermione dijo con voz extrañamente suave. —Lestrange parece bastante ido, no se si sea de alguna utilidad interrogarlo, tal vez deberiamos dejarlo descansar un poco mas.

—No, vamos a terminar este interrogatorio de una vez, mientras mas rapido lo terminemos mas rapido esa basura estara de camino a Azkaban y fuera de mi casa. —dijo Arthur su voz llena de odio.

—Como puede decir algo tan horrible e insensible...

—No te molestes cariño, el serñor Weasley solo ve lo que quier ver. —dijo Amarantha interrumpiendo a Hermione.

Amarantha entro a la habitacion su mirada desafiante en Arthur su paso magestuoso incluso si en ese momento mantenia un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rabastan tratando de mantener al hombre de pie, al otro lado de Rabastan se encontraba Theo su mirada fria posandose en Kingsley y an Arthur.

—Bien iniciemos con esto. —dijo Kingsley tratando de evitar un argumento entre Arthur y Amarntha.

—De acuerdo. —acepto Amarantha dirigiendo a Rabastan con ayuda de Theo hacia la silla vacia en el centro de la habitacion llena de triques.

Por un momento Kingsley no pudo evitar obserbar a Rabastan Lestrange, el hombre lucia demacrado su piel palida casi traslusida, su rostro lleno de sudor y su respiracion laboriosa pero su exprecion fue lo que por un momento lo hiso dudar en continuar con el interrogatorio, su expresion lucia vacia como si no se encontrara de todo ahi incluso si sus ojos lucian una mirada llena de dolor completamentee atormentados.

—Tal vez realmente deberiamos dejarlo descansar un poco mas. —dijo Sirius probablemente notando lo mismo que Kingsley.

—No, lo hacemos ahora, eso no tiene derecho a descansar, deberia estar en Azkaban. —dijo Arthur, su rostro rojo de la ira.

Viendo como Amarantha se mantenia cerca de Lestrange de manera protectora con Theo en todo momento cerca de ella Kingsley decidio que lo mejor seria acabar de una vez con esto.

—Sirius, el veritaserum funcionara aunque se encuentre en este estado? —pregunto Kingsley señalando con una mano la exprecion ida del menor de los Lestrange.

—Deberia, el nos dira todo lo que sabe. —respondio Sirius.

—Entonces comencemos. —dijo Kingsley tomando el pequeño frasco de veritaserum de Sirius

—Antes de que procedamos con esto, deberia de decir algo. —dijo Amarantha bloqueando la vista de Lestrange a Kingsley.

—Si. Lady Zabini? —pregunto Kingsley cansado de lidiar con la mujer.

—Rabastan es mi ahijado, su madre fue una buena amiga mia. —dijo Amarantha su voz firme.

—Y no penso en mencionarlo antes? —pregunto Arthur.

—Perdon pero estaba ocupada ratando de salvar su vida. —respondio Amarantha en un todo de falsa dulzura.

—El merece morir. —dijo Neville sin remordimientos.

Ignorando a Neville, Amarantha giro su mirada hacia Kingsley. —Solo quiero que quede claro que creo completamente en la inocensia de Rabastan.

—Supongo que estamos a punto de descubrir que tan inocente es. —dijo Kingsley entregandole el vial de veitaserum a Amarantha.

Amarantha se arrodillo junto a Rabastan tomando su mano entre las suyas le dio un pequeño apreton captando la tencion del hombre.

—Rabastan recuerdas lo que te dije, que la orden queria interrogarte? —pregunto Amarantha su voz suave.

Un ligero asentimiento fue la unica respuesta que recibio por parte de Rabastan pero para Amarantha parecio ser suficiente ya que continuo hablandole suavemente al hombre.

—Necesito que tomes veritaserum, es para asegurarnos de que dices la verdad, de acuerdo? —pregunto Amarantha al notar como la mirada de Rabastan parecio centrarse al escuchar el nombre de la pocion.

—Solo van a ser un par de preguntas para saber donde reciden tus alianzas, no es como si tuvieras algo que perder o si? —dijo Amarantha tratando de convencerlo.

Por un momento Rabastan permanecio obserbando el pequeño frasco que Amarantha le ofrecia antes de tomarlo en sus temblorosas manos y beber todo su contenido en un solo trago.

Una vez Amarantha se hubo levantado Kingsles se dirigio con paso firme hacia Lestrange.

—Bien comencemos, cual es tu nombre completo y fecha de nacimiento. —pregunto Kingsley comenzando por las preguntas estandar.

—Rabastan Alexander Lestrange DeLuca naci el 16 de abril de 1966. —respondio Rabastan su voz monotona sin emocion alguna.

Por un momento el rostro de Kingsley mostro incredulidad ante la respuesta del hombre antes de enmascararla rapidamente.

—Imposible eso significaria que se te envio a Azkaban aun siendo menor de edad. —dijo Kingsley no queriendo creerlo incluso sabiendo que no habia oportunidad de que estuviera mintiendo.

—Lestrange a que edad se te envio a Azkaban. —pregunto Kingsley.

—Tenia quince.

—Hubo un juicio, como se te pudo mandar a Azkaban aun siendo menor de edad? —pregunto Kingsley.

—Nunca se me permitio hablar para defenderme. Bellatrix gritaba que el señor tenebroso regresaria que todos los sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre moririan, aurores nos arrastraron fuera de la sala encadenados, Bellatrix no dejaba de gritar, no se cayaba lo unico que podia escuchar eran sus gritos y promesas de dolor, cuando me di cuenta ya estabamos en Azkaban. Nos habian colocado en un punto de traslado directo hacia Azkaban. —narro Rabastan su mirada perdida en sus memorias.

—Veo que no fui el unico enviado a Azkaban sin un juicio justo. — dijo Sirius su mirada fija en el menor de los Lestrange.

—Participaste en la tortura de los Longbotton? —pregunto Kingsley rogando por que contestare que si, incluso si solo era para no sentir la culpa de que se habia cometido una injusticia

—No

—Mentiroso!. —grito Neville encolerizado levantandose rapidamente de donde se encontraba sentado.

—Neville te voy a pedir que guardes silencio y te vuelvas a sentar si es que quieres permanecer aqui. —pidio Kingsley al furioso joven.

Una vez Neville estuvo sentado —incluso si aun lanzaba miradas llenas de odio hacia Lestrange— Kingsley aclaro su garganta antes de continuar con su interrogatorio.

—Se encontraron pruebas de que habias estado presente en el lugar donde se les torturo a los Longbotton. —dijo Kingsley.

Una mirada confundida fue la unica respuesta que obtuvo Kingsley por parte de Rabastan, tomando una profunda respiracion se recordo a si mismo que el veritaserum funcionaba mejor con preguntas concretas y al notar el estado de Lestrange era obvio que el hombre no estaba del todo bien mentalmente, asi que lo mejor seria mantener las preguntas lo mas concretas posibles.

—Estuviste presente el dia que se les torturo a Alice y Frank Longbotton? —pregunto Kingsley.

—SI

—Participaste en la tortura de los Longbotton? —pregunto Kingsley manteniendo en todo momento el contanto visual.

—No

—Que hacias ese dia ahi?

—Mi hermano me llevo con el queria que observara. Que vigilara que nadie viniera. —respondio Rabastan.

—Antes del ataque a los Longbotton habias participado en redadas, ataques a muggles o cualquier actividad mortifaga? —pregunto Kingsley pasando su mano por su cabeza.

—No, esa fue la primera vez que salia de Lestrange Hall. —respondio Rabastan.

—A que te refieres que fue la primera vez que salias de Lestrange Hall? —pregunto Kingsley temiendo la respuesta.

—Toda mi infancia vivi en Lestrange Hall.

—Fuiste a Hogwarts? —pregunto Kingsley arrepintiendose de no haber investigado mas sobre la historia de la familia Lestrange.

—No.

—Cuando se te marco como mortifago? —pregunto Kingsley su mirada inconsientemente dirigiendose hacia el brazo de Rabastan.

Por un momento Rabastan parecio estar peleando con sigo mismo, su respiracion volviendose mas trabajosa su mirada danzando en todos los presentes

—Cuando se te marco como mortifago? —volvio a preguntar Kingsley su voz llena de autoridad.

—No lo se. —respondio Rabastan su voz cortada.

—Como que no lo sabes? —pregunto Arthur bruscamente.

—Arthur porfavor calmate y dejame hacer las preguntas. —pidio Kingsley teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—Tenias la marca tenebrosa la primera vez que se te mando a Azkaban. —pregunto Kingsley ya imaginando la respuesta.

—No. —respondio Rabastan rapidamente y sin rastro de duda.

—Maldicion! —exclamo Sirius mirando a Rabastan con una mirada cargada de lastima.

—Has estado bajo el Imperius? —pregunto Kingsley mas por protocolo que por otra cosa.

—Si.

—Que paso despues de la fuga de Azkaban? —prgunto Kingsley aunque no tenia muchas esperanzas de averiguar algo util.

—Recuerdo a varios mortifagos, ellos nos hicieron aparecer en una mancion, ahi estaba el, el señor tenebroso, el nos mantuvo bajo el cruciatus, supongo que me desmaye no recuerdo mas. —relato Rabastan su mirada fija en sus manos.

—Que mas recuerdas? —pregunto Kingsley.

—No lo se, recuerdo una batalla, el departamento de misterios o era Hogwarts? — dijo Rabastan sin poder separas ambas batallas. —recuerdo dolor, personas llorando antes de morir? una serpiente gigante...lo recuerdo a el. —dijo Rabastan su mirada fija en Theo.

—Nott?

—Estuve presente un par de veces junto con los Lestrange. —respondio Theo.

—Y que mas? puedes confirmar que el estuvo bajo el imperio? —pregunto Sirius sintiendo una especie de empatia hacia el mortifago, el cual probablemente nunca lo quiso ser se recordo a si mismo.

—Todas las veces que lo vi parecia bastante... vacio, como si fuera solo una marioneta esperando ordenes, no tarde mucho en hacer la coneccion, averigue rapidamente que se le mantenia la mayor parte del tiempo bajo el imperius, Rodolphus y Bellatrix probablemente eran sus principales titiriteros. —respondio Theo sin mostrar emocion alguna.

—Quienes fueron los que lanzaron el Imperius sobre Rabastan? —pregunto Kingsley a Theo.

—Su propio hermano y Bellatrix principalmente, pero no dudo que mas personas lo mantuvieran bajo el imperio si era necesario. —respondio Theo su voz fria.

—Porque se te mantuvo bajo el imperio? —pregunto Kingsley a Rabastan.

—Yo no queria servir al señor tenebroso. —respondio Rabastan.

Kingsley intercambio miradas con Sirius tratando de decidir que hacer.

—Ahi tienes tu respuesta Kingsley, Rabastan es inocente y no hay razon para quererlo enviar a Azkaban en todo caso el ministerio le debe una compesacion por sentenciarlo tan injustamente. —dijo Amarantha quebrando el silencio.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted Lady Zabini, solo necesito hacer un par de preguntas mas. —pidio Kingsley notando la mano protectora de la mujer en el hombro de Rabastan.

—De acuerdo. —acepto Rabastan su mirada ligeramente mas clara, mas enfocada.

—Quien fue el que los libero de las celdas del ministerio? —pregunto Kingsley.

—No pude ver su rostro, llevaba una capucha que cubria su rostro por completo, pero escuche su voz, era un hombre joven probablemete. —respondio Rabastan tratando de recordar mas detalles.

—El tenia mi varita y la de Rodolphus, ambas se las entrego a mi hermano, lo ultimo que recuerdo claramente es Rodolphus alzando su varita invocando el imperio. —respondio Rabastan.

—Recuerdas el lugar donde fueron despues de escapar? —pregunto Kingsley.

—No, no recuerdo nada, lo primero que recuerdo es estar peleando con dos chicas, tu eras una de ellas, cierto? —pregunto Rabastan dirigiendo su inusual mirada a Hermione.

Hermione asintieo ligeramente como respuesta.

—Lo siento. —se disculpo Rabastan su mirada implorante en la castaña.

—No hay problema, se que en ese momento te estabas resistiendo al imperius. Tuviste mas de unaa oportunidad para matarnos y no la tomaste. —dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa queriendo infundirle seguridad.

—Una ultima pregunta y terminamos, de acuerdo? —dijo Kingsley.

—Porque no trataste de pelear el Imperius, siento que parecias muy resignado a estar bajo el control de alguien mas. Porque no tratar de romper el imperius? —pregunto Kingsley realmente curioso.

—No tenia ninguna razon para pelear. —dijo Rabastan su voz hueca y monotona aun bajo el influjo del veritaserum.

* * *

—Realmente esto es una mierda, que hacemos? —pregunto Sirius sentandose en el sofa de la sala de estar.

—Dejarlo ir, es lo que van a hacer. —dijo Amarantha.

—Lady Zabini debe comprender que no es tan facil, nosotros sabemos que Rabastan es inocente pero ante el ministerio el es un mortifago que escapo justo antes de que se ejerciera su sentencia. —dijo Kingsley tratando de que la mujer comprendiera.

—Tu eres el ministro Kingsley. —dijo Hermione a lado de Amarantha.

—Si pero no se cuanto pueda mantener el puesto, sabes que me opongo a la ley serpentis y eso no les gusta a la mayor parte del Wizangemont. —dijo Kingsley. —Por el momento lo mejor seria que Rabastan quedara bajo la proteccion de la orden, tal vez en una casa segura.

—La orden en la cual sospechan hay traidores? —pregunto Amarantha incredula.

—Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar a alguien confiable. —aseguro Kingsley aun si el no estaba del todo seguro.

—Que piensas de todo esto? —pregunto Harry acercandose a Hermione.

—Que obviamente la incompetencia del ministerio no es nada nuevo. —respondio Hermione jalando a Harry hacia otro sofa.

—Que opinas de Lestrange? —pregunto Harry sin saber del todo que pensar.

—Que su vida probablemente a sido un infierno. Toda su vida ha estado encerrado ya sea en su casa, en azkaban o en su propia mente y ahora aqui nosotros nos encontramos discutiendo en donde encerrarlo nuevamente, solo que ahora con el pretexto de su proteccion. —dijo Hermione su voz demasiado controlada dejaba en claro lo furiosa e indignada que se sentia.

—Entonces tu que sugieres? —pregunto Harry notando como Amarantha aun se hallaba discutiendo con Kingsley y Sirius.

—No lo se, el obviamente necesita ayuda, estar bajo el imperius por tanto tiempo deja huella, al igual que el cruciatus y los dementores, pero no se que hacer. —admitio Hermione con un suspiro agotado recargandose en el hombro de Harry.

Harry paso un brazo por los hombros de su amiga antes de recargar su mejilla en la cabeza de Hermione.

* * *

Neville se encontraba enfurecido no podia creer que Kingsley pensara dejar libre a Lestrange, en su opion lo unico que se merecia el mortifago era el beso del dementor y eso aun era demasiado misericordioso, lo que Lestrange merecia era una eternidad de dolor y torturas inemaginables, tal vez sufrir el cruciatus eternamente o al menos hasta que no supiera ni siquiera su propio nombre al igual que el y su hermano habian echo con sus padres penso Neville.

Llegando a la puerta de donde habian llevado a cabo el interregotario Neville se detuvo por un momento antes de llamar esperando a medias que Arthur no abriera.

Arthur abrio la puerta con una expresion molesta en su rostro esperando encontrantrarse a Kingsley, Sirius o a la perra Zabini alegando por la inocensia del mortifago, al ver el rostro de Neville no pudo evitar sonreir ligeramente ante el rostro lleno de furia no disimulada del joven.

Tomando un paso afuera de la habitacion Arthur cerro la puerta detras de el antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Neville, tratando de incubrir la molestia que sentia dibujo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro antes de preguntar con un tono curioso. —Neville que estas haciendo aqui? no deberias estar con los demas?

—Kingsley y Sirius estan hablando sobre enviar a Lestrange a una casa segura de la orden. —dijo Neville su voz llena de ira suprimida. —Es solo que no puedo creer que no vayan a darle el beso, me conformaria incluso con Azkaban.

—No pueden realmente estar pensando en dejarlo libre y ofrecerle la proteccion de la orden? —pregunto Arthur incredulo.

—Ellos ya han decidido que es inocente, lo unico que actualmente se devaten es el que hacer con el. —respondio Neville.

—Lo siento Neville. —dijo Arthur sabiendo que el chico es el que mas razones tenia para odiar a ese mortifago en particular.

—Es que no puedo creer que crean lo que les dijo, gracias a el y a su hermano nunca conoci a mis padres, no realmente. Ellos no saben quien soy y ahora uno de los culpables de su tortura lo piensan dejar caminar libre, como si ni hubiera arruinado la vida de mi familia. —dijo Neville con un rastro de histeria.

—Voy a hablar con ellos tal vez tratarlos de hacer entrar en razon, sabes el veritaserum no siempre funciona, hay personas que se han echo inmunes a la pocion. —dijo Arthur con una ligera sonrisa es su pecoso rostro.

—Crees que Lestrange sea inmune. —pregunto Neville esperanzado.

—Puede ser una posibilidad, ahora voy a tratar de hacerles ver ese pequeño echo a Kingsley y a Sirius miestras te podrias quedar con Lestrange vilgilar que no haga nada? —pregunto Arthur.

—Por supuesto lo vigilare. —respondio Neville rapidamente.

* * *

Cerrando la puerta detras suyo Neville se quedo por un momento recargado en la puerta reuniendo sus pensamientos , despues de un segundo su mirada se dirigio hacia Lestrange el cual aun seguia sentado en el mismo gastado sofa en el que lo habian interrogado. Su mirada recorrio a Lestrante tomando rapidamente todos los ligeros detalles como su cabello oscuro y demasiado largo lucia graso y descuidado, como una ligera capa de sudor al igual que un matiz grisaceo se aferraban a su palida piel.

Decidiendo acercarse mas Neville tomo un par de pasos en direccion hacia el mortifago, al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban hacia el Lestrange levanto la mirada encontrandose con el rostro de un joven desconocido.

Neville no pudo evitar el escalofrio que recorrio su cuerpo al encontrarse con los ojos de Lestange, sus ojos eran tan claros que parecian traslucidos como los de un muerto, como si la misma muerte te estuviera mirandom una mirada fria y vacia, se imagino que exactamente como los ojos de Lestrange lucirian los ojos de los inferi penso Neville.

—Mas preguntas. —pregunto Rabastan despues de un momento empesando a incomodarse ante la mirada escrutadora del joven.

—Por que lo hiciste? —pregunto Neville sorprendiendose asi mismo.

Sin saber a que se referia el joven, Rabastan decidio ignorar la pregunta incluso si aun sentia ligeramente la compulsion del veritaserum queriendo obligandole a contestar.

—RESPONDE! —grito Neville acercandose a Rabastan en dos rapidas zancadas.

Al ver como el mortifago mantenia la cabeza gacha Neville tomo la barbilla del mortifago en su mano obligandole bruscamente a encontrar su encolerizada mirada.

—Responde, porque mis padres, porque los torturaste? — volvio a preguntar Neville apretando mas fuertemente la barbilla del mortifago en su agarre.

Observando el rostro del joven atentamente Rabastan supo quien era el joven enfrente suyo, en un raro momento de claridad Rabastan se percato de que este joven tenia muchos motivos para odiarlo a el y todo lo que tuvera que ver con el nombre Lestrange.

—Yo no los torture. —respondio Rabastan, su rostro una mascara en blano ante la actitud del chico.

—MIENTES! —grito Neville clavando sus uñas en la piel del mortifago.

—Yo nunca levante mi vatita hacia los Longbottom. —respondio Rabastan claramente.

—Neville solto brucamente la barbilla del mortifago como si le diera asco tan siquiera tocarlo.

—Tu, al igual que tu hermano, Bellatrix y Barty Crouch Jr. ustedes cuatro torturaron a mis padres, los torturaron por horas sin fin regozandose en sus gritos, los torturaron hasta que destrozaron su mente, ahora responde porque. —pregunto Neville, su voz exstrangulada tratando evitar el gritar.

—Yo no lo hice. —respondio Rabastan nuevamente.

—MIENTES! —grito Neville soltandole un fuerte puñetazo al mortifago.

—Mirame. —dijo Neville estirando sus dedos ligeramente al sentir un ligero dolor en sus nudillos.

Renuentemente Rabastan alzo la mirada encontrandose con el rostro del joven Longbottom el cual lo miraba como si en ese momento estuviera imaginando mil formas en las que pudiera acabar con su vida.

—Yo no torture a los Longbottom. —volvio a decir Rabastan esta vez articulando cada silaba lentamente.

Añ escuchar la negacion del mortifago una vez mas Neville no pudo mas que lanzarse hacia el soltando puñetaso tras puñetaso sin importarle el punzante dolor en su pulgar, solo detiendose al oir es sonido de algo romperse, retirandose del mortifago Neville no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sastisfaccion al ver el rostro lleno de sangre del mortifago.

—Te sientes mejor? —pregunto Rabastan escupiendo sangre.

—Voy a matarte, voy a ser lo mismo que tu y tu hermano hicieron con mis padres. —dijo Neville con voz temblorosa alzando su varita en direecion a Rabastan.

Rabastan sonrio mostrando sus dientes manchados de sangre, al ver como la varita del chico Longbotton apuntaba directamente hacia el sin temblar —a diferncia de su voz— Rabastan ensancho su sonrisa sabiendo lo que venia, sabiendo que el penetrante dolor del cruciatus se acercaba sin poder evitarlo solto una carcajada llena de histeria al recordar que el dolor del cruciatus era una de las unicas constantes de su vida, una de las pocas sensaciones capaces de penetrar la espesa neblina en su mente cuando se encontaba bajo el imperius, riendose a carcajadas le dio la bienvenida al inescrutable dolor de la maldicion cruciatus.

—Crucio. —dijo Neville lanzando por primera vez la maldicion en su vida.

Con una mirada horrorizada Neville vio como Lestrange arqueaba su espalda soltando una carcajada desquisiada antes de caer al suelo aun riendo, vio como su cuerpo se arqueaba y retorcia en angulos extraños ante el poder de la maldicion, lagrimas corrian por las ahuecadas mejillas de Lestrange limpiando la sangre a su paso, y como en un trance Neville volvio a repetir una y otra vez crucio, crucio, crucio. Se sentia asqueado por lo que estaba haciendo sin darse cuenta lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas imitando aquellas de su victima.

Crucio, crucio,crucio, crucio es lo unico que podia pensar Neville su mente no permitia lugar a otro pensamiento, su mirada fija en Rabastan observando con un sentimiento hueco como el demacrado cuerpo del hombre se retorcia, como su espalda se arqueaba en angulos sobrehumanos, las pequeñas venas de sus ojos reventandose, su camisa cubriensose de sangre, al mismo tiempo que sus oidos trataban de bloquear los horribles gritos que este lanzaba mezclados con su desquiciante e histericas carcajadas.

CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO era lo unico que se repetia en la mente de Neville una y otra vez como una insesante y macabra melodia.

* * *

Lo primero que Arthur vio cuando llego a su sala fue a Amarantha Zabini discutiendo con Kingsley y Sirius, recorriendo con su mirada la pequeña sala encontro que Harry, Hermione y Ginny se hallaban hablando en voz baja con Nott,Parkinson y el chico Zabini el cual se hallaba abrazando a su hija observo con desaprovacion, en el sillon mas alejado de la sala se hallaba Ron su mirada fija en el grupo de jovenes, al ver a su hijo Arthur no pudo mas que sonreir al ver que al menos uno de sus hijos tenia sentido comun y seguia sus intrucciones vigilar en todo momento a las serpientes.

—Que esta pasando? —pregunto Arthur acercandose a kingsley.

—Arthur, no deberias estar con Rabastan. —dijo Kingsley sin poder ocultar la mueca de fastidio de su rostro.

—Neville se encuentra con el. —respondio Arthur. —Y bien que esta pasando.

—Estamos decidiendo un lugar seguro para mantener a Rabastan. —dijo Sirius

—Y estamos seguros que el es inocente? —pregunto Arthur impregnando su voz de duda.

—Lo hemos interrogado con el Veritaserum Arthur, el es inocente. —respondio Kingsley hirritado y sin querer iniciar el mismo argumento nuevamente con el patriarca de los Weasley.

—Como sabemos que Lestrange no es inmune al Veritaserum? —pregunto Arthur posando su mirada en Kingsley y en Sirius.

—El no es inmune al Veritaserum. —dijo Sirius haciendo un gesto con la mano quitandole peso a las preocupaciones de Arthur.

—Pero como podemos estar seguros de eso Sirius? —pregunto Arthur sin querer dejar el tema.

—No hay personas inmunes al veritaserum. —afirmo Sirius. —Se puede creear inmunidad a la pocion pero eso toma tiempo, años de recistir los efectos de la pocion, y para que alguien pueda recistir el veritaserum se debe tener una gran fortaleza de mente y gran voluntad, y es mas que obvio que Rabastan no las tiene. —termino de explicar Sirius harto ante el comportamiento de Arthur.

—No podemos saber si el esta montiendo, tal vez el tiene tanto fortaleza de mente y voluntad y solo esta protegiendo a Voldemort. —dijo Arthur.

—El no sirve a Voldemort. —dijo Amarantha su mirada furiosa en el pelirrojo.

—No es como si su opinion sea muy objetiva. —gruño Arthur.

—Vamos Arthur piensa si Rabastan pudiera resistir el Veritaserum tambien hubiera podido resistirse al imperio incluso quebrar su control con el tiempo. Asi que ya dejalo en paz Lestrange es inocente deja de intentar probar lo contrario se esta volviendo cansado. —dijo Sirius.

—Como pueden explicar sus respuestas entrecortadas, o el que no nos dio ninguna informacion relevante sobre las casas seguras o lo que planean los mortifagos? —pregunto Arthur negandoce a abandonar el tema, su rostro comenzando a tomar el mismo color de su cabello.

—Cuando el Imperio se realiza de manera adecuada la victima no puede recordar nada de lo que hace mientras esta bajo la maldicion, el tiempo se desdibuja. —dijo Amarantha cada vez mas molesta ante el hombre.

—Amarantha tiene razon, lo unico que nos pudo decir probablemente son los poco momentos que el probablemente peleaba contra la maldicion, por eso sus memorias son confusas y se funden una con otra. —dijo Sirius dandole la razon a Amarantha.

—No creo que sea buena idea dejarlo libre...

Un grito escalofriante junto con risas desquiciadas hicieron que Arthur se detuviera a mitad de su argumento intercambiando rapidamente miradas con Kingsley y Sirius se percato de que ambos magos ya tenian sus varitas en sus manos ambos parecian tener una conversacion silenciosa antes de asentir el uno al otro pareciendo llegar a un acuerdo ambos se dirigieron rapidamente atras de Amarantha Zabini la cual al momento de escuchar los gritos se apresuro hacia donde habian dejado a Lestrange, Hermione, Harry y Nott a lado de Amarantha.

Amarantha trato de abrir la pequeña puerta al notar que se resistia hiso un ligero movimiento con su mano rompiendo el cerrojo, entrando rapidamente con Hermione a su lado la mujer se quedo por un segundo observando la esena con la que se encontro, el chico Longbottom mantenia se varita fija en Rabastan invocando una y otra vez la maldicion cruciatus como si en un trance se encontrara, lagrimas se derramaban por sus ojos sin poder detenerse, su rostro en blanco mientras observaba a Rabastan el cual gritaba,sollozaba y se carcajeaba en partes iguales, su cuerpo contorcionandose en angulos imposibles su rostro lleno de sangre al igual que la sencilla playera blanca que Amaranta le habia puesto ahora se hallaba bañada en sangre claramente los cortes del sectusempra se habian vuelto a abrir fueron todos los pensamientos que pasaron por la mente de Amarantha en tan solo cuestion de segundos.

—Expeliarmus! ,Petrificus Totalus! . —dijo Hermione rapidamente desarmando y petrificando a Neville siendo la primera en reaccionar.

Amarantha agradecio internamente que Hermione se encargara del chico Longbottom sabiendo que ella no hubiera sido tan misericordiosa y lo ultimo que necesitaba en esos momentos eran problemas por matar o al menos mutilar gravemente al chico.

Dirigiendose rapidamente hacia donde se encontraba Rabastan, su cuerpo aun sacudiendose por espasmos y su sangre rapidamente comenzando a formar un pequeño charco bajo el, Amarantha se dejo caer de rodillas —sin importarle manchar su hermoso vestido de sangre— sacando su varita y comenzando hacer rapidos movimientos sobre la figura de Rabastan.

—Hermione. —llamo Amarantha haciendole un gesto a la chica indicandole que se acercara.

Hermione aun horrorizada por las acciones de Neville salio de su estupor al escuchar la voz de Amarantha llamandola sin perder un momento se dirigio hacia donde se encontraba la mujer, sacando su varita se apresuro a transfigurar el gastado sillon —donde antes se habia encontrado Rabastan sentado— en un cama sin perder tiempo Amarantha levito el cuerpo de Rabastan a la cama dejandolo caer con gran delicadeza continuo haciendo rapidos movimientos de varita evaluando y reparando el daño que el cruciatua habia echo.

—Salgan y tomen a Neville con ustedes. —dijo Hermione su voz glacial.

—Hermione? —pregunto Harry que con ayuda de Ron levantaba a un petrificado Neville.

—Salgan para que podamos reparar el daño que Neville causo. —dijo Hermione furiosa, su magia pareciendo reponder a las emociones de su portadora se manifesto empujando a todos fuertemente por la puerta antes de cerrarla con un golpe una vez todos estuvieron fuera de la habitacion.

Hermione hizo aparecer las varias pociones que sabia que podian necesitar antes de atreverse a dirigir la mirada en direccion de Rabastan, con un nudo en la garganta vio como sus cristalinos ojos recorrian la habitacion enloquicidos un brillo febril en ellos, sus labios se movian rapidamente diciendo algo su voz apenas arriba de un susuro, su rostro tenso lleno de dolor.

Tomando una profunda respiracion Hermione se dirigio hacia la pequeña cama sentandose en la orilla de esta dirigiendo su mano en direccion a Rabastan comenzo a retirar delicadamente el oscuro cabello del sudoroso rostro del hombre, alizando y peinando su cabello suavemente esperando que la cadencia del movimiento comenzara tranquilizar al hombre.

—No lo...hice, yo no que..ria, el volvera... siempre es asi... todo es igual...todo,todo, todo... se repite, otra vez, los veo, se acercan. —dijo Rabastan su vos apenas imperceptible.

—Shh, esta bien, todo estara bien. — dio Hermione suavemente tratando de calmar los susuros enloquecidos y sin sentido del hombre.

—todo otra vez,todo pasa,todo,todo,todo se repite,todo. —repitio Rabastan sin detenerse.

—Ey esta bien, todo estara bien. —aseguro Hermione limpiando las lagrimas que bajaban por el rostro manchado de sangre de Rabastan.

Tomando una pequeña franela que Amarantha habia echo aparecer Hermione comenzo a limpiar el rostro de Rabastan, antes de colocar su nariz corectamente la cual se encontraba rota, —por un puñetazo de parte de Neville supuso la chica,— con cuidado continuo limpiando y desinfectando los pequeños cortes en su rostro antes de aplicar esencia de dictamo en ellos.

Hermione se encontro con la mirada de Rabastan, sus ojos fijos en ella se encontraban llenos de dolor pero al menos su mirada ya no parecia enloquecida y los susurros sin sentido se habian detenido eso era un avance se dijo asi misma Hermione.

—Un par de sus costillas estan rotas al igual que otras se deslizaron de su lugar, voy a tratar de acomodarlas pero va a doler. —dijo Amarantha al notar que Rabastan aun se encontaba despierto.

—Es mejor que duerma mientras arreglas sus costillas. —dijo Hermione sin querer que Rabastan pasara mas dolor.

—Tienes alguna pocion somnifera? —pregunto Amarantha estando de acuerdo con Hermione.

Con un Accio no verbal y sin varita Hermione estiro su mano para trapar el pequeño frasco lleno de liquido de color lechoso que se acercaba rapidamente hacia ella.

—Lestrange puedes tomar esto, porfavor. —pidio Hermine mostrandole el pequeño frasco a Rabastan el cual miraba el frasco con una mirada dudosa.

—Es solo una pocion somnifera, Rabastan te prometo que hara que el dolor se detenga, al menos por el momento. —dijo Hermione volviendo a alisar el cabello de Rabastan suavemente.

Hermione se dio cuenta que Rabastan no queria tomar la pocion y realmente no lo culpaba por desconfiar de ella pero el dolor devio de ser bastante ya que despues de unos momentos dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza aceptando tomar la pocion, Hermione dirigio el pequeño frasco hacia los labios agrietados de Rabastan ayudandole a tomar todo el liquido, el efecto fue inmediato el cuerpo de Rabastan comenzo a relajarse rapidamente antes de quedara profundamente dormido.

—Esta dormido. —dijo Hermione a Amarantha.

—Esa era una fuerte pocion sedativa. —comento Amarantha con una sonrisa.

—Nunca sabes cuando puede ser de utilidad. —respondio Hermione con un ligero encogimiento de hombros devilvendole la sonrisa a Amarantha.

—Lo se, bueno pongamos a trabajar. —dijo Amarantha.

Las dos mujeres rapidamente comenzaron atrabajar en perfecta sincronizacion acomodandose los huesos que se habian dislocado de su lugar debido a las violentas convulciones, volviendo a limpiar y tratar los cortes y heridas que se habian vuelto a abrir vendandolos nuevamente, inmovilizando la muñeca derecha la cual se hallaba rota, todo eso antes de hacer tomar a un inconciente Rabastan varias pociones revastacedoras de sangre al igual que pocion skelegrow para ayudarle a sus costillas y muñeca sanar rapidamente.

* * *

—Que hacemos con el? —pregunto Harry aun sosteniendo a un petrificado Neville con la ayuda de Ron.

—Despetrifiquenlo. —dijo Arthur con una mirada extraña en su rostro.

—Dejalo como esta Harry. —dijo Sirius rapidamente.

—Sirius?

—Que mierda estaba pensando? — pregunto Sirius a nadie en particular.

—El queria justicia y al darse cuenta que ninguno de ustedes pensaba impartirla, el la tomo por su propia cuenta. —dijo Arthur justificando las acciones de Neville.

—Justicia? justicia? Eso no era justicia, el solo se comporto al igual que cualquier seguidor de Voldemort torturando a lguien inocente y desarmado, no veo como puede ser eso justicia. —dijo Sirius molesto sus ojos brillantes.

—Lestrange torturo a sus padres, el chico tenia todo el derecho del mundo a hacer lo que hizo. —argumento Arthur sin poder mantener la mirada del animago.

—Los dos callense. —pidio Kingsley su mano masajeando sus cienes.

Sirius parecio por un momento querer cerrarle la boca al patriarca del los Weasley de un puñetazo, sintiendo la mirada de Harry en el se giro para encontrarse con la preocupada mirada de su ahijado tomando una profunda respiracion tratando de calmarse se giro hacia Kingsley.

—Y ahora que hacemos Kings? —pregunto Sirius ignorando la precencia de Arthur.

—Crees que Rabastan se pueda quedar en Grimmauld Place contigo? —pregunto Kingsley agotaddo.

—No seria mejor que se quedara con Amarantha? —pregunto Sirius sabiendo como se sentia su prima y su hijo respecto a los Lestrange.

—No confio del todo en ella, preferiria que Rabastan permanezca con alguien de la orden. —respondio Kingsley.

—A Cissy no le va a agradar. —dijo Sirius soltando un suspiro. —Pero si, el se puede quedar conmigo solo queda ver si Amarantha esta de acuerdo.

—No creo que Lady Zabini se oponga, parece haber tomado a Hermione como su protegida probablemente confia en ella. —dijo Kingsley habiendo notado el interes de la mujer hacia Hermione.

—De acuerdo. —acepto Sirius.

—Pero debemos tomar precauciones, no solo podemos tenerlo viviendo en una casa de un miembro de la orden asi como si nada. —intervino Arthur.

—Lo haremos Arthur mientras vayamos a la sala a esperar que Lady Zabini y Hermione terminen. —dijo Kingsley empezando a caminar hacia la sala de los Weasley.

* * *

Despues de dos horas Amarantha entro a la sala donde se encontraban todos reunidos, su mirada lila recorriendo a cada uno de los precentes pudo notar que su hijo se encontraba abrazando a la chica Weasley mientras hablaba con sus amigos, Harry y Sirius se encontraban hablando en susurros de vez en cuando lanzando miradas hacia los dos hombres Weasley los cuales mantenian en medio de ellos a Longbotton el cual se mantenia con la mirada gacha y en silencio, Kingsley se mantenia alejado de todos en silencio probablemente cansado por todos los eventos recientes penso Amarantha dirijiendose haci el lider de la orden del fenix y ministro.

—Lady Zabini espero que todo se encuentre bien. —dijo Kingsley al ver a la mujer acercarse a el.

—Rabastan esta estable, Hermione y yo reparamos el daño que causo Longbottom. —respondio Amarantha diciendo el nombre de este ultimo sin molestarse en disimular el odio en su voz.

—No puedo expresar cuanto siento lo sucedido.— dijo Kingsley sin querer hacer de la mujer una enemiga.

—Usted no tiene que disculparse Kingsley. —dijo Amarantha lanzando una mirada llena de odio hacia Neville.

—Neville no estaba pensado en ese momento se dejo llevar por la ira. —dijo Arthur aun tratando de defender las acciones del chico.

—Es asi Longbottom? —pregunto Amarantha con voz fria.

—El lo merecia. —respondio Neville sin alzar la mirada.

Amarantha tomo un paso hacia donde se encontraba Longbottom, con un dedo alzo la mandibula del chico clavando su uña al igual que el joven habia echo con Rabastan.

—Escuchame bien por que no lo pienso repetir otra vez, si vuelves a lazar tu varita contra Rabastan o cualquier otro que este bajo mi proteccion voy hacer tu vida miserable, voy hacer que el destino de tus padres sea un dulce sueño a comparacion de lo que te espera. —dijo Amarantha con voz firme antes de soltar bruscamnte el rostro del chico.

—Lady Zabini no creo que este sea lugar para amenazas. —dijo Kingsley severo, comenzando a acercarse hacia la mujer.

—No era una amenaza, solo estaba dejando en claro un echo. —respondio Amarantha manteniendo la mirada de Kingsley.

—Donde esta Hermione? —pregunto Sirius interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas entre Amarantha y Kingsley.

—Con Rabastan no es como si confiara dejarlo solo en este lugar cuando se encuentra inconsiente. —respondio Amarantha.

—Lady Zabini hemos llegado al acuerdo que el lugar mas seguro para Rabastan seria Grimmauld Place la actual recidencia de Sirius —comento Kingsley atrayendo la atencion de la mujer.

—Supongo que estoy conforme con ello, claro que prefiriria que se quedara conmigo pero he de suponer que no es una opcion viable por el momento. —dijo Amarantha alzando un aceja oscura a direccion de Kingsley.

—No por el momento, Grimmauld Place fue una casa segura de la orden y actualmente es el hogar de Sirius el lugar tiene protecciones bastantes fuertes al igual que guardas de sangre, es uno de los lugares mas seguros que puede haber en el que puede estar seguro Rabastan. —dijo Kingsley.

—De acuerdo, siempre y en cuanto se me permita visitarlo. —dijo Amarantha en direccion a Sirius.

—Por supuesto —concedio Sirius.

—Bien en todo caso me retiro necesito informarle a Cissy de nuestro nuevo huesped. —dijo Sirius a Kingsley.

—Espera Sirius que no te piensas llevar al mortifago contigo? —pregunto Arthur.

—Supongo que no hasta que despierte, o me equivoco? —pregunto Sirius a Amarantha.

—Seria lo preferible...

—Lo quiero fuera ahora mismo, no me importa el estado en el que se encuentre quiero que se largue de mi casa en este momento. —dijo Arthur interrumpiendo a Amarantha.

—Como decia seria lo preferible el esperar que recupere fuerzas pero viendo la situacion tampoco me gustaria que Rabastan permaneciera ni un minto mas en este basurero. —dijo Amarantha su mirada llena de odio hacia el pelirrojo.

—Bien, supongo que sera mejor irnos. —dijo Sirius pasando una mano por su cabello.

Amarantha le dio una ligera sonrisa a Sirius antes de dirigirse hacia su hijo. —Blaise, Theo, Pansy sera mejor que los tres se dirijan a la casa los alcanzare en cuanto me asegure que Rabastan llegue a Grimmauld Place

—Mama...

—Blaise cariño. —dijo Amarantha su voz no dejando lugar para argumentos.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Blaise levantandose del sofa.

Rapidamente Blaise, Theo y Pansy se despidieron de Ginny, Harry y Sirius para luego desaparecer rapidamente.

* * *

La biblioteca de Gimmauld Place se hallaba igual que siempre sin importar la hora del dia el lugar siempre se mantenia sumido en tinieblas. Draco caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitacion sin importar estar alborotando el polvo y el olor a humedad de la vieja alfombra.

—Draco, deja de dar vueltas y sientate me comienzas a marear. —dijo Narcissa Malfoy a su hijo.

—Porque aun no han llegado, y se paso algo? —pregunto Draco nervioso deteniendo por un momento su incesante paso.

—Ellos estan bien, no te preocupes. —aseguro Narcissa.

—Ya han pasado casi veinticuatro horas de que Sirius y Potter vinieron por el veritaserum y aun no hemos sabido nada, que tal si paso algo dijeron que iban a interrogar a Lestrange el es peligroso. —dijo Draco sentandose a lado de su madre.

—Al igual que Sirius, Hermione y Harry confia en ellos, en sus habilidades ellos se saben cuidar. —dijoNarcissa.

—Entonces porque no hemos sabido nada de ellos? —pregunto Draco.

Narcissa solto un suspiro agotado antes de encontrarse con la mirada de su hijo, su rostro lucia palido y lleno de preocupacion sabia que lo que le hiba a deceir no le hiba a agradar pero tambien sabia que lo mejor era que entendiera la situacion en la que se encontraban.

—Draco, nosotros no somos miembros de la orden y si Sirius nos comenta algunas cosas de las que estan pasando es porque somos su familia y confia en nosotros al igual que no quiere que nos preocupemos estando en la oscuridad, lo mismo con Hermione y Harry son tus amigosy confian en ti pero ellos al igual que Sirius son miembros de la orden y no dudo que existan cosas que son asuntos enteramente de la orden de las cuales no nos digan nada. —dijo Narcissa sonriendo suavemente tratando de hacerle comprender a su hijo el lugar donde se encontraban.

—Pero si lo que Hermione sospecha es verdad, si El realmente va a aregresar es algo que nos incumbe a todos y no solo a la orden. —dijo Draco su mirada con un brillo lleno de terquedad.

—Lo se, pero eso no significa que vayamos a pelear. —dijo Narcissa sus ojos brillantes. — Nos movimos con Sirius por que su casa es uno de los lugares mas seguros, necesitabamos un lugar donde tu padre, Bella o algun otro mortifago no nos encontrara.

—Entonces nos estamos escondiendo? —pregunto Draco indignado.

—Draco...

—No quiero esconderme, quiero hacer algo para ayudar no solo quedarme sentado de brazos cruzados mientras mis amigos estan tratando de evitar una tercera guerra magica, incluso Blaise, Pansy y Theo parece estar ayudando y ellos tampoco son miembros de la orden, porque yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? —dijo Draco antes de levantarse y renovar su incesante caminata.

—Parece que esta vez Amarantha no se quedara a un lado si una nueva guerra se desata, y Theo esta pasando informacion a la orden. —dijo Narcissa sin saber que mas decir para tranquilizar a su hijo.

—Que informacion podria tener Theo? —pregunto Draco.

—Parece que Theo tenia una pocision mas alta en los rangos mortifagos. —dijo Narcissa a modo de respuesta.

—Eso no puede ser posible. —dijo Draco negandose a aceptarlo.

Con una mirada llena de lastima Narcissa sonrio. —El parece tener mucha informacion.

—Quiero ser de ayuda. —dijo Draco pensando en Hermione.

—Draco...

—Blaise, Theo y Pansy estan con Amarantha al parecer ayudando a la orden, Harry y Hermione pelearon hace tan solo unos dias contra mortifagos protegiendo a los demas. —dijo Draco deteniendose por un momento, su mirada fija en su madre. — Ahora todos ellos estan interrogando a Lestrange, una de las personas mas retorcidas y crueles que existen tratando de obtener informacion que los ayude a deter el regreso del señ...de Voldemort. —dijo obligandose a decir el nombre. —Y que es lo que yo estoy haciendo? solo escondiendome en la antigua casa Black esperando que si se desata una tercera guerra no me vea afectado.

—Esto es por Hermione? —pregunto Narcissa conociendo los sentimientos que alberga su hijo hacia la chica.

—No solo es por ella, por supuesto que quiero hacer algo para ayudarla pero no solo es eso, no quiero volver asentirme inutil, quiero pelear sin importar cual sea el costo. —dijo Draco mirando a su madre con mirada llena de suplica rogandole que entendiera.

—No quiero perderte Draco eres mi hijo, eres lo unico que me queda. —dijo Narcissa con voz quebrada dejando caer las lagrimas que antes se habian rehusado.

Con una sola mirada hacia su madre Draco supo que ella entendia lo que estaba sintiendo al igual que sus deseos de pelear pero eso no significaba que los comprendiera. Acercandose a su madre Draco se sento a su lado sonriendole ligeramente antes de abrazarla lo mas fuerte que sus brazos le permitian odiando con cada latido de su corazon esa expresion llena de angustia en su madre y odiando aun mas el no poder prometerle el que nunca lo perderia sabiendo que no se quedaria atras mientras sus amigos peleaban y reconociendo que existian una gran posibilidad de que terminara muerto.

—No vas a cambiar tu mente? —pregunto Narcissa aun si podia ver la respuesta claramente escrita en el rostro de su hijo.

—No puedo quedarme escondido sin hacer nada, te prometo qu en todo momento tratare de cuidar de mi mismo. —respondio Draco sonriendo ligeramente.

Asintiendo ligeramente Narcissa sonrio volviendo a abrazar a su hijo fuertemente sin querer soltar con miedo de que desapareciera ante sus propios ojos. Asi permanecieron por varios minutos tratando de reconfortarse e infudise seguridad el uno al otro solo viendose interrumpidos por el sonido de varios pasaos al igual que la voz de Sirius .

—Han vuelto. —dijo Draco levantandose .

—Vamos a ver que los demoro tanto. —dijo Narcissa caminando a lado de su hijo.

Los dos Malfoy caminaron en direccion de las voces ya mas cerca podian escuchar con claridad aHarry, Sirius y Hermione hablando con otra mujer cuya voz resultaba ligeramente familiar incluso si en el momento parecian no poder hubicarla, intercambiando una mirada con su hijo Narcissa fue la primera en entrar a la habitacion donde se escuchaban hablar, al entrar a la habitacion no pudo evitar suprimir una expresion de asombro al ver a su primo y a Harry sosteniendo entre los dos la figura inconciente de Rabastan Lestrange, llena de preocupacion se giro hacia su hijo solo para encontrarlo con una mueca llena de horror en su palido rostro.

—Cissy, Draco que estan haciendo aqui? — pregunto Sirius tratando de bloquear a Rabastan de la vista de su prima y del hijo de sta.

—Porque lo trajeron aqui? —pregunto Draco perdiendo el poco color en su rostro, su mirada fija en el mortifago.

—Es una larga historia? —respondio Sirius.

—Entonces empieza a explicar porque traes a uno de los mas despiadados mortifagos aqui. —dijo Narcissa su voz glacial al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita y la apuntaba al hombre inconsiente.

—Cissy baja la varita. —pidio Sirius.

—No hasta que me digas que hace uno de los Lestrange aqui? —dijo Narcissa sin bajar su varita.

—Cissy...

—Sirius creo que sera mejor que llevemos a Rabastan a un lugar donde pueda descansar. — dijo Amarantha acercandose hacia Sirius.

Al ver como la mirada indecisa del animago alternaba entre su prima y en las escaleras en frente de el Amarantha se acerco colocando una mano ligeramente en su brazo llamando su atencion antes de sonreirle ligeramente.

—Explicales lo que paso, Harry nos puede ayudar a llevarlo a una habiatacio, cierto? —dijo Amarantha lanzando la ultima pregunta hacia Harry

—Claro. —respondio Harry.

—Estaran bien? —pregunto Sirius dudoso de si Amarantha podria soportar el peso de Rabastan.

—Estaremos bien. —respondio Amarantha antes de tomar el lugar del animago.

—Si necesitan algo llamen a Kreacher. —dijo Sirius.

—Gracias. —dijo Amarantha antes de empezar a subir las escaleras junto con Harry y Hermione.

Sirius vio a Amarantha hasta que ellla junto con Harry, Hermione y Rabastan desaparecieron en el primer descanzo de las escaleras, soltando un suspiro y pasando sus manos por su cabello se giro a enfrentar a su prima y a Draco los cuales lo miraban exigiendo respuestas.

—Porque trajiste a Lestrange aqui? — exigio Narcissa.

—Rabastan es inocente, el se quedara aqui por el momento por su propia seguridad. —dijo Sirius acercandose hacia su prima.

—Inocente? —pregunto Narcissa incredula al haber precensiado muchas de las atrocidades cometidas por los Lestrange.

—Si el es inocente, el a estado bajo el imperius todo este tiempo. —explico Sirius.

—Es un Lestrange ellos son crueles y los mas fieles mortifagos. —dijo Draco.

—Vamos a la sala les explicare todo. —dijo Sirius guiando a Cissy y a Draco hacia la sala. —Pero les aseguro que el es inocente, el no queria servirle a Voldemort y el fue enviado a Azkaban sin un juicio justo y aun siendo menor de edad.

* * *

Harry se mantenia parado en el marco de la puerta su mirada atenta en Amarantha y en Hermione las cuales revisaban a Lestrange asegurandose que el viaje por la red flu no hubiera vuelto a abrir las heridas de su pecho, Harry cambio su peso de un pie al otro sin saber muy bien que hacer era claro que entre las dos mujeres lo tenian todo bajo control pero realmente tampoco se le antojaba volver a bajar sabiendo que Sirius estaria explicando todo lo ocurrido a los dos Malfoy.

—Les puedo ayudar en algo? —pregunto Harry al fin.

—No te preocupes Harry estamos bien. —dijo Amarantha Zabini sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo.

—Seguras que no necesitan que les traiga algo, Hermione? —pregunto Harry decidiendo dirigir la preunta a su amiga.

—Estamos bien Harry, tu deberias ir a dormir luces cansado. —respondio Hermione con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—De acuerdo. —accedio Harry con un asentimento antes de retirarse cerrando la puerta detras de el.

—El deberia estar bien probablemente despierte en un dia por la fuerte pocion sedativa y sus heridas deberian sanar por completo en un par de dias al igual que su muñeca y sus costillas, el se recuperara completamente al menos ficicamente hablando. —dijo Amarantha atrayendo la atencion de Hermione hacia ella.

—Me alegra. — dijo Hermione sorprendiendose que realmente lo decia en serio antes de añadir su voz con un tinte de preocupacion. —Pero que hay del daño psicologico.

—Confio que tan bien se recuperara, tal vez no del todo pero el lo hara algo me dice que Rabastan tiene la fortaleza de su madre, solo necesita una razon, una causa que lo motive para pelear, necesita recordar lo que es realmente vivir. —dijo Amarantha con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Hermione asintio ante las palabras de la mujer.

—Me tengo que ir pero tratare de regresar en un par de dias. —dijo Amarantha.

—De acuerdo.

—Cuidaras de el? —pregunto Amarantha con un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos lilas.

Por un momento Hermione no supo que contestar extrada por la pregunta de Amarantha pero con solo una mirada hacia Rabastan Hermione sonrio.

—Por supuesto el estara bien aqui. —dijo Hermione.


	22. Capitulo Veintiuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estoy de vuelta

**Capitulo Veintiuno**

  
Gerard Fawley estaba furioso.  
Con cada paso que daba sentia su ira comenzaba acumularse, parte de su rostro al igual que su brazo derecho y parte de su torso ahora se encontraban quemados, marcados para siempre gracias a la maldicion de Theodore Nott.  
Cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta del estudio de Sokolovski entro sin molestarse en llamar abrio la puerta violentamente cerrandola de un asoton detras de el, Gerard Fawley poso su mirada en Sokolovsky y en Nott los cuales se hallaban en silencio con un tablero de ajedrez en frente de ambos, recorriendo la habitacion con su mirada rapidamente hubico a Irina Belikova la cual se hallaba en la habitacion parada en un rincon poco alumbrado junto al mini bar inmovil como una hermosa estatua.  
—Veo que la mision no fue del todo bien. —dijo Sokolovsky observando el arruinado rostro de Gerard Fawley.  
—No es como si no lo supieras a estas horas alguien ya debio de haberte informado de lo ocurrido. —escupio Fawley molesto con la tranquila actitud de Sokolovsky.  
—Si Rodolphus y Lukian me informaron de lo ocurrido apenas llegaron. —admitio Sokolovsky sin quitar la mirada del tablero de ajedres.  
Gerard permanecio en silencio observando enfurecido como Sokolovsky y Nott seguian con su estupida partida de ajedrez, contemplo en silencio como por varios minutos ambos hombres contemplaban sus piezas hasta que Sokolovsky movio su caballo tomando a la reina de Nott, por la expresion en el rostro de Sokolovsky Gerard se dio cuenta que la partida ya estaba ganada, cosa que se confirmo con la siguiente movida de Nott que dejo al descubierto su rey sin sin daese cuenta cosa que Sokolovsky aprovecho en su siguiente movimiento dirigiendo su alfil directo hacia el rey de Nott hacendo jaque mate.  
Una vez la partida termino Gerard vio como el rostro de Nott reflejaba en el que habia sido su error dando un ligero asentimiento en direccion de Sokolovky al mismo tiempo que este dibujaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro antes de dirigir su afilada mirada hacia el.  
—Te dije que no subestimaras a Amarantha Zabini. —dijo Sokolovsky.  
—Esto no lo hiso Zabini, esto fue obra de Theodore el nos a traicionado. —dijo Fawley al mismo tiempo que señalaba su rostro.  
—Dejame adivinar la maldicion sanatas? —pregunto Thoros Nott su rostro no dejando ver ninguna emocion.  
Gerard no se molesto en responder solo lanzandole una mirada llena de odio al patriarca Nott.  
—Tuviste suerte de que la maldicion no te diera de lleno de otra forma ahora estarias muerto, Theodore siempre ha sido bastante prodigioso en lo que respecta a maldiciones oscuras. —comento Sokolovsky tomando el trago que le ofrecia Irina.  
—Gracias lyubov. —dijo Sokoloksky con una sonrisa tomando el trago de la bella bruja.  
Gerard lanzo una mirada llena de irritacion a Irina la cual le servia un trago a Nott entregandoselo con una sonrisa seductora en sus carnosos labios antes de girarse hacia el con un trago ya servido, Gerard tomo bruscamente el trago de la mano de Belikova tomando el fuerte vodka de un solo golpe sintiendo como el liquido quemaba al bajar por su garganta, tomando la botella que Belikova habia dejado en la mesa se sirvio otro trago antes de buscar con su mirada a la joven bruja la cual no le sorprendio en lo absoluto encontrarla denuevo oculta entre las sombras perfectamente inmovil.  
—Tenemos que cazarlo el nos a traicionado merece morir. —dijo Fawley furioso.  
—Quiero ver que intentes matar a mi hijo. —dijo Thoros Nott en tono frio su mirada desafiante y llena de furia en Fawley.  
—El nos traiciono, ahora esta con Potter y su estupida orden. —escupio Fawley.  
—No nos precipitemos Fawley realmente no podemos estar seguros si Theodore nos a traicionado. —dijo Sokolovsky su mirada alternando entre Nott y Fawley.  
—Que mas podria ser? el estaba peleando a lado de Potter y la orden, les estaba pasando informacion sobre nosotros. — dijo Fawley.  
Sokolovsky poso su mirada pensativa en Nott tomando un trago del vodka que Irina se habia servido se giro hacia Fawley encontrandose con la mirada llena de furia mal disimulada en el ahora quemado rostro del hombre.  
—Theodore siempre a sido inteligente al igual que siempre a cumplido con las misiones dadas prodigiosamente, hasta hace unos dias no nos habia dado razones para creer que nos habia traicionado. —comento Sokolovsky pensativo. —Pero tampoco podemos negar el claro afecto que tiene por sus amigos.  
—Que estas insinuando Sokolovsky? —pregunto Thoros Nott con un brillo lleno de sospecha en sus ojos.  
—No insinuo nada mi querido amigo, solo digo que no podemos estar completamente seguros donde residen las lealtades de Theodore, al menos no por el momento. —respondio Sokolovsky.  
—Mi hijo siempre obedecio las ordenes de nuestro señor, el es leal a el. —dijo Thoros enfatizando cuidadozamente cada palabra.  
—Lo se, pero con la temporal ausencia de nuestro Lord es dificil confirmar las lealtades de Theodore, no es ningun secreto que el despreciaba a muchos de los mortifagos ni el odio que alberga hacia los Selwyn. —comento Sokolovsky.  
Sokolovsky vio con una ligera sonrisa como Nott apretaba la mandibula fuertemente, una clara señal de ira en el patriarca Nott si la experencia no le decia lo contrario.  
—Y el echo que el contrato matrimonial con Carina Selwyn aun este existente solo refuerza mi opinion que Theodore no quiera regresar con nosotros por esa simple razon y en su lugar a preferido aliarse con la siempre deleitable Amarantha Zabini, lo cual no significa necesariamente que este aliado con la orden, al fin de cuentas no podemos omitir ni olvidar que el es joven, el cual si recuerdo bien siempre a demostrado tener sierta vena rebelde y probablemente no quiere estar atado por toda su vida a una mujer a la que aborrece. —dijo Sokolovsky.  
—Carina Selwyn es de sangre pura, bastante hermosa y de poder considerable sin mencionar que su familia pertece a los sagrados veintiocho, no veo que mas podria pedir Theodore. —dijo Thoros Nott.  
—Nunca e puesto en duda las magnificas cualidades de la señorita Selwyn solo digo que probablemente ella no era la Selwyn que Theodore deseaba. —dijo Sokolovsky reprimiendo una sonrisa de satisfaccion al ver el rostro de Thoros retorcerse lleno de furia antes de rapidamente ocultarlo en una mascara sin expresion alguna.  
—Entonces cual es el plan ya que supongo no vamos a matar a Theodore. —dijo Fawley escupiendo el nombre como si de una maldicion se tratara.  
—Ignoremos a Theodore por el momento una vez nuestro Lord regrese imagino que el regrasara a nosotros voluntariamente y si no lo hace, bueno supongo que ya vermos cuales seran las ordenes a seguir respecto a el. —respondio Sokolovsky.  
—Y el plan sigue igual? —pregunto Fawley ya mas tranquilo.  
—No, es mejor que apresuremos las cosas no quiero correr riesgos. —respondio Sokolovsky.  
—Riesgos?  
—Como bien Weasley nos informo la señorita Granger esta investigando varios rituales que requieren la piedra, no dudo ni por un momento que ella pueda descubrir cual ritual vamos a usar para traerlo de vuelta y mas si tiene acceso a la bibliotaca Black y la ayuda de Zabini.   
—Tampoco me siento comodo con que Rabastan ahora se encuentre en custodia de la orden incluso si Rodolphus me asegura que su hermano no podra darles ninguna informacion util, digamos que prefiero no correr riesgos y darles tiempo de que nos encuentren y puedan interferir en nuestros asuntos. —dijo Sokolovsky.  
—Siempre he opinado que Rabastan era un gran riesgo de seguridad en cuanto se nego a unirse a nuestra causa lo hubieramos matado. —dijo Fawley.  
—Solo era un adolesente la primera vez que se le planteo la idea de unirse a los rangos mortifagos no olvidemos que luego fue a Azkaban y bueno porsupuesto que despues de la fuga no es como si Rabastan tuviera muchas opciones. —comento Sokolovsky.  
—Pienso que Rodolphus o Bella lo hubieran matado despues de que escaparon de Azkaban en lugar de tenerlo como su juguete creando una brecha de seguridad. —dijo Fawley sin molestar en ocultar su desprecio hacia el menor de los Lestrange.  
—Sabes lo importante que es la familia para los Lestrange, y aparte Rabastan era bastante prodigioso sobre todo en Runas antiguas y Arimatcia, siempre era bueno tener alguien con cerebro y no solo poder bruto en los rangos medios. —comento Sokolovsky.  
—Tienes razon, siemprre e pensado que fue una verdadera lastima que tan magnifica mente nunca se le permitiera florecer. Estoy seguro que Rabastan no les sera de ninguna utilidad a la orden no me sorprenderia que tanto tiempo bajo el Imperius y el cruciatus sin mencionar los dementores hayan arruinado su mente del todo, probablemente el es solo un cascaron esperando por ordenes. —dijo Thoros Nott con una fria sonrisa en su severo rostro.  
—Bastante probable. —coincidio Sokolovsky tomando una pieza de ajedrez en su mano girando entre sus dedos con semblante pensativo antes de añadir. —Aun asi prefiero no correr riesgos adelantaremos el ritual al fin de cuentas ya tenemos todo lo nesesario y no veo razon para seguir esperando.   
—Cuando? —prgunto Fawley.  
—En unos dias todo estara listo, por el momento Rodolphus va a ir por Bella me gustaria que fueras con ella Thoros, ya sabes solo para estar seguros que no hagan nada estupido. —dijo Sokolovsky conociendo el temperamento y caracter de Bella el cual solo habia empeorado despues de se resurreccion.  
Thoros Nott hizo una mueca que claramente mostraba su desagrado ante la idea de tener que tratar con los Lestrange.  
—Estoy seguro que me las puedo arreglar yo solo no es necesario que Rodolphus venga conmigo. —dijo Nott.  
—Se que puedes manejarlo por tu cuenta pero agradeceria que llevaras a Rodolphus contigo. —dijo Sokolvsky con una ligera sonrisa y su mirada gelida en Nott.  
Sabiendo que Sokolovsky no iba a cambiar de opinion y que su sugerencia era en realidad una orden velada Thoros asintio a Sokolovsky antes de levantarse del sillon y dirigirse con paso firme hacia la salida del estudio.  
—Porque la insistencia de que Nott lleve a Lestrange consigo? —pregunto Fawley.  
—Rodholphus es impredecible, violento y claramente no esta del todo cuerdo. Desde que llegaron de la mision quiere ir por su hermano, algo que no puedo permitir la orden lo podria atrapar y el a diferencia de su hermano menor conoce ciertos detalles del plan y varias de nuestras bases. —respondio Sokolovsky.  
—Lo mejor seria desacernos de el al igual que de todos los pateticos idiotas deserebrados. — dijo Fawley con finalidad.  
—Vamos Gerard no nos podemos desacer de el ni de ningun otro, siempre se necesita carne de cañon. —dijo Sokolovsky con voz fria.

* * *

 

 

La red flu nunca habia sido el medio de transporte favorito para Thoros Nott a pesar de su gran comodidad y rapidez como forma de viaje, pero en la opinion de Thoros Nott salir lleno de cenizas de una chimenea no era nada digno ni elegante, las cenizas siempre se aderian a las tunicas sin importar los muchos hechizos que se les pusieran para evitarlo y siempre estaba el olor de los polvos flu, ese olor desagradable y apenas imperceptible pero aun asi demasiado molesto para Thoros Nott.  
Sacudiendo el ligero residuo de cenizas de sus tunicas Thoros salio de la hermosa y elaborada chimenea de los Selwyn, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que Rodophus saliera de la chimenea sin siquiera molestase en sacudir los residuos de ceniza, a Thoros no le sorprendio la actitud del hombre ante el Rodolphus Lestrange era un gusano sin educacion ni elegancia solo fuerza bruta y poder en crudo.  
—Los estabamos esperando desde hace varias horas. —dijo una voz con un suave y sofisticado acento irlandes.  
Thoros Nott dirigo su mirada a donde provenia la voz, sentado en una antiguo y lujoso sillon de respaldo alto se encontaba sentado su anfitrion. Rowan Selwyn era un hombre alto almenos 1.85 de estructura delgada y musculos definidos, su piel era palida y luminosa con rasgos que rallaban en la perfeccion; pomulos y fernte alta, con una mandibula definida y una nariz recta y respingada, sus labios eran ligeramente carnosos y de un tono rosa palido,su cabello era tan oscuro que parecia absorber toda luz, pero lo que mas llamaba la tencion del hombre eran sus ojos, ojos del color de la champaña, de un dorado tan claro, ojos inusuales y embrujados. Thoros Nott siempre habia sospechado que Rowan Selwyn tenia sangre Fae y las ligeras orejas puntiagudas solo ayudaban a confirmar sus sospechas.  
—Lo siento Rowan, sabes que siempre hay contratiempos. —respondio Thoros con una sonrisa forzada.  
—Bueno de cualquier forma me alegro que ya esten aqui. —dijo Rowan levantandose gracilmente de su alto sillon.  
Thoros sabia que lo unico que le alegraba a Rowan era el poder desacerse de Bellatrix, para el sofisticado y atractivo hombre habia sido un insulto tener que ofrecer refugio a una desquiciada y violenta Bellatrix Lestrange y la unica razon por la que habia aceptado era por no querer estar en el lado malo de Sokolovsky y con la esperanza de que una vez el señor oscuro regresara tomara en cuenta que el habia sido el que habia protegido su vehiculo.  
—Espero que el cuidar de Bella no haya causado ningun problema para ti o tu esposa? —pregunto Thoros cordialmente caminando al lado de Rowan.  
Rowan hizo una mueca de absoluto asco y desprecio al escuchar el nombre de la desquiciada mortifaga.  
—Los elfos se han estado ocupando de ella, se encuentra en la ala este del la mancion e de imaginar que ella se encuentra comoda. —respondio Rowan.  
—Y el vehiculo lo dejaste con ella? — pregunto Thoros molesto.  
—Como ya te dije los elfos se han encargado de ella y del vehiculo siempre hay uno con ella. —respondio Rowan con ligereza quitandole peso a las preocupaciones de Thoros.  
—Te das cuenta de la gravedad y consecuencias de tus acciones, el vehiculo es demasiado importante como para perderlo y el dejarlo solo con Bellatrix es un riesgo demasiado alto. —dijo Thoros furioso.  
—Ella a cuidado de el, te aseguro Thoros que no hay razon para que te preocupes por la seguridad del vehiculo. —respondio Rown con finalidad.  
—Espero por tu bien que estes en lo correcto. —dijo Thoros con su mirada fija en Rowan Selwyn.  
Thoros observo como en el rostro de Rowan se expandia una pequeña sonrisa burlona, odiaba ver esa expresion en el rostro del hombre llena de superioridad creyandose mejor que el, tragandose su coraje siguio caminando a lado de Rowan el cual se movia con una gracia poco natural.  
—Christina esta ansiosa por verte Thoros. —comento Rowan sonriente.  
—Puedo imaginarlo. —dijo Thoros lleno de irritacion sabiendo que la unica razon por la que Christina Selwyn queria verlo era para ostigarlo por el compromiso entre sus hijos.  
Rowan rio ligeramente al notar la irritacion de Thoros.  
—Christina y Carina nos estan esperando. —dijo Rowan sin perder en ningun momento su sonrisa.  
—Por mucho que disfrute tu compañia y la de tu esposa e hija sabes que esta visita no es social. —dijo Thoros esperando que Rowan simplemente le entregara al vehiculo.  
—O, lo se pero platiquemos un poco antes de pasar a asuntos mucho mas desagradables. —dijo Rowan.  
—Si insistes. —dijo Thoros sabiendo que solo gastaba su energia negandose ante el caprichoso hombre que era Rowan Selwyn.

* * *

  
  


El salon de estar de los Selwyn era hermoso y sofiticado al igual que ellos mismos.   
Christina Selwyn se hallaba sentada en un divan color crema, cada aspecto de la mujer proclamaba a gritos de donde provenia cualquiera que la viera podia ver que Christina Selwyn de soltera Young habia nacido en una posicion privilegiada y su bello aspecto solo asentuaba la seguridad que tenia la mujer, incluso Thoros Nott tenia que admitir lo apetecible que resultaba Christina Selwyn con su largo y ondulado cabello color caoba, sus brillantes ojos verdes junto con su piel como la porcelana su rostro era una obra de arte y si a eso le añadia el cuerpo alto delgado y curvilineo que la mujer presumia, Christina Selwyn era una belleza digna para competir con la mismisima diosa afrodita.  
—Christina, siempre es un placer el verte. —dijo Thoros a modo de saludo antes de tomar la delicada mano de la mujer despositando un beso en ella.  
—Lo mismo digo Thoros, incluso si desearia que nos vieramos en mejores y mas alegres circunstancias. —dijo Christina con una deslumbrante sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos dientes.  
—Estoy seguro que habra mejores momentos. —respondio Thoros.  
—Eso espero Thoros ya que mi hija esta ansiosa por ver a Theodoro. —dijo Rown dirigiondose hacia donde se encontraba su hija sentada. —Cierto cariño? —pregunto Rowan con una sonrisa a su hija.  
—Porsupuesto, me encantaria poder empezar a planear mi boda. —respondio Carina Selwyn a su padre con suavidad antes de dirigir una sonrisa torcida hacia Thoros Nott.  
Thoros realmente odiaba a Carina Selwyn siempre con esa sonrisa torcida y esa expresion llena de burla la cual parecia estar plasmada en su rostro de forma permanente, Carina Selwyn facilmente podia competir con la belleza de su madre incluso superarla facilmente pero a diferencia de su madre Carina carecia de la sutil y delicada gracia de Christina siendo ella mas volatil y violenta siendo su unica gracia salvadora lo inteligente, astuta y viciosa que era en su opinion personal Thoros siempre habia creido que la joven hija de los Selwyn seria una perfecta adicion al circulo interno del señor oscuro.  
Thoros Nott no hubiera aceptado la propuesta del contrato de compromiso de Rowan Selwyn si hubiera existido una mejor opcion pero en su opinion la mayoria de las familias pura sangre leales a su causa y con sus mismos ideales tenian solo hijos varones y los que tenian hijas estas ya se encontraban comprometidas con prominentes y millonarios magos extrangeros o en su defecto eran demasiado estupidas, debiles y enfermizas. Carina Selwyn tenia muchos defectos como para ser una esposa perfecta digna de sociedad, ella era demasiado rebelde, terca,viciosa y con un temperamento infernal ningana una buena cualidad en una esposa penso lleno de disgusto, aunque tampoco podia negar que las chica tenia sus cualidades la mas obvia claramente era lo hermosa que resultaba a la vista pero tampoco se podia olvidar lo poderosa que era, claro como para ser mujer e incluso si tenia un poco de sangre Fae heredada por su padre eso solo la hacia mas exotica y no disminuia en lo absoluto su valor como una mujer de sangre pura y el que su familia perteneciera a los sagrado veintiocho era siempre un punto a favor. Incluso aunque Thoros hubiera preferido conseguirle a su hijo una esposa sumiza y facil de controlar pero ahora solo podia esperar que su hijo una vez se casara con la chica Selwyn supiera como ponerla en su lugar, tal vez incluso quebrando su espiritu y borrando esa odiosa mueca llena de burla y de superioridad de forma permanente del rostro de Carina Selwyn.  
—Estoy seguro que eso se puede arreglar. —dijo Rowan a su hija antes de dirigir su embrujada mirada a Thoros Nott. —Cuando podemos esperar la precensia de Theodore con nosotros?   
—Pronto. —respondio Thoros con voz tensa.  
—No me digas que son ciertos los rumores y Theodore de verdad se unio a Potter? —pregunto Rowan levantando una perfecta ceja oscura de manera interrogativa.  
—Mi hijo no se a unido a Potter ni a su Orden, lo que has escuchado son solo eso rumores y nada mas. —dijo Thoros lleno de conviccion.  
—Entonces dime porque no se encuentra con nosotros? porque no hemos tenido ninguna noticia de el? —pregunto Rowan con un brillo burlon en sus ojos color champaña.  
—Eso no importa ahora te puedo asegurar que una vez el señor tenebroso regrese Theodore igual regresara a nosotros voluntariamente. —respondio Thoros su tono lleno de brusquedad dejando claro que no queria seguir hablando de su hijo.  
—No me puedes culpar por preocuparme de las lealtades del futuro esposo de mi hija. —dijo Rowan.  
—Theodore se encuentra actualmente viviendo con Amarantha Zabini al igual que algunos de sus amigos, todos sangre pura no tienes porque preocuparte de nada. — dijo Thoros.  
—Asi que con Lady Zabini? — dijo Rowan interrogante.  
—En efecto, y me imagino que ni tu Rowan seras capaz de poner en duda el poder y linaje de Lady Zabini. —dijo Thoros.  
—Porsupuesto que no, pero eso no me tranquiliza ya que ambos sabemos que Lady Zabini siempre a mantenido lealtades bastante ambiguas y tal vez no lo sepas pero ultimamente se ha visto a su hijo muy cerca y encariñado de la hija menor de los Weasley, y ambos sabemos que Amarantha haria cualquier cosa por su hijo incluyendo pelear a lado de la orden. —dijo Rowan.  
—No puedes realmente creer que Amarantha vaya a aliarse a la orden, es estupido tan solo imaginarlo. —dijo Thoros lleno de desprecio.  
Rowan dio un ligero encogimiento de hombros como unica respuesta.  
—La chica Parkinson al igual que el chico Malfoy podrian entorpeser las lealtades de Theodore, incluso hacerlo cambiar de bando. —comento Rowan.  
—Ambos chicos son inutiles e incervibles, debiles en magia y sin ningun talento sobresaliente. —respondio Thoros.  
—Entonces no te opondrias si mi hermosa Carina desidiera divertirse un poco con ellos, cierto? —pregunto Rowan con una sonrisa afilada.  
Thoros observo por un momento a Carina Selwyn, lo que vio en su rostro no le sorprendio sus ojos brillaban hanbrientos y llenos de deseo por darles caza a esos pobres chicos, ella al igual que su padre solo veia en Pansy Parkinson y en Draco Malfoy seres inferiores sin importar que estos se dijeran ser de sangre pura pero para los Selwyn lo que realmente importaba era el poder algo que el mismo apreciaba pero sin embargo no podia evitar ver de mal manera esa abierta sed de sangre y lujuria por el poder que poseia Carina Selwyn un rasgo nada digno de la futura Lady Nott pernso Thoros lleno de desaprovacion.  
—En lo absoluto, sabes que no importa lo que pase con esos chicos, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme porque el interes en ellos? —pregunto Thoros realmente curioso.  
—Son distracciones para Theo y realmente no me gustaria que seres tan inferiores entorpencieran sus lealtades. —respondio Carina con voz aterciopelada.  
Thoros dio un ligero acentimiento comunicando su entendimiento si no su aprobacion.  
—Despues de tan agradable platica podemos ya ir a buscar a Bella. —dijo Rodholphus bruscamente su voz cargada de sarcasmo e irritacion.  
Rowan lanzo una mirada llena de desprecio a Rodolphus Lestrange el cual se encontraba recargado a la entrada de su salon con una expresion llena de impaciencia en su rostro, oliendo ligeramente el aire Rowan pudo notar el edor a alchol y a sudor que emanaba de Lestrange.  
—Porque tenias que traerlo? —pregunto Rowan a Thoros con una mueca llena de desagrado en su atractivo rostro.  
—Alexander lo considero prudente. —respondio Thoros con una ligera sonrisa al notar la expresion llena de desagrado en el rostro de Rowan.  
—Supongo que sera lo mejor terminar nuestra conversacion, al menos por el momento. —dijo Rowan notando las manchas de suciedad que Rodolphus habia dejado ya en su alfombra.  
Thoros notando a donde se dirigia la mirada de Rowan sonrio antes de decir. —Llevame con Bella y el vehiculo y estaremos fuera de tu casa lo mas pronto posible.  
—Bien sigueme. —dijo Rowan.

* * *

 

 

 

Thoros se pudo dar cuenta rapidamente que el ala este de la mancion era poco usada por sus propietarios, los pasiillos si aun finamente decorados lucian un aire de abandono imposible de ignorar.  
—Hemos llegado. —dijo Rowan señalando una hermosa y ornamentada puerta doble de estilo frances.  
Echando un rapido vistazo a la puerta Thoros se percato que la habitacion se encontraba fuertemente protegida por varias variaciones de hechizos incarcerus, sacando su varita Thoros levanto ligeramente su varita testando la fuerza de la s protecciones.  
—Te dije que no tenias de que preocuparte ella no puede salir de la habitacion. —comento Rowan notando la forma en que Thoros trataba de anular sus protecciones sonriendo ligeramente Rowan levanto su varita anulando todas sus protecciones con un gracil movimiento.  
—Terminemos con esto. —dijo Thoros molesto.  
Rowan abrio la puerta señalandole a Thoros y a Lestrange que pasaran. —Caballeros.  
Thoros paso su mirada peresozamente por la habitacion, de cierta forma no le sorprendio en absoluto la condicion en la que se encontraba la antes lujosa habitacion. La una vez gigante y hermosa cama se hallaba destrozada al igual que cada mueble en el lugar, platos de comida se hallaban tirados y destrozados en varias partes de la habitacion al igual que botellas de alchol y tazas de lo que parecian contener los residiuos de pociones calmantes, los cuadros se encontraban completamente rasgados como si se les hubiera acuchillado, al igual que varios cristales se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo posblemente provenientes del gran espejo que antes se habia encontrado a lado del hermoso tocador, la habiatacion estaba en ruinas lo unico intacto en ella era la cuna de ebano pulido que se encontraba en el rincon mas alejado de la habitacion.  
Las paredes se hallaban llenas de garabatos y letras en lo que podrian haber pasado por runas todas y cada una de ellas dibujadas con sangre, al igual que varios charcos de sangre se encontraban esparcidos en la costosa alfombra que en algun momento habia sido de un hermoso color rosegold, siguiendo con la mirada el rastro de sangre que nacia de uno de los charcos de sangre que lucian mas recientes se encontro con los enormes y aterrados ojos de un elfo domestico, observando con mas detalle al elfo Thoros pudo percatarse de que la patetica criatura le faltaba una pierna al igual que ambas orejas se encontraban arrancadas dejando al descubierto parte de su craneo, multiples heridas y laceraciones recorrian el cuerpo de la criatura, sus brazos y pierna restantes se torcian en formas poco naturales, la patetica criatura no tardaria mucho en morir penso Thoros lleno de apatia.  
Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rincon donde se encontraba la cuna color ebano Thoros no tardo en encontrar a Bellatrix la cual se hallaba sentada en el piso murmurando incoherencias al bebe —si es que se le podia llamar asi penso Thoros— que cargaba completamente envuelto en sabanas de seda.  
—Ella no luce muy bien. —comento Thoros notando el aspecto demacrado de Bellatriz, su piel lucia del color de la cera demasiado pegada a sus huesos, su cabello lucia incluso peor si es que eso era posible sucio, enredado con sangre seca en el, el vestido estilo tunica que en algun momento debio de haber sido hermoso y fino se encontraba sucio y destrozado dejando ver parte de su sobresaliente caja toraxica al igual que los profundos cortes que se encontraban en sus piernas aun sangrantes.  
—Mi deber no era cuidar de su bienestar, solo la del vehiculo. —dijo Rowan con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.  
Thoros asintio ligeramente dando a entender su entendimmiento.  
—Como se encuentra ella, demasiado violenta e de suponer? — pregunto Thoros mirando significativamente las paredes llenas de sangre de la habitacion.  
—A matado a dos de mis elfos domesticos, con solo magia sin varita y sus propias manos. —respondio Rowan.  
Thoros levanto una ceja de forma interrogante pidiendole que se explicara.  
—Como bien te dije siempre hay uno de mis elfos con ella. —dijo Rowan señalando a Bellatrix la cual parecia ignorante de su precensia con solo ojos para el pequeño ser en sus brazos.  
—La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa cargando y susurrandole incoherencias al vehiculo, pero cuando no lo esta haciendo tiene brotes psocoticos llenos de violencia, grita y destruye todo a su alrededor, dos de mis elfos fueron asecinados por ella los mutilo, destripo y degollo como puedes ver las dos cabezas aun cuelgan delo que queda del tocador —dijo Rowan señalando hacia el destruido tocador.  
Thoros siguio con la mirada a donde señalaba Rowan encontrandose con dos cabezas de elfos domesticos cortando grotescamente del tocador, una de las cabezas suponia era una elfina por el enorme moño amarillo que adornaba un lado de su cabeza en lugar de oreja y el grotesco maquillaje que se le habia colocado a la cabeza mutilada.  
—Grotesco. —dijo Thoros haciendo un gesto lleno de repugnancia.  
—Y eso no es lo peor, las entrañas de los elfos al igual que sus orejas se las come, como una asquerosa y salvaje bestia. —comento Rowan mirando con cierto interes las cabezas mutiladas.  
—Supongo que el resucitarla no le hizo ningun favor a su cordura. —comento Thoros.  
—Sigo sin entender el porque se le confio la informacion del como resucitar a nuestro señor a esa bestia desquiciada. —dijo Rowan.  
—Ella le es completamente devota a nuestro señor al punto de la obsecion y dejando todo autorrespeto y amor propio de lado. —comento Thoros pensativo antes de añadir. —En realidad no me puedo imaginar una mejor opcion para ocultar los detalles del plan mas que en lo mas profundo de su mente. —respondio Thoros.  
—Ahora que ya hemos sacado la informacion de su mente no veo en que nos beneficia el mantenerla viva, en realidad ahora solamente es un riesgo de seguridad. —dijo Rowan mirando a Bellatrix con desprecio y repugnancia.  
—Por el momento la llevara con Sokolovsky ya el decidira si la quiere mantener viva para nuestro señor. —dijo Thoros comenzando a acercarse hacia Bellatrix.  
Caminando con paso firme hacia Bellatrix tratando de evitar pisar la sangre y suciedad en el piso, cuando estuvo a tan solo un metro de la mujer Thoros retrocedio al escuchar su desquiciada risa para poco despues encontarse con la mirada enloquecida y salvaje de Bellatrix.  
—Bella....  
Risas enloquecidas salian de los labios de Bellatrix justo antes de que esta estrirara su brazo lanzando una maldicion rapidamente en su direccion, con apenas tiempo para levantar un rapido protego Thoros se alejo rapidamente de Bellatrix.  
—Se me olvido advertirte no reacciona bien si alguien se le acerca. —dijo Rowan con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
—Pudiste haberlo mencionado antes, alguna otra cosa que deba saber? —gruñoThoros.  
—Ella reacciona violentamenta a cualquiera que se le acerque al vehiculo o a ella, la unica reaccion digamos que positiva que tiene es ante el nombre de nuestro señor. —respondio Rowan.  
Thoros se quedo por un momento pensativo posando su mirada en Bellatrix por un momento antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Rodolphus Lestrange el cual se hallaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta con una mueca de asco y desprecio en su descuidado rostro.  
—Lestrange quiero que aturdas a tu esposa en el momento que tenga al vehiculo en mis brazos. —ordeno Thoros a Lestrange.  
Rodolphus alzo la mirada observando por un momento a Bellatrix, sus ojos mostrando el profundo rencor que sentia por la mujer desviando su mirada de ella se encontro con la mirada de Thoros el cual parecia aun estar esperando su respuesta.  
—Entendido. —dijo Rodolphus a regañadientes.  
Thoros mantuvo su varita lista para defenderse en todo momento mientras se acercaba a Bellatrix, notando como la figura de la mortifaga comenzaba a tensarse detuvo su avanse aclarandose la garganta se dirigio con voz suave a la desquisiada mortifaga.  
—Bella, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros. —dijo Thoros.  
—Tito,toro, tito quiere que vaya con el? —pregunto Bellatrix en voz infantil antes de comenzar a carcajearse histericamente.  
—Bella es importante te necesitamos para traer de vuelta a nuestro señor. — dijo Thoros tratando de ignorar las carcajadas llenas de histeria de la mujer.  
La reacion fue inmediata los ojos de Bellatriz parecieron perder el rastro de demencia rapidamente, su mirada mas afilada y llena de una devocion enfermiza.  
—Es el momento de que el señor oscuro regrese? —pregunto Bellatrix levantandose sobre sus rodillas aun sonteniendo el vehiculo envuelto en seda.  
—Si, nuestro señor regresara, el limpiara el mundo de toda las escoria y sangre sucias que no merecen vivir —dijo Thoros infudiendo su voz con una nota de fanatismo atrayendo asi la atencion de la mujer.  
—El regresara. —dijo Bella levantandose con una rapidez sorprende antes de comenzar a saltar por toda la habitacion inundando el lugar con sus eloquecidas carcajadas.  
Thoros miraba lleno de preocupacion y cautela el como la mujer sostenia el vehiculo entre sus brazos sin soltarlo en ningun momento.  
—Bella necesitas entregarme el vehiculo para que traegamos de vuelta a nuestro señor. —dijo Thoros atrayendo la atencion de la mortifaga nuevamente hacia su persona.  
Bellatrix detuvo sus insesantes saltos y carcajadas para empezar a susurrar al pequeño vulto que sostenia entre sus brazos.  
—Bella....  
—Es el cuerpo de mi señor, el sera nuestro señor, el señor tenebroso renacera. —dijo Bellatrix con un brillo maniatico en su oscura mirada.  
—A si es Bella, tu tienes la pieza mas importante tu tienes el vehiculo de nuestro señor, el va a premiarte por haber cuidado de su futuro cuerpo con tanta devocion, pero ahora necesitas entregarmelo para que llevemos a cabo el ritual y traigamos de vuelta a nuestro señor, al señor tenebroso. —dijo Thoros su voz inundada de fervor haciendo que la mortifaga se acercara a el con pasos vacilantes.  
Thoros contuvo el aliento cuando tuvo a Bellatrix y al vehiculo a su alcanze suavemente estiro los brazos pidiendo a la mujer que le entregara al vehiculo, Bellatrix parecio dudar por un momento bajando la mirada hacia bebe (vehiculo) en sus brazos soltando una pequeña risita acaricio la mejilla del bebe antes de entregarlo a los brazos de Thoros Nott.  
Thoros vio como todo sucedia en cuestion de segundos en el momento que tuvo el vehiculo en sus brazos una luz roja salio despedida de la varita de Rodolphus Lestrange dandole de lleno a Bellatrix dejandola inconciente inmediatamente.  
Thoros bajo su mirada hacia el vehiculo que ahora tenia en sus brazos, a simple vista parecia un bebe normal de piel clara y espeso cabello oscuro con ojos de un azul oscuro y profundo que carecian de toda vida, cualquiera que se molestara en realmente fijarse en el se daria cuenta rapidamente que algo estaba mal en el pequeño infante, algo tan primario y esencial hacia falta en el, le faltaba el alma, solo era un cascaron, un vehiculo esperando a que su residente lo ocupara.  
—Ya nos podemos largar de aqui? —pregunto Rodolphus bruscamente con la mirada fija en el vehiculo que sostenia Thoros Nott.  
—Toma a Bellatrix. —ordeno Thoros antes de comenzar a caminar en direccion de Rowan Selwyn el cual ya habia salido de la habitacion.  
Rodolphus lanzo una ultima mirada llena de desprecio al cuerpo inconciente de su esposa antes de lanzar un silencioso wingardium leviosa en el maltratado cuerpo de la mujer apresurandose a alcanzar a Nott y a Selwyn junto con el cuerpo inconciente de su mujer levitando obedientemente tras de el y si al salir de la puerta o en cada giro que daba el cuerpo de Bellatrix pasaba a golpearse realmente no le presto atencion ni le importo en lo mas minimo.

* * *

 

 

Alexander Sokolovsy observaba atentamente como su hijo y Mila Fawley se encontraban arrodillados en medio de la nieve, ambos tallando en la dura piedra las multiples runas necesarias para anclar la magia necesaria para el ritual que haria renacer al señor tenebroso.  
Podia ver como el filo del las dagas echas en acero y cuarzo de duende cortaban las manos de ambos jovenes, las cuatro dagas habian sido fabricadas por duedes, dagas indestructibles de increible filo y cualidades magicas. Las manos de Nikolai —de su propio hijo— se encontraban completamente cortadas sangre escurria entre sus dedos en el lugar donde gravaba las runas correspondientes las manos de Mila Fawley no se encontraban en mejores condiciones —incluso si esta portaba las dagas echas de cuarzo— por un momento se pregunto si a Gerard le preocuparia que el valor de su hija disminuyera debido a las multiples cicatrizes que seguro marcarian las manos de la joven Fawley para toda su vida, rapidamente se dijo a si mismo que no importaba lo que Gerard pensara que de hecho deberia sentirse honrado de que a su hija se le asignara una tareaa tan importante, un movimiento hacia su derecha lo hiso girarse ligeramente percantandose de que Thoros habia regresado de su mision.  
—Veo que ya has empezado los preparativos. —dijo Thoros Nott colocandose a su lado.  
—Donde se encuentra el vehiculo? —pregunto Alexander.  
—Lo deje en la habitacion de Tatiana, tambien le ordene a una de tus elfinas que lo cuidara y alimentara. —respondio Thoros posando su mirada en los dos jovenes.  
—Cual es la condicion del vehiculo? —pregunto Sokolovsky.  
—Se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, quien lo diria de verdad Bellatrix cuido bien de el. —respondio Thoros aun ligeramente sorprendido.  
—Y Bellatrix? —inquirio Sokolovsky alzando una ceja interrogante.  
—Completamente desquiciada, parece que a adquirido cierto gusto por la carne de elfo domestico. —respondio Thoros observando la mueca de disgusto y confucion en el otro hombre.  
—Mato a dos elfos de Rowan los destazo y destripo comiendose parte de ellos, cuando fui por ella habia un elfo sin una pierna y sin orejas en su habitacion. —añadio Thoros.  
—Y en donde se encuentra Bellatrix? —pregunto Sokolovsky ligeramente preocupado ante la idea de tener a tan desquiciada mujer rondando libremente por su casa.  
—La encerre en una de las habitaciones del ala norte, la habitacion tiene varias protecciones para evitar que salga. —respondio Thoros.  
—Supongo que por el momento se puede quedar ahi, ya veremos despues que hacer con ella. —dijo Sokolovsky.  
—No es que cuestione tus decisiones Alexander, pero no crees que lo mejor seria matarla? — pregunto Thoros antes de añadir friamente. —No es como si la necesitaramos, ella ya ha cumplido su funcion despues de todo.  
—Puuede que tengas razon, pero puede que nuestro señor la prefiera viva. — respondio Sokolovsky.  
—Bellatrix esta completamente desquiciada, es completamente salvaje no podria seguir una orden por mas sencilla que fuera y el resucitarla no le hizo ningun favor a su cordura que de por si ya era escasa te he de recordar. —señalo Thoros rasonablemente.  
—Nuestro señor siempre a usado a Bellatrix como un perro de ataque, el que la mujer haya perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba al resucitarla no cambia nada. Bellatrix es una perro de rabia lista para tacar todo lo que se muva y esa es la unica funcion que ella siempre a tenido para nuestro señor. —dijo Sokolovski encontrando la mirada de Thoros.   
—Si asi lo crees Alexander supongo que apoyare tu decision. —dujo Thoros sin agradarle la idea de tener a Bellatrix bajo el mismo techo.  
Alexander asintio ligeramente sin importarle demasiado las opiniones de Thoros acerca de Bellatrix.  
Notando la poca atencion que Alexander parecia estarle prestando a su conversacion Thoros sigio la mirada del hombre el cual observaba con avida atencion a los dos jovenes que tallaban laboriosamente las multioles runas en la dura piedra calisa.  
—La sangre que estan derramando no afectara el ritual? —pregunto Thoros notando las manos destrozadas de Nikolai Sokolovsky y de Mila Fawley.  
—Lo contrario, su sangre servira para fortalecera el poder de las runas. —respondop Alexander.  
—La luna estara en su cuarto creciente en dos dias, el gravado de las runas al igual que los demas preparativos estaras listos? —pregunto Thoros dudoso al notar a los dos jovenes trabajando en el trabajo runico.  
—Todos los preparativos estan listos y con respecto a las runas tanto Nikolai como Miss. Fawley saben de su importancia, te aseguro que los circulos runicos estaran listos para la luna nueva. —respondio Alexnder.  
—Entonces supongo que quedras comenzar a preparar al vehiculo para recibir el alma de nuestro señor. —dijo Thoros.  
Con una ultima mirada hacia los dos jovenes los cuales grababan sin detenerse ni por un momento las multiples runas, sin prestarle atencion a la sangre que escurria entre sus destrozados dedos, Alexander sonrio ligeramente antes de girarse hacia Thoros con paso tranquilo ambos hombres entraron a la enorme mancion.

* * *

 

Alexander entro junto a Thoros a la gran habiatacion donde se encontraba el vehiculo, cerca de la gran cama se encontraba una ornamentada cuna en la cual se encontraba recostado el vehiculo soltando un suspiro lleno de alivio Alexander se permitio relajarse ligeramente al darse cuente que een efecto el vehiculo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.  
—Empesaba a preguntarme si vendrias a verlo. —dijo Tatiana con voz suave.  
Con una ligera sonrisa Alexander se giro hacia el gran ventanal de la habitacion donde se encontraba sentada Tatiana junto con una pila de libros a su lado. Tatiana Ivashkova era una de las brujas mas brillantes y poderosas que habia conocido, casada y comprometida con su sed por conocimiento y su insaciable curiosidad, incluso si la mujer nunca parecia estar del todo de acuerdo con varios de los metodos llenos de violencia que varios de sus compañeros mortifagos amaban implementar nunca se podria dudar de la gran dedicacion a la causa y las firmes creencias que Tatiana Ivashkova tenia.  
—Tatiana preciosa siempre un placer el tenerte cerca, incluso cuando consegui que aceptaras la invitacion a mi mancion apenas y te veo, cuanto desearia que dejaras de perderte entre libros. —dijo Alexander sin poder evitar reir al notar la mirada afilada que Tatiana le lanzaba al igual que el sonrojo que coloreaba sus palidas mejillas producto del enojo e irritacion que la mujer claramente sentia.  
Tatiana Ivashkova no era la gran belleza, a mediados de sus cuarenta con facciones comunes y genericas, piel demasiado blanca, ojos castaños y almendrados y cabello de un rubio cenizo en el mejor de los casos se le podria considerar una mujer de atractivo comun a la cual no voltearias a ver si la encontraras en la calle. Pero para Alexander Sokolovsky la mujer tenia un atractivo unico y misterioso, en sus ojos podia ver el agudo intelecto de la mujer al igual que sentir el gran poder que la bruja poseia junto con una rara y poco comun naturaleza compasiva sin duda una valiosa aliada para tener penso Sokolovsky y claramente tampoco hacia daño que Tatiana Ivashkova fuera una de las pocas personas que el señor tenebroso escuchaba y respetaba incluso en su anterior estado deteriorado y medio enloquecido el señor tenebroso nunca alzo su varita contra la mujer sin importar lo vocal que esta fuera en su desacuerdo respecto a sus violentos metodos, de echo lo mas sorprende es que el señor tenebroso siempre se molesto en pedir las opiniones de la mujer.  
Con otra sonrisa hacia la mujer Alexander se aparto de ella para dirigirse hacia la cuna, sin poder evitarlo solto una ligera exclamacion de sorpresa al notar el aspecto del vehiculo, lucia como un bebe normal probablemente de poco mas de un año de piel clara y cabello oscuro en ese momento mantenia los ojos cerrados como si se encontrara dormido su pequeño pecho asendia ritmicamente.  
—Asi que este es el vehiculo, pense que para este momento luciria almenos un par de años mayor. —dijo Alexander observando con atencion al bebe que se mantenia con una quietud poco natural en la gran cuna en la que lo habian colocado.  
—No sabiamos con certeza si el bebe tendria un crecimiento acelerado. —dijo Tatiana Ivashkova frunciendo el entrecejo ante la palabra vehiculo.  
— Luce de apenas poco mas de un año, crees que represente algun problema en el ritual? —pregunto Alexander a Tatiana.  
—No, en el momento que se realice el ritual el cuerpo tendra un crecimiento acelerado imprecionante. —respondio Tatiana llena de seguridad antes de añadir pensativa. —Puede que el unico incoveniente si es que lo puedes llamar asi es que probablemente nuestro señor termine con un aspecto al inicio de sus veintes.  
—Al inicio de sus veintes? —pregunto Thoros creyendo haber escuchado mal a Tatiana.  
—En efecto, pero les aseguro que su poder no se vera disminuido al contrario. —respondio Tatiana pasando una mano suavemente por el espeso y oscuro cabello del infante.  
—Entonces es tiempo de comensar a prepararlo para el ritual. —comento Thoros.  
Alexander lanzo una mirada interrogativa a Tatiana.  
—Las pociones que se necesitan para preparar el cuerpo ya estan listas, solo es cuestion de administrarlas. —respondio Tatina.  
—Podras encargarte de ello? —pregunto Alezander a la mujer.  
—Porsupuesto, e de suponer que tu te encargar de colocar los echizos pertinentes en el pequeño? —pregunto Tatiana incluso si ya conocia la respuesta.  
—Lo hare , al menos que quieras encargarte de ello tambien? —pregunto Alexander de antemano sabiendo que Tatiana deseaba hacerlo pero tenia otras tareas igual o incluso mas importantes.  
—Tengo que supervisar el ritual, y asegurarme que los circulos runicos esten perfectos. —dijo Tatiana a modo de respuesta.  
—Entonces ya que todos tenemos nuestros trabajos hay que discutir el como vamos a distraer al ministerio y a la orden, en el momento que iniciemos el ritual se van a producir grandes perturbaciones magicas estoy seguro que alguien vendra a investigar —informo Thoros pensativo.  
—Los ataques y derramamientos de sangre inecesario son su trabajo no el mio. —dijo Tatiana esperando que los dos hombres tomaran sus palabras como despedida  
—Yo no lo considero un derramamiento de sangre inecesario querida, sin una buena distracciones podriamos tener a las autoridades o a la orden investigando e interrumpiendo el ritual. —dijo Alexander.  
Tatiana asintio ligeramente odiando admitir que Alexander tenia razon.  
—De acuerdo que es lo que tienes planeado? —pregunto Tatiana a regañadientes posando su mirada en Thoros y en Alexander respectivamente.  
—Varios ataques cordinados en lugares de importancia, nada demasiado complicado solo lo necesario para mantener a los aurores y a la orden fuera de nuestros asuntos. —respondio Alexander.  
—Que lugares atacarian? —pregunto Tatiana dudosa.  
—En Inglaterra St. Mungos, Gringotts al igual que el callejon diagon, estoy pensando que Hogwarts tambien seria una buena distraccion incluso si la mayor parte de los estudiantes se encuentran en su receso de invierno la escuela aun alberga un numero considerable de estudiantes y es un lugar de gran importancia. —respondio Alexander.  
—Matar aun mas niños sin razon o provocacion alguna. —dijo Tatiana furiosa sin gustarle la idea de atacar la escuela.  
—No olvides que esos niños pueden ser bastante letales cuando se lo proponen, o acaso olvidas a Potter, Granger y a Weasley al igual que todos los estudiantes que lucharon en la batalla de Hogwarts. —dijo Thoros.  
—Potter, Granger y Weasley se les consideraba adultos para ese momento, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de varios de los estudiantes que murieron en esa batalla varios de ellos fueron niños de primer y segundo grado que no lograron salir del castillo. —dijo Tatiana furiosa.  
—Lamentables bajas y una gran perdida de sangre magica pero no se podia hacer nada para evitarlo. —dijo Alexander razonablemente tratando de tranquilizar a la enfurecida bruja.  
—La vida de niños nunca se deberia de poner en la linea de fuego. —dijo Tatiana llena de conviccion.  
—Lo se Tatiana y te aseguro que intentare que no se pierdan mas vidas inocentes. —dijo Alexander tomando la delgada mano de Tatiana entre las suyas.  
Tatiana hiso una mueca de desprecio antes de retirar su mano violentamente de las manos de Alexander.  
—Que hay del ataque en King Croos murieron siente niños, cinco de ellos eran estudiantes de primer grado mientras los otros dos nisiquiera habian recibido sus cartas a Hogwarts. —espeto Tatiana sin creer ni una palabra de lo que diquiera Alexander Sokolovski.  
—Un lamentable error. —respondio Thoros ya cansado con la conversacion  
Tatiana giro su mirada hacia Thoros una exprecion interrogante claramente plasmada en su rostro.  
—El ataque fue en su mayor parte pensado para dirigir un mensaje, el que el señor tenebroso aun vive al igual que sus ideologias. —respondio Thoros.  
—Porque King Cross? —pregunto Tatiana eseptica.  
—Potter estaria ahi. —dijo Thoros a modo de respuesta.  
—Eso no significa que tuvieran que asecinar a estudiantes, entiendo la necesidad de mandar un mensaje, incluso entiendo la violencia que lamentablemente se necesita para lograr nuestra meta. —dijo Tatiana firmemente. —Pero lo que no entiendo es la necesidad de asecinar a niños inocentes.  
— El ataque fue en su mayor parte llevado a cabo por mortifagos de nivel medio y bajo, ya sabes que la mayoria de ellos solo son brutos con poder en bruto y en varias ocasiones que apenas saben seguir ordenes. —dijo Alexander con un suspiro cansado.  
—Tu estabas ahi al igual que Mila. —dijo Tatiana con una mirada acusadora hacia Thoros Nott.  
—Mi principal interes era el encontrar a mi hijo. —respondio Thoros ante la mirada llena de desprecio de Tatiana.  
—Y que hay de Mila? —pregunto Tatiana sabiendo que aunque la chica podia llegar a ser bastante violenta e incluso sadica nunca se rebajaria a atacar a niños inocentes e indefensos.  
—Probablemente controlando al bruto de su hermano. —respondio Alexander sin darle mucha importancia a las antiguas acciones de Mila Fawley.  
Tatiana solto una fierte suspiro masajeando sus sienes tratando de alejar el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a nacer detras de sus ojos.  
—Mira Tatiana te aseguro que los ataques van a ser solo distracciones, trataremos de no dañar a ningun estudiante de Hogwarts, solo nos enfocarnos en los aurores, la orden o cualquier otro combatiente. —dijo Alexander.  
—En St. Mungos hay enfermos y heridos. —dijo Tatiana ya resignada sabiendo que no podia convencer a Alexander de detener los ataques.  
—Y trataremos de no dañarlos solo pelearemos con aurores y la orden. —dijo Alexander.  
Tatiana asintio ligeramente antes de decir suavemente. —De acuerdo, entonces dime que otros lugares atacaras.  
—Como ya te dije St. Mungos, Hogwarts, Gringotts y el Callejon Diagon al igual que el ministerio . —respondio Alexander.  
—Aun tenemos a varios dementores leales a nosotros, podriamos enviarlos juntos con los equipos de mortifagos a asistir los ataques. —comento Alexander aun sopesando la idea.  
—Supongo que tambien has pensado en atacar puntos estrategicos en rusia? —pregunto Thoros.  
—Las protecciones y hechizos climaticos de la mancion se exienten por almenos treinta kilometros realmente no estoy del todo seguro si sea necesario atacar lugares en rusia. —dijo Alexander pensativo.  
—Es mucho mas probable que detecten la energia del ritual en Rusia que en Inglaterra. —dijo Tatiana.  
—Como siempre estas en lo correcto Tatiana pero lo que no estas tomando en cuenta es que el ministerio ruso no esta monitoreando actividades magicas inusuales, en Inglaterra lo estan incluso su propio ministro esta alerta a cualquier actividad magica que pueda indicar el regreso de nuestro señor. —dijo Alexander.  
Tatiana asinto dando a expresando su entendimiento.  
—Aun pienso que deberiamoos estar prevenidos, tal vez tener algunos mortifagos cerca del ministerio ruso. — sugirio Thoros.  
—Extrañamente estoy de acuerdo con Thoros, deberiamos tener varios equipos listos para atacar en caso de ser necesario. —dijo Tatiana.  
La expresion de Alexander fue una llena de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de la mujer.  
—Y si me permites prguntar Tatiana porque el repentino cambio de opinion ante los ataques? —pregunto Alexander.  
—Como vien lo dijiste no podemos permitir que alguien interrumpa el ritual, solo tenemos una oportunidad para llevarlo a cabo. —dijo Tatiana dirigiendo su mirada la bebe que aun dormia placidamente en la cuna  
— Me alegro que estemos de acuerdo. —dijo Alexander sabiendo que Tatiana no permitiria que nada interfiriera en el ritual.  
Tatiana dio un ligero asentimiento aun sin retirar su mirada del infante durmiendo.  
—Me encargare de cordinar los ataques, tu encargarte de preparar al vehiculo y de supervisar los circulos runicos —dijo Alexander a modo de despedida .  
Tatiana solto un suspiro viendo como Alexander junto con Thoros salian de la habitacion con paso decidico.  
—Pronto Tom, ya falta poco. —dijo Tatiana acariciando levemente los oscuros mechones de cabello del infante.

* * *

 

 

Theodoro Nott se encontraba esperando en el puente de Blackfriars, la noche era demasiado demasiado fria lo cual en realidad no le molestaba es mas le daba la bienvenida al gelido aire invernal que azotaba violentamente su rostro lo hacia sentir anclado a la realidad.  
—Theodore. —dijo una suave voz sacandolo de sus pensamientos.  
—Irina. —dijo Theo a modo de saludo girandose lentamente hacia la joven mujer.  
Irina Belikova era hermosa, era la unica forma en que se le podria describir a la joven mujer de 28 años de almenos 1.80 de alto delgada y curvilinea de facciones finas y delicadas con ondeante cabello castaño claro, grandes y penetrantes ojos verdes como los de una muñeca, Irina Belikova era una mujer que muchos desearian, pero Theo sabia mejor que dejarse engañar por el aspecto de la mujer sabiendo que Belikova era letal tanto con su varita como sin ella, de echo penso sombriamente que no le sorprendera que la mujer estuviera escondiendo en su persona al menos un par de cuchillos malditos.  
—Luces bien. —dijo Irina dandole un ligero abrazo a Theo.  
Theodore le devolvio ligeramente el abrazo antes de alejarla suavemente.  
—Que es tan importante que te arriesgas a alejarte de tu maestro? —pregunto Theo con semblante interrogante.  
—Directo al grano como siempre, cierto Theodore. —dijo Irina con una ligera sonrisa.  
—No te tomo como una mujer que prefiera hablar de trivialidades. —comento Theo encendiendo un cigarrillo.  
Irina silto una ligera risa.  
—Siempre me has agradado Theodore. —dijo Irina recargandose a lado de Theo.  
Theo tomo una calada de su cigarrillo antes de posar su mirada en Irina.  
—Me siento alagado, pero realmente me gustaria saber a que debo el placer de tu compañia Irina ya que se que por mucho que te agrade no te arriesgarias a venir hasta aqui por solo el mero placer de mi compañia . —dijo Theo con una ligera sonrisa.  
—El va volver. —dijo Irina con su mirada fija en el tamesis.  
Por un momento Theo se quedo en silencio con su mirada perdida en el Tamesis al igual que Irina,  
—Ya veo, cuando? — pregunto Theo llevando su cigarrillo a sus labios.  
—En dos dias, el ritual se llevara a cabo cuando la luna este en su cuarto creciente. — respondio Irina.  
—Porque me lo dices, que acaso no temes que le informe a la orden o a los aurores? —pregunto Theo lanzando una mirada llena de sospecha a Irina.  
—Todos hablan de lo grandioso que era Lord Voldemort, de sus grandes ideas y conceptos revolucionarios pero yo solo lo recuerdo como algo que apenas era humano, un mounstruo con una insaciable sed de violencia que mataba a sus seguidores en arranques temperamentales, alguien que nunca cumplio lo que prometia por estar demasiado ocupado obsecionanndose con un adolecente. —dijo Irina su acento pesado desdibujando algunas de sus silabas.  
Theo alzo una ceja interrogante en direccion de Irina sin creer que sus motivos fueran los de alguien noble que quiere evitar que un ser como Voldemort vuelva a caminar entre los vivos.  
Irina solto un largo suspiro natando la exprecion llena de duda de Theo.  
—No me puedes dejar imaginar y engañarme a mi misma que soy alguien noble y que se sacrifica por el bien de los demas. —dijo Irina con una ligera sonrisa.  
—Eso no es lo que somos Irina. —dijo Theo su voz dura girandose hacia ella completamente. —Ahora dime porque me estas dando esta informacion sabiendo que si Sokolovski se entera de ello te lo hara pagar.  
Theo observo como Irina llevaba distridamente su mano hacia su garganta acariciando suavemente la piel donde se encontraban las marcas de un juramento de sangre.  
—Tal vez estoy cansada de no ser dueña de mi propia vida. —dijo Irina despues de unos momentos en silencio.  
Theo observo por in momento pensativo a Irina antes de asentir ligeramente.  
—Y que ta hace pensar que te puedo ayudar con tu pequeño problema. —dijo Theo señalando las intrincadas marcas en su delgado cuello.  
—Se que quieres vengarte. —dijo Irina.  
—Lo hago. —admitio Theo sin verle sentido a negarlo.  
—Te puedo ayudar con ello si tu me haces un favor. —dijo Irina  
—Fallo en verle sentido a tu plan Irina por si no lo recuerdas mi ventetta no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort, o acaso olvidas la posicion que ostentaba entre las filas mortifagas? —pregunto Theo.  
—Por supuesto que no he olvidado la posicion que ostentabas entre los mortifagos, pero tampoco he olvidado lo mucho que despreciabas algunas de las ordenes que Voldemort te daba o lo mucho que odiabas herir a tus amigos. —dijo Irina.  
—Y aun asi lo hacia incluso si lo odiaba eso deberia decirte algo sobre mi lealtad. —comento Theo.  
—Realmente quieres que vuelva? que acaso no recuerdas lo inestable y violento que era? —prgunto Irina.  
—Como bien lo has dicho el circulo interno siempre habla de su grandeza y realmente no me puedo imaginar que se esten tomando tantas molestias para revivirlo si el solo fuera un idiota sadico. —dijo Theo.  
—Realmente crees que el no haya siempre asi? —pregunto Irina dejando ver un ligero tono de curiosidad.  
—Pase mucho tiempo a su lado sobre todo el ultimo año y te puedo asegurar que habia momentos de claridad en su locura. —respondio Theo.  
—Entonces vas a correr a su lado cuando el reviva? —pregunto Irina.  
Theo dio un ligero encogimiento de hombros sin poder contestar una pregunta que ni el mismo conocia la respuesta.  
—Entonces vine aqui por nada. —dijo Irina.  
—Yo no diria eso Irina.—dijo Theo.  
—Esperaba que le avisaras a los aurores y a la orden pero en su lugar solo te vas a sentar a esperar a que Voldemor junto con todo su grupo tome el poder de no solo ingleterra sino posiblemente de todo Europa. —dijo Irina con una mueca de asco en su delicado rostro.  
—Aun no lo he decidido tal vez le llegue a dar tu informacion a la orden. —comento Theo su voz completamente desinteresada.  
Irina asintio sabiendo que era lo maximo que conseguiria de Theodore Nott.  
—Entonces me retiro. —dijo Irina con una ligera inclinacion comenzando.  
Theodore tomo rapidamente la delicada muñeca de Irina antes de que se alejara.  
—Nunca dije que no te ayudaria. —dijo Theo.  
Por un momento los ojos de Irina brillaron hambrientos por aferrarse a cualquier esperanza por recuperar su libertad por minima que esta fuera antes de ocultar sus emociones tras una mascara.  
—Que es lo quieres a cambio? —pregunto Irina.  
—Kieran Selwyn, consigueme la informacion de donde se encuentra y te prometo entragarte el cadaver de Alexander Sokolovski. —dijo Theo con la mira fija en el Tamesis.  
—Kieran Selwyn esta muerto. —dijo suavemente Irina sin querer provocar la ira de Theodore.  
—El beso del dementor no te mata solo te roba el alma, y te aseguro Irina que uno puede vivir sin alma. —dijo Theo con voz distante.  
Irina solto una ligera exclamacion sin poder contener el horror ante lo que las palabras de Theo implicaban.  
—Tratare de averiguar su paradero. —prometio Irina.  
Theo asintio ligeramente aun con la mirada perdida en el Tamesis varios minutos despues un suave Pop lo alerto de que Irina habia desaperecido.

* * *

 

A las tres de la madrugada todo se encontrabaen silencio lo unico que se podia escuchar era el gelido aire invernal soplar con fuerza, Amarantha se encontraba parada justo afuera de donde terminaban las protecciones de su mancion esperando por el suave Pop que la alertara de la llegada de Theodore Nott.  
Amarantha sonrio suavemente cuando Theo aparecio el joven lucia bastante distraido al punto de no haberse preocupado aun de su presencia algo inusual en el penso Amarantha.  
—Theo. —llamo Amarantha sobresaltando al joven.  
—Amarantha que haces afuera tan tarde? —pregunto Theo rapidamente componiendo su rotro en una encantadora sonrisa.  
—Podria preguntar lo mismo. —dijo Amarantha.  
—Sali a dar un paseo nocturno, no podia dormir. —respondio Theo a la pregunta implicita de la mujer.  
—Es peligroso salir a estas horas.   
—Se protegerme a mi mismo. —dijo Theo sin quitarle la vista a la mujer.  
—Lo se, en realidad te estaba esperando. —admitio Amarantha con una ligera sonrisa.  
—Para que? —Pregunto Theo curioso ante el comportamiento de Amarantha.  
—Se que te acabas de encontrar con uno de tus antiguos aliados. —dijo Amarantha.  
Por un momento Theo penso en desaparecer rapidamente sin querer arriesgarse a lo que haria Amarantha Zabini con el.  
—Tranquilo. —dijo Amarantha suavemente habiendo notado la expresion asustada rapidamente dizfrazada con una expresion llena de cautela en el rostro de Theo.  
—M e vas a entragar a los aurores? —pregunto Theo.  
—No.  
Por varios minutos ambos permanecieronen silencio perdidos en las profundidades de sus propios pensamientos dejando azotar por el fro aire.  
—El va volver. —dijo Theo rompiendo el pesado silencio.  
—Y que vas a hacer? —pregunto Amarantha.  
—Aun no lo se. —admitio Theo a la enigmatica mujer.  
—Cuando piensan traerlo de vuelta? —pregunto Amarantha.  
—No lo se mi contacto a echo un juramento de sangre a Alexander Sokolovski asi que te imaginaras que la informacion que puede compartir es bastante limitada. —respondio Theo.  
—Entiendo. —dijo Amarantha con un leve asentimiento.  
Theo observo como Amarantha asentia suavemente el como sus penetrantes ojos lila lo observaban llenos de sospechas en como en sus carnosos labios se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa llena de superioridad , Theo no se dejo engañar se dio cuenta facilmente que Amarantha sabia que le estaba mintiendo o almenos que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad lo que no entendia era el porque Amarantha parecia aceptar su respuesta a medias.  
—Tengo un trato para ti. —dijo Amarantha.  
—De que se trata? —pregunto Theo sin poder ocultar el interes en su voz.  
—Sabes lo poderosa que soy, la magia con la que e interactuado y e aprendido y dominado. —dijo Amarantha.  
—Eh escuchado los rumores. —concedio Theo.  
—Quiero enseñarte lo que se, tomarte como mi aprendiz. —dijo Amarantha sin rodeos  
Theo abrio los ojos llenos de sorpresa nunca se imagino que Amarantha le ofreciera el tomarlo como su aprendiz ya que no era ningun secreto que muchos en el pasado habian querido aprender bajo el manto de la mujer y tampoco era secreto que Amarantha Zabini nunca habia tomado un aprendiz.  
—Porque a mi? —pregunto Theo realmente curioso.  
—Se va a desatar una tercera guerra y esta vez los bandos no seran tan claros como en las ultimas dos ocaciones, y sospecho que no vivire para ver el fin de este tercer enfrentamiento. —admitio Amarantha con voz sombria.  
Theo no pudo evitar mirar a la mujer con una exprecion llena de horror y consternacion.  
Amarantha rio suavemente notando la exprecion en el rostro de Theo —No soy inmortal sin importar lo mucho que lo piensen las antiguas familias.  
Theo trago saliva antes de girarse hacia Amarantha la cual lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, al ver a la mujer recordo los muchos rumores que circulaban alrededor de Amarantha Zabini el como nadie sabia su edad pero muchas de las antiguas familias aseguraban haberla conocido de siglos atras, el secreto susurrado a voces de su supuesta inmortalidad, Theo no sabia que cosas eran mito y que cosas realidad pero entendia que una de las brujas mas poderosas no queria dejar perder el conocimiento que habia recolectado en su larga vida  
—Y quieres pasar el conocimiento que has ganado en los ultimos siglos. —dijo Theo observando a la mujer bajo una nueva luz.  
—Si, a ti y a Hermione. —dijo Amarantha sin negar su edad.  
—Hermione, Hermione Granger? —pregunto Theo sorprendido.  
—Ella me recuerda mucho a mi, la chica tiene una insaciable sed por el conocimiento y entiende que la magia no tiene que ser necesariamente clasificada en blanca o negra. —respondio Amarantha.  
Theo ya se habia percatado anteriormente de que Hermione Granger no era una bruja blanca, en realidad le sorprendia que muchos la consideraran de esa forma pero claro la mayoria no sa habia percatado de los mucho tomos de magia negra que la joven bruja leia y no solo eso sino el ligero rastro de magia negra que se aferraba a su propia esencia magica, —un claro indicativo que habia experimentado almenos con magia oscura— pero claro Theo se imagino que muy pocos eran capazes de detecter esos sutiles cambios en el nucleo magico.  
—Aceptas mi propuesta? —pregunto Amarantha atrayendo la atencion de Theo.  
—Si. —respondio Theo claramente.  
—Le hare la misma propuesta a Hermione antes de que termine el año. —comento Amarantha.  
—Crees que la acepte?  
—Se que lo hara. —dijo Amarantha llena de seguridad.  
—Que haras con la informacion sobre Voldemort? —pregunto Theo.  
—Les hare saber a la orden. —respondio Amarantha.  
Le sorprendio ligeramente a Theo la decision de Amarantha.  
—Puede que no sepamos la fecha de su resurreccion, pero supongo que es lo correcto es informarles a la orden de lo que sabemos sin importar que sea muy poco. —dijo Amarantha con una ligera sonrisa torcida.  
Theo observo con mirada inquisitiva a Amarantha sin entender del todo en lo que pensaba la mujer.  
—Si pudieras deter su resurrecion lo harias? —pregunto Theo.  
—El conflicto es inevitable Theo, Voldemort volvera de una forma u otra y sinceramente pienso que es mejor si al menos lo hace con su alma completa y siendo el hombre que alguna vez fue, nunca sabes que clase de abominacion puede llegar a nacer de un ritual de resurreccion fallido. —dijo Amarantha de forma enigmatica.

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Quise dar un poco de énfasis en la endogamia que ocurre en las familias pura sangre el hecho de casarse con familiares cercanos por obvias razones no es saludable, la idea vino a mi de echo cuando estaba ayudando a estudiar a mi hermano historia universal y en uno de sus libros hablaba de que muchas familias de la realeza tenían hemofilia entre otras enfermedades por estar tan cercanamente emparentados, y en lo personal siempre he sentido a las familias pura sangre un poco como la realeza por sus costumbres y pensamiento elitista.
> 
> -En mi historia no solo Fred murió en la batalla de Hogwarts también Charlie no me odien es necesario para la trama que tengo en mente.
> 
> -Y Tonks y Sirius estan vivos.
> 
> -En esta historia los personajes van a estar ooc asi que si es algo que les moleste, bueno entonces esta no es su historia.


End file.
